


The Promise, written by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 107,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Another wonderful story written by Gail Manfre and originally posted on Bookscape's Domain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful story written by Gail Manfre and originally posted on Bookscape's Domain.

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
_**Here is another winning story by the imaginative queen of the bayou with a most intriguing cast of characters. A heart wrenching and riveting story of sacrifice and love.**_

**About** **Gail: Self-proclaimed ragin' Cajun, Mary Kay guru, font of all things Italian and all trivia Star Trek, along with Zorro, has an eye for detail that most of us can only dream of having. That and a nifty way of believably turning characters who were originally fairly benign, (if not irritating,) into epitomes of evil.**

**For other stories and poems in Gail's portfolio, please check out[Enmascarado](http://www.angelfire.com/home/GWFriendslistFanFic/), the mother of all GW Zorro fanfiction sites...**  
  
---  
  
_****_

**Chapter One**

**CONCHETTA REYES MIRO**

**MISSION OF SAN GABRIEL, CALIFORNIA 1821**

**She had walked along the dry, dusty _Camino Real_ for several days. Her bare feet bled from the cuts caused by rocks in the road. Conchetta did not know what hurt more, her feet or the pain in her stomach from not having eaten in forty-eight hours. She _had_ to make it to Father Felipe’s Mission. She _must. The poor camereras of Los_ Ángeles _are depending on me. Father Felipe will get word to El Zorro. Then, Capitan Juan Ramon Glorioso, Visconde de Estrada beware..._**

_****_

**Conchetta’s mind wandered back to happier times in her short young life. _Once, I was a respectable young lady in the Pueblo de Los_ Ángeles _. I was married to a young vaquero named Armando Estevan Míro, who worked for the largest landowner in Alta California, Alejandro de la Vega. My Armando was a tall man with a deep olive complexion. He had coal black wavy hair and he was the best vaquero in the entire countryside. Armando had ideas of being more than just a vaquero one day, s_ he remembered dreamily. _He had often discussed owing some land and cattle with Don Diego, his patrón, and Don Diego was quite sympathetic and eager to help him achieve his goal._ _Now Armando is gone, thanks to the new commmandante ... dead from starvation, the heat and the cruelty of the mines' owners._**

**Conchetta stopped briefly in the road to catch her breath. She knew that she did not have much longer to live. and it no longer mattered what would happen her. It was far more important El Zorro discover what awful things had occurred in Los Ángeles during his absence.**

****

**Her thoughts turned to the cause of her grief - Capitán Glorioso. _Six months ago, there were rumors about Mexico becoming independent from Spain. Everyone in the Pueblo de Los_ Ángeles _speculated whether a new Commandante would replace Sergeant Garcia. Then an officer in the Spanish Army, Capitán Juan Ramon Glorioso Visconde de Estrada arrived to take his new post. Commandante Glorioso soon made it clear his word was THE law in Los Ángeles. All taxes would be raised, all taxes would be paid, AND collected, or the penalties would be very severe._ Conchetta shuddered inwardly. _Indeed, Capitán Glorioso had carried out his threats. If the peons and some of the smaller landholders were unable to pay their taxes, he cruelly beat , imprisoned, and then sold them into slavery as laborers for the copper mines. Of course, when their male relatives, the sole support of their families were removed from their homes, the women and children were left hungry and helpless. That was when Capitán Glorioso conceived what he considered to be a brilliant idea._**

_****_

_**The Commandante offered a proposition to the bereft females who watched their loved ones march off into the night to their terribly protracted deaths in the copper mines. He promised the women that they could help reduce their men's sentences by going to work for him. To peons who had never had any money in their lives and were faced with crushing financial debt, the Commandante's idea appeared to be an ideal solution to their problems. He immediately had all of the women who agreed to work for him make their crude marks on papers (contracts made by a sly lawyer hired by the Commandante naturally) which stipulated they were bound to him in what ever business enterprise he would develop. Capitán Glorioso purchased the only Posada in Los Ángeles and began renovating it extensively. The wily Commandante soon revealed the true nature of his business secret. At the end of three months he reopened the Posada and renamed it “La Casa De Hospitalidad."**_

_**"House of Hospitality" indeed**_ **Conchetta thought angrily. _In reality, the new Posada was literally a house of prostitution. Many of the women protested vigorously to the civil authorities over being forced to work as prostitutes. When the Alcalde of Los Ángeles objected to the presence of such an awful business in the city, Capitán de Estrada showed the Alcalde, Señor Baltazar, the contracts that the women had willingly signed. Any female who objected to work in La Casa de Hospitalidad was jailed. A second protest drew a sentence of ten lashes at the Cuartel’s whipping post. He even imprisoned the Alcalde for an entire week when Señor Baltazar attempted to organize the dons in the area to force the Commandante to close the Posada. And now the Commandante had acquired several smaller haciendas in Los Ángeles because their landowners were unable to pay his latest round of property taxes..._**

**Señora Reyes forced one foot in front of the other. _Strange_ , she muttered _, but now that I am dying I feel so peaceful. My dear Armando, I shall join you shortly._ It was now dusk and Conchetta could see her goal just a half-mile farther down the road. Through swollen eyelids she thought she saw a dark figure on a horse riding towards her. _Could it be him?_ she wondered. She muttered a few unintelligible words and then collapsed. Conchetta Luisa Reyes Miro’s dark eyelashes fluttered open briefly and then closed again. Her last breath escaped grudgingly from once lovely lips parched by days-old thirst and harsh sunlight. Finally she lay lifeless in the black silk clad stranger’s arms. **

_**She is dead and she was only 19 years old. May Jesus have mercy upon her soul,**_ **El Zorro thought as he struggled against the urge to scream his outrage aloud into the night air. As he rose with the dead Señora Miro in his arms, a sticky wet substance soiled his shirtsleeves. Belatedly he realized it was her blood. The Fox held the señora closer to him as he felt her back. _Santa Maria! That animal Glorioso! He had had poor young Conchetta flogged!_**

**Zorro urged Tornado onward to Father Felipe’s mission at San Gabriel. The good friar would make certain that the señora would have a proper Christian burial.**

**“Ah, Zorro, my son, what brings you to my door?” Fray Felipe gaily began. But when saw the young Indian girl in the Fox‘s arms, the padre‘s eyes moistened.**

**“A very sad thing, Padre. Conchetta Miro is dead. Commandante Glorioso murdered her,” he replied bitterly.**

**“By the Virgin! _Pobrecita!_ Bring her inside. I shall take care of everything,“ Father Felipe paused and observed El Zorro looking despondently at the señora.**

**He continued to stare at Conchetta Miro’s horribly abused body. El Zorro remained as still as a statue as he was completely appalled at the depth of the Commandante’s brutality. When the friar returned from the church a after instructions to his Indian assistants for Conchetta’s burial, something the padre saw in the young man’s eyes urged Father Felipe to ask “El Zorro ... how may I help you?”**

**“Padre, will you hear my confession?”**

**The priest nodded. “Certainly, my son.” Father Felipe quickly blessed his friend and then settled back to listen to the Fox.**

**“I-I recently traveled to Monterrey on business for my ... fa- ... _on business_. Although I knew that Commandante Glorioso had begun some type of new scheme to harass the good people of Los Ángeles ...” the Fox’s voice broke. “Father I can not lie to you, as I have lied to myself. I needed some time to consider... whether or not I made the right decision to become the outlaw known as Zorro.”**

**“But this is only a natural reaction, my young _caballero._ You have chosen a dangerous and deadly path to fight tyranny, and it will mostly be a _very_ lonely fight. Such a weighty decision requires careful thinking,” Father Felipe responded somberly.**

**“I had to be absolutely sure I could make a difference in the lives of the people in Los Ángeles,” Zorro continued. “Father Felipe, it is so difficult for me to lead a double life, deceiving both friends and family, wondering if my duty to the people of Los Ángeles is more important than my personal happiness. The truth is I traveled to Monterrey because I seriously wanted to walk away from the burden of being El Zorro.” His body began shaking as the Dark Knight finished speaking.**

**El Zorro closed his eyes and then silently began to weep. “Father Felipe, look what has happened in my absence. That r _aton_ de Estrada has set up a house of ill repute and forces young ladies to work there. And now I learn from the peons that he abuses them too. Tonight ...I find Conchetta Reyes Miro stretched out on _Camino Real_ , starved, thirsty and beaten to death! I ... should have been here in Los Ángeles ..to protect those women. By the Virgin! Oh, Conchetta!” the young man's normally rigid composure evaporated completely and he rested his head on the priest’s lap.**

**“No, no, my son do not torture yourself! You are not responsible for the Commandante’s evil actions. You are not superhuman and you fight on alone. God knows what you are suffering, my young hero, and _I_ know,” the priest stroked the Fox’s head until Zorro’s tears stopped.**

**“Then .. I humbly request absolution and whatever penance you think that I deserve,” the _caballero_ said quietly, and the friar’s heart was tenderly moved by the sincerity in Zorro’s voice.**

****

**To Zorro’s surprise, Father Felipe laughed. “Penance, you? Oh, my son, how proud I am of you...” He paused seeing the serious look on the young man’s face.**

**“Very well. Your penance shall be to provide for Conchetta’s family and pay for her funeral Mass. Fair enough?”**

**The Fox’s smile was thin but at least his mood had brightened. “Si, Padre. I can promise to do that.”**

**As Father Felipe turned to leave, he said, “I charge you to do one more thing, my son.”**

**“Si, Padre?”**

**“Continue your solitary battle against the Capitán. Do not give up!”**

**“I swear on my immortal soul that I shall carry on until my death!” The Fox replied vehemently.**

**“ _Pax vobiscum_ , El Zorro, and may the Virgin protect you!“ the friar whispered to the Fox whose ebony form was swallowed by the darkness.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**On this moonless night, Zorro instructed his black stallion, Tornado, to take his time in returning to his secret cave. After watching Conchetta die in his arms, the Fox became more committed than ever to his lone fight against injustice. _I simply can not permit myself any involvement with señoritas in the near future. Must forget about Magdalena ... Anna Maria ... Dios, mi! And keep outmaneuvering my father’s matchmaking schemes. It shall be far easier to put aside my bittersweet memories of those señoritas than dealing with my well-meaning but equally stubborn father! I think that I better commence that novena to St. Teresa D’Avila as I promised her sometime ago._**

**Diego removed the black cloth from his face and tossed the mask onto a table in the secret area behind the wall in his bedroom. _If I continue to defy my father by refusing his selection of “suitable “ señoritas for my betrothal, I run a real risk of father disinheriting me,_ Diego thought miserably. _Then again, I do not seriously think Don Alejandro de la Vega would cast out his only son. On the other hand, father would never force me to marry someone I did not or could not love... Blessed Mother, what a delicate situation to be in!_**

**As Diego fell asleep, he immediately dreamed that he was eight years old again, and he was sitting in the _hacienda’s_ rose garden with his beloved mother.**

**“My son,” Bethia de la Vega de la Cruz whispered to Diego as he laid his head in her lap, “what is troubling you?”**

****

**"Oh, mother, how I wish you were really here to advise me an affair of the heart!” her child replied earnestly.**

****

**Bethia stroked Diego’s unruly dark hair. “But I am here always,” she pointed to his heart, “and I do hear your prayers, even though I am with the Savior now.”**

**Diego shrugged and stood up. “I do not know how to please both my father and the people in California who have come to depend on me.”**

****

**"Oh yes, Diego, you do. Trust yourself, my son, trust yourself.” Bethia smiled up at him. “I must go. Remember what I have told you. I love you, my son, El Zorro, the Fox, my Diego!”**

****

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THREE**

****

**CAPITAN JUAN RAMON GLORIOSO,**

**VISCONDE DE ESTRADA**

_**Accursed town, accursed climate! A plague on the King of Spain, and His Majesty’s entire Army General Staff for reassigning me to this seedy backwater wretched excuse for a province otherwise known as the Pueblo de Los Ángeles,**_ **Juan Ramon Glorioso thought acrimoniously. As he lay in a double poster bed with one of the whores from the house of ill repute he himself had established in the Pueblo de Los Angeles, he contemplated how ‘unfortunate‘ his circumstances were.**

**As popular as his “business enterprise” was, Capitán Glorioso was still dissatisfied.For that _diablo bandito_ known as El Zorro was already making trouble for his _La Casa_. Since Zorro’s discovery of the Commandante’s latest scheme to wring as many pesos as he could from the populace, Glorioso had been forced to post military guards at his brothel to protect both the clientele and his “employees.” The Fox had already verbally threatened Glorioso to close the house of ill repute or face his sword.**

**De Estrada was a descendant of one of the most ancient Spanish families, the de Estradas. His ancestors were _Grandeés_ , the highest echelon of nobility in Spain. _Grandeés_ were of a more lofty social class than the _hidalgos_ [“lords” or “dons”]. The de Estradas were among the original thirty families who resisted their Arab conquerors from the eighth century A.D. The family’s military heroes had fought almost incessantly in Spain’s _Reconquista_ [711 \- 1492 AD] effort to cleanse their country of the reviled Moorish rulers. As a reward for his clan’s loyalty and service to the Spanish Crown, de Estrada’s paternal great -great -great grandfather was given a Charter or _Capitalaciones,_ which bestowed upon Alfonso de Estrada a hereditary title of Visconde [a noble rank just below duke]. Such was his power and influence that Alfonso de Estrada in 1524 received lands in Mexico, along with the Conquistador Hernan Cortes, together with all the income from minerals and crops the estates would produce, in perpetuity. Thus he shared in the plunder of Mexico and became enormously wealthy. And the hereditary title had passed to Juan de Estrada, because his brother, Francisco Roberto Glorioso, although he was the first born son, had died without issue.**

****

**But before his death Francisco Glorioso had squandered most of his father’s estate. and by the beginning of the nineteenth century, all that remained of the brothers’ inherited patrimony was 20,000 acres of cereal crops in Mexico. What was once the largest estate [nearly quality corn and beef but little else. Juan, like his forefathers before him, was a career soldier and certainly no estate administrator. Not that any member of the _Grandeés_ would consider soiling his noble hands by actively engaging in something as distasteful as commerce. Such occupations were within the social venue of the lesser nobles [such as the _hidalgos_ ] or the tradesman class!**

**Glorioso had discovered that Alta California’s _Gobernador_ de Solawas a man of unquestioned honesty, hisFinance Minister, Señor Ulloa, the Marquis de Granada, was no less adverse to bribery than any of his predecessors. As long as he greased the greedy palms of this official with gold pesos, Capitán Glorioso’s _La Casa_ could operate with relative impunity.**

**The money poured into his coffers from foreign traders and sailors who now were permitted to sail their ships into San Pedro, Buena Vista or Santa Barbara. He had also waged an aggressive but _sub rosa_ advertising campaign avidly courting the patronage of the Los Angeles dons who, of course, had to sell their cattle hides to the captains of the seagoing vessels for export abroad to maintain their exalted standard of living.The dons and their sons --at least _some_ members of the local aristocracy -- had begun frequenting his business regularly.**

**However the capitán desperately needed other avenues of income, for Juan Glorioso had extravagant dreams and tastes. With the acceptance of this present post, the capitán received twenty-percent of all the taxes he collected. The commandante devised a scheme to enrich themselves at the expense of the California people by “taking an additional commission” of ten percent of whatever monies they collected. In return for Señor Ulloa‘s silence regarding the capitán‘s blatant theft of Crown funds, the Marquis de Granada received five percent of Glorioso’s fees he gathered from the District of Los Ángeles’s property taxes and inventory/livestock levies.**

**The capitán yawned, fully stretching his lean six-foot frame, letting his muscular legs dangle over the edge of the _cama_.Glorioso nudged his bed partner in her ribs. To keep his _La Casa_ running smoothly, the capitán recruited two experienced women whom he met in Mexico City during his last tour of duty,Señora Teresa Juniper Soto and her young illegitimate daughter, Carlita. **

**“I have not seen Carlita today,” the capitán inquired lazily, “surely she is not ill?”**

**Teresa understood the veiled threat in his “question.”For if Carlita had been sick she would have been unable to work, and that would mean a loss of at least five pesos per day for the Commandante. _If_ the Commandante had a weakness it was his fear of losing control of his finances. And Glorioso’s rage over the smallest reduction in income was too terrible to contemplate, because Teresa knew that she and her daughter would bear the brunt of his wrath.**

**“No, Señor. I sent her on an errand to Señora Yolanda, the _Cuanandera_ for some herbs. You do not want your best girl to become pregnant, eh?’ Teresa replied languidly **

**Glorioso nodded in agreement. “Certainly not! Who would find a pregnant whore attractive and pay good money for the privilege of sleeping with her?”His tone and manner suggested that she should not take exception to his language. Juan Glorioso reached over and patted her on the rear.**

**“Never forget _who and what_ you are, Señora _Puta_!” The Capitán viciously whispered into her ear, “you will entertain any man I send to you or to your daughter. Or should I make an example of Carlita as I did of Conchetta Miro?” Without a backward glance he marched from the bedroom.**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Back in the secret cave, Diego changed into his dressing gown and plotted far into the night on ways to interfere with Glorioso’s business. After spending hours pondering without formulating a plan with a reasonable chance of succeeding, the Fox decided to retire for the evening.**

**“Well,” he nodded sleepily to Bernardo, “perhapssomething will occur to me while I am in bed.” He pulled his watch from his vest.“Dios! it is nearly one o’clock in the morning.”**

**Diego tossed his blue and white silk dressing gown onto the chest at the foot of his four poster bed. “Capitán Glorioso’s ‘customers!’ he exclaimed in disgust as he resumed pacing in his room, “I must discover who visits his ‘House of Hospitality’ and then Zorro can ‘persuade’ them to bypass the inn altogether. Yes, that is what I must do. Later tonight the Fox will have the Commandante’s foul business under close and personal observation!” Diego said as snapped his fingers. “But now I must rest.”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego de la Vega and Bernardo entered _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ shortly after sundown.He ordered two plates of _chilies rellenos_ and _arroz con_ pollo for their supper. When the waitress left a large bottle of wine on the table, Diego whispered. _Remember we are only interested in the dons or their sons, Bernardo._ His friend placed his knife over his empty plate in their prearranged signal. _I understand_.**

**His mozo looked askance at Diego _. ‘What or who is occupying your thoughts my master?’_ **

****

**“You know me too well, my friend. Señorita Selena de Rojas.“ I have some serious thinking to do.”**

****

**Diego lapsed into silence as he lit one of his trademark Cuban cigars. He permitted his musings to focus on his pending meeting with the señorita. His**

**father told him Don Martino was a stern businessman who was always extremely difficult to negotiate with in the few transactions Don Alejandro had with him. _Perhaps the daughter is a mirror image of the father. hard ... cold. It would certainly make my rejection of Selena more palatable to everyone involved except of course, the señorita herself._**

**He then raised his head just enough to scan the dining room. Diego narrowed his hazel eyes as a petite and very attractive female approached their table. _My, my,_ he thought caustically _, Señorita Carlita certainly works fast.We have not even been served our food yet._**

**“Welcome to _La Casa de Hospitalidad,_ Señor. I have not seen you in here before.May I join you?”**

_**Believe me, if it were not truly necessary for me to ‘socialize’ with you, s**_ **eñ _orita, I would choose to walk over hot coals barefoot instead.Well, when in Rome, behave the way a Roman would..._ he thought amiably.**

__

**Diego smiled his most ingratiating smile.“Certainly,señorita. And this is the first time I have met you, Señorita.....”**

**“Soto. I have only just arrived from Mexico City.You may simply call me Carlita.”She opened her kohl- lined eyes wide in what, Diego assumed felt, was her idea of sophisticated flirtation.**

**“Carlita, a most charming name. _Por favor,_ join us,” he rose and stepped behind her to help the Señorita into her seat.**

**“Señor, you are indeed a true _caballero,” she_ purred in a very soft voice.**

**Diego almost laughed in her face at her obviously contrived attempt at seduction. “Gracias.” he replied through gritted teeth.“Oh, this is my servant Bernardo. By the way, he is deaf and dumb.”**

**Carlita threw Bernardo a disparaging look. “Surely, we ah, can be alone... Señor?” She reached out to touch his right wrist but Diego quickly repositioned his arm.He turned to his friend and signed for him to move to another table.**

**A waitress brought another bottle of wine. “But I did not order ...” he protested mildly as he deliberately ran his gaze over her voluptuous figure.As he expected, Carlita responded to his visual appraisal by leaning closer to him.**

**“Compliments of Commandante Glorioso, señor, but you did not tell me _your_ name.” Carlita asked petulantly.**

**“A thousand pardons, Señorita Soto ... uh, I mean Carlita. Permit me to correct the oversight.I am Diego de la Vega.”**

**Her empty black eyes immediately filled with greed.“A proud name, and a wealthy one.”**

**Diego nonchalantly blew his cigar smoke into the air. Since Señorita Soto had invited herself to his table he had lost his appetite.He truly wanted to leave this fetid place but he had to learn the names of a few of the dons who were her “clients.”He slanted his head to the right. Bernardo was waving his white kerchief slightly. The servant’s gesture meant _I am going outside to observe._ Diego coughed once and Bernardo nodded before exiting the inn.**

__

**Carlita Soto was so enamored of the prospect of a most profitable evening culminating with her “entertaining” him overnight in her room that she placed a hand on his knee. _A bold move, señorita. If you only knew with whom you were really dealing._ Diego thought acidly as he continued to ignore her. Carlita’s fingers began caressing his leg.He continued puffing on his cigar and sipping some cheap _jerez._ Although Carlita was very pretty, she could indeed be beautiful if she discarded the bold and heavy makeup. Her lovely brown eyes were probably once dewy and innocent but at age sixteen -- the caballero guessed -- she was already a seasoned _prostituta._ He did not judge the Spanish ladies-in-waiting at the Court of His Majesty Ferdinand VII regarding their habit of rouging their cheeks and lips and delicately enhancingtheir eyes. But Carlita’s eyes now only bespoke of a harsh life of miserable poverty and abuse. Diego then swallowed his pity for the woman and steadfastly kept a bored look on his face. _You shall have to work much harder than this to earn your pesos, Carlita ..._**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR**

****

**ZORRO’S OPENING GAMBIT**

**“Your pardon, Señorita. The _caballero_ at the bar says that you have an appointment with him at six thirty tonight, said one of the barkeepers to Diego’s dining companion.**

**Furious at being interrupted, Carlita whirled around to see the gentleman in question. Her grimace quickly became a broad grin. The _caballero_ was obviously drunk as his nose was beet red and he nearly fell as he greeted her from the bar. _And there was a much younger man with him.Ah, it will take very little effort to relieve these two of more than just a few pesos, she_ chuckled to herself.**

**Diego swallowed his surprise because he knew Carlita’s older client for this evening, Don Guillermo Perez, but he was shocked at seeing Don Alfredo’s nephew, Don Stefano, here in the posada with Señor Perez. De la Vega dropped his head slightly and concentrated on smoking his cigar. Of all the men Diego knew, young Stefano was the last person he expected to see in this place. _Hmm, it appears that the Fox has one more important thing to do, he_ thought wryly. **

**“Sí, Pépé. It is Señor Guillermo Perez from San Pedro. Bueno, you may inform the señor that I shall be with him momentarily.” Carlita dismissively replied.**

**“Sí, Señorita Soto.”Pepe replied.**

**Carlita hesitated, clearly waiting for Diego to ask her to remain with him. _Never pass up a chance to make money,_ she thought as she slid her long delicately shaped fingers towards Diego’s hand that rested on the table.**

**Again, Diego merely smiled and said nothing as he secretly enjoyed her ill-concealed discomfort. _Charming and persistent, but I do feel some pity for her. She should lose interest in me very soon..._**

**Finally, Señorita Soto rose from her chair and sneered at him.“It has been ...”**

**“Interesting.” he finally commented. Diego reached inside his heavily gold brocaded _chaqueta_ and threw a single peso onto the table. “For your _valuable_ time, señorita. You must excuse me. I also have an important appointment elsewhere.Buenos noches.”**

**Carlita extended her hand expecting Diego to treat her as one of his female friends. The caballero merely stood there looking down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. The “hospitality lady” snorted angrily and made a deliberate show of slowly picking up the money, withdrawing a pouch from the front of her blouse and tucking same back into place.Then Carlita huffily flounced toward the bar.**

**Don Diego watched half amused and half revolted as Señorita Soto marched upstairs with her head held high while she and Don Stefano trying to support a staggering Don Guillermo. _Señorita, you have made your bed and now you must lie in it,_ Diego sardonically noted as he exited the posada to meet Bernardo.**

**The _mozo_ had already finished the assignment that his master had given him.When he left Diego, Bernardo quickly found a hiding spot across the street with an excellent view of _La Casa’s_ front entrance. For the next half-hour, he saw several of the local dons go inside. But he could hardly believe his eyes when he spotted a very familiar young man look furtively around the plaza to see if anyone had followed him. _No, it cannot be...yes it is!Don Alfredo‘s nephew from Buena Vista!What is his name? Si, I remember now.Don Stefano Jos_ é _Alvarez, a mere boy.He is only seventeen, not a man by any stretch of the imagination;_ Bernardo snorted distastefully as he crept back into the carriage.**

****

**Diego knocked on the carriage door hoping to catch Bernardo off guard but the mute continued nonchalantly gazing around the plaza. Then Diego slapped his friend playfully on his shoulder. “Ah, Bernardo, I can never trick you. Now tell me on the way home whom you have seen patronize Commandante Glorioso’s establishment tonight.I am afraid that I only saw two dons whom I recognized. One was Don Guillermo Perez - a business associate of my father’s and the other was ...”**

**Bernardo touched his master’s arm with a pitying look in his eyes. He carefully signed the name of the _caballero_ he had seen. _Don Alfredo’s nephew..”_**

__

_**“**_ **Don Stefano Alvarez,” Diego noted sadly. “Si. I recognized him immediately and I am fairly certain that his uncle does not know of his nephew’s involvement with _La Casa._ Perhaps El Zorro might pay a social call upon Don** **Alfredo and prevail on his good graces to monitor his nephew’s nocturnal activities. Then we should further memorialize the evening for young Alvarez by favoring him with a personal interview with El Zorro, eh?”**

**Bernardo nodded his head rapidly and smiled.“ _Now?”_**

_****_

**“The night is still young my friend.Where is your sense of adventure?” Diego chuckled as he motioned for Bernardo to hurry home.**

**In response Bernardo’s grin grew larger. How he wished he could see young Stefano’s face when Zorro confronted him!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Zorro climbed aboard his horse, Tornado, and rushed from the secret cave into the dark black night. The only hope that the Masked Avenger had in disrupting the Commandante's misbegotten business was to scare away his customers, the dons, who were the backbone of Capitán Glorioso's profits.**

**This, as Zorro knew, would not be an easy task. As a man he certainly realized the attraction that a forbidden female presented to members of his sex. Like most of the members of the _hidalgo_ class, a don would not think twice about considering women of questionable reputation as suitable wives.The men who frequented Capitán Glorioso's business would not even regard those women as human beings with any sort of feelings. And many of the _caballeros_ that Diego de la Vega personally knew had supported mistresses for the majority of their entire married lives. This practice was simply second nature to a great number of Spanish men of the upper classes.**

**The Masked Avenger realized the delicacy of this situation. Although he privately disapproved visiting prostitutes, he was far more concerned with the welfare of the women working for the Commandante. He also had to impress upon the _caballeros_ not only were they contributing to the success of an illegal enterprise but together with Glorioso the dons were also responsible for the degradation of the poor unfortunate females forced to work in such a place. Zorro sighed inwardly. Then there was the matter of Don Alfredo Alvarez’s nephew. Had he not witnessed the young man entering the _La Casa_ he would not have believed it. If his uncle only knew what Stefano had been doing in the Pueblo at night he would probably flog him.**

**Don Alfredo's _hacienda_ was not very far from the de la Vega estate.Zorro had to be careful riding at night near this hacienda because it was very close to the La Brea tar pits. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the time when Zorro tricked Capitan Monastario and his group of lancers into riding directly into the sticky and awful smelling tars. _He certainly did not want to want to spend the remainder of the night and most of the following day trying to remove far from his black silk costume!T_ ornado skillfully picked his way across the countryside as the stallion galloped wards his master's destination.**

**The animal halted automatically before the _hacienda_ without a spoken command.Zorro looked up at the massive three-story structure in awe. The _hacienda_ was much larger than his father's place and was surrounded by a six-foot high stone wall. Don Alejandro's old friend had always lived ostentatiously, and far beyond his means. Don Alfredo prided himself on his collections of 16th century Spanish art and gold plate. The Fox had always felt that this _casa_ was more a museum than a home whenever he and his father visited " _El Grande Sueño_ ," [the Great Dream] as Don Alfredo called his _hacienda_.**

**Climbing over the wall was relatively easy, and once he was on the _hacienda_ ’s grounds he quietly unbolted the gate and let Tornado in.Surprisingly, there was light shining from Don Alfredo’s window. Odd, because the older man always retired before nine p.m. _Perhaps he is doing the annual rancho’s inventory._ Zorro thought as he alighted on the balcony outside Don Alfredo’s room and peered inside. But the _hidalgo_ was not **

**occupied in bookkeeping. He was kneeling before a large statue of Our Lady of Guadeloupe in his bedroom and his prayers were audible to the Fox.**

**“Virgin Mother, where have I erred in raising my nephew? Several times I have expressed my disgust with his visits to _La Casa_! Stefano is an orphan and I have raised him as best as I could for the past decade.I have taught him the tenets of our beliefs, yet he insists upon visiting that ...house of ...”**

**“Good evening,” Zorro said from his perch on the don’s windowsill, “and your pardon for this late night intrusion, Don Alfredo.“**

**“Senor Zorro! It is good ah ... to see you again!But, as you can see I am about to retire,” the old man replied.**

**The Fox nodded.“Don Alfredo, I shall be brief. Since you are already aware of Don Stefano’s trips into the Pueblo, I am asking you for your help.If you can aid me in persuading the other influential men in the district to boycott Capitán Glorioso’s _La Casa,_ we can force the Commandante to shut down his immoral business.“**

**Don Alfredo’s face brightened with renewed hope. “Si, Si! I can call a meeting in my home ...”**

**Zorro waved his hand. “No, Senor.We want this anti-prostitution crusade to be very much undercover. The capitán has paid informants everywhere.You have already spoken with young Stefano and now I shall speak to him. _Con tu permiso?”_**

**“Gladly given Senor.” Don Alfredo smiled. But I will have, shall we say, individual consultations with several of my friends who ... support the Commandante’s establishment.”**

**“ _Bueno_. As I must reiterate, Don Alfredo, we have to be very careful about discussing these plans with anyone else except perhaps Don Alejandro. _Hasta la vista_.”Zorro pitched a quick salute to the _caballero_ and then evaporated into the night. When he returned to Tornado, the great black horse was shaking his head toward the gate.**

**“Someone is coming?” _I hope it is young Stefano. I must convince the youth to forego taking his pleasure at a house of ill repute.His parents, the late Don Leon Alvarez and Doña Katira Alvarez de Mazatlan, would be turning in their graves if they could see their son’s risque behavior!_ Zorro noted grimly to himself.**

**Tornado’s right front hoof struck the ground once. _Yes._**

__

**“Just one rider?” the Fox asked his mount.**

**Again the stallion raised his right hoof and tapped once _._**

__

**Zorro pulled Tornado into the shadows with him.“Ah, sí. It is Señor Stefano. He has returned from his ‘rendezvous’ in the pueblo _. Bueno_. I shall endeavor to provide him with some unexpected entertainment I hope he will never forget.Remain here my friend, I shan’t be long,” the Fox whispered to the black stallion.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise5.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE**

****

**ZORRO AND DON STEFANO**

**The Fox positioned himself beneath the balcony of young Alvarez’s window, unfurled his whip and with a nimble flick of his wrist, wrapped it around the don‘s balcony. In seconds he climbed the side of the _hacienda_ ’s wall and calmly arranged his cape around him as he sat on the windowsill. Zorro rested his head on his sword and watched silently as Don Stefano entered his bedroom and immediately removed his hat and _chaqueta_. The Dark Avenger patiently waited as the _caballero_ settled comfortably in his bed before speaking.**

****

**“Ah, Don Stefano Alfredo Alvarez, did you enjoy yourself this evening?”he said, his voice full of sarcasm.**

**“YOU!” Stefano gasped. “But how did _you_ know where I have been all night?” he asked suspiciously.**

**“The Fox has eyes and ears everywhere my young _friend who thinks that he is a man!”_ the famed outlaw of Los Angeles retorted.**

**Outraged at the Fox’s caustic tone of voice, Stefano charged at Zorro until he felt the masked man’s sword touching at his throat.Then he wisely retreated to the edge of his bed.**

**“I repeat señor, do you really believe that you are a man?” Behind the black mask covering Zorro’s face Stefano could see the contempt glittering in the Fox’s eyes.**

**Don Stefano staggered backwards onto his bed. “My uncle shall hear of this!”**

**“An idle threat if ever I heard one,” El Zorro taunted Don Stefano.**

**“Your uncle is quite aware of your recent despicable behavior, nephew!” said an older masculine voice behind Stefano‘s back.**

**Don Stefano was stunned.“You... you ...alsoknew uncle?”**

**“My young friend,” Zorro added, “did you also think you could hide your nocturnal amorous escapades from either your uncle or me?”**

**“’Escapades!’” Stefano angrily retorted.“You continue to talk to me as if I were a ...child!”**

**“Sí,” Don Alfredo frostily interrupted his hotheaded nephew. “Because you are acting like one! And I am glad that Zorro has decided to intervene in this matter!”**

****

**“Tio Alfredo, all of the older dons ... they see nothing wrong in having a mistress.It is my right as a man!” Stefano yelled, “and I am a man!”**

**Don Alfredo swiftly rushed up to Stefano and slapped his face. “Your right as a man? _Dios, mi!_ If you truly believe that ‘catting’ around in a house of ill repute makes you a man, well, you are seriously mistaken!”**

**But Stefano stood his ground. “Women,” he replied evenly, “especially the _putas_ in the pueblo, are to be used as we men see fit.”**

**Zorro again jabbed Stefano with his rapier. “ I expected to hear such vile talk from the Commandante’s mouth, not yours, my young señor. Those ‘putas’ as you call them, are human beings, my wayward friend.By a twist of fate these women were not born wealthy and Capitán Glorioso forced them into this form of slavery!”**

****

**Don Alfredo grasped his nephew’s shoulders. “Stefano, you shall no longer visit _La Casa_.That is an order!”**

**“It takes a real man to admit that he has made a mistake,” Zorro gestured with his weapon.**

**“Sí.” Stefano grudgingly acknowledged.“I suppose so.”**

**The figure in black inched his rapier a little more into Don Stefano’s chest.“Young man, if you continue to ignore both your uncle’s interest in your welfare and _my_ warning to stay sway from _La Casa,_ I will engrave one of my ‘Z’s’ on your chest and will take further unpleasant measures if you persist in your irresponsible behavior!” the Fox threatened.**

__

**“Understood, Señor Zorro.”Stefano muttered darkly.**

**“Very well, then I bid you _buenos noches_. Be assured I shall be watching you _a_ nd here is a small souvenir to remember our conversation.” Zorro turned **

**and etched a “Z” into Stefano’s mahogany headboard. Without another word, he leapt through the windowsill and was gone.**

**Stefano stole a glance at his uncle’s face.Don Alfredo’s scowl was so deep it seemed to be etched upon his face. He curtly told his nephew, “go to bed , Stefano. We will have further discussion regarding this unpleasant matter tomorrow morning.Buenos noches!”**

**“G-good night uncle,” the teenager stuttered despondently.**

**Stefano Alvarez lay awake until just before sunrise plotting how he would thwart Zorro. _I shall tell all my friends to make it a point to seek entertainment at the La Casa._ _No one will dictate to me how I shall live my life.No, not Uncle Alfredo and certainly not an outlaw such as Zorro!_**

_****_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**All Señora Maria Suarez knew was that she had to escape this horrible life she had unwittingly fallen into.Her husband, Jorge, was unable to pay the latest two pesos ‘special’ inventory tax Commandante Glorioso had imposed on all the tradesmen who sold their wares in the Pueblo de Los Angeles’ marketplace.She and Jorge had been selling their fine hand made pottery for almost three years, but now Juan Glorioso was the Commandante of Los Angeles. Any vendor who could not pay the new tax found himself in jail or worse. With Jorge imprisoned, she was of course unable to keep open their booth in the pueblo‘s market place. Desperate, Maria believed Carlita Soto’s promises of earning many pesos, so Maria to work for Glorioso in order to feed her six children.**

**Maria should have listened to Father Gennares and accepted his offer of food and shelter.Both he and Father Felipe of the San Gabriel Mission had been trying to buy some of the contracts of the “evening companions,” which is what the women employed at _La Casa_ advertised themselves. Nearly all of the _pobrecitos_ in Los Angeles and the surrounding area were illiterate.None of the female peons who “made their mark” on the Commandante’s contracts realized that they were legally bound to work “ _until the Commandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles determines that the monies owed to the Spanish Government have been duly discharged or until a period of twenty-four months have passed, whichever occurs first.”_**

__

**She had attempted to escape from Capitan Glorioso’s employ once before, but Maria had been caught and forced to work three days without sleep. Now she knew there was no one to whom she could appeal for help. _And what of Zorro? Conchetta had believed the Fox would come to her aid and she is dead...._**

**Maria had received neither food nor water for the past two days and her arms ached from being stretched on the Cuartel’s whipping post. Her torn back muscles screamed constantly from the half dozen blows, which Corporal Ysidros had given her earlier that afternoon. But to the Commandante’s disgust, Maria did not cry or whimper as she received the beating. She had earnestly prayed then, O _h El Zorro, where are you?I can not take any more of this cruel treatment. Surely you will come tonight; if not I shall be dead by morning._**

__

**Capitán Juan Glorioso’s hated baritone filled her ears. “No, my disobedient one, I am not going to kill you ... I am turning you loose in the Camino Real this evening after sunset. If you can survive the walk to the Mission, good. If not, so much the better. “**

**Maria’s reaction was to spit in his face.**

**“PUTA!” he yelled. “You shall have no water at all.”The capitán checked his pocket watch.Four o’clock. The sun would set by five thirty. He would release her now and Suarez would suffer even more in the still blazing sun, but what was the life of a female peon to Glorioso?**

**“Sergeant Garcia come here,” Glorioso ordered.**

**“Sí, Commandante?”Garcia saluted him briskly, avoiding eye contact with Glorioso. The sergeant did not want to aggravate him any more than necessary when Glorioso was in such a sullen mood. His new superior officer treated Garcia as an ignorant peasant much the same way Capitán Monastario did.**

****

**The capitán whispered to Garcia so the prisoner could not hear him. “I am releasing Maria Suarez shortly. Wait another thirty minutes and take her to the Pueblo’s limits.Make certain that you direct her to the Mission, clear?”**

**Sergeant Garcia wiped his brow. “But commandante, the señora will surely die unless you permit me to give her some water.”**

**“No you shall do nothing of the sort;” Glorioso glared at the sergeant as he swiped the water jug from Garcia’s hands.**

**“I understand mi Capitan,” Garcia saluted and began making arrangements for Maria’s release.**

**Glorioso marched back to his office and selected an imported Cuban cigar to help him relax. “The _puta_ will most certainly die on the Camino Real, and not **

**on military ground.Therefore, I can not be held accountable for her death,” the capitán said aloud as he propped up his boots on his desk and focused his mind on more pleasant thoughts.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego’s business meeting had lasted much longer than expected at _La Casa_ and he did not want to spend any more time there than necessary. The sordid atmosphere of the place had left him wanting to rush home and bathe very thoroughly. His father’s financial advisor, Señor Alberto Montero, insisted the meeting be held here at La _Casa_ to satisfy his curiosity regarding the preeminent subject of gossip in San Pedro. Earlier in the afternoon Bernardo informed Diego of the commandante’s plans to release Maria Suarez after sunset, and the young _caballero_ wanted to hurry back to the cave so he could prepare to retrieve her before the abused señora spent any considerable amount of time on the Camino Real. Diego certainly did not want the young lady to suffer the same fate as Conchetta Miro. **

**Diego had overheard the peons’ gossiping in the pueblo’s market place. The peons in Los Angles talked of nothing but Señora Miro’s death. _Why did El Zorro not act earlier? Surely the Fox will not allow the Commandante to murder another young lady? No, certainly not! He will not let Señora Suarez die!_ the townspeople whispered among themselves. The young caballero vowed he would save her life. As Diego was stepping into the carriage Bernardo ran up to him.**

**“There you are. I was wondering where you were,” Diego said sotto voce.**

**Bernardo motioned for his master to get into the carriage and then the mozo looked around to see if anyone might see them “talking.” _Just before the Cuartel’s gates were closed, I overheard Sergeant Garcia shouting orders regarding the serving girl Maria Suarez. The Commandante is releasing her in a little while. We had better hurry so you can return as El Zorro and retrieve the señora._**

****

**“By the Virgin! Maria can not last long in this heat due to her poor physical condition.HIYAH!”Diego grasped the reins and pushed the mule hard for home. _May St. Teresa d’ Avila help me to return in time!_ he pleaded to Heaven.**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
****

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE MYSTERIOUS RESCUER**

_**(SOMEONE BESIDES OUR MASKED**_

_**AVENGER IS WATCHING OVER THE PEONS)**_

**The worsening pain in her back forced Maria Suarez to drastically slow down her pace.At least the kind Sergeant Garcia had defied the Capitan’s orders and let her have some bread and water, but they both knew that she would never live to complete her journey to the Mission. _I know.... will try ... reach Don Diego de la Vega.Such a kind man ... warm eyes... he will help me..._ she finally decided. Maria swallowed some of the cool well water from Garcia’s canteen and dragged her aching body once again down the Camino Real.**

__

**She pulled the tattered remnants of her blouse together and wrapped a thin shawl around her. Despite the fever that racked her body she shivered in the now cool to her skin night air. Maria began walking the well-trodden dirt path that led to the de la Vega _hacienda._ The young señora had only gone a few paces when she stumbled and fell unconscious to the ground.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A large wagon drew up to the edge of the Camino Real just outside the pueblo’s limits.Its driver whispered to the horses to be quiet as two pair of eyes searched the darkeningcountryside.**

**“Señorita, I do not see her, but Maria’s friend Ariana said she saw Señora Suarez being escorted out of town less than an hour ago,” a young male voice whispered.**

**“Patience, Jacinto, Ariana is usually right.” the Chumash Indian’s mistress cautioned. _We had better find Maria before the coyotes decide to have the poor senorita for supper_!The lady bit her lower lip, wondering what _she_ would do if she were alone on the Camino Real, thirsty, starved and beaten almost to death.**

**“Jacinto,“ the lady suddenly thought aloud, “is not the de la Vega estate the closest one to Los Angeles?” If I were Maria Suarez that would be the only possible decision she could make.”**

**“Sí, Señorita!” Jacinto happily responded. “We will find her soon, señorita, we will!”**

****

**“ _Tres bien,_ then drive on in that direction.If I _were_ Maria, Jacinto, that is where --STOP!”the lady shouted suddenly.Jacinto pulled hard back on the reins.**

**Jacinto looked at the spot in the road where the Señorita pointed.He bolted from the wagon and reached the unconscious Señora Suarez first.His mistress ordered him to put Maria into their cart while the lady used some cut brush that she had brought with her to erase their footprints and the wheel marks in the dirt.**

**The señorita who had set out to rescue Maria Suarez knew that this poor young woman was dying.All the kind lady could do was to make the señora’s last hours on this earth as comfortable as possible. She bathed Maria’s hot forehead with cool cloths while waiting for Jacinto to return with Dr. Avila from the Pueblo. The _pobrecita_ was delirious and moaning something about reaching Don Diego de la Vega. Yes, she soothingly told Maria, Don Diego _is_ very kind [ _and handsome and gallant_ ] the senorita mentally told herself as she placed Maria into a soft clean bed in the little room. _Such a virile man; his hands, large, elegantly shaped but gentle --_ or the señorita at least imagined Diego would be gentle _if_ he were ever to hold her in his arms.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Tornado ran as fast as he could until he was a dark blur in the dusk. Zorro knew that Maria Suarez would be in terrible pain and he wanted to reach her as soon as possible.He halted Tornado at the beginning of the path leading into Los Angeles and raised himself up in the saddle to scour the Camino Real. _How odd, I should be able to see someone moving around. She can not have traveled very far.Maria must be somewhere close by._ Zorro dismounted and strained his eyes to examine the road closely. _How I wish for even a little more light!_ the Fox muttered to himself as he looked up at the moonless sky.**

****

**He walked back and forth along the Camino Real but found nothing. Then he had an idea. “Tornado, go down the road, boy, and see if you can smell anything unusual!”**

****

**The horse shook his mane in acknowledgment and trotted off back in the direction for home.**

_**What? Where in the name of Heaven is Tornado going?**_ **The Fox stood with his hands on his hips and shrugged.**

__

**His magnificent horse paused briefly and sniffed the air. Tornado’s hoof struck something soft in the road to his right. The horse continued to sniff around the object, for indeed, it was a piece of woman’s clothing.He whinnied for his master.**

**Zorro ran to his side.“Tornado! You found ...it is Maria’s shawl!”He bent down and could barely see that the road had been swept to hide... w _ho or what?_ he wondered.The Fox carefully searched the ground again for a little while and he was just about to give up when he saw half-erased markings, which appeared to be wagon wheel grooves. _This road leads to Don Martino de Rojas’ hacienda,_ Zorro thought to himself.**

**“This is a mystery, my friend and I do not like mysteries not of my making.Ho, Tornado!Head for the de Rojas’s _hacienda_**

**!”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dr. Avila entered Señorita Selena de Rojas’s bedroom and was surprised to see her not only out of bed but also looking quite healthy.**

**“Selena,” her old friend began, “I do not understand.Jacinto said that you were gravely ill!And where is your father?”**

**She smiled wanly. “Dr. Avila the emergency is real.You must take a sacred oath never to reveal what you are about to see.”Selena crossed her arms as she waited for his answer.**

****

**The physician returned her smile.“Of course, Selena.Now _who_ among your household is in such distress to warrant a nocturnal visit from your favorite doctor?“**

**“Bueno.“She walked to her rosewood-inlaid armoire and pressed a hidden button. A low whishing noise emerged from the open space behind the piece of furniture.Selena took a candle from her _dueña_ , Amontildar, and motioned for Dr. Avila to follow her into the passageway. The three of them walked through winding turns before Selena stopped before what appeared to be another solid wall.Amontildar stepped forward and grasped the solitary iron rung imbedded in the stone.The wall slid back, revealing a small room with a dresser, two beds and two chairs.In the left corner one of the beds was occupied.**

**“Señora Maria Suarez, _formerly ‘_ employed’ by Capitán Glorioso.Help her, Dr. Avila if you can.Amontildar and I have done the best we could.”**

****

**Dr. Avila bent down and checked her pulse. He sighed heavily and when he turned to speak with Señorita Selena his eyes were brimming with tears. _“Lo siento mucho_ , señorita, but the young lady has departed from this life.”**

**“Will you prepare the death certificate doctor?I shall bury her here.And I have one more difficult thing to ask of you,” Selena’s gray eyes darkened with unshed tears for the criminal waste of a human life. “At least she will suffer no more.“ Señorita de Rojas remarked quietly. while gazing at thepathetically thin form thatwas Maria Suarez.**

**“Name it, Selena, and it shall be done,”the physician replied with sincere admiration.**

_**“Por favor,**_ **let me have the death certificate and do not say anything about this. I have recently learned that her husband is dead and she has no other relatives. I shall provide for her six children. As far you are concerned you came here to treat me for indigestion.”**

**Dr. Avila looked puzzled by her statements. “But how did you learn of Señor Suarez’s death?”**

**“A few pesos distributed wisely, here and there.” was Selena‘s cryptic answer.“**

****

**The physician kissed her goodbye. “I understand Señorita de Rojas. You are a brave woman to defy the Commandante!”**

**“El Zorro can not do everything and be everywhere.” she said quietly.“And that is the trouble with the local dons.They want the Fox to fight all of their battles for them.If I were a don, I would...”**

**“But you are not, Señorita Selena. You are a generous and kind young lady, not a _caballero._ Please, for your own sake, remember that. Buenos noches.”**

**“Gracias, Dr. Avila _.” Well, I can only hope to meet El Zorro some day ... soon.I shall send word to Father Felipe about Maria Suarez. He will probably tell the Dark Angel about Glorioso’s latest crime_. Selena said to herself as she yawned.**

**“Mistress, you want I should prepare _la juenesse [young lady]_ for her final resting-place?Me, I dress her in a nice silk dress, oui?”**

**“ _Mais certainement_ , Amontildar.”**

****

**“Ah, de pale green one, eh?”**

**Selena nodded absentmindedly.“Oui, I have learned to trust your taste.”**

**“Then you be ready for bed? Mais, ma chere you done all Le Bon Dieu could expect you to do!”**

****

**“Not just yet, I have to write a letter to Father Felipe to come as soon as possible to secretly perform Maria’s burial service here and also I shall enclose funds for the proper care of her children.Father Felipe will give them a decent place to live and enormous amounts of loving care.”**

**“Tres bien.Me, I get Jacinto and his friends to bury the _pobrecita?”_**

__

**“Again you are always one step ahead of me, Amontildar,” Selena nodded. Then she sat at her desk for over an hour composing the important letter to Father Felipe. By the time Amontildar returned to help Selena change into her nightclothes for bed, Selena had lain down on her bed and fallen asleep.**

****

**“May all of your dreams be happy ones, chere,” her maidservant whispered before closing the bedroom door.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

_**I was correct.Someone brought Maria Suarez to the de Rojas hacienda. But Don de Rojas in not due arrive home from Santa Barbara for another two days.Then ...no it could not be...**_ **Hushed voices dissolved Zorro’s reverie.A group of men were emerging from the rear of the _hacienda_ and were carrying a shrouded bundle. _A body,_ he guessed. _Señora Suarez’s body!_**

__

_**“**_ **Quick, Tornado, hide!”Horse and rider ducked behind a large bush less than ten feet from the gravediggers.**

**“Hurry, Jacinto! I am tired from driving all night! Now the señorita says I have to bury this _pobrecita! Ai!”_**

_**“**_ **Be quiet, Jose! We must bury her deep in the ground and then in the morning plant those new rose bushes our mistress ordered from Monterey.”**

**The Fox remained hidden until they were finished.After a half-hour or so, he**

**emerged from his hiding place and quickly used a small shovel Selena‘s men** **had left behind to dig into the mound. _There! A piece of tattered cloth clung_** **_to the shovel.Yes, the material matched the fragment of shawl Tornado had discovered earlier in the road._ Zorro rapidly repaired the hole he made. With a mystified but admiring look at the de Rojas’s _hacienda,_ he mounted his horse, turned Tornado around and sped home. **

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

**SEÑORITA SELENA DE ROJAS**

_**Alejandro de la Vega has plans for Diego ....**_

**“Diego,” said his father to him over breakfast, “have you heard the latest news regarding that despicable Capitán Glorioso?”**

**“No, what has the dastardly gentleman done now?”Diego asked without looking up from his book of romantic poetry, a ruse which the young _hidalgo_ hated to use in his efforts to maintain the fiction that he was a studious wastrel, for at heart Diego was a man who relished action as many men his age did.**

**Alejandro sighed in exasperation. “Diego, could you at least feign a passing interest regarding the events in your community?” But to his father’s surprise, Diego was scowling as he casually flipped through the poetry book.**

**Oblivious to his father’s stare, Diego worriedly thought, w _hat has the sadistic fool done now?_**

**“Ah, then you do not approve of that dishonorable man‘s enslavement of poor and uneducated women?”Alejandro responded, searching his son’s face for the reason behind Diego’s strong and out of character reaction to the mere mention of Capitán Glorioso’s name.**

__

**“Sí, father I do not approve.”**

**“One would think otherwise,Diego.” Alejandro noted quietly.**

**“Why do you say that father?” Diego said as he finally met his father’s gaze.**

**Alejandro walked up to his son. “Diego, such a fierce look came over you when I asked your opinion ofthe commandante’s behavior. Exactly what is troubling you? Surely you can confide in me.“ The elder don stood there with his hands behind his back clearly expecting a response to his question.**

**Diego closed the book he had been toying with and frowned again before answering. “Bernardo and I saw ... we saw young Don Stefano Alvarez ... with one of the ladies of _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ last night!”**

**“Did you speak of this incident with either Don Stefano or his uncle, Don Alfredo?”**

**“No.”Diego lowered his gaze but his forehead remained lined from concern.“I thought that I would inform you first regarding this sensitive matter and perhapsyou could ride over later today to see Don Alfredo and discuss Don Stefano’s behavior with Don Alfredo.”**

**“Diego, I am glad that you broached this subject.I had already planned to see Don Alfredo anyway on another matter. Of course, I shall discuss hisnephew’s conduct with him.”**

**“Gracias. Oh, father?” Diego asked.**

**“Si, Diego?” Alejandro asked irritably.**

**“What is the ‘latest news’ you were about to tell me?”**

****

**Don Alejandro’s face contorted in anger. “Crescencia went shopping in thepueblo earlier today. Apparently, Capitán Glorioso released Señora Suarez from the cuartel without food or water on the road leading to the San Gabriel Mission. The people believe that she perished somewhere on the Camino Real. Some of the péons and shopkeepers formed a search party but have found nothing. Glorioso is responsible for her death, Diego. He could have slit her throat and that would have been far more merciful than to throw her out on the Camino Real as if she were a piece of unwanted goods! Ai!”**

****

**“Indeed,” was Diego’s cryptic response.**

**Alejandro‘s temper finally exploded. “’Indeed’? That is all you have to say regarding this despicable waste of life? Diego, really!” His father ran from Diego’s bedroom and slammed the door behind him.**

****

**As soon as Alejandro left, Diego hurled his glass of _jerez_ to the floor. _Dios, mi ..._**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Martino de Rojas returned to his _hacienda_ in relatively high spirits.He had just received some good news from his old friend, Don Alejandro de la **

**Vega.Don Alejandro had agreed on the dowry amount that Selena’s fatherhad pledged in exchange for Don Alejandro’s acceptance of his daughter’s hand in marriage. _At last, I will be rid of my troublesome offspring! Selena is not unattractive_ , he thought as he reread Don Alejandro’s engagement proposal letter _, but she is too smart for her own good. I should never have permitted her to have private tutors! The local caballeros, once they got to know her, were completely frightened by her intelligence. Every time I have made a suitable match for Selena in the recent past, the outcome has been the same.Ai! And those last two!_** __

_**Selena maintained that both of her recent suitors were “addled” and did nothing but amuse themselves by horseracing with the other wealthy young hidalgos and were always displaying their sartorial splendor by attending innumerable parties.**_ **Don Martino glanced at the oil portrait of his late wife. _I dread this conversation, but I suppose I can not blame Selena for telling those two caballeros that Hell would freeze over first before she would marry them_! _Well, it was time to break the news to her._**

__

**“Selena! Please come into the library we have something very important to discuss.” Her father said as he met her at the foot of the sala’s staircase.**

**“Sí, papa,“ she replied uneasily, knowing perfectly well that another engagement was forthcoming.**

**Don Martino paced the flagstone floor in his library. “Selena, I have made one _final_ marriage contract for you and you have no choice in this matter, for if you refuse this suitor you will be sent to a nunnery in Madrid.” He stopped his stride long enough to gauge her reaction.**

_**A convent!Selena thought dejectedly to herself. A dull, spiritual death or humiliation at the hands of a husband who was marrying her only for the more than generous dowry that she was certain her father had negotiated out of extreme anxiety.**_

__

_**“**_ **Sí, father?” she asked in a choked voice.**

**“Your husband to be is ...Diego de la Vega.”**

**“Sí?” Selena almost fainted from joy. _Father must not suspectI have loved him so for the past several years, but I do not really know him._ She struggled to keep her face neutral as her father continued his standard betrothal speech.**

**“Diego is handsome, nice and very wealthy, Selena,” Don Martino said gently, trying to ease the fact he was not going to give his daughter any room to maneuver herself into scuttling this betrothal,“and he .. “**

**“.... he has all of his original teeth, ten fingers, ten toes and hair also.” Selena retorted.**

**“SELENA!”Don Martino grabbed his daughter and shook her as hard as he could. “You will obey me in this matter, comprende?”**

**When her head finally cleared, Selena whispered her assent.**

**“Excellente. Although Don Diego has never met you, I am certain that as the years pass and you give him many male children, you and he will come to develop affection for each other. Now, go and select something pretty to wear, perhaps the rose silk dress.We shall have the engagement lunch tomorrow afternoon.”**

**Selena cried herself to sleep. _Dios, mi! Diego de la Vega!_ She had loved Diego the first time that she had seen him at King Ferdinand VII’s court in Madrid three years ago. Even at eighteen years of age Diego possessed a certain savoir faire that the other sons and nephews of the _Grandees_ and _Hidalgos_ lacked. She learned from her fellow ladies in waiting at court that Diego was a true gentleman and did not take himself too seriously. She moaned softly. Often she dreamed of what a gentle yet strong lover he would make _._ But there was a fly in the ointment.Señorita de Rojas also had learned from her circle of friends that Diego could not abide arranged marriages, and she was just as determined not to enter a loveless marriage as Diego was. _How ironic, I am to marry the man of my dreams and he does not have any amorous feelings for me._ To Selena, her future looked to be very grim indeed.**

**  
**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego rose earlier than usual the next morning and was dressed before ten o’clock.He needed time to think because today was the day that his father would betroth him to Señorita de Rojas. _To a female almost three years older. Sweet Virgin, at least let her be charming and somewhat attractive. Don Martino de Rojas has a reputation as a tough marriage negotiator.I suppose_ _I could accept her ... later, much later. But how I will juggle my marital obligations with my duty as Zorro?_ Diego looked at his _mozo_ and shrugged in resignation.**

****

**Bernardo smiled as he noticed Diego nervously pacing back and forth in his bedroom and made his sign in the air for a lovely lady, meaning Diego’s yet to be announced fiancée, Selena de Rojas.**

****

**"Well," Diego laughed, "my opinion of her physical attributes remains to be seen, eh?"**

**His mozo grinned broadly. _I am happy to see you in such pleasant humor._**

****

**"Gracias, my friend. .. . I think!” Diego bowed his head, deep in thought. “Bernardo, it was Señorita de Rojas who sent men with a wagon to pick up Maria.How she knew of Maria's release so precisely is quite a mystery."Don Diego rubbed the back of his head. "It seems that El Zorro has a new friend and ally against the commandante.We also know that Maria Suarez had children.Have you had any results from your discreet inquiries at the church in Los Ángeles?"**

__

_**Sí** **, my master. One of the Indian servants in the local church heard the Friars discussing "a rich Spanish lady” who gave a large donation of pesos to Father Felipe for the care of the Suarez family.**_

__

**"Ah, most interesting. You have done well, Bernardo. This morning I get to meet Señorita de Rojas in the flesh. Did you not tell me earlier that the lady in question usually travels heavily veiled?"**

**Bernardo shook his head. _I do not remember telling you any such thing my master! Remember a gentleman never listens to gossip_ , he added, furiously twirling his hands in the air.**

**Don Diego chuckled aloud."We shall see what today brings.If the local gossip is correct then my friend, I am in serious trouble because my father is most insistent regarding this marriage due to my refusal to accept Magdalena,"he added.**

**His _mozo l_ ooked concerned.You still have some feelings regarding her?**

**"For Magdalena?It shall take some time or a most extraordinary woman for me to completely forget her, if I ever can."Mentally shaking himself, Diego checked his pocket watch. "Eleven fifteen. Don Martino and his daughter are due to arrive at any time now.“He motioned for Bernardo to open the bedroom door and peek outside.**

__

_**Sí, the de Rojas carriage just pulled up to the patio gate**_ **.Bernardo mimed to his master. No _, I cannot see her face because it is heavily veiled_!**

**Bernardo hid a smile with both hands as he closed the door. _Ready_?**

__

**Don Diego's eyebrows rose in mock horror."No, but that will make no difference in any case,"was Diego’s exasperated reply. “Dios! So she _is_ heavily veiled!"**

**His manservant touched his arm _. A woman with such a kind heart..._**

**Diego nodded. “You are correct as usual. Come on, now I believe am ready to meet to my future bride."**

**H _ave courage, my master.Can an arranged marriage really be that awful?_ Bernardo signed. **

**“Yes, my friend. To me it would be a fate worse than death,“ Diego replied with the same haunted look on his face Bernardo saw the night he returned after Zorro saved Magdalena’s life on the Camino Real. _I suppose Don Martino ordered his daughter to disguise her unsightly appearance before she emerged from their carriage,_ was the caballero’s last thought before leaving his room.**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER EIGHT**

****

**SENORITA SELENA DE ROJAS PART II**

**DIEGO finally meets his betrothed....**

**Although Diego had told Bernardo he was prepared to meet Selena, he balked at the last moment by sending his _mozo_ with a note to his father disclosing the reason for his tardiness. Diego had used the pretense of changing his clothes to watch unseen from his bedroom doorway as Don Martino introduced his daughter to his father. From his vantage point Diego discerned the señorita was fairly tall, probably taller than Magdalena. He noted the grace of her bearing, as she appeared to glide rather than walk across the patio. _If I could see her face .... well, I shall in a minute or two. I suppose it is time for my entrance._**

_****_

**Bernardo ascended the stairs and gestured to him with upturned hands. _What is wrong?Your father is quite upset with you._**

__

_**“**_ **All right, I am coming, I am coming,” Diego reproached himself as he failed to conceal his dismay at having to invent another reason, which his father would label an excuse, not to enter into a prearranged marriage.**

**Don Alejandro had greeted Don Martino at the patio gate. He had tried to talk Diego into welcoming his guests with him, as was proper, but Bernardo reported to Don Alejandro thathis son insisted upon changing his _chaqueta_ for the second time that morning.**

**Don Martino was roughly Alejandro’s height but there the resemblance ended.Señor de Rojas was heavily muscled and his beard was a dull red.His broad face bore the look of a man who was accustomed to getting what he wanted regardless of the obstacle or cost.**

**Bernardo looked askance at his master. _You are wearing the same jacqueta.But you said in your message ..._**

__

**“Si, _mother,_ ” Diego replied as he rolled his eyes. Together they descended the stairs leading into the patio.He could hear the pleasant sound of feminine laughter as they entered the sala.**

**Señorita de Rojas was seated with her back to the entrance when Don Diego made his appearance. From his stiff demeanor, Alejandro saw Diego’s discomfort regarding his attendance at this meeting. Don Martino saw the icy expression on Diego’s face and coughed nervously.Then Selena saw Don Alejandro’s angry glance directed at Diego and she sighed deeply.**

**“ _Ai yi yi_! Alejandro gasped inwardly.Privately he was livid with Diego’s conduct, but he somehow recovered his composure. “Ah, Diego there you are. You of course, remember Don Martino de Rojas,”his father said affably.**

**“Certainly,” Diego archly replied, careful to avoid glancing in the señorita’s direction.**

**Señor de Rojas returned young de la Vega’s respectful bow.“And here is my ah...daughter, Selena Teresa Alvar de Rojas y Perez.”**

**Only then did Diego dare to concentrate his attention on the señorita. As he reached out to kiss her proffered right hand, he nearly gasped from surprise.She had pushed back her mantilla and smiled up athim.Señorita Selena was quite lovely ... _for a woman her_ age, he said to himself.**

**Selena nodded her head fractionally. “Diego, how charming to see you again.You have certainly grown up in more ways than one since your years at the Spanish Court,” she replied gaily.**

**Rather than release her hand, he found himself unable to move. Belatedly, he realized that he was staring.**

**“Y-your pardon, señorita!” Diego managed to say at last.**

****

**Selena waved her fan to and fro across her chin.“I am not ...what you expected, Diego, eh?”**

**“No,” he whispered as he continued grasping her fingers.Her skin seemed to glow from some secret inner beauty. Selena’s eyes were a smoky shade of gray and her hair was a dark shade of brown/black, somewhere between deep chestnut and charcoal. _Her lips were full and begging to be kissed_. _he thought suddenly._ Diego’s eyes continued to focus on them. **

**“You are most definitely not what I expected! You are ...very lovely, Señorita de Rojas.”**

**She smiled languidly up at him.“For a woman my age,” Selena replied mischievously.**

**“Selena, what a fine thing to say!” Her father protested. To Don Martino’s surprise, Diego laughed.**

**“Touché, senorita. Please excuse my boorish behavior.” Don Diego bowed to her. _Oh my ... she is very nice. Hmm. Very intriguing._ He mused to himself.**

**Selena chuckled also.“Of course, Don Diego. No offense taken. You are most assuredly a gentleman.”**

**Don Alejandro’s manservant, Jorge Paco, announced that luncheon was served.**

**Diego immediately offered his arm to Selena and escorted her to the luncheon table. The meal proceeded smoothly and afterwards Don Alejandro asked Don Martino to join him in the library for some _jerez_. Then both dons suggested that the “young people take a stroll in the de la Vega garden.”**

**The young caballero was extremely happy to oblige their wish but he resolved to be honest with Señorita de Rojas first.But as they headed for the patio, Selena turned to him.**

****

**“Señor, I must be frank ...” the señorita began**

**He hurried her out into a quiet spot in the garden.“A-and, Senorita?”he sputtered for he was of the same opinion. Diego kept thinking how beautiful she was and how boorish his earlier behavior in the sala was. She attempted to avert her head but Diego reached down and gently turned Selena’s chin up toward him.**

**When Selena remained silent, Diego said haltingly, “T-there is something you should know about _my feelings ...”_**

_****_

**“Surely you realize that we are now _engaged,”_ she whispered.**

**“Selena, this is one thing that I do not joke about. I loathe arranged marriages!” Diego emphatically replied. “I find myself compelled to be completely honest with you. _”_**

__

**Her body slumped.“But you know why my father is here! Diego, he is now literally begging Don Alejandro to accept me as his new daughter-in-law.Don Martino is telling your father that he is _desperate_ to marry me off. Never mind _our_ feelings in this matter!” she bitterly replied. “Don Diego, I am perfectly aware of your sentiments regarding me. I know what a handicap a wife of my _age_ would be to a hidalgo of your exalted social standing.”**

__

_**What can I possibly say to counteract the truth?**_ **he said to himself. _Have I not said, as much to my father regarding the impossibility of a marriage with a woman I do not love?_**

__

**Despite his attraction to her Diego found himself saying“Yes, I knew our fathers had already concluded a marital contract. But as I have just stated ,surely you realize that I do not ...”**

**“...Love me? But how could you? You do probably do not remember when I was introduced to you in Madrid.” she said, still whispering. “How often had I dreamed that I would be betrothed to someone whom I loved and who would give his heart to me in return** **.”**

_**“Lo siento mucho.”**_ **Diego gallantly replied as he lightly brushed his lips once again across the back of her right hand.**

**“Gracias, Diego. Our marriage would be a terrible mistake.”**

****

**She uttered her words with such sadness and despair that he was moved to comfort her further. He tenderly kissed her hands.**

**“Would wedlock with me be so...unbearable?” he inquired, suddenly intrigued by their newly discovered common ground.**

**“No!It is the _circumstance_ by which we would be joined together.I could not abide an arranged marriage with a _caballero_ that does not love me!”**

****

**Diego searched her gray eyes for any sign of untruth. He found none.“Señorita, I crave your pardon. I confess I have done you a terrible disservice because I believed all of the gossip about---”**

**“The ’old maid‘ of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, with the face of a Medusa.,” she quietly added**

****

**“Well ... sí,” he reluctantly admitted.**

**“What will you do if your father _commands_ you to marry me?” Selenaasked suddenly.**

**Diego glanced over her shoulder.“I honestly do not know how I will react. Like your father, mine only has my best interests at heart.”He craned his neck towards the garden entrance. “My father is obviously striking a hard bargain since I do not see him angrily striding through the garden,” he said in a lighter tone.**

**Seconds later, as if on cue, Don Alejandro appeared at the garden gate. “Diego? Selena? Where are you?”**

**“Here comes one of the bridges that we have to cross,” she muttered.**

**Diego nodded. “In ways that neither of our fathers would expect, senorita. Over here, father!“**

****

**“Diego...” Don Alejandro abruptly stopped talking and looked at the quite unexpected sight of his son’s arms around Señorita de Rojas. _“_ Ah, you two look positively charming together!”**

**“Father, we definitely need to talk...now!”His son urgently whispered to Don Alejandro.**

**“Muy bien, Diego, but afterwards in the library. Don Martino and the señorita are also staying for dinner. But _now_ ,” Don Alejandro said emphatically, “I believe that there is plenty of time for the two of you to take a carriage ride into the country, eh? Señorita Amontildar will serve as _dueña_.”**

__

_**How can I refuse my father’s request without appearing to be churlish?**_ **Diego decided to surrender to good common sense and asked Bernardo to gather the carriage for them.**

**Selena shook her head. “Did you notice the eager look in his eyes, Diego?”**

**“Sí. We shall work something out, señorita. We have not yet lost the battle.”**

**“Battle? Whatever do you mean Diego?” Selena inquired.**

**Diego lightly squeezed her hand. “The battle to control our own destinies.”**

**The reality of their _de facto_ betrothal suddenly evaporated his joy upon finally meeting the lovely Selena de Rojas. Belatedly, he remembered an ancient Chinese curse that stated “may you live in interesting times.”That Chinese philosopher must have meant his words for him, for both he and Selena were indeed caught in a most interesting situation.**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
****

****

**THE PROMISE** ****

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**Fate enters the picture..........**

**Diego and Selena rode together in silence as they went down to the little lake just a few miles from the de la Vega hacienda. She sensed the sober change in his mood and several times she tried to initiate some conversation but he pointedly ignored her.**

_**He must be more nervous and upset than I am.**_ **Selena opened her fan and surreptitiously studied Diego’s profile. _How handsome Don Diego is ... those enormous shoulders, those muscular legs...those full lips descending on mine ..._**

__

**“Would you like to walk down by the water, Señorita de Rojas?” he asked cordially but he held himself stiffly. “We have arrived at the lake.”**

**Diego‘s light baritone interrupted her daydream. “S-si, Don Diego. That would be most pleasant!”Selena flitted her ebony and ivory ribbed fan quickly across her face and then left it dangling from her right hand.**

**Diego’s face flushed. _Such a maneuver made by a señorita meant only one thing. She was ready to become engaged - a rather strange thing for her to do unless \-- Selena was giving a performance for her dueña Amontildar’s benefit, but why? He had wanted very badly to complement Selena on her brave attempt to save Maria Suarez_ , _but the only personbesides Selena and her vaqueros who knew of her brave deed was El Zorro._ Diego quickly discarded _that_ idea.**

**As he helped Selena exit the carriage he inhaled her lavender scented hair. It surprised him she used that particular subtle scent. Diego would have guessed Selena favored more rich and mysterious perfumes such as musk or lily of the valley. Indeed Selena was far more exotic than Diego could have ever imagined. He pulled her as gently as he could [and also he hoped without arousing suspicion from the _dueña_ ] behind a large scrub oak tree.**

**“Señorita, your gesture well, it has ... confused me. I must reiterate that I am simply not prepared to enter the blessed state of matrimony with you,” Diego stated rather sharply. He instantly regretted the brusqueness ofhis tone of voice when he again saw the melancholy in her eyes. Despite his true feelings, Diego covered her delicately shaped hands with his strong masculine ones.“Selena, you deserve someone who is ready to devote himself completely to you.I am _no_ t the man for you.”**

**Meanwhile Selena clung to him , lost in a private reverie, intoxicated by the strong maleness of the man holding her. _Oh, Diego if you only knew how long I have wanted and waited for this moment ..._**

__

**Then, to his surprise, she gingerly pushed his arms away.“Do not fear , I will not marry a _caballero_ who does not desire me.” Selena placed the half-opened fan over her face, subtly informing him that ‘they were being carefully watched’ by the _dueña_. In reality she was desperate to prevent Diego from realizing how upset she was. She could not permit him to learn how much she loved him, for Selena suspected that if she did tell Diego, then he would probably want to marry her out of pity. Señorita de Rojas lowered her head, hoping that he would be unable to see the burning desire in her eyes. The fan, at least for the moment, concealed more than it revealed.**

**Diego, ever the careful observer of people’s body language, winced visibly. “I apologize for the poor choice of words, Selena.But I had to tell you what is in my heart.”**

**“Don Diego,” Selena was astonished by the evenness of her voice, “your secret is safe with me,” she said as she smiled up at him, an expression tinged with misery yet full of infinite understanding. “We still have a pair of large problems to contend with. _My father and yours.”_**

_**What do I find so pleasant about this señorita I want to protect her from any and all harm?**_ **He was deeply touched by Selena’s response.Diego began to grasp her right hand when she abruptly turned away from him.**

**“Please, Diego. I am fatigued.I believe we should return to the hacienda.”She laughed then, breaking the gloomy spell of the moment.**

**“Your wish is my command, Señorita de Rojas!” Diego gaily said as he executed a formal bow of the Spanish Court before her.**

**“Diego, you have a singular wit!Not many men possess the ability to make me laugh as much as you do.”**

**“Really? I must inform my father.He thinks that I am slow, lazy, and--”**

**“A ne’er do well?” she coquettishly replied.**

**“ _Especially_ that!”Diego roared with laughter and kissed her hands again. They continued the friendly banter all the back to the de le Vega hacienda.**

**“When are you going to give the bad news to your _padre_?” Selena said as he whisked her down from the carriage.**

**He shrugged helplessly.“Right now, the sooner the better!” Diego then spotted Don Alejandro exiting the hacienda.Oh _no,my father is positively beaming from excitement.His smile can only meanthat we are betrothed. Dios, mi._ Diego’s facial muscles tensed. _Refusing to marry Selena is going to be practically impossible for my father to accept._ The young _caballero_ thought anxiously.**

**“Diego, Selena, you have returned at the best possible moment!Ah, I can see from your faces that you enjoyed your ride!” Don Alejandro’s voice boomed throughout the patio. “Come into the sala!**

**“Señor de Rojas has decided that you may have his ...beauti-- ah, lovely, daughter‘s hand in marriage!“ Don Alejandro announced cheerfully.**

**Diego glanced nervously at Señorita de Rojas, hoping that she did not hear the slip of his tongue. But he knew from the sudden tenseness in her upper body that she had.He saw the rosy tide of embarrassment flow south from the tops of Selena’s ears to where her pink satin frock touched her rather substantial bosom. _Madre de Dios_! _Here comes an example of that cutting sarcastic wit that he heard the other caballeros ... at least from the ones who were willing to discuss their defeat at verbal sparring with Selena de Rojas..._**

**She ran her thin, femininely shaped finger over the ribs of her silk fan. ‘ _And I wish to speak with you also,’_ was the unspoken message she displayed to the elder de la Vega _._ Aloud, she replied:**

**“Don Alejandro.I find that I must apologize to you and Diego.You see it is quite impossible for me to marry your most handsome and charming son.”**

**“SELENA!” Her father’s temper exploded.“What in the name of Heaven are you saying?”**

**She coolly appraised her father. “Simply this. I am too old for Señor de la Vega.He should marry someone much younger, say Elena Torres, or Moneta Esperon, after all I am twenty-four.”**

**Then she turned to face both Diego and Don Alejandro. “Do not blame Diego,” Selena told his father.“You have done an excellent job with him, Don Alejandro.”**

**Don Alejandro was sincerely dejected. “S-señorita ... Selena... you are not a spinster ... by any stretch of the imagination!”he said truly bewildered by this strange turn of events.**

**“ _YOU SHALL MARRY DIEGO DE LA VEGA_!”Don Martino de Rojas was livid. “I SHALL .... SUCH A DISOBEDIENT DAUGHTER!”Then he plunged toward her, with an upraised hand.**

**Diego leaped to thrust himself between the raging de Rojas and Selena. Such a gallant effort was wasted, for to everyone’s shock, Don de Rojas gasped in mid-stride and then fell to the patio floor.**

**Don Alejandro stared in open-mouthed alarm, but he quickly recovered his senses and knelt down beside Don de Rojas.Martino de Rojas’s ashen face told Diego’s father that his old friend’s soul was already in the hands of his Maker.**

**“FATHER!”Selena shouted as she bent over the stricken Don Martino.Her father’s lifeless eyes ignored her tearful pleas for him to speak to her.Selena threw her arms around her father and refused to leave him. Finally, Don Diego managed to disentangle her embrace.**

**“Come, señorita, your father is gone,” Diego whispered gently. He motioned for Bernardo to fetch the de la Vega’s longtime servant, Cresencia.Don Diego easily scooped up the señorita’s lithe frame and quickly brought her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.**

**When Cresencia met Don Diego, he instructed her to make Selena comfortable while Don Alejandro sent for Dr. Avila.**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**“This is a most unfortunate development, Diego.” Don Alejandro muttered to his son over late night glasses of _jerez_ in the library.**

**Diego’s face turned scarlet. “’Unfortunate’? Is that not too mild a phrase regarding one of your friends from Seville? What about Selena ?Her sister back in Spain is the señorita’s only other blood relative.What is to become of Selena?”**

****

**Don Alejandro was taken aback by the forcefulness in Diego’s voice.“My son,” his father gently said as he placed his hands on Diego’s shoulders, “are you _certain_ that Señorita de Rojas means nothing to you?”**

**Diego closed his weary eyes. _Madre de Dios_ _... what a stressful day this has been. “_ Father, I do not love Selena and she does not love me. Yes, she is very pretty and charming. I reiterate what I have I said many times before _.I shall not marry someone whom I do not love and who does not have same affection for me!”_**

**Don Alejandro sighed. “I see. Diego I feel sorrier for Señorita Selena than I do for Don Martino de Rojas.”**

**Diego narrowed his eyes.“Father--”**

****

**“No, Diego. Give me some credit as your sire.I shall not _order_ you to marry Señorita Selena de Rojas.”**

**Diego sighed audibly.“Gracias, my father.I know you mean well. Buenosnoches.”**

**Yet when Diego attempted to rest later that night he discovered Señorita Selena’s mournful face haunted his dreams. _Well, are you sure you do not feel something besides pity for Selena, man? Even after you discovered that she is sweet, gentle, pretty and has boldly decided to defy Glorioso in her own way? Come, Diego, there is much more to Selena than you ever imagined. Is she not worthy of further interest?_ He discovered he had no easy answers to these queries and it was quite a while before Diego could close his eyes and sleep. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Since her arrival home three hours ago Selena could not keep herself from roaming the empty halls of her father’s hacienda.Don Martino’s death left her practically alone in this life, and she missed him already. Selena did love her father. True, his legendary volcanic temper had more often than not been directed at her decisions to reject his candidates for her wedded bliss, but**

**Don Martino was the _only_ stable male presence in Selena’s life. Despite his **

**gruff exterior, she believed her father really cared for her. Perhaps she subconsciously rejected her father’s selections of suitors because those young _caballeros_ did not measure up to Don Martino. But now she was alone here in Los Angeles and the prospect of returning to Spain to live with her sister Claudia Maria Tolares and her husband Roberto chilled her soul. _What shall I do?I adore Alta California and to be so far away from my corazon, Diego de la Vega, would be a living hell._ Selena hung her head and wept bitterly.**

**Amontildar watched her mistress walk downstairs in the sala throughout the night until almost dawn. Finally the Creole servant persuaded Selena to drink some hot milk with Amontildar’s sleeping potion. Only then did the señorita rest.**

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise10.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Ten**

**“Don Diego do you have a moment? I would like your advice about something,” Selena said after her father’s funeral, when all the guests had departed. Don Alejandro and Bernardo were standing outside in the patio. Alejandro had been vigorously trying to convince Selena to accept her father‘s marital arrangements. Selena exhaled wearily. _I can see where Diego acquired his tenacity and stubbornness._ And Don Alejandro still clung to the belief that his son would change his mind and offer himself to her.**

**“Don Diego, I require assistance in putting my father’s estate in order for probation ... “ Selena said as she indicated for Diego to sit down.**

**“Of course, señorita, I am at your service,” Diego replied as he bent his head down to gaze into her eyes, an action that nearly melted her soul.**

**_No female could resist such a look unless she was utterly without emotion. Steady, Selena. Are you willing to inspire nothing but pity in the man by continuing to wear your heart on your sleeve where he can tear at your self’s core with a mere glance?_ His touch on her arm jolted Selena back to reality. She must have said something amiss to anger him because he abruptly walked away from her. _Oh, Santa Maria what have I done?_**

**“Selena. Open your eyes. I will not bite you, I promise,” he smiled and laughed at his little joke. Diego handed her a tumbler of dark liquid. “Drink this brandy, all of it. No, do not gulp it, señorita! _Sip_ it!”**

**Diego sighed. The señorita was trembling so much her teeth were chattering. Surely she cannot be afraid of _me._ he thought suddenly. “Here let me help you.” Diego held the glass to her mouth while he placed his arm around her back for support.**

**Selena stopped breathing as her universe shrank to include just the two of them, a man trying to help a friend and a lonely woman vainly trying to tell that man how much she wanted him. But propriety prevented her from doing so and Selena completely abandoned herself in Diego’s magnificent hazel eyes. The strength in his arms was formidable yet he held her as delicately as a piece of china _._ Diego forced the liquid fire down her lips as she continued **

**staring into his eyes. _Surely he could read her thoughts now?_ Then her self imposed stupor vanished as she realized what Diego was trying to convey to her. _Ah, si, it is as I feared ... it is pity ... he feels sorry for me._**

**“Bueno, you managed to finish the brandy. And now your _dueña,_ Mam’selle Amontildar, should take you upstairs to bed,” he said gently.**

**“But Diego, I have to begin sorting through father’s things so that Señor Colón, his solicitor, can begin settling the estate.”**

**“No, not now, you are exhausted. I shall accept no excuses. Wait here on the divan,” Diego said gently over his shoulder as he went to the patio to find her _dueña_.**

**While Diego left to retrieve Mam’selle Amontildar, Selena yawned continuously. _Must stay awake. What will Diego think of me if I let a little amount of brandy... affect ... my... senses._ However, despite her best efforts, her head drooped on her chest and Selena’s eyes closed.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro saw Diego enter the patio and approached his son.**

**“How did it go?” Alejandro asked Diego gently.**

**“Meaning did I ask her to marry me?”**

**His father slapped his head. “May the saints give me strength! What _else_ could I possibly mean? Diego, the señorita needs a strong man to guide and protect her. I fear if you do not take for your wife she will have return to Spain. Selena cannot remain here alone and unmarried! The very idea is absurd. Of course, her sister’s husband may force her to enter a convent,”Don Alejandro added darkly.**

**Diego looked at the ground. “Father... she is so _vulnerable_ right now. It would be dishonorable for me to take advantage of her distraught emotional state. The last thing that she needs is a marriage of convenience.” **

**Don Alejandro shrugged. “It is said that time heals all wounds. Let us hope for Selena’s sake that the old proverb is true.”**

**“Si. Ah, there is Mam’selle Amontildar now. I told Selena that she should retire for the day. Excuse me, father.”**

**Diego and Selena’s _dueña_ returned to the sala only to find Señorita de Rojas fast asleep. **

**“Mais mon cher,” Mam’selle Perrileaux whispered, “me, I am so very glad to see you resting.” She turned to face Don Diego. “Her, she worry herself sick dat she caused her _pere_ to die, Monsieur. I tell her dat not her fault, but her, she no believe me.”**

**“Of course not, Selena is upset over her father’s sudden death and is talking sheer nonsense, Mam'selle Amontildar. Selena has to grieve for Don Martino in her own way and whenever she raises that issue I shall endeavor to convince her she was certainly not responsible for her father’s untimely death.” Diego gazed down at the dozing Selena. “I will carry her upstairs, _con permiso.”_**

**Selena did not even stir as he deposited on her bed. _She is lovely and she will find a caballero who will treasure her, I know she will._ Diego thought as he kissed her gently on her cheek and drew the coverlet over her. “Hasta la luega, señorita.”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Zorro rode later that night for personal reasons. He needed to clear his head for his thoughts were filled with the lovely Señorita de Rojas. _Would she return to Spain and enter a convent as his father speculated? Or would Selena remain here, ignored by polite society as a figure of curiosity or pity as a lone female without the protection of a husband? Women in his culture were elevated on a pedestal. Men assigned their destiny in life to them. They were to be virgin wives or nuns or creatures of questionable virtue. There was no middle ground - everything in their existence was either black or white. What a waste,_ he concluded _, and how unfair to have your life all plotted in advance by others without a thought given to what a woman wanted or what_ she _might be capable of doing with her life? At least I had a choice, and I thank God for being allowed to shape my destiny as I saw fit. As for me I have to determine if my attraction to Selena is just affection or the beginnings of a deeper relationship. I must see her again, but this time as the Fox._**

**Tornado suddenly drew to a halt and snorted. “I hear them, my friend.” The Fox patted his horse’s head affectionately. _Hmm ... riders from the pueblo, singing loudly and most probably drunk._ Zorro pulled his mount into some **

**bushes. He listened to their off key singing [well, at least that is what the riders thought they were doing] and shook his head. One of the _caballeros_ was reciting some love sonnets and had the bad manners to misquote the author of same. The Fox sighed. Enough of this foolishness. Time for action.**

**The Masked Avenger pulled his own pistola and wheeled Tornado directly into the drunken men’s path, causing one rider’s horse to rear and throw the caballero to the dirt. “Hola, señores! And may I hazard a guess as to where you have spent your evening’s pleasure?”**

**Don Hector gasped “Zorro!”**

**“Ai! ‘Tis The Fox!” Don Cornelio exclaimed as he fumbled for his pistola.**

**“Oh. NOOOOOOOOO,” wailed Don Lorenzo.**

**“Be quiet, Hector, Zorro is no ordinary _bandito_. Sí, he will not rob us!” said Don Cornelio Sanchez as he held onto his mount while trying to get up from his undignified fall.**

**“Do not presume to know what I am thinking, señor. Now throw your weapons on the ground, pronto!“ The Fox said as he motioned for them to throw down their sabers and any pistolas they may be carrying.**

**“Hurry up, señores, “ the Fox said as he dismounted.**

**“Señor Zorro, I am Don Hector ...”**

**“I know who you and your _compadres_ are and where you have been celebrating tonight. At _La Casa, eh?”_**

**_“_ Sí. Sí. S-Sí!” the three inebriated _hacendados_ chorused between noisy hiccups.**

**“For shame!” Zorro said disgustedly. “By day you brave gentlemen decry the onerous taxes that Commandante Glorioso imposes upon you and yet by night you _gladly pay him_ enormous sums of money for food, drink and female companionship!”**

**Don Hector Armando wagged his finger at Zorro. “That is our private business, Señor Fox!”**

**“How wrong you are, Don Hector! Do you not realize that no man is an island? Your patronage of that sordid place demeans both the young unfortunate women in question and yourselves! Are you blind to the evil you are encouraging in this community by favoring that establishment?” Zorro asked quietly. “When the Commandante has amassed enough wealth he will try to steal your estates, my fine _hidalgos_.”**

**The trio said nothing and the Fox could not tell whether the dons’ silence resulted from the truth of his lecture or their advanced state of inebriation.**

**“Now tell me Dons Hector, Cornelio, and Lorenzo do you have any pesos remaining in your wallets? Come, come, gentlemen! My finger grows weary on this _pistola’s_ trigger!” The Fox wiggled his and Don Hector’s own weapon at them.**

**Very reluctantly, they threw their money on the ground.**

**Don Lorenzo Videras was upset. “Cornelio, I thought you said Zorro was not going to rob us?”**

**“Shut up!” Don Cornelio retorted, “and do as the Fox says.”**

**“Excellent advice, Don Cornelio,” Zorro grinned. “Now the rest of you dismount and remove your boots. QUICKLY!” he shouted. “ I have other urgent affairs to conclude this night!”**

**“W-hat are you going to do to us?” Don Lorenzo asked shakily.**

**“Simply this, gentlemen. First, you are going to walk home in your stocking feet and I shall release your horses later so they can return to their respective stables. Secondly,” Zorro said as he waved his pistola in the air, “I am going to leave each of you with a memento of our meeting this evening!”**

**With rapid flicks of his wrist he carved three “Z’’s” one on each of their _chaquetas_. **

**“Thirdly, I shall make a donation to Father Felipe in your names with these lovely pesos you have generously entrusted to me. And lastly, if I ever hear or see any of you in Capitán Glorioso’s place of business again, _I shall_**

_**personally inform your wives of your newly acquired distasteful habit.**_ **Now vaminos!”**

**Zorro remounted Tornado and yelled after them. “Señores, in the future please quote Shakespeare correctly. After all, his sense of rhyme and meter is far superior to yours! _Buenos noches_!”**

**Don Hector Armando sighed resignedly as they began their long journey on foot. “‘Ay, yi, yi!”**

**“What are you worried about Hector?” Don Lorenzo said as they stopped to rub their aching feet. “Surely you are not concerned about _losing five pesos_?”**

**“Of course not!” Don Cornelio snapped. “But if Zorro should tell Doña Armando----”**

**Don Hector nodded, nervously contemplating the fury of Doña Cecilia’s anger, and any soothing of her dismay would be extremely expensive and therefore the most painful of all punishments. “ _By all that is holy, querida Cecelia,”_ he imagined himself saying to his wife when she learned the truth regarding his ‘business appointments’ in the Pueblo during the past two months, “ _I did not mean any harm ... I shall never visit La Casa again. I swear an oath on my mother’s grave!”_**

**“You are afraid of your _wife_?” Don Lorenzo was aghast. “Surely not!”**

**“Lorenzo, have you ever seen Doña Armando?” Don Cornelio asked.**

**“No.”**

**“Lucky man!” Both of his companions chorused.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Eleven**

**THE CAPITAN’S FURY**

**Word of Zorro’s robbery and explicit threat to the three dons rapidly spread throughout the Pueblo de Los Angeles, and slowly the other dons began to avoid _La Casa._ Profits for the months of August and September were practically non-existent. Carlita Soto was thus forced to tell the Commandante this unwelcome news before he performed the usual accounting. _Bah! Glorioso has nothing to complain about,_ she thought to herself. _After all, he gets a good share of the property taxes, while I have only earned seven pesos during the past fortnight and this was during the local dons’ annual exportation of hides! Of course, he will blame my mother and me, Carlita mentally shivered._**

**“What do you mean the business has showed no profits since early August? Have you and your mother been trying to hide money from me again?” Glorioso’s voice thundered.**

**Carlita shrank from him. “N-no, mi capitán! It is just ... the wealthier men have been avoiding _La Casa_. The dons ... are not ‘enjoying the girls’ company’ often as they used to.”**

**“And I believe I know why, Carlita. One word, one man...Zorro!”**

**“Si,” Carlita responded dreamily. Like every other woman in the area she thought that Zorro was not a criminal, just a handsome and dashing rogue.**

**He boxed her ears. _“Filthy puta!_ Get out of my sight! That man is a wanted outlaw!” **

**Carlita ran downstairs and selected a corner to sulk in, which was easy to find since now only a half dozen men from the Pueblo dared to visit the Posada. No one was more startled than she was when the door to the inn burst open and a wild-eyed sailor fell onto the floor. He was bound and gagged and was wearing a navy blue jacket that sported a large “Z” etched into the fabric.**

**“Zorro!” Several of the inn’s customers shouted and crossed themselves superstitiously. “Ay Yi! Yi!”**

**Two of the waiters helped untie the sailor. “Look, Carlita! Here is a note from El Zorro to the Commandante!”**

**Glorioso had heard the uproar and charged down the stairs. What in the name of Heaven is going on here?” he shouted.**

**Carlita swaggered up to the capitán. “It appears that the Fox has been ‘talking with the customers again.’ Here a message that is addressed to you!”**

**He snatched it from her hands and unrolled the note.**

**“Read it aloud, Capitán Glorioso!” said Don Stefano, whose face had turned the color of faded parchment. “I, for one am interested in what the Fox has to say.”**

**Despite his public display of bravado, Glorioso cringed. _I shall have to comply or they will believe me to be weak._ He cleared his throat and said:**

**“Beware Commandante Glorioso. Your despicable business has so far escaped physical retribution. This ‘trussed up’ gift of mine is a warning to you that I shall do whatever is necessary to persuade men to avoid _La Casa_ and thus ruin you. Anyone who continues to patronize your _La Casa_ does so at his extreme personal risk. And then I shall come for you, mi capitán!”**

**The missive was signed with a large florid “Z.” and then with the outlaw’s name, EL ZORRO.**

****

**“HOW DARE HE!” The Commandante fumed.**

**Don Stefano had seen enough. He slowly rose from his table and bid good night to his drinking compadres. _I do not wish to tempt the Fox into doing the same thing to me._ Aloud, he said “I am leaving Capitán Glorioso and I am never returning to this establishment!” Visibly shaken, Don Stefano rushed through _La Casa’s_ door and into the plaza.**

**Carlita threw caution to the wind and decided to needle Glorioso. “El Zorro dares because he can!”**

**Glorioso grabbed Carlita by her long black hair and dragged her, screaming curses at him back upstairs. “Now, my young insolent girl, you shall finally learn who is your lord and master! Come here!”**

**“NO!” Carlita saw the whip in his hand and knew that he meant not just to teach her a lesson. The commandante’s eyes were as rabid as a wild animal. She looked around for some object, anything to defend herself.Teresa Soto’s daughter managed to bite his hand as Glorioso attempted to cover her mouth.**

**“OUCH! Diablita! You will truly wish you had never been born!“ the commandante painfully growled.**

**There was just one avenue of escape possible and she began moving to the opposite side of the room.**

**“Stay still!” he ordered as he cracked the whip closer and closer to her face.**

**“I would rather die than remain here as your slave!”**

**Glorioso smiled evilly. “Your death can be easily arranged, Carlita! Come here this instant and I promise you that your demise will quick!”**

**The young prostitute prayed fervently. _Blessed Virgin, forgive me for what I am about to do._ It was now or never. Carlita bolted for the open window and threw herself from the second story of _La Casa._ Commandante Glorioso heard the sickening thud of her body striking the ground. He then calmly went downstairs through the kitchen entrance and pressed his hand against her neck. She was still alive, but her eyes had a glassy far away look. The capitán cradled her head on his lap not from pity but to have the pleasure of watching her die. Carlita obliged him minutes later by becoming limp on his arms. As he placed her body back down on the ground, Glorioso looked up to see a pair of lancers assigned to keep the patrons in order running up to help.**

**“The señorita was drunk and she fell from her bedroom window, is that not so, Corporal Taquez? Eh, Private Mariano?” Glorioso stated firmly.**

**Corporal Taquez knew a superior officer’s order when he heard one. “Of course, mi capitán!” The corporal nudged Mariano’s rib cage with his _escopeta_.**

**‘Sí, Commandante! I-it was an accident!” Mariano quickly agreed.**

**“Bueno.” Glorioso glared at each man making sure that the lancers understood the implicit peril in in disobeying the capitán’s words.**

**“Take the _puta’s_ remains to Padre Jose Fuego at the church. Tell him I will pay for her funeral mass and grave.”**

**“At once, mi capitán!” The lancers quickly carried Carlita Soto’s body towards the Church.**

**Back in his office, Glorioso brooded over his response to the Fox’s latest effort to foil his business. _Obviously, I need to take more draconian measures. That puta solved a sticky problem for me by committing suicide, saves me the trouble of paying someone to eliminate her._ He popped his bullwhip several more times in his office. Glorioso loved the way the oiled, iron imbedded leather cut through the air. But he especially derived the utmost pleasure in flogging a helpless peon’s bare back.**

**The capitán sent for a lancer to forward a message to his partner in crime, Señor Ulloa. The Marquis of Granada would certainly support him in any new tax he drafted, for the marquis was as greedy as Glorioso. L _et the dons refuse to utilize his female employees’’ ‘services,_ ’ he murmured as he stroked his silver streaked hair. He would injure the wealthy gentlemen in their one true Achilles’ heel, their purse strings. Glorioso chuckled at his ingenuity. _Why not squeeze the poor as well as the rich? Money is money no matter who pays the taxes!_**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Sergeant Garcia was sitting morosely in the Posada _[no, La Casa,]_ he mentally corrected himself. Ever since Capitán Glorioso purchased the inn from Señor Marco, the sergeant’s source of free wine had literally dried up. If it were not for the generosity of Don Romero and his good friend Don Diego he probably would never know what decent wine tasted like for a long time. Garcia hunched his shoulders over a mug of what he considered the most unappetizing of all, water. _Just another dull and unpleasant day in this soldier’s life ..._**

**“My friend, you appear to be in need of a drink and some companionship” said a familiar voice above him.**

**“Don Diego! Welcome, please sit down!” Garcia was ecstatic at seeing the familiar face of best friend, Diego de la Vega.**

**De la Vega picked up the sergeant’s mug. “Water? You are drinking water?”**

**“Shhh. Not so loud, Don Diego. I do not want everyone in here to know that I...well, you see,” Garcia looked mournfully at his friend.**

**Don Diego held up his hand. “Allow me sergeant, I understand perfectly.“ He waved towards a waitress who promptly appeared with a large bottle of wine and two new glasses. Don Diego puffed on his cigar and casually observed his friend. The sergeant was possibly more uncomfortable sitting in _La Casa_ then he was. Sergeant Garcia ‘s eyes constantly darted from side to side while he was drinking his wine. As the _caballero_ lifted up his glass, Señora Teresa approached their table.**

**"Buenos dias, señores. May I sit down with you?" Señora Teresa Soto asked in a throaty, husky voice.**

**Diego glanced over at Sergeant Garcia. His friend was now sweating profusely and sputtered into his glass of wine. “I-I would rather ...”**

**"No, gracias. We have everything we need for our pleasure right here at our table,” Don Diego replied as he continued to smoke his cigar, hoping that Teresa Soto was more intelligent than her daughter was. However, she refused to take no for an answer. The _La Casa_ employee focused her attention on Sergeant Garcia, who in turn, blushed deeply.**

**"Surely Señor de la Vega, the good sergeant will buy me a drink," Señora Soto stated in a sultry voice as she stood between the two men and placed her arm on Garcia’s shoulder.**

**Diego saw that she knew perfectly well that Garcia had no money and was not remotely interested in anything she had to offer.**

**The caballero tapped the ash from his cigar onto the Posada's floor. "Señora, I must ask you once again to please leave,” Diego reached out and removed her other arm from the table. She muttered a curse underneath her breath.**

**"Well, a lady can certainly take a hint when she is not wanted!" Señora Teresa turned away and rushed from their table.**

****

**"I thought she was never going to leave!" said Sergeant Garcia. "Thank you very much, Don Diego! the rotund lancer checked yet again over his shoulder to see if anyone might be listening to his conversation. “May I tell you something in total confidence?"**

**Since the good but somewhat less than discerning sergeant had always been a reliable source of useful information, Diego ordered yet another bottle of wine for Garcia.**

**“You have the appearance of a man struggling with a rather knotty problem, Sergeant. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?”**

**Garcia hunched his massive frame over his wine and began talking in a voice so low and tremulous that Don Diego had to practically touch shoulders with the sergeant to hear him.**

**“Some of the soldiers in the Cuartel are saying the commandante murdered Carlita Soto,” the sergeant whispered confidently. “Every soldier in the cuartel knows how badly the commandante treats the women who work for him at the posada.”**

**Don Diego almost dropped his cigar from his mouth. “Carlita Soto is _dead?_ “ The young de la Vega was incredulous. _By the Virgin, Glorioso is literally getting away with murder..._**

**“Si, Don Diego. Capitán Glorioso has told every soldier the señorita jumped from her window, but I ...we.... believe she was thrown to her death.”**

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
****

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**CAPITAN’S FURY PART II**

**Garcia’s friend sagged in his chair and briefly covered his eyes with his hands as Diego grimaced visibly. _May Jesus have mercy on her soul,_ he prayed. _Another young lady’s life cruelly extinguished by the diabolical Glorioso. Patience man,_ he reminded himself. _Be calm and_ r _emember your surroundings because the sergeant would not expect Diego to become so distraught over a ‘barmaid‘._**

**“Forgive me, Don Diego. I did not mean to upset you,” Garcia whispered.**

**“You neither upset nor offended me, sergeant. Probably something I ate earlier today. But you have more to tell me, do you not?” Young de la Vega said as he poured another mug of wine for Garcia.**

**"Oh, sí. Don Diego, I must tell you that I am very disgusted with what Capitán Glorioso is doing here with the Posada. I do not care at all for the _women_ in this place," the sergeant used the term “women” as if it were a curse.**

**De la Vega smiled wanly. He then tried to inject some levity into the gloomy tone of their conversation. "I am glad that you feel exactly the same as I do. You know I heard that Zorro is trying to do something about closing down _La Casa?”_**

**"Sí, Don Diego. El Zorro is quite a thorn in the Commandante’s side. Glorioso is driving all of the lancers crazy with his constant yelling and screaming about how he _will_ capture Zorro very soon. Glorioso is very angry with the Fox because he tried to kidnap several of his best customers. And then the other night, that rascal of a Zorro personally delivered a threat to the Capitán himself.”**

**“What happened?” Diego encouraged Garcia, glad to see that his old friend’s mood had changed for the better.**

**The sergeant began to chuckle but quickly smothered his mirth by covering his mouth with one of his massive hands. “El Zorro tied up some poor sailor and threw him into _La Casa_ for all the customers to see!”**

**“No, that diablo!” Diego replied in a convincingly mocking tone, “tell me, when are you going to capture that dastardly fellow?”**

**Sergeant Garcia whispered to Don Diego. “Ha! The only reason I want to capture him would be to stop the capitán‘s bellowing! I will tell you something else. I feel ... that I need a bath after I leave this place!”**

**“Good for you, sergeant.” Diego slapped Garcia on his back but also noticed the worried look continued to darken Garcia’s normally jovial features. “How else can I be of service to you, sergeant?“**

**Garcia swiveled his neck to see exactly how many customers were with earshot. “One never knows _,“_ he muttered conspiratorially to Don Diego. “The capitán is planning to levy some new taxes very soon, perhaps as soon as tomorrow.”**

**Diego’s scowl returned. Somehow, he knew Glorioso would ignore Zorro’s latest threats. It seemed that evil never rested and the Fox always had to adapt to its many shapes and forms, in this case, Capitán Glorioso’s Machiavellian ideas.**

**“Forgive me, sergeant. I suddenly remembered I have an appointment elsewhere.” Diego turned away from the sergeant so Garcia could not see the torment on his face as his thoughts turned once again toward the violent end of Carlita Soto.**

**“Gracias, Don Diego. Buenos tardes!” the sergeant at last somewhat mollified that he at last had wine to drink and not that “stuff one used for bathing, water!“**

**“Buenos tardes, Sergeant Garcia!” the caballero called out.**

**Don Diego was secretly pleased that Zorro was having such an effect upon the Commandante’s ego. He also knew from the gossip in the pueblo that Glorioso’s “August and September. Since El Zorro had conducted his personal conversation with Dons Hector, Lorenzo and Cornelio, they obviously had told their friends to stay away from _La Casa_. So the Fox would continue to tighten the economic vise around the Capitan’s most lucrative source of income, especially with the news Garcia had just given him.**

**Diego casually surveyed the market place of the Pueblo on this fine warm afternoon in October. The murder of Carlita Soto-- and he was certain the capitán did kill her-- clouded his mind with guilt. The wind had shifted since he had his drink with Garcia at _La Casa_ and it was now blowing from the north, heralding cooler temperatures for this evening. He untied his palomino from the railing and climbed into the saddle. To his right, two lancers were nailing up a new _aviso_ to the Pueblo’s bulletin post. _Ai, yi yi! Better take the time to read the latest news._**

**The writing was large enough for him to read clearly from on horseback.**

_**AVISO**_

**BE IT KNOWN THAT ON THIS TWENTIETH DAY OF OCTOBER, IN THE YEAR OF OUR LORD EIGHTEEN HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE, THAT THE COMMANDANTE 0F THE PUEBLO DE LOS ANGELES HAS DECREED THAT A SPECIAL HARVEST AND INVENTORY TAX BE LEVIED UPON ALL PERSONS IN THE DISTRICT, TO WIT:**

**PEONS SHALL PAY ONE _REALE_ PER PIECE OF LAND OR PLOT FARMED OR ITS EQUIVALENT VALUE IN PRODUCE.**

**TRADESMEN SHALL PAY AN INVENTORY OF ONE PESO PER SHOP AND ONE PESO PER ONE THOUSAND PESOS IN VALUE OF THEIR GOODS. VALUE OF SAID INVENTORY’S GOODS SHALL BE DETERMINED BY THE COMMANDANTE.**

**DONS [HIDALGOS] SHALL PRESENT TO THE TAX AUTHORITY _FOUR PESOS PER FIFTY HORSES, TEN PESOS PER ONE HUNDRED CATTLE. ANOTHER AD VALOREM TAX OF TEN PESOS PER ONE THOUSAND ACRES OF PASTURE SHALL ALSO BE PAID SIMULTANEOUSLY WITH THE AFOREMENTIONED TAXES_.**

**WRITTEN AND DECREED ON THIS TWENTIETH DAY OF EIGHTEEN HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE. GOD BLESS KING FERDINAND VII, THE IMPERIAL RULER OF THE COLONY OF ALTA CALIFORNIA.**

**ALL TAXES ARE DUE AND SHALL BE COLLECTED ON NOVEMBER 3RD, 1821 AND BECOME DELINQUENT AFTER 12 NOON ON NOVEMBER 3RD. PENALTIES FOR FAILURE**

**TO PAY THE AFORESAID TAXES BY STATED DATE SHALL INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO, IMPRISONMENT AT HARD LABOR, ADDITIONAL FINES AND CORPORAL PUNISHMENT.**

**SIGNED THIS 20TH DAY OF OCTOBER, 1821**

**THE COMMANDANTE OF THE PUEBLO**

**DE LOS ANGELES**

**CAPITÁN JUAN GLORIOSO**

**VISCONDE DE ESTRADA**

_**MADRE DE DIOS!**_ **Diego was livid. As always, the poorest of the poor would suffer the most and he, El Zorro, was at least partly to blame for this latest turn of events. _No, Bernardo is right. The Commandante is responsible for this chaos, not me._ Diego prodded his palomino into a full gallop and headed home.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Señorita Selena de Rojas and her _dueña/criada_ , Amontildar, were doing their usual weekly shopping in the Pueblo de Los Ángeles when the soldiers were affixing Capitán Glorioso’s latest Aviso to the town plaza message post. Selena had just alighted from her carriage when she heard Don Diego de la Vega reading the message aloud. She clenched her fists as he continued to read the _Avis_ o to the small crowd of people who had gathered around him. Don Diego was so blinded by anger that he did not even hear Selena call out to him. He sharply wheeled the palomino around, kicked the horse in its side and galloped from the marketplace.**

**Selena decided to pay the Commandante a surprise visit. _I have grown tired of Glorioso’s sadistic tactics in dealing with our people. Perhaps, for one last time, I can appeal to his honor and as an officer and a gentleman._ The problem was that Selena knew Capitán Glorioso was an extremely haughty and sadistic pig, but she felt compelled to speak on behalf of those _pobrecitos_ whom the Commandante so utterly despised. She walked up to the gates of the Cuartel and asked Corporal Reyes, who was on duty for permission to see the Comandante.**

**Corporal Reyes bowed slightly to her. “Buenos dias, Señorita. May I extend my regrets regarding the death of your father?“**

**“Gracias, Corporal Reyes.“ Selena gave him one of her warmest smiles.**

**But the lancer was struck dumb by her kindness and forgot the lady’s request. _Ai, yi yi! Such a fine looking woman!_**

**“What goes on here, corporal?” Sergeant Garcia’s baritone voice boomed, thoroughly startling poor Reyes. Then he turned quickly to face Selena. “Oh,**

**your pardon, Señorita de Rojas. I did not know it was you Corporal Reyes was ah, bothering. How may I help you?” he said while narrowing his eyes at the clueless as usual Reyes.**

**“Gracias, Sergeant Garcia, but Corporal Reyes was just about to inquire if I could see the Commandante for a few minutes.”**

**“Come with me señorita and I will personally forward your request to the Capitán myself.”**

**She curtsied slightly, an action that caused Sergeant Garcia to remove his hat. As for the Corporal, he remained frozen in place, completely transfixed by her smile.**

**Garcia knocked on the door of Glorioso's office.**

**"Well, what is it?" shouted the Commandante.**

**Sergeant Garcia entered and focused his attention at a spot on the wall above and behind Glorioso. “With your kind permission, Capitán, Señorita Selena de Rojas would like to speak with you, sir."**

**"Oh, would she? What is the nature of her business?"**

**"I am sorry Commandante, but I forgot to ask her."**

**_“Idioso, estupido!”_ Glorioso yelled at him. “Can you not do anything right?" The capitán shrugged his shoulders. "Very well then, permission is granted for the señorita to enter the Cuartel."**

**Señorita Selena de Rojas answered Capitán Glorioso's order to enter his office and waited for him to stop reading the documents that were spread across his desk. However, he refused to raise his head and acknowledge her presence. Selena sighed to herself. _Very well, Commandante, two people can play the same game. I shall not let your insolent attitude rattle me._**

**"Buenos dias, Capitán Glorioso. Thank you for agreeing to see me today. I realize that you are very busy."**

**"Then why are you here, señorita? A lady of your breeding and background does not belong in a military cuartel. I assume that this matter you wish to discuss with me is of vital importance?" Capitán Glorioso finally made eye contact with Señorita Rojas, but not before he raked his gaze over her voluptuous form several times.**

**“Commandante, may I please sit down?"**

**"Of course, Señorita, but please get to the point."**

**"I noticed your _Aviso_ in the Plaza regarding the levying of new taxes. Commandante, I can understand the government’s need for increased revenue, but surely you cannot wring any more money from the peons in Los **

**the poor people. Surely, the dons and tradesmen can afford to pay more taxes. I know that I can." She waited calmly for what seemed like an eternity for the Commandante's response.**

**Capitán Glorioso shook his head. "Señorita, you should confine yourself to matters of your household which is befitting a lady of the _Grandee_ class. You **

**must leave military and civil matters to the _Administrado_ , namely, me, who is qualified to handle such affairs.” Glorioso leaned back in his chair and then added. “I am afraid that as a woman, you simply do not understand either politics or economics! Now, if you please, Señorita de Rojas, I have important military business that I must attend to. Buenos tardes,” the Commandante said, without looking up from the mound of paperwork on his desk.**

**“I see,” Selena tersely replied _. And this ‘mere woman’ will continue to aid El Zorro in his quest to eliminate both you and your filthy business, mon capitaine ..._ she thought acidly.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**EL ZORRO AND SENORITA DE ROJAS**

****

**As he expected, the Commandante saw Señorita de Rojas was offended but to her credit she controlled her temper. The elegant highborn lady‘s nose wrinkled as if she had sensed a vile odor. Selena slowly rose from her seat and boldly walked around his desk. Glorioso sprang to his feet, unsure what she would do or say now as she halted inches from his chest. The officer instinctively reached for his sword as he looked down into her now indecipherable gray eyes.**

**"Thank you very much for your time Capitán Glorioso. I regret to say that I do not agree with your views,” the señorita continued sardonically, “Buenos tardes."**

**As he observed her depart the Cuartel from his office window, Glorioso thought to himself that Selena de Rojas certainly bore watching _._ _Señorita, I hope for your sake that you leave me alone to govern the Pueblo de Los_ Á _ngeles. I shall not tolerate interference from anyone, especially a woman._**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Diego slammed his fist repeatedly against his saddle horn as he rode his palomino into the de la Vega stable. The servants knew something was drastically wrong because their young master usually had a kind word for each of them and a wink whenever he returned from the pueblo. Today he studiously avoided their welcomes as he rushed from the stable into the _hacienda_ and climbed the stairs like a mountain cougar on the prowl for its next meal.**

**_SANTA MARIA! Glorioso had discovered yet another scheme to separate the good people of Los Angeles from their hard-earned money! Zorro can not defeat this warped adversary alone, this time. I must somehow convince the dons to band together and help the peons and tradesmen pay these new levies while they send a representative to petition the_ Gobernador _to depose this mad Commandante! Ai, now I am thinking clearly. I shall ride through the de la Vega estate and offer pesos to those who are unable to pay the new taxes! And I know that my father and Don Alfredo will see the wisdom of this plan, but_**

_**most of the hidalgos would rather meekly do whatever Capitán Glorioso told them to do. After all, they have their extensive holdings, which provide them with a comfortable lifestyle. I can only do my best and then trust in the Lord as Bernardo says.** _

**Bernardo entered the secret room as Diego began his ritual metamorphosis into the Masked Avenger.He started to tell his young friend that Crescencia had been in the Pueblo earlier today and spoken with Señorita de Rojas.**

**“Selena was in Los Angeles today?” Diego inquired blandly.**

**_Sí._ The mute sliced the air with his animated arm movements. _Surely you must have seen her?_**

**His master replied, “I honestly did not see the señorita today in the pueblo, Bernardo,” as Diego focused on donning on his black costume.**

**_Señorita de Rojas told Cresencia that she spoke to you but that you were so upset over the Commandante’s new edict that you did not even see her._ His _mozo_ continued. **

**Diego pulled the mask over his face to complete his disguise as El Zorro as he reached the bottom of the stairwell that led to the cave. “Si, I was so mad that I wanted to storm into Capitán Glorioso’s office and force him to eat the parchment that his _Aviso_ was printed on! But,” Zorro noted just before he mounted Tornado, “you have something else to tell me, eh?”**

**Bernardo pursed his lips. “ _I overheard Crescencia informing the cook, Señora Guaderas, that Señorita de Rojas went to plead with the Commandante to try to get him to change his mind regarding his new taxes.”_**

**The Fox was astonished. “What a foolish thing to do by confronting him in his office!” Then he remembered the night that he had earlier seen Maria Suarez’s body being buried in Señorita Selena’s garden. “Bernardo, I shall definitely pay a visit to her _hacienda_ this evening. I now realize I should have done so earlier since the señorita is now actively involved in defying the Commandante. El Zorro must do everything in his power to protect her.”**

**His _mozo_ grasped Tornado’s reins. _Do you not believe that she can take care of herself?_ Bernardo raised his eyebrows.**

**“We know Glorioso has already committed two murders, and both victims were women. I need to remind her that Glorioso is a most ruthless man,” Zorro replied over his shoulder as he lightly prodded his mount. “ Into the night, Tornado!”**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Bernardo’s information that Señorita de Rojas had actually challenged Capitán Glorioso regarding his arbitrary and sadistic treatment of the citizens of Los Angeles piqued his curiosity. Why would the fabulously rich Señorita take such a bold risk in questioning the Commandante’s policies? It would be far easier to, like the other “idle wealthy” persons of her class, sit back and**

**allow him to plunder the countryside. Perhaps beneath the layers of lace and silk petticoats there beat a heart of true compassion for those less fortunate than she. Zorro permitted Tornado to run as fast as the stallion wished. After a few minutes of hard riding, he reined his horse to a halt as they came into a clearing. There, at the summit of a small hill overlooking the Camino Real path to the San Gabriel Mission, lay the de Rojas _hacienda_. By contrast with his father’s own tasteful manor, Don Martino’s home resembled a lavish and exotic Moorish castle. The four corners of the main house were comprised of miniature minarets, reminding Zorro of the Andalusian architecture in Southern Spain.**

**“Come, Tornado, you remember the location of the señorita’s’ bedchamber do you not? Sí? Bueno, let us see if she has not yet retired for the evening.”**

**Tornado obediently strode through the gardens beneath her balcony. “Wait here, my friend.” The Fox quickly used his whip to make his way up to her second story window and then slowly parted the sheer curtains draping the opening and peered inside. Her bed was turned down but empty. Zorro gracefully lifted himself onto the windowsill and waited.**

**Minutes later the señorita entered the room and the Fox could not help but stare at her. Selena was a tantalizing vision in rose colored silk. She turned her back to him as she removed her robe and then walked toward the window to close the drapes. Zorro inhaled slowly. _Dios, but she is beautiful. Although the bodice of her nightgown was exquisitely decorated with lace from her shoulders to the base of her throat, it was cut daringly low, revealing almost all of her creamy bosom. The rest of the material clung provocatively to her curvaceous form. O Blessed Virgin, forgive me for what I am thinking!_**

**“Señorita de Rojas, before you come any closer I should warn you that you are not alone!” Zorro’s strong timbre of his voice filled the silence of Selena’s boudoir.**

**“W-what? Who is there?” Her eyes strained to see the origin of that obviously masculine voice but all she could discern was a black clad shape adorning her windowsill.**

**“You need not fear me. It is I, El Zorro,” he whispered his identity to gauge her reaction. _My God, she is coming closer toward me dressed only in that tantalizing gown..._**

**_“_ Señor Fox, to what do I owe the honor of your personal attention?“ she inquired with a trace of amusement.**

**His eyes continued to rove over her body as she finally halted just inches from his perch. Selena was close enough so that he could easily pull her into his arms and then ... Zorro abruptly cleared his throat.**

**“You had a conversation with the Commandante earlier today,” he finally managed to say after shrugging inwardly to clear his senses, “may I inquire as to the subject matter of your little tête-à-tête?”**

**She chuckled, “you may, señor. I upbraided our ‘beloved’ Capitán Glorioso for his greed and callousness regarding the citizens of Los Angeles.”**

**“Dangerous words, Señorita. Might I suggest that you ... ” Zorro began saying.**

**“The Commandante said the exact same thing that you are about say, and my answer to you both is this: the welfare of our people is my business!” She threw back her head, challenging him to argue with her.**

**Zorro swallowed deeply, marveling at her courage. _A remarkable woman, every inch a lady_. He mused to himself. “Nevertheless, I must warn you again to tread lightly. The Commandante would not hesitate to arrest you,” the Fox replied, his voice dropping his voice to the barest of whispers. **

**As Selena stepped even closer to where the Fox was standing, her gray eyes became charmingly animated with blazing defiance. She stood there with all her heart willing him to kiss her. _What am I doing? It is Diego de la Vega whom I love...but El Zorro is here now._ Selena closed her eyes eagerly wondering what he would do next.**

**He drew her to him. At that moment, he realized how much her presence excited him. _Careful ... I must move slowly_. Zorro placed his gloved left hand against her cheek, lightly caressing her face. Selena responded to his sensuous touch immediately. The señorita relaxed completely **

**against his shoulder and he found himself wanting to make love to her now, social conventions be damned. Dios! Selena de Rojas inflamed the very center of his being and she desires me as much as I desire her, hHe reflected quietly. Zorro whispered ‘ _querida_ ’ and gently held her chin up so that he could kiss her. When his lips possessed her mouth, Selena shivered, which stoked his passion. He maneuvered her towards her bed and placed her on it. For several long minutes he continued to stare at her face and deliciously soft neck.**

**“Oh, your pardon ... but ... Señor Zorro ... I have never done anything like this before,” she replied softly.**

**But Zorro, being the gentleman that he was, could not dishonor her like this. “Selena, Selena.” he repeated her name over and over. He forced himself to break physical contact as he tenderly drew up the satin coverlet over her.**

**“Will I see you again, El Zorro?” she whispered.**

**“Señorita, you know that I am a wanted outlaw with a price on my head-”**

**‘No, El Zorro, you are quite mistaken. There is only one criminal here in Los Angeles -- Capitán Glorioso,” the señorita firmly replied.**

**He dipped his head in a small salute. “We are in complete agreement, señorita. Will you promise me to refrain from antagonizing the Commandante any further?”**

**Selena de Rojas snorted, “you can not vanquish Glorioso _alone._ Permit me to help in some small way!”**

**The Fox stood before her with his hands on his hips. _Well, señor, she is stubborn, far more stubborn than Señorita Cabrillo ever was. Dios, mi, that señorita was a child and Señorita de Rojas is not! She is a beautiful, sensuous woman. Strong-minded women such as this lovely señorita are impossible to reason with, but at least admit to yourself you are attracted to this type of woman._ he sighed aloud.**

**“I shall consider your offer, señorita. Buenos noches and thank you for a most ... stimulating evening. Sleep well.” El Zorro kissed the back of her right hand and disappeared into the night the way he came.**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**TARGET: EL ZORRO**

****

**Zorro leapt up the stairs leading to the secret room. He was so preoccupied with Selena and their unexpected romantic encounter, when he changed into his nightshirt and looked into his bedroom mirror he saw the silk mask still lying half-fastened around his neck. _Ai, yi yi! Her skin was so supple, so soft..._ he remembered wistfully... b _y Saint Teresa, I am enchanted by her!_**

**Bernardo tapped three times on his door in their private code and Diego responded with two knocks. Entering, his _mozo_ placed a tray with a cup of hot chocolate on his nightstand. **

**_You are home early. Is everything all right?_ Bernardo signed.**

**Diego exhaled slowly. “Yes and ... no. I visited Señorita de Rojas tonight. and you were right, she did indeed reproach the Commandante regarding his vile behavior.”**

**Bernardo waved his arms _. Not good, my master. I believe the capitán hates women, all women. If the Señorita continues to defy him_....**

**“I completely agree with your excellent assessment, Bernardo. He _will_ arrest her if he considers her ‘suggestion’ as ‘interference‘ and God only knows the limits of his cruelty. And that is precisely what I fear because Selena is very stubborn and not afraid of Glorioso.”**

**His master drained the cup of chocolate and looked thoughtful. “Tomorrow, Zorro will ride to all of the peons’ homes inside the de la Vega _rancho_ that he can reach and distribute pesos to each family. I will handle the tradesmen later. But the first thing I must do is to plant an idea in my father’s head. When I awaken I shall dictate a note for Don Alejandro de la Vega.”**

**Bernardo smiled to himself as he went to his quarters in the servants’ wing of the de la Vega hacienda. _My master has that dreamy, wonderful sparkle in his eyes now when discusses the señorita. Don Alejandro is right. It is high time for Diego to marry and have sons. Fate has apparently decided to take charge of the matters at hand. Is not young love truly glorious?_**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Señorita Selena de Rojas was awake at sunrise as it painted the nearby hills a pale mauve and then gradually bathed the mountainsides with the golden light of dawn. She had dreamed endlessly throughout the night about the Masked Avenger being with her in this very room, holding her, kissing and caressing her face. _Virgin Mary!_ _..I have never experienced such feelings before. How could Zorro’s mere gaze make my heart turn to butter? Who is he? Yet, when I was in his arms he seemed very familiar._ But it was El Zorro and not Diego de la Vega who was in her bedroom last night. Selena glanced at the window. The sunlight illuminated a splash of color on the ledge. It was a single red rose, still wet from the morning’s dew. Selena deeply inhaled the flower’s scent. _Mon Dieu, none of my varied suitors had ever given her roses of any color. Ah, gracias, mi caballero, mi Zorro!_ she daydreamed as one of her Indian maids helped her dress.**

**Selena hurriedly ate breakfast and announced that she was going riding and would probably not return until late afternoon. She had an idea,one that that she did not have a chance to discuss with El Zorro. Selena placed a money pouch filled with reales and pesos into her saddlebag. then she rode to the _vaqueros’_ quarters and told her foreman to accompany her. Enrique Romero’s eyes widened when his mistress outlined her plan.**

**_“_ Señorita, all of your tenants will be eternally grateful to you for your kindness.” Romero’s eyes watered from admiration.**

**“Gracias, but I just happened to inherit great wealth and it is a matter of honor to help those less fortunate than myself,” Selena replied softly.**

**She wanted to reach all of her tenants before sundown. At every clay and stone hut that she stopped, the _pobrecitos_ were in despair wondering how they were going to escape Glorioso’s vengeance since they had little if any funds left to pay the new taxes. Many times during her excursion into the countryside, Selena donated more than the sum required to satisfy the pending taxes to each family who also needed money for food and clothing. Everywhere she went Selena was greeted with great relief and joy. The señorita also promised to send medical help to whoever needed treatment on her estate as she had done several months before. In addition, Señorita de Rojas reassured the _pobrecitos_ that she would make certain that everyone on her lands would have enough to eat during the winter.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**El Zorro rode Tornado up to the de la Vega patio gates. Old Juan, Don Alejandro's manservant, was startled to see the Masked Avenger riding in broad daylight.**

****

**"Buenos dias, señor!” Zorro called out. I have a very important note for Don Alejandro de la Vega. Please make certain that he receives this message immediately. The Fox handed the envelope to Juan. “Adios, amigo.” He threw a brief salute to the servant and rode away towards Los Ángeles.**

**Juan stared at the document in his hands. Then he recovered from his shock at meeting El Zorro and called Jorge Paco, Don Alejandro’s personal servant, and gave him the message. _The Fox spoke to me, Juan Lopez! I can not wait until I tell Crescencia and Manuelo about my meeting with El Zorro! I will be the envy of all the de la Vega servants!_ Juan chuckled delightfully to himself. **

**Don Alejandro de la Vega could scarcely believe Zorro risked being seen during the day. He cared not a wit if one of the commandante’s spies reported the Fox’s visit to his hacienda. _If I were twenty years younger, I would challenge Glorioso to a duel._ But Alejandro was now in his early sixties and his dueling days were only a pleasant memory of happier, more invigorating times.He broke the wax seal on the document and began to read it to himself.**

**Dear Don Alejandro:**

**I find myself in the unusual position of needing to ask your help. I believe that Commandante Glorioso can only be defeated if all of the dons band together and oppose him. I suggest you meet with your fellow _hidalgos_ in secret, because the capitán has spies on his payroll. Don Alfredo Alvarez is quite willing to help you in this matter. Today I am traveling throughout the de la Vega district to give money to the _pobrecitos_ so that they shall be able to pay the latest taxes imposed by Glorioso. I suggest that you propose this idea to Don Alfredo and a few or your mutual influential friends. Also I would ask that you and your compadres please elect a representative to send to _Gobernador_ Luis Antonio Arguello in Monterey. Again I must stress the urgency for secrecy because the commandante has spies everywhere.**

**SIGNED EL ZORRO**

**_A splendid proposal_ thought Don Alejandro, who was always primed for battle rather than discuss urgent civic matters over endless glasses of Jerez with the other hidalgos. Don Alejandro called for Jorge Paco to saddle a horse for him because he decided to visit Don Alfredo this very minute. Don Alfredo was certainly a kindred spirit. He would be very thrilled to become actively involved in any strategy against Glorioso. Before he left the library, he tossed the letter that Zorro had drafted into the fire. Then with great determination in his eyes, he rode as fast as he could to Don Alfredo's _hacienda._**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The man in black paused in his work to drink some cool water from his canteen but it was empty. “Fighting the commandante is hot and dusty work for both of us, my friend. Come, Tornado there is a stream nearby. We can quench our thirst there,” he said to Tornado as he guided the stallion onward. Zorro halted his mount on the edge of a clearing next to the water, checking the area for any signs of another human presence. Tornado whinnied once after he sniffed the air. _We are alone, my master._ Nevertheless, Zorro led Tornado cautiously through the _chaparral_ and into the open. **

**He knelt down and sipped some of the cool water before refilling his canteen. The Fox had distributed most of the two hundred pesos he had brought with him living on de la Vega land and had not yet reached the _pobrecitos_ residing on the de Rojas estates. _Well, I have to try to see everyone I can regardless how long it takes tonight. S_ ince Capitan Glorioso was already sending out his lancers to remind the peons about the _ad valorem_ taxes, he let Tornado drink only a little while longer. He much preferred to play his usual cat-and-mouse game with the soldiers after dark.**

**The Masked Avenger started towards the de Rojas property when heard horses’ hooves striking the gravel road that paralleled the stream. Zorro looked around him. The countryside consisted of medium height scrub oak trees and very little else. No choice. He had to make a feint away from here and then, after he led the lancers on a merry chase, try to finish his mission of mercy. The Fox whispered instructions to Tornado and the great coal dark animal flew deeper into the brush on Señorita de Rojas’s lands.**

**Commandante Glorioso had stopped at the same stream to water both lancers and their horses. He remounted his chestnut stallion and wiped the sweat from his forehead.**

**“ _Capitán_ , look! Over there!” Lancer Flores shouted.**

**Glorioso shifted his weight in his saddle. As he turned around, he saw Zorro**

**galloping away from his patrol less than fifty meters downstream from their position. “Lancers, to arms, we have Zorro now! Andelante!”**

**_No, Señor Fox you shall not escape this time._ Glorioso muttered to himself, then he shouted to his men: “Do not shoot him! I want him taken alive!”**

**All the commandante could think of was how he would publicly humiliate Zorro by first flogging him until the Fox screamed for mercy and then hanging him. With the elimination of Zorro, he would have _carte blanche_ to deal with the populace of Los Angeles. Not to mention he could then easily pit one don against the other. **

**Glorioso continued chasing the mysterious Dark Angel until sunset. The lancers were tired and hungry and their horses were exhausted and covered with foam. _Santa Maria! I am so close to trapping my nefarious foe. Surely that fantastic animal that the Masked Avenger rides is tired. He must be fatigued also._**

**Zorro stopped Tornado to let his horse rest because the animal‘s chest was heaving _. “_ Easy, _caballo_ , easy. We have done quite a day’s work, eh? If I know the commandante, he is extremely frustrated and wants nothing more than to return to the Cuartel and have a hot dinner.” He rubbed Tornado’s neck affectionately. “Come, there is a very small cave behind the Rica Luna Waterfall on Señorita de Rojas’ property. It is not far.” He did not remount Tornado and instead led him by the reins through the brush towards the waterfall. The Fox was careful to keep his head ducked below the little more than waist high vegetation. He was so hot and sweaty from the dust kicked up during their escapades today that his black clothes and boots were a dull charcoal. When he arrived at Rica Luna, Zorro wanted to leap in fully dressed. _How I wish I could remove my mask and bathe my face in the cool water,_ he said to himself.**

**One of the lancers who had gotten separated from the main group spotted the Fox lurking through the bushes. _Five thousand pesos! The reward for Zorro shall be all mine!_ Lancer Peldar could not believe his good fortune. He raised and carefully aimed his _escopeta_ and fired.**

**Zorro had barely reached the edge of the waterfall when he felt a burning sensation on the right side of his head. The world flared into a brilliant white before his eyes and then he was dimly aware of a sharp pain before he slumped to the ground.**

**“Capitán Glorioso! I have shot Zorro! I have shot Zorro!” Peldar exclaimed.**

**The Commandante hastily rode out to the soldier. “Where is the outlaw? Take me to him, _baboso!”_**

**Peldar quickly led the capitán to the spot where he wounded the Fox.**

**Glorioso was thrilled that he would at last have a body to show the Gobernador and to the people of Los Ángeles. That would convince them their infamous hero was human after all! Zorro’s corpse would make quite a trophy hanging from the gallows he would erect in the center of the _Pueblo de Los_ Á _ngeles’ marketplace_. And if this lancer thought that _he was_ going to collect the reward he was sadly mistaken.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A short distance away, Selena was riding Thunder, her bay gelding, pleased she had distributed all of the pesos and reales to her father’s tenants. _No, they are your tenants now, Selena, despite Spanish_ _law prohibiting women from inheriting property. Well, the lands and tenants are mine until the solicitor probates my father’s will so my brother in law could assume ownership or until I marry and my husband would receive the title to father’s lands, whichever occurs first,_ Selena sighed resignedly. As she told Thunder to return home she thought she heard gunshots. **

**“ _Mon Dieu_ , could there be poachers trespassing on my property?” she said aloud. Selena looked at the sun hanging low in the sky. Another hour or so and it would be dark. Then she worried it might be the capitán hunting for El Zorro. _But I will not allow that porco of Spanish officer to harm the Fox!_ The señorita dug her heels into her horse‘s side and against all good judgment raced toward the Rica Luna waterfall with a loaded pistola in her left hand. _El Zorro Glorioso will not capture you without a fight,_ Selena thought, this _oath I swear on Don Martino de Rojas’s grave!_**

**END OF CHAPTER F0URTEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**TRAPPED**

****

**Tornado flinched at the sound of gunfire. He felt and then saw his master’s body strike the ground. _Master ... hurt.. lancers near .. must protect master!_ The horse remembered Zorro spoke of a hiding place behind the waterfall. He bent down, grasped the Fox’s collar and began dragging him toward the waterfall. Once the quick-witted animal passed through the entrance he found a natural niche carved in the rock by the water. Tornado managed to pull and roll him barely inside the cave. The stallion began licking Zorro’s face, hoping his master would wake up. After Tornado had been nuzzling Zorro’s neck for several minutes, the Fox briefly opened his eyes.**

**“Tornado ...where ...” he tried to touch his burning head but the pain was excruciating... “uhh...” Zorro rolled slightly to his left and sensed the ground was uneven. With tremendous effort he used his strong well-muscled legs to maneuver himself down the slope. Then the pain overwhelmed the Fox and he drifted into unconsciousness.**

**The black stallion could do no more. His ears shot forward as his sensitive hearing detected the sounds of men searching for his master. He searched his surroundings and found another niche in the cavern’s walls, and backed himself into it.**

**“BY THE SAINTS! the Commandante raged at Lancer Peldar. If you shot El Zorro, where are the bloodstains? And more importantly, WHERE IS THE FOX‘S BODY?”**

**The soldier cowered and looked at the ground. “But mi capitán, I saw Zorro right here! When I fired my escopeta at him the Fox’s body fell --at the opening of this waterfall! “**

**“Peldar, if you are lying in order to obtain the bounty on Zorro’s head, you will receive ten lashes after we have thoroughly searched this area for any sign of the Fox!“ Glorioso wheeled his mount around to wave at Lancer Gomez. “Did you also explore the area behind the waterfall?”**

**“Oh, si, Capitán. The cave is quite empty!” Lancer Gomez failed to mention that he hated small enclosed spaces and did not walk through the entire cave; he merely thrust his lance into the mouth of the cavern. However, he was more frightened of the commandante and his too liberal use of his bullwhip to tell him the truth!**

**“Capitán! A rider is coming this way!” Corporal Reyes anxiously reported.**

**“Can you tell who it is Corporal Reyes?”**

**“No, Commandante Glorioso, only that the rider is astride a black horse!”**

**The capitán grinned to himself and thought, _It must be Zorro. Perhaps he believes that we have returned to the Cuartel and he is doubling back on his way home!_**

_**“**_ **Lancers conceal yourselves well. We will attack him on my signal. No sabers or pistolas, I want him alive and unharmed.” He then ordered Corporal Reyes and Lancer Peldar to hide in the vegetation with him as best they could. The capitán remained mounted on his horse and pressed his torso as close as possible to his saddle. Between the gaps in the brush he would be able to see the unknown rider approach. Glorioso did one last visual check of his concealed lancers and whispered “Do not move until I drop my raised hand and give you the order.” He peered out through his hiding place again. _Si, here the Fox comes riding directly into my trap._**

**“NOW! Commandante Glorioso shouted as he lowered his arm “Surround him!”**

**Several pairs of hands seized the reins of the black horse. Before its rider could protest, Lancer Peldar thrust the blunt end of his weapon at him. To everyone’s shock, the mysterious rider screamed. Peldar’s eyes bulged from his head as realized that the rider their Capitán had assumed was El Zorro, was in fact, a woman!**

**Selena screamed again. “Banditos! By St,. Teresa ...“**

**“C-commandante, we have made a mistake,“ said Corporal Reyes. It is--”**

**“I can see who _she_ is _baboso_! Lancer Peldar! Corporal Reyes! Release Señorita de Rojas _immediamente!”_ Capitán Glorioso dismounted quickly and reached up to help her down from her horse. “Señorita de Rojas, I had no idea. What I mean ... we thought you were El Zorro! I crave your pardon and I hope that you accept my sincere apology!” he added in his most diplomatic voice, while scowling at his bewildered men.**

**“El Zorro? _Here?_ I do not understand the Commandante.” Selena haughtily replied. She hoped that the ill-mannered commandante would find her story credible ....**

**Glorioso loathed having to explain his actions to anyone, especially to a woman. He was grateful for the cover of pending darkness that hid the revulsion in his eyes. “One of my lancers believed that he wounded the Fox near here. Obviously,” he said in a low menacing voice meant for Peldar’s ears, “he was seriously mistaken and he shall be punished for his error in judgment!”**

**Glorioso suddenly narrowed his eyes at her. “What, may I inquire are you doing out riding at this hour, alone?”**

**“This is my property Capitán Glorioso and I do so enjoy early evening rides by myself!” Selena replied testily, “surely you do not believe that I would condone the presence or actions of a vagabond such as El Zorro?” She swiftly added, hoping Glorioso would not notice the fear in her voice.**

**He bowed to her. “Certainly not. Perhaps the señorita will permit me to escort her back to her hacienda?” Glorioso smoothly asked.**

**_Ay! I had better humor him but he makes one’s flesh crawl._ Selena managed a tight smile, “Very well, Commandante. If it is not too much trouble for you.”**

**“Bueno.” He ordered the soldiers to ride back to the Cuartel. “We shall return after sunrise to further search this area. Ah, but only with the Señorita de Rojas’s kind and _express permission,_ we shall conduct the hunt for the Fox, por favor?” Glorioso continued nonchalantly.**

**“Of course, Capitán Glorioso. Anything I can do to help.”, “ Selena replied graciously.**

**“Gracias, you are too kind. Corporal Reyes and Lancer Peldar will provide protection for you, Senorita. Unfortunately, the burden of command prevents from me personally escorting you home.“ Glorioso reached for her hand and kissed it before she could protest. “Until we meet again, Señorita Selena. Hasta la luego.”**

**She shivered as she watched the capitán depart and it was not the night air that caused her to tremble. “Come gentlemen, I think that I can persuade my head cook to have some hot food prepared for you and perhaps some wine?”**

**Much later, Corporal Reyes and Lancer Peldar profusely thanked her after they had eaten roast chicken, saffron rice and had been given three bottles of wine, one for each of them and a larger bottle of j _erez_ for the Commandante. And no one was happier to see them leave than Selena, who was especially pleased to see the corporal depart. _Reyes is basically harmless, but my goodness that one can certainly talk after he has had a few glasses of wine,_ she chuckled to herself.**

**Then Selena sobered quickly as she remembered that she had heard the gunshot before being “captured” by the lancers and imagined the worst. _And the soldiers were located near the Rica Luna waterfall. They have not yet discovered any trace of El Zorro. He must be hurt and managed to conceal himself behind the waterfall since there are no other caves nearby to use as hiding places._ Selena thought worriedly. **

**“Amontildar! Hurry, have Teodores saddle Cielo, my dark chestnut. I dare not ride Thunder again; he needs to rest. Go and prepare the large secret bedroom for a patient! No questions, Amontildar. Speak to no one else in the household regarding this matter.”**

**Selena rushed back upstairs to her room to retrieve some liniment and clean cloths for bandages. Finally, she tied a small lantern to a saddlebag before mounting her horse. As she and Cielo exited the hacienda’s courtyard, she prayed, _I hope that El Zorro is not wounded but I have to be prepared. Please, Saint Theresa, if he is hurt, let me reach him in time!_ Selena jerked Cielo’sreins and urged on the gelding toward the Rica Luna waterfall.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**My head. Where am I? Vision blurry...**_ **Zorro tried to raise himself up but that made the pain unbearable. “Tornado, come closer. I must ..try....” His limbs felt as if they were detached from his body. He willed his legs to move. Nothing. The Fox felt the damp air and realized that he must be in the cave behind the waterfall. _But how did I get inside? Tornado, good, faithful Tornado must have ..._ He was unable to finish the thought as the strain of moving around proved too daunting and El Zorro again lost consciousness.**

**Tornado nuzzled his master’s face but Zorro lay there immobile. Then the black stallion flared his nostrils because he heard the unmistakable hoof beats of another horse. _A single horse._ Tornado crept up to the entrance of the cave and let his pupils adjust to the fading daylight. He shook his head up and down in recognition. _Friend..._**

**Selena stepped down from Cielo and lit the small lantern. She took the cache of liniment and bandages from her saddlebag and slung the parcel over her shoulder. _Careful ... rocks are slippery from moisture ... lichens ... moss._ Raising up the lantern a little higher she called out, “Zorro? Are you here?” The lantern’s light revealed a pair of deep brown animal eyes.**

**“Tornado ... it is I, Selena de Rojas. I am coming deeper into the cave. Tornado! Steady boy. I am here to help your master,” she turned the lantern so that the animal could clearly see her face. The horse snorted and then seemed to disappear into the cave wall.**

****

**“Where is El Zorro, Tornado? _Por favor_ I am only trying to help!” she whispered, trying to reassure the Fox’s steed.**

**Zorro’s horse whinnied again. She turned to her left and shone the lantern farther down into the cave. Tornado’s head peeked out from the hole.**

**“Easy, Tornado. “ Selena continued to speak softly to the stallion. She moved the lantern repeatedly back and forth over the cavern’s walls and floor while she crept forward slowly, slowly. Then her boot struck something and she almost tripped over the object. Selena swung the light downward to her right.**

**“DIOS, MI! EL ZORRO!” her voice echoed throughout the cave.**

**The Fox had managed to roll down a small incline and his torso was lying against the wall, with his masked face turned in her direction. Selena put down the lantern and touched his forehead. It was covered in blood from his hairline to his jaw and was just beginning to clot at the ragged edges of the wound. Selena gasped as she wet a bandage with water from her canteen and applied it to the Fox’s face. The soldier’s aim was far more accurate then he knew. The bullet had deeply creased Zorro‘s head just above his right eye and traveled downward narrowly missing his right ear.**

**She tossed the blood soaked bandage back to another section of her bag. _Must not leave any traces of his presence here if I can help it._ But as Selena reached into the bag again to retrieve some more bandages, a section of Zorro’s blood stained mask fell unnoticed to the ground.**

**As he moaned and struggled to move, Zorro felt the warmth of a human’s touch and wanted to tell whoever was trying help him that he would be in danger if Glorioso caught him aiding an outlaw. A faint but pleasant scent caressed his nose. _Lavender. Why am I smelling lavender?_ _Only one señorita wears that perfume. No, impossible._ he thought _. Pain. too much pain to think clearly._ But his throat was parched and scratchy. His lips tried vainly to form the words “go away.“ **

**“Silencio, El Zorro, please conserve your strength,“ Selena told him as she brought the canteen to his lips. His movement had dislodged the remnants of his silk mask. When she poured a little water into this throat she almost dropped the canteen on the ground. For the man lying helpless before her was none other than Diego de la Vega!**

**_“_ BLESSED MOTHER!” Oh, my dearest love! Mon Dieu! I have to get you on Tornado and soon!” _Would his horse understand and listen to her?_ “Tornado,” Selena whispered into the black stallion’s ears, “if your master remains here the commandante will capture him. Can you kneel down and I will try to push El Zorro up on your back? _Por favor?”_ she pleaded.**

**Tornado gazed into Selena’s kind gray eyes and the horse realized instinctively he could trust Selena. She had been gentle with his master and he had heard El Zorro discuss her affectionately several times. _My master must be protected_. Tornado tugged at her jacket sleeve. **

**“Good boy, Tornado, good boy.” Selena said as patted the horse’s neck and cried silently. _Mon Dieu, Diego is such a big man. Por favor, give me the strength I need to deliver him safely to my hacienda!_**

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER SIXTEEN -**

**THE UNEXPECTED GUEST**

**PART II**

****

**The magnificent animal hesitated briefly but knelt down. Selena tied one bandage around the Fox’s wound and then ripped a large piece of cotton cloth to drape over his face. She then tied this bandage in the back so it would not fall and reveal his identity. Slowly, she eased the Fox’s torso upright and rolled/pushed him closer to Tornado. With both arms Selena grasped his legs and managed to pull his lower extremities onto Tornado’s back. As the Fox’s stallion carefully rose to his feet, the señorita positioned Zorro on his saddle.**

**Once she was certain the injured Fox was secure on his horse, Selena used the lantern’s light to try to eliminate as much evidence as she could that Zorro had ever been inside the cave. Selena de Rojas gathered up her belongings and replaced everything in her saddlebags. She then carefully guided Tornado to the cave entrance. Cielo was waiting for her at the waterfall’s edge and she quickly remounted her steed. Together the little party crept back at a snail’s pace to her hacienda.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amontildar was pacing the stable porch waiting for Selena as she fingered her old ivory rosary beads _Mon Dieu and Le Diable! Mais s’elle ne retournerais pas a bientot, ah, je m’en fou! [If my mistress does not come home soon, oh I am being foolish_! _Of course the Mam’selle will return to her bonne amie.”_ Nearly two hours had passed since her mistress had left to search for Le Renard [the Fox]. The tall Creole heard the familiar sound of Cielo’s hooves beating a steady rhythm on the hard packed dirt path leading to the de Rojas hacienda. _Oui! Elle rentre chez soi. [Yes, she is home!]_**

**“Amontildar, please get Teodores to help you bring El Zorro upstairs to the secret bedroom. Vite, vite! [Quickly but carefully!]”**

**Teodores passed the lantern to Amontildar and picked up El Zorro quite easily, for he was a Chumash Indian almost six and a half feet tall and weighed nearly 300 pounds. Her trusted manservant carefully brought the wounded man to a secret bedroom hidden behind the hacienda’s sala within a maze of carefully laid out twists and turns. After she dismissed Teodores, Selena and Amontildar began tending to Zorro’s head injury. "We dare not trust Dr. Avila with this secret. As you can see..."**

****

**Selena de Rojas carefully removed the bandages that she had applied to his head. "Mon Dieu!" Amontildar sighed when she saw the identity of the Fox. "Me, I cannot believe my eyes. El Zorro he really be Don Diego de la Vega,” she whispered to the Señorita.**

**"Neither can I my friend. Now we must quickly dress his wound and make him comfortable for the night.” Selena said in happy surprise. “ I will remain with _Monsieur Le Renard_ for the remainder of the night. Please remember that you must never reveal what you have seen in this room." **

**"Mam’selle, _vous_ can depend upon me.” Amontildar promised as she crossed her heart three times with her right hand. “But now, first you go wash your lovely face, my petite, while Amontildar, she clean up zee Fox and put some night clothes on him. Allez-vous, maintenant!” [now, go!] she chided Selena. “ _Den_ vous can return to see your _beau!“_**

**Her lifelong maidservant concentrated on checking Selena’s care of Zorro’s head wound. ” _Ah, ma chere, you done well,”_ the Creole lady murmured aloud. As Amontildar examined the torn skin nearest the injured man’s right ear, she realized she had to surgically mend the skin or the wound would never heal properly. **

**_“Mais cher Zorro, you do need Amontildar’s special medicine and me, I promise you dat you no feel anyting, pas de tout [nothing at all.”]_ She gingerly elevated Zorro’s head and coaxed him into swallowing a couple of teaspoons of her special pain elixir. When his breathing become regular and more relaxed, she fetched her sewing kit from the nightstand drawer and proceeded to close up his wound. Finally, Amontildarremoved Zorro’s dirt and dried blood-encrusted clothes, bathed him and with Teodores’ aid, pulled a nightshirt over his head as gently as possible. **

**Satisfied with her ministrations, Amontildar picked up the lantern and returned to the kitchen where she supervised the preparation of hot soup for her mistress. _I sincerely hope señorita does not get in much trouble because she has such a kind heart. God only knows what dat bête noire of a capitaine would do if he discovered that she be givin’ aid to his worst enemy, El Zorro,_ Amontildar sighed inwardly. **

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Back in her room, Selena dutifully scrubbed her face and upper torso as she worried about her beloved Diego ...who was in fact, the “outlaw” known as Zorro. _Sacre Coeur de Jesu_ , she scolded herself, _you can not settle down until you see him. Mon cher, I can not bear watching you suffer. I should have shot the commandante when I had the chance to do so last night, but Glorioso had relieved her of the pistola when his men mistook her for El Zorro_ and had failed to return the weapon to her. _Sometimes I wish I could thrash the commandante myself!_ Selena pushed aside these unpleasant thoughts and concentrated **

**on her toilette. After rapidly exchanging her filthy riding clothes for a casual dress, she hurried back to Diego’s side.**

**Selena was relieved that Diego’s face had regained ia measure of its normal color and his fever was breaking, for this meant that he would live. She believed implicitly in her Creole friend‘s potions and poultices would effect a rapid recovery. Despite her best intentions to remain awake, Selena closed her eyes and was asleep in a chair beside Señor de la Vega’s bed. When Amontildar checked with Señorita de Rojas an hour or so later with the hot soup, she laughed silently.**

**Ma petite, if you could see yourself now,” she whispered. “How lucky you two young people be to have each other!” The maidservant threw a blanket over her mistress and smiled once again as she looked down at them. Selena had fallen asleep while holding Diego’s right hand. Her _duena_ exhaled softly. _I wonder if El Zorro knows how much she loves him or should I say both the Fox and Diego de la Vega?_**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sergeant Garcia wished he had been ordered to escort Señorita de Rojas home the previous night after hearing Corporal Reyes incessantly repeat what he ate at the de Rojas _hacienda_ early last evening _._ The señorita had an excellent reputation in the Pueblo de Los Angeles for serving fine food and wine. He also wished they were back in the Cuartel doing anything but searching for El Zorro in this blistering heat. The only good point regarding this expedition was the lancers were back for the second time at the Rica Luna waterfall since Peldar claimed to have shot the Fox. At least the sergeant could remove his boots and soak his sore feet in the cool refreshing water. **

**Garcia held up his hands in mock defeat. “No more, Corporal Reyes, I beg of you. Roast chicken, a whole one for each of you,“ the sergeant marveled and saffron rice ....ahh. You are making my stomach growl very time you tell me the story of your wonderful dinner!”**

**The Corporal rolled his eyes. _This makes up for all the times that you tricked me into loaning you “only a peso or two!”_ Reyes thought as he smiled at the exasperated Garcia and smothered another laugh by covering his mouth with his hand.**

**“Will you please shut up Corporal!” Garcia said, “that is an order and ...”**

**“Sergeant Garcia, report!” the Commandante’s voice assaulted his ears.**

**“We found nothing, mi capitán and we have searched everywhere!” Garcia saluted as smartly as he could.**

**Glorioso spurred his pie-faced gelding onto the final patrol route. What a waste of time. I could be back at the Cuartel having a decent meal and waking up with an enticing bed partner rather than fruitlessly running around this dry and dusty countryside.**

**Mi Capitán! I have found some blood!”**

**“Who said that?” Glorioso asked as he narrowed his eyes.**

**“Lancer Peldar reporting, Commandante. I discovered this bit of black silk far back in the cave behind the waterfall. See it is full of blood!”**

**“So it is!” the Capitan was reenergized by this stroke of luck. “I think that we shall search every hut and _hacienda_ in this area! _And we made this discovery on Señorita de Rojas’s estate. Very interesting that she claimed not to know El Zorro was on her land. I almost hope she is truly ignorant regarding her disapproval of that outlaw’..._ Then he ordered, “Lancers, andelante!”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**After Amontildar made her patient comfortable at the hacienda, Teodores followed Senorita de Rojas’s instructions to the letter. She had told him to find the hoof prints her party had made last night and erase them as best as the Indian could. She realized Commandante Glorioso was certain to find the trail she had taken home. Teodores set out an hour before sunrise to carry out her orders.He cut some branches from the scrub brush and meticulously scratched the road as his Chumash Indian grandfather had taught him. Teodores then used a trail through the rocks known only to his tribe --and the señorita -- to return home. The Indian had sworn to Don Martino he would do everything humanly possible to protect his mistress from harm and intended to honor that oath with his life if necessary.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Zorro understood vaguely that he was in a bed, a real feather stuffed bed. _But how I did arrive here ...from damp cave ...someone pushing me atop Tornado. but who?_ He felt around his bandaged head and then probed with his fingers further down to his jaw. _Dios, mi! Mask ..is.. gone!_ He glanced around the stone wall, which seemed so familiar yet so alien. Since his head still throbbed painfully, he was careful to keep relatively still and move only his eyes. His gaze zeroed on someone who was sitting next to his bed. _SEÑORITA DE ROJAS? NO!_ Diego winced as he was determined to get up. _The commandante is sure to come here to question de Rojas and search her hacienda. She will be imprisoned..._**

**Selena jerked herself awake and noticed the candle next to Diego‘s bed was almost burned down to its holder. As she lit another large fresh candle, she watched silently as her patient attempted to speak. _By the Blessed Mother! Her heart felt as if it were turning over in her chest._**

**“Señor Fox, you must rest. You, sir, are not going anywhere for quite a while,” she replied as she eased his head back onto the pillow.**

**“Señorita ...listen well...Capitan Glorioso will hang you ...my fault I am here.”**

**Selena smiled tenderly at him. “Señor, it is an honor to serve a hero. Besides, how did you think that you arrived at my door?” She arched her right eyebrow.**

**He briefly closed his eyes. “ How did .. you get Tornado to ...” Diego never finished the sentence for he again lost consciousness.**

**“Rest, _mi corazon_ ,” Selena whispered as she stood in the doorway with a small lantern. Now she had a new worry. _Does Don Alejandro know that Diego is Zorro? Surely Diego will be missed at the de la Vega hacienda! But the immediate problem is Commandante Glorioso. He certainly will come calling later today..._**

**__**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro finally lost patience with Diego’s disgusting habit of sleeping until nearly noon. Bernardo had tried to make him understand that Diego had taken a sleeping potion. Something in the _mozo’s_ eyes bothered Don Alejandro. _Well, enough is enough. We must go into the Pueblo to settle the rancho’s tally of cattle hides with the exporter. Señor Montero will only be staying in Los Angeles two more days._**

**_“_ Diego!” His father pounded on the door. “I am sorry to awaken you but you have to accompany me into town! Diego! BY ALL THE SAINTS!” Don Alejandro saw Jorge Paco in the patio and yelled down for him to bring the keys to Diego’s bedroom. When Don Alejandro finally unlocked the door, he received a shock. His son’s bed was empty! **

**Bernardo saw his master’s bedroom door was open as he was coming up the stairs with Diego’s morning hot chocolate. Dios! Now w _hat should I do?_ __**

****

**Diego’s father emerged from the bedroom his face flushed dark red. “Bernardo!” Don Alejandro yelled. He was so angry that he forgot his son’s _mozo_ was deaf. He did not care and ran over to **

**grasp the _mozo_ ’s arm. Diego’s father spun Bernardo around. “I am going to somehow make you tell me why my son did not return home last night! He marched Bernardo back into Diego’s bedroom and closed the door.**

**“Now, my friend, you are not going to leave this room until we reach an understanding!” He pushed Bernardo into a chair and pointed repeatedly from Diego’s bed to Bernardo. ‘Where is Diego?” Don Alejandro folded his arms and glared at the manservant.**

**Bernardo was at his wit’s end _. Where could his master be? Was he injured, lying somewhere unconscious, or worse, been captured by that porco Glorioso?_ He was sweating profusely and could no longer look at Don Alejandro’s face. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of Diego being captured and cruelly suffering unbearable tortures at the commandante’s hands. **

**Don Alejandro stood up and paced the highly polished floor of Diego’s room. He paused and glanced at Diego’s fireplace. Bernardo tried not to stare him. Don Alejandro wondered... _Since returning from Spain Diego has also shown little or no interest in obtaining a wife to continue the de la Vega line. After that Diablo Monastario wounded me, Zorro saved my life. When the Fox was tending my wounds the outlaw seemed so familiar that I told Zorro if I had the courage I would have reached out and removed his mask, only to find my son Diego’s face beneath the disguise._**

**_Think, Alejandro,_ he reproved himself, _think. In his mind’s eye, he could see the Fox’s warm hazel eyes. The color of those eyes had haunted Alejandro since that day. Hazel eyes ... so memorable ... yet still undecipherable Then there was the time Diego told the Eagle that he valued his life over my own and Bernardo’s and when Señor Varga released him, he went to Don Alfredo for help. Zorro then appeared ahead of Don Alfredo and disappeared again once the Eagle was dead. Minutes later, Diego arrived to see how the battle turned out. By the Blessed Virgin! Now that Alejandro had seriously considered the matter of Zorro’s true identity, he had never seen El Zorro and Diego together at the same time. Diego is Zorro? Bah, but that can not be! Diego is a scholar, an artist, and a composer of music and poetry!_ The elder de la Vega shook his head and continued leaning closer to the fireplace, his fingers almost touching the hidden switch to the secret room. **

**Bernardo cringed at the sight as he crossed himself. _No, please por Dios! A few inches more and then ..._**

**Don Alejandro signed audibly and unwittingly moved his left hand to the switch. Both men felt and heard the _whoosh_ of air that swept into the bedroom.**

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**REVELATIONS**

**“Santa Maria!” Don Alejandro exclaimed as he gingerly stepped into the secret room “I had forgotten about these concealed passageways my father specifically built into this _hacienda_!” Alejandro then noticed some black clothing laying atop a low dresser in one corner. He picked it up, and nearly dropped the piece of fabric as he realized it was a mask. _Oh Bethia, my late dear wife, our son is Zorro! My heart is bursting with pride._ Diego, my son, _I have been so blind in many, many_ ways. He looked around the gloomy and sparsely furnished room and was amazed at Diego’s devotion to obtaining justice for the perpetually mistreated peons. _My son, where are you?_ he said to himself. _Are you injured and being held prisoner in the commandante’s hellhole known as the Cuartel?_ Then Don Alejandro forced himself into action. He must find Diego as soon as possible. Finally, he remembered how to exit the secret room and turned the iron ring attached to the stone wall. When Diego’s father returned to the bedroom he held up the mask for Bernardo to see. **

**“Where is Diego, Bernardo?” Don Alejandro asked again this time in a gentle voice.**

**_Forgive me, master, I have failed you miserably. I know how desperately you wanted to be the one to tell Don Alejandro you were the Fox._ Bernardo rebuked himself. When he looked up at Diego’s father his cheeks were wet. Without thinking, Bernardo began using his language. Then Don Diego’s _mozo_ froze, realizing that he had responded to Don Alejandro’s _voice._**

**“So, you _can_ hear me, eh? ” Alejandro sat down in a chair across from Diego’s valet as his entire body sagged from both relief and guilt. “I should have guessed Diego was the Fox, and I should have also known my son was no coward. Now, Bernardo, the most important thing is to find Diego _immediamente_. Did he say where he was going last night?”**

**Diego’s _mozo_ at first looked resigned, but his expression brightened as he suddenly remembered his master‘s last words to him. _Ah, Selena._ Bernardo dutifully signed for Don Alejandro _“Si.”_ He made curvy shapes in the air to indicate a woman. **

**“To see a woman in the Pueblo des Los Angeles? Not at La Casa! Surely Diego would not go there for companionship!” Don Alejandro was mortified. “You can not be serious, Bernardo.”**

**Bernardo scratched his head in frustration and pulled at the tufts of hair that remained on each side his nearly bald head. “ _No.”_ He redid the sign for a woman and then touched his face and smiled _._ He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his lips and then blew an exaggerated kiss _._**

**“’A lovely señorita,” Don Alejandro testily guessed. “Slow down, Bernardo. Unlike Diego I am unaccustomed to your sign language or whatever form of communication the two of you call it.”**

**Bernardo continued signing.**

**“Very, very young ...” the elder de la Vega guessed next.**

**The _mozo_ waved his hands wildly in the air. _“No.”_**

**Diego’s father sighed wearily. “What then? Ah ... an older señorita whom ... I know?”**

**Bernardo shook his head excitedly “Sí.”**

**Don Alejandro rubbed his beard. ‘”Young, pretty and I just became acquainted with this mysterious señorita. Oh, sí. Señorita de Rojas! Come Bernardo we must go to her father’s _hacienda_ at once and pray that the commandante was not successful in his hunt for the Fox!” Diego’s sire spoke silently to his departed love. _Bethia, if that animal Glorioso does have our son in his custody, I shall take the law into my hands._**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego felt much better the next afternoon. His head still ached considerably but the pain was more bearable now and he had earlier finished one bowl of soup and some hot chocolate. But he had to leave the _hacienda_. Señorita de Rojas was in real danger. Now all he needed to do was to convince her that he felt strong enough to leave.**

**The door to his room opened as he was about to put his feet on the stone floor. Selena de Rojas entered with a tray of shredded chicken and tortillas. It smelled delicious. “Bueno dias, Selena,” Diego said in that husky male voice.**

**“Oh, you are awake!” Selena jumped and almost dropped the tray. Her heart fluttered as rapidly as a hummingbird’s wings. She had assumed Diego was asleep and was looking forward to watching her _corazon’s_ profile while he was resting. **

**“I did not mean to startle you.” Diego said softly , not feeling at all contrite regarding the effect his words had on Selena. He enjoyed observing the pink flush of embarrassment that spread over her porcelain skin.**

**_You have succeeded Diego,_ she wanted to say to him. _You intoxicate my senses._ Aloud she said, “Señor Zorro ... I mean ... no .. Diego ...I do not mean ... about your mask.. the bullet ... severely damaged it and I could not clean the wound without removing.it.” she said in a self-deprecating tones.**

**He was astonished that she would even think of blaming herself for this situation. _Oh, querida mia._ Then Diego said gently, “Señorita. _Selena_ , come and sit beside me _. S’il vous plait_?” his hazel eyes warmly pleaded with her.**

**_Those gorgeous, enticing eyes_ , she thought while he spoke to her, _I can not resist that spellbinding gaze...._ Selena gingerly deposited his food on the night stand next to his bed. Then she briefly raised her eyes as she shyly did as he wished.**

**Diego lovingly gazed at her, wordlessly admiring her beauty. Then he reached out and covered her delicate hands with his. “Selena, I want you to know ...”**

**Suddenly her head bobbed up as she seized upon the word “know.“ Selena nervously bit her lip before speaking. “O-only I and my personal maid Amontildar know _you_ are Zorro, Señor. I took extra measures to keep your face covered as much as possible.” For some inexplicable reason Selena’s entire frame began shaking.**

**“You can call me Diego--” he gently prodded her.**

**“D-don Diego.”**

**“Diego, I insist, Selena,” he teased her as he attempted once again to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “ _Not a smart move, Diego,”_ he muttered sotto voce. The stone room began to spin around him.**

**Selena immediately became alarmed “Diego! Where do you think that you are going? You are still quite weak--” She helped him reposition his legs on the bed and spread a blanket over him.**

**“Home ... uhhhhh.” Diego’s head fell back against the pillows and he closed his eyes. “Lo siento mucho,” he moaned. “Perhaps I should remain here for a little while longer. Dios mi! My head aches so.”**

**When he reopened his eyes, Selena was bending over him, concern coloring her normally light eyes a smoky gray. “You must drink some of this Creole pain killer. It will only relax your muscles and not make you so sleepy that you will be unable to eat.”**

**“Bueno.“ Diego opened his mouth to accept the cool liquid and closely scrutinized her features. _Long neck ..._ _full lips... lush eyelashes.. lovely alabaster skin, which he knew from experience was feather soft._ His eyes strayed to her chest. Diego was pleased that he could see the heaving of her breasts with each breath she took. _How could he ever have considered Selena to be plain and unattractive? He was entranced by her gentle manner and especially Selena’s courage. This was a real woman who had intelligence. He could cherish her for eternity._**

**Selena caught him staring at her in open admiration. “Diego?” she said softly. “Do you need anything?” She locked her eyes with his and realized Diego really wanted her to stay with him.**

**“Si,” he replied, “you.” With great care he pulled her chin down to press his lips against hers. Diego’s kiss was like liquid fire burning away all her resistance in seconds. His large masculine hands enveloped her entire face and Selena felt incredibly safe beneath their touch.**

**“I-I must go, Diego,” Selena stuttered her response, betraying the unnerving effect he had on her. “I have to prepare for Commandante Glorioso’s visit. It is only a matter of time before he comes to search. He is confident that he will find you somewhere nearby.”**

**He grimaced. “Si, that _por...”._ Diego hesitated as Selena arched her eyebrows. “Forgive me Selena, I was going to use some rather ungentlemanly language regarding the Capitán.” **

**“Señor! You insult the _entire_ Grandee class by even intimating that he is a gentleman!” Selena scoffed. “If you are still hungry I can arrange this lap tray across the bed.”**

**“I would not dream of wasting your delicious cuisine, señorita,” he chuckled at her humor. “Your wit is as sharp as I have heard! Seriously, tread lightly with the Commandante. He may be very**

**charming but he is no fool. Promise me that you will be careful,” his elegant hazel eyes were full of worry as he began to yawn.**

**“ _Querido,_ try to eat something and then rest easy. I can handle Glorioso!” Selena reassured him. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro and Bernardo rode like madmen towards the Señorita de Rojas’s _hacienda_. The elder de la Vega prayed the entire journey _. Please let my son be safe, dear God. If he has been injured, I can only hope that she or one of her vaqueros discovered El Zorro and are now hiding him._**

**At the de Rojas _hacienda_ , Mam’selle Amontildar Perrileaux chanted some ancient French hymns as she sat in the patio. The Creole _octaroon w_ as writing some ideas for the day’s menu when she heard the approach of riders. Amontildar crossed herself with her rosary beads, for she sincerely hoped that the “guests” were not the commandante and his soldiers. The _dueña_ inhaled deeply and proceeded to greet the visitors, whoever they were. To her pleasant surprise, she saw Don Alejandro and Bernardo, Diego's _mozo,_ tying their horse’ reins to the _hacienda’s_ railing.**

**" _Bon matin_ , gentlemen. It is good to see you again, Don Alejandro de la Vega. Amontildar nodded briefly to Bernardo and smiled at him. “You please come into the sala, oui? I will tell Señorita de Rojas that you are here."**

**Selena’s maidservant rushed upstairs to her mistress’s bedroom. She knocked on the door and Selena opened the door with a questioning look. “I heard riders approaching the hacienda. Who is here, Amontildar?" the señorita inquired worriedly.**

**"Bénisse le Bon Dieu, Señorita! It is Don Alejandro de la Vega and Bernardo, Don Diego's manservant. Shall I serve dem _coffee au lait_ in the sala?"**

**Señorita de Rojas was greatly relieved at this news. "Of course, please do so. Tell Don Alejandro that I shall be downstairs shortly."**

**_By the virgin! I forgot to ask Diego whether or not his father was aware that he was El Zorro. This should prove to be an interesting conversation. I can only hope that Commandante Glorioso does not come “calling” on me while Don Alejandro is here._ But she again heard the unmistakable sounds of horses out in the courtyard. Selena parted the rose and white laced silk drapes covering her bedroom windows to investigate. She jumped back from shock. _OH NO! NOT NOW! Glorioso and his lancers!_ After she pulled on the chain that would summon a pair of the housemaids, Selena frantically wriggled into one of her more elegant “receiving frocks.“ When the Indian maids arrived, she instructed one of the girls to finish helping her dress and the other servant to run downstairs and inform Capitán Glorioso that he was to join Don Alejandro and Bernardo in the _sala_. **

**In the _sala,_ Don Alejandro had also heard riders coming into the de Rojas’s courtyard. “Bernardo,” he walked over to Diego’s _mozo, “_ who is it?”**

**Bernardo saluted and drew a line across his chest. _“Commandante Glorioso!”_**

**_“BY ALL THE SAINTS!”_ Don Alejandro slapped his forehead. He turned around as he heard Selena’s voice.**

**Señorita Selena Teresa de Rojas glided down the stairs into the _sala_ wearing a navy blue raw silk dress with a modest neckline as befitting a lady still observing a period of mourning for her recently deceased father. “Don Alejandro, how nice of you to visit me--” she started to greet him.**

**Señorita de Rojas, time grows short. I regret my bluntness.” the elder de la Vega paused, “Señorita, quickly, before that _porco_ comes inside, is my son..?”**

**Holding her fan to her lips, she wordlessly communicated to Don Alejandro that they would discuss personal matters -- later. His eyes grew wide with indignation until Selena pointed to the patio. She whispered to him from behind her fan. “ _I have to welcome him into my house you understand?”_**

**Don Alejandro bowed, “of course. I apologize for my rudeness. Blast that man!” he could not help but adding. _Diego is here, is he not?”_ he asked in low tones.**

**“I perfectly agree, Señor believe me! And si, Diego is safely hidden.”**

**Don Alejandro gave her a grateful look. “Gracias, señorita, gracias.”**

**Before the Indian girl could introduce him, the capitán stalked into the de Rojas sala. “Señorita, your servant,” he saluted stiffly and impatiently waited for his reluctant hostess to acknowledge his presence _._ Glorioso stared directly at Selena, not noticing Diego’s father and Bernardo standing in the far corner of the _sala._**

_**END OF CHAPTER 17**_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE CAPITAN’S VISIT**

**The mistress of the _hacienda_ de Rojas dipped her head slightly to Glorioso and raised her right hand for the capitán to kiss. The commandante squeezed it so tightly that the señorita flinched at the physical contact. He smiled at her like a predator who had finally cornered its prey and is anxious to toy with its meal before satiating its hunger. **

**Selena would not allow him the pleasure of seeing her becoming upset with his boorish behavior. _Simply because this brute great pleasure in acting superior, I can not allow him to nettle me. Mon Capitaine foolishly believes I am a naive ingenue, clueless in the art of deception. Trés bien._ Selena said to herself. _I shall permit him to labor under that delusion._**

**Bienvenidos, welcome to my father’s home _,_ Commandante Glorioso.And greetings to you, Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes.”**

**Glorioso’s deep blue eyes scrutinized her face for any hint of artifice. _Her warmth appears to be genuine_ he musedto himself.**

**“Gracias, Señorita de Rojas,” the capitán replied stiffly as he reluctantly released her hand.**

**“Many thanks for welcoming me into your _hacienda,_ Señorita de Rojas.” Garcia said before removing his hat and simultaneously nudging Reyes to do the same.**

**“Si.” Corporal Reyes echoed. “It is an honor to be invited here again.”**

**‘You are quite the gentleman, Corporal,” she purred softly. “Now Capitán Glorioso what can I do for you? Refreshments perhaps?” Selena then directed Glorioso’s attention to her other two guests. “Of course, you remember one of the Pueblo de Los Angeles’ premier citizens, Don Alejandro de la Vega?”**

**The commandante turned to glare at Don Alejandro. “A surprise to see you here, de la Vega.”**

**Don Alejandro bristled at his insolence but decorum decreed that he return the capitán‘s bow. “I have come to pay my respects to the Señorita as her father and I were old friends. And your business here, sir?”**

**Glorioso’s smile was as false and frigid as a blizzard in the Sierra Madre Mountains. His glacial blue eyes darted around the _sala_ , mentally cataloging all of the objects in the tastefully furnished room. The barely concealed look of avarice on the capitán’s face reminded Señorita de Rojas of a ferret.**

**“Official business, de la Vega,” the commandante retorted acidly. He continued his visual examination of the de Rojas’s hacienda while he dismissed Don Alejandro’s presence with a wave of his hand. Diego’s father turned away slightly from Glorioso so he could hide his revulsion for the capitán.**

**“Oh, Amontildar,” Senorita ordered, “please serve some refreshments, some hot chocolate for Bernardo and myself, and some j _erez, perhaps the vintage from the year 1799,_ for our gallant capitán and Don Alejandro. Is _jerez_ acceptable, gentlemen?” **

**“Most certainly, senorita,” Don Alejandro said with a twinkle in his eye, his admiration of Señorita de Rojas growing stronger as he watched her deftly handle the commandante’s ill manners and the superficiality of his charm. _Was Glorioso really so obtuse that he did not recognize sarcasm when he heard it?_ The elder de la Vega wondered to himself.**

**“Most acceptable, Señorita,” Glorioso replied formally, “with one exception. He pointed his riding crop at Bernardo. I do not drink with servants,” he tilted his head towards Don Diego’s _mozo._**

**Don Alejandro clenched his fists and Selena stepped between Glorioso and Diego’s father to prevent a confrontation.**

**“Ah, gracias, mi capitán. You must forgive me,” Señorita de Rojas said softly. “I fear I have been a very poor hostess, ignoring the Spanish Court’s Rules of Etiquette.” She waved her fan at Don Alejandro. “Señor, if you will dismiss Don Diego’s valet?” Selena hoped that her eyes conveyed the desperation that she dare not reveal in her voice.**

**“Certainly, my dear.” Don Alejandro responded affably. He stepped closer to Bernardo and made a sign for him to leave. Bernardo, playing his part perfectly in this charade, bowed to the señorita and then to the commandante before retreating to the kitchen.**

**The triumphant look on Glorioso’s face completely disgusted Selena. Nevertheless, she remained calm. _Remember that you have El Zorro, correction, Diego, the man you love, hidden in your hacienda._ She somehow forced herself to smile at this viper of a man.**

**“Capitán, perhaps you will permit me to serve all the lancers some _vino de casa_ and some sandwiches? Oh, and where are my manners?” Selena speculated aloud, as she pulled the sala’s cord for requesting her servants. Chetta Yellow Flower, an Apache from the San Gabriel mission, immediately answered Selena’s summons.**

**“Si, my mistress?” Yellow Flower asked.**

**“Tell the cook and Amontildar to prepare more sandwiches for the remainder of the commandante’s lancers. And please bring some hot chocolate for me, por favor,” Señorita de Rojas ordered.**

**Both de Rojas and Don Alejandro saw the internal struggle between impatience and common courtesy skirt over the capitán’s features. Fortunately for everyone involved the latter emotion was victorious.**

**“As you wish, Señorita de Rojas,” he bowed fractionally in her direction.**

**“You are certainly most gracious, Capitán Glorioso.“ Selena replied and told the lancers to follow one of her Indian maids to the kitchen. Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes thanked her and practically fell over each other to reach the promised refreshments.**

**“Now then, señor, to the purpose of your visit here. Did you find El Zorro?” She looked at her odious guest through half lidded eyes.**

**“No, but he is wounded.” Capitán Glorioso warily observed Selena and Diego’s father for any sympathetic reactions to this statement.**

**“So, you wish my permission to search this _hacienda_. Understandable. _Por favor,_ indulge yourself, but would the capitán permit a suggestion?”**

**Glorioso pretended to study his meticulously manicured fingernails. “What is the lovely señorita’s helpful hint?”**

**Selena grasped the servants’ bell summons and pulled three times. Amontildar instantly appeared.**

**“Si, my lady?”**

**“Capitán Glorioso. This is Amontildar Perrileaux, a Creole from New Orleans and the head of my servants, Amontildar, you are to obey my guest’s every order until he is satisfied that I am safe from El Zorro’s _chicanery.”_**

**_“_ Oui, Madame, _Avec plaisir._ Would you follow me _por favor, Mon Capitaine_?” the Creole said politely.**

**Glorioso raked Amontildar’s form with a contemptuous look before replying to the señorita. “Sergeant Garcia will carry out the inspection after he and the lancers have eaten, ah, with your kind permission. And Señorita?”**

**“Si, mi capitán?” Selena kept her voice neutral despite his obvious contempt for Amontildar.**

**“If you do not mind, Señorita de Rojas, but I not accustomed to dealing with servants!” he said in a voice laced with contempt as his gaze never wavered from Selena’s face.**

**She acquiesced with a nod of her head. _Oho, commandante, you almost cornered me there. You, sir, are a Grandée in name only , but you do not care how you treat others not of your social class._ “If I have offended, Commandante Glorioso, you must forgive me. You are dismissed, Amontildar. Some more _Jerez,_ gentlemen?”**

**Glorioso sipped his Jerez as he walked around the _sala_ and commented upon her father’s good taste. “This is a magnificent _hacienda_. Surely, Señorita Selena, you must feel somewhat isolated and lonely living in such a large home as this, without the benefit of ... male protection?”**

**Don Alejandro sputtered into his glass of Jerez. _Such audacity! Ai! If mere thoughts could strike someone dead, then the commandante would have died just now from the disdain on the señorita’s face!_**

**Selena fluttered her silk fan back and forth across her face. “I have wonderful memories of growing up here, Senor.” Changing such a personal subject, she asked “you said that dreadful rogue El Zorro was wounded?” she responded casually.**

**“Why yes, señorita. And I found something very interesting at the Rica Luna waterfall. He retrieved a large white kerchief from his waistcoat pocket and unwrapped it. Glorioso held up a piece of black cloth soiled by blood.**

**“Oh, capitán! _Is that blood_?” Her gray eyes were huge. “By the Virgin!” Selena feigned shock and held her hand to her forehead. “ _Dios, mi_!” She began rapidly working her fan to and fro across her face as if she were about to faint. **

**“I crave your forgiveness, Señorita. This is part of Zorro’s _mask_.” He watched Don Alejandro for any sign of sympathy. The elder de la Vega’s face paled. Then the commandante asked smugly, “Why are you so shocked, Don Alejandro?”**

**“Do you not see that you have upset Señorita de Rojas?” The elder de la Vega rushed to her side. “There, there, señorita, calm yourself.”**

**“Si, Don Alejandro, _mais Mon Dieu_! That is _real blood_.” Selena desperately hoped she could convince Glorioso she about to faint, and he would take the hint and eave the _hacienda. “_ Oh my, Don Alejandro, would you hand me that glass of water please?”**

**Don Alejandro continued to make a big fuss over Glorioso’s social gaffe, although he knew that the Commandante had deliberately shown her Zorro’s blood-caked mask. _A clever trick, capitán, and excellent acting, Selena._ Don Alejandro smiled inwardly. “Put that thing away, Capitán Glorioso. Here, Señorita, drink my j _erez._ Bueno. Is that better?” Don Alejandro patted her arm.**

**“Y-yes, gracias señor,” she rearranged her mantilla and pointed her fan at Glorioso. “Now I am relieved, Capitán!”**

**“’Relieved?’ I do not understand,” he frowned at her. “Please enlighten me, señorita!”**

**“Certainly. You have shown me proof that the Fox is wounded. Surely he will be much easier to capture? And El Zorro will then be unable to rob this hacienda; my belongings and I will be safe?” Selena fluttered her eyelashes up at Glorioso.**

**Commandante Glorioso held himself perfectly erect. “To be sure.”**

**“Sergeant Garcia reporting as ordered Commandante,” The sergeant told Glorioso as he saluted his superior officer.**

**‘Yes,” the capitán replied again riveting his eyes on Señorita de Rojas’s now ashen face. _Well she appears to be genuinely shaken up by seeing the mask, but my instincts tell me for the wrong reason._ Glorioso thought as he contemplated his next move.**

**“We have thoroughly searched the _hacienda_ , sir. And the stable, the garden, and the chapel, and the cellar, and the two storehouses. Nothing!”**

**Glorioso pounded his armchair in frustration. “Very well, order the lancers to return to the Cuartel.”**

**“At once, Commandante,” Sergeant Garcia replied with his usual sloppy salute.**

**“Thank you for the refreshments, señorita.” Glorioso pulled up her hand and kissed it before she could move it away from him. “ Adios.”**

**“May I accompany you to your mount, Capitan?” she inquired quietly. “After all, I am glad that we have a member of the Grand _é_ es in our pueblo to remind us of our proper manners.”**

**Totally non-plussed by her offer, Glorioso bowed, looking very confused. “Certainly,” he offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted.**

**When he had mounted his horse, Glorioso decided one last time to rattle her composure. “May I call upon the señorita in a week to formally offer my condolences on the death of Don Martino?”**

**“Of course, Your Excellency Visconde de Estrada,” Selena replied, deliberately using his royal title.**

**“Muy bien and gracias, Señorita de Rojas. Next Wednesday, perhaps?”**

**“Bueno, Excellency.” Selena curtsied. She remained outside making certain Glorioso did indeed take the road leading back to the pueblo.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**“By all the Saints! That Diablo!” Don Alejandro later fumed. Then he sat down in one of the sala’s Roman x-shaped mahogany chairs. “Señorita de Rojas, I think you will regret accepting Glorioso’s pending social call** **.”**

**_You may be right, señor, but I had to get him to leave._ Selena wordlessly replied by positioning her closed fan against her lips and then pointing it toward her feet. “Chetta, please leave us alone.”**

**The elder de la Vega bowed, indicating he understood her unspoken message. He handed his glass of _jerez_ to the Indian servant girl and waited until the servant departed before discussing the health of his missing son. **

**“Si, I am most relieved that Diego is alive and not sitting in one of Glorioso’s cells. “Lead on, Señorita de Rojas,” Don Alejandro said as he extended his arm to her.**

**Selena curtsied deeply to Don Alejandro and began walking toward the far wall’s hidden doorway. “This way, señor. “**

**“Ah, after that magnificent performance, señorita, after you!” Don Alejandro said, his voice again filled with admiration.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Glorioso propped his feet atop his office desk and sipped some _Madeira_ and allowed his fantasies regarding Selena de Rojas to have full reign. _Well, my military instinct tells me Señorita de Rojas was not being completely truthful regarding her denial of harboring the Fox. If she has given shelter to El Zorro, I shall imprison and then execute her for high treason. If not, Selena is still unmarried and living alone in that splendid hacienda. I know I can win her heart. And, with the de Rojas fortune, I can finally restore my family to the Grandee_ class. _That milquetoast Diego de la Vega was stupid to reject her father’s betrothal agreement. Selena de Rojas was also attractive and an accomplished, competent social hostess. And Rubenesque! How I adore voluptuous women!_ The thought of her lying beneath him, where he could control her, absolutely intensified his lust. Like all the others of her sex, Selena was arrogant but he was expert in teaching women how to appreciate him as their lord and master.**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER 19**

**REPUTATIONS RESTORED**

**“ _Madre de Dios_! For a minute I believedthat Capitán Glorioso was going to invite himself to luncheon and supper!” Don Alejandro fumed as she opened a hidden door behind a splendid medieval tapestry. “But your bogus fainting spell was a most skillful maneuver, Señorita. I imagine you are a formidable chess player!”**

**“Gracias, Don Alejandro, but I was most upset at seeing that mask. I thought I had been more careful in removing any evidence that the Fox had been in the Rica Luna Cave.“ Selena sighed. “Despite or rather, I should say because of Glorioso’s assurances to the contrary, I do not think my acting was completely convincing.”**

**“Señorita, I pray you are wrong.“ Don Alejandro held a large lantern for Selena so she could navigate the hacienda’s concealed passageways. Suddenly he noticed a light coming towards them. “By the Three Marias! Who could ...”**

**Selena de Rojas stepped forward and called out “C’est vous, mon amie? Repondez-moi vite!”**

**They both heard a voice singing the first eight bars of the French national anthem La Marseillaise. The señorita answered with her coded response _“la belette est parti!” [The ferret has departed.]_**

**Amontildar called out "Mistress Selena, it is I. Bernardo and I have been with Don Diego since he insisted upon leaving de bed because Le Monsieur knew de commandante would come to search the _hacienda._ I went to see how Monsieur Diego be fairing while both of you be entertainin’ de capitaine and discovered him just outside the bedroom door. We just now tryin’ to get him to lie down,” Amontildar stated. Selena‘s maid lowered her gaze. “Mistress, me, I brought Bernardo avec moi because I knew le monsieur would give me de trouble, yes. Amontildar shook her head. “Mais, chere, le monsieur Diego, he be some _entête_ [stubborn]! But he not strong enough to walk at all!”**

**_“Diego!”_ Selena whispered. “Thank _le Bon Dieu_ both Amontildar and Bernardo were with him...**

**“Tr _é_ s bien, chere. Amontildar you have done well.’’ Selena then instructed Amontildar to hold one of the lanterns while Don Alejandro and Diego’s _mozo_ carefully supported **

**and guided the still weak Diego between them back to the secret bedroom. The women left the two men alone, for she knew how relieved Don Alejandro was to learn his son was not imprisoned in Glorioso’s cuartel. Bernardo took a position just outside the door while Selena reentered the _sala_ via the hidden door and began to practice on her piano while she waited for Don Alejandro’s return. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro sat down next to Diego's bed. "Diego, my son, I am so happy you are alive and are safe in the De Rojas _hacienda._ Thank all the Saints!" the _hacendado_ whispered. He desperately wanted to tell Diego that he knew all about his nocturnal activities as the Fox. _No, this must be Diego’s decision, not mine. Bethia, I hope I can be patient enough to wait for our child to reveal his secret to me._ Don Alejandro relaxed in his chair and watched his son resting. When he was certain that Diego was fast asleep, he drew the blanket over his son's chest and kissed him gently on the forehead. Bernardo was waiting outside the secret bedroom door when Don Alejandro emerged. The _hacendado_ checked the corridor to make sure they were alone. **

**“Please stay with Diego until he reawakens. Did you bring several changes of clothes with you? ”**

**Diego’s _mozo_ nodded vigorously as he waved his hands _I have everything my master needs._ Bernardo smiled warmly at Diego’s father.**

**“Bueno. First, show me the way back to the sala. Señorita de Rojas and I have much to discuss,” Don Alejandro ordered.**

**Bernardo did so and as the hidden door slid open in the _sala’s_ wall, Selena rose from the piano to greet Don Alejandro. She saw the grim set of his jaw and despair gripped her soul. _Ah, here comes another fatherly lecture on the proper behavior of unattached females in our society. I have heard this so often I could recite Don Alejandro’s speech for him!_ Selena kept her head bowed as Don Alejandro motioned for her to sit.**

**“We must have a little talk, my dear. There are two things I think you should know Selena,” he said solemnly as he paced the sala’s floor directly in front of her.**

**“And they are Don Alejandro?” Selena became even more alarmed at the gravity that had seeped into his voice and the frown that had now replaced his handsome smile.**

**“You should realize that _someone_ will doubtlessly gossip about Diego’s stay under your roof. Everyone gossips and, everyone, including myself, listens to it.“ Don Alejandro gently touched her arm. “Listen to reason, Señorita! I remember hearing and, I regret to admit, repeating, some scurrilous gossip regarding your ... unsuitability for marriage, and even more ... very unpleasant rumors, ” the elder de la Vega said softly. **

**She laughed until tears fell down her cheeks. “’Unpleasant’ rumors Don Alejandro? Why I am known as the ‘Medusa of Los Angeles!’ I have heard everything about me, Don Alejandro, _everything,”_ she added with a trace of acrimony.**

**Señorita,” he warned as he frowned at her. “Have a care. My utmost concern is that the de la Vega name not be besmirched by any hint of scandal. But, I am not a harsh man , Selena. I believe that Diego should announce your engagement to him as soon as possible.**

**Selena froze. “Don Alejandro it is my understanding that Diego ...” she began to say.**

**“My child, I have seen the way that you look at my son since your late father introduced you to him and, the tenderness you have shown Diego to return him to health.” **

**Her heart leapt for joy. _Señora de la Vega. What woman would reject such a wonderful man as he?_ Then she scolded herself. _YOU DID, you foolish twit, more than a fortnight ago! How many women are given a second chance at happiness? You know in your heart Don Alejandro is right. As for Diego, the fire I noticed in his eyes - could it be love?_**

**_“_ Yes, I have loved your son for a long time. _If_ Diego will have me, Don Alejandro. You know as well as I Diego will not enter a loveless betrothal. I repeat, I will accept his proposal only if he truly loves me.” **

**Don Alejandro embraced her. “I am sure that love conquers all.”**

**“Excuse me ... Alejandro ... but what was your second matter you wished to discuss? Was it concerning El Zorro ... and Diego...?”**

**“Selena, I now know as well as you do that Diego is El Zorro. But I am not going to disclose this knowledge to him. If he wishes to reveal his alter ego to me, so be it. The decision must be his and his alone.”**

**Selena was unable to hide her shock. “But, Don Alejandro! Do you realize how much Diego has suffered, with you believing him to be a coward?”**

**Don Alejandro suddenly appeared to age greatly before her. “Si. I have completely misjudged him. But Diego, like every man, has his pride Selena.”**

**“Very well, I shall respect your decision. But I am so frightened for him, Don Alejandro! The commandante is so ... evil; so sadistic! I fear...” Selena shivered at the horrible idea of Diego in Glorioso’s custody. She gazed up at her father-in-law to be. ”’Tis ironic is it not, Don Alejandro, that my father is finally getting his wish. Diego will be my husband and this bride to be has a lot to learn about men.”**

**Her future father-in-law grinned. “My dear, men and women have been trying to understand each other since the Creation. That is part of the frustration and fun of loving someone of the opposite sex.” Don Alejandro responded gaily as he winked at Selena.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Several days later when Diego awakened, he did not know whether it was day or night. His mind was finally beginning to clear as Diego remembered Selena brought him to her hacienda from the Rica Luna Cave after a lancer shot him in the head. _Dios, mi! Now she knows I am El Zorro. ...and he also remembered Glorioso had been here looking for the Fox. Must speak with her again regarding the commandante. By St. Teresa, I am ravenous._ As he turned his head he saw Bernardo was grinning at him.**

**“Bernardo!” Diego joyfully exclaimed. “I am very glad to see you! Dios, my friend, I am in dire need of a bath and a shave.”**

**His _mozo_ grimaced. _My master, I would have to agree. Hot water is on its way as we speak. And fresh clothing. And I will have to do something about your hair!”_ Together they laughed until they both were close to tears. Just after Diego’s bath as Bernardo was helping him change into his _calzoneros,_ they heard a knock on the door. Diego retrieved his silk robe from Bernardo’s outstretched arm.**

**“Entrez, I am awake!” Diego called out. His hazel eyes brightened with joy when he saw it was Señorita de Rojas. “Buenos dias, señorita. I wish to thank you for your kind hospitality, and,” he added nonchalantly, “your guest is famished!“ Diego reached out to lift the linen napkin covering the tray she held in her hands. “May a guest have some of that delicious food that I smell on the tray carried by the lady of this hacienda?” he inquired in his most charming voice.**

**“You may indeed. For breakfast, I like to eat huevos _rancheros_ or Creole _grillades._ I also prefer hot chocolate or café au lait to drink. I did not know your preferences in cuisine, so I brought a little of everything,” Selena stated quietly** **.**

**Diego yawned before responding. “Cafe au lait...ah yes, I remember I had some while I was enrolled at University in Spain. It is strong, ah.. chicory coffee with hot milk.”**

**Correct, Señor. Amontildar has also made some _plantain fritters_ for you as a special treat.”**

**“Plantain fritters? Do _you_ grow plantains in your garden, señorita?” Diego asked.**

**“Si , and I have actually been known to get my hands dirty doing some of the gardening myself, Señor de la Vega,” Selena responded with a trace of humor.**

**“Ay Yi Yi! Touché! I will have to leave your home before I become as large as Sergeant Garcia,” he said as their eyes joined and they both erupted into laughter.**

**Then his expression became unreadable as he murmured “Tell me, what other charms do you possess that I have yet to discover?” Before Selena could turn her head to answer, Diego reached out with his muscular arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. His lips crushed hers, robbing her of breath but she was beyond caring. Selena’s feminine instincts took over and she responded to his deep kiss.**

**“Mi corazon ...” he whispered into her ear as Diego unfastened her hair clasps and was rewarded with a cascade of thick, dark and curly hair falling onto his chest. “Marry me Selena.” He had elevated her chin up to meet his eyes, and she was unable to move, but Selena was sure that she did not ever want to leave his embrace again.**

**“Y-yes, Diego,” she muttered haltingly.**

**Diego was confused by the hesitancy in her answer and he felt that he had to ask Selena the one question that he had sworn to himself was necessary for _his_ marital happiness.**

****

**“Be honest with me Selena. “Is it El Zorro you love or the man behind the mask that you are willing to marry?”**

**“I love _you_ , Diego. When you kissed me as the Fox my mind was so confused because when I gazed into his eyes they were the eyes of Diego de la Vega! Y-you realized that when El Zorro ... _you_ were in my bedroom, I would have, most willingly, what I mean is ...” she blushed and Diego grinned knowingly.**

**“You have never been with a man before, I understand, Selena.” A sudden thought struck him. “Selena, surely you are not _afraid of me_?”**

**She exhaled finally. “Yes, I am. I am afraid that you will think that I am ignorant or--worse.”**

**Diego molded her body against his chest. “No, Selena. I would never, ever willingly hurt you! Do you believe me?” His eyes burned both with worry and desire.**

**“Si!” Selena exclaimemd as her gray eyes smouldered with love.**

**He groaned, “Before I regret or do not regret the loss of control, leave me to eat.” Diego flashed one of his solar bright smiles at her. “Gracias again, m’il lady. What time is it?”**

**“Eight o’clock, I think. Your father, of course, is staying until tomorrow morning. We will be joining him for luncheon later this afternoon at twelve-thirty. Until then Diego.”**

**Her handsome _hidalgo w_ inked at Selena and her skin turned crimson. When she returned to her room she had to splash cold water on her face. Amontildar came to her bedroom a little while after she had bathed to pour musk oil on her bare shoulders and massaged her back.**

**“My mistress will marry de tall handsome _gentilhomme n’est-ce pas?”_ Her maid already knew the answer but Amontildar wanted to hear the lovely news from her mistress’s own lips.**

**Selena’s entire being glowed. “Oui, mam’selle, he has asked me to be his bride. _Il est tres brave et il a un bon coeur._ ” [ _He has a kind heart and is very courageous.]_**

**Amontildar pushed up the sleeves of her long puffed cotton overblouse and put her light brown colored hands on her formidable hips. “Dis _octaroon_ lady believe dat Mistress Selena be making a good choice, dat is what Amontildar be thinkin’!”**

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise20.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**ENGAGED.**

**“Amontildar, I did not realize until today Diego had actually fallen in love with me,” Selena said. All my life I tried to explain to my dear deceased father that I neither could nor would marry a man simply for convenience’s sake.”**

**Mais chère, one cannot have everything! Why in Louisiana on de plantations, all de white masters have darkies for der mistresses. The ladies in those big houses, dey do not marry for love, dey marry for security. And dem _femmes des grandes maisons [wives of the plantation owners]_ they know ‘bout their men’s pillow girls! Speak ze truth, me.”**

**“Different culture, Amontildar. How do they live with men of such low morals? _Mon Dieu!_ Selena exclaimed.**

**Amontildar shrugged. Do all the time, _les Grands blancs [the big and important white men]._ They have de power and they make de rules, my mistress.” Her personal maid touched her arm. “Mais, chère, you have a head on your shoulders and besides Monsieur Diego, he love you. You be fine, you see!”**

**Selena unclasped her hands which she was unaware had been clinched so tightly that her knuckles were white. “You really think so?”**

**As sure as _Le Bon Dieu_ [the good Lord] made the sunshine ma _petite [my little one]!_ Now you hush and make yourself look pretty for your _amour, eh?”_ Amontildar chided her.**

**As she changed into a pale blue silk and cotton dress and added an onyx and sandalwood comb to her dark tresses, Selena worried that she might accidentally reveal to Diego about Don Alejandro’s discovery of his secret identity. She wondered how long his father could maintain this fiction and continue to act as if Diego were still a “spineless _cobarde [coward].“_ Her heart ached for her betrothed but she knew that when Diego sensed the time was right, El Zorro would do the proper thing.**

**When Selena entered the sala, she thought that her handsome fiance looked absolutely stunning. She absolutely adored the ornately decorated _chaqueta_ wore and its navy blue color nicely complimented his slightly olive skin and dark hair. His _chaqueta_ was festooned with pale gray embroidery and tiny seed pearls. Bernardo had selected one of his fancier pale blue _cambios,_ shot through with silver thread, which in her opinion accentuated his masculinity. A lock of Diego’s thick curly hair rested in the middle of his forehead. Selena’s heart fluttered nervously at the thought of running her hands through his hair ...**

**Don Alejandro and his son stood up to greet her. Don Diego's eyes sparkled with joy and something else that was burning in her fiancé's eyes, something private, which existed only between lovers.**

**" _Buenos tardes_ , gentlemen. It is very good to see you again Don Alejandro. Diego, you are certainly looking much better than when you first arrived ay my _hacienda_.” she impishly added. both men chuckled at her small joke.**

**Amontildar and the entire household staff took great pains to create a formal yet charming setting for Selena’s special guests. The long mahogany dinner table was covered in ivory-laced damask material. Her great-grandmother's favorite bone china, pale yellow in color, together with leaded crystal goblets and wineglasses, reflected her family's good taste. The silver utensils, which Selena had always loved, had been brought over by her great-great-grandmother from Spain in 1695 when she settled in Mexico City. Don Alejandro was seated to her right in the place of honor, and Diego sat across from him.**

**Selena had carefully chosen the luncheon wines as well as the menu itself. Her head servant had prepared something totally unexpected for Señorita de Rojas's guests. Rather than serve typical Spanish cuisine, Amontildar decided to introduce Creole items to Don Alejandro as Selena had informed her Diego was already very familiar with New Orleans cuisine. She had created a great pot of seafood gumbo, with white rice, French garlic bread, and asparagus salad with tomatoes. Don Alejandro looked curiously at the “brown gravy stew” that Juan Gomez ladled into his bowl.**

**"What, my dear, may I ask is this type of .. soup?" Don Alejandro inquired politely.**

**Don Diego decided to answer for her. "Father, it is known in New Orleans as _gumbo._ Gumbo is made with browned flour gravy, or roux, which is sauteed slowly in a cast iron pot. He swirled his spoon around in his bowl and commented how large the shrimp were.**

**Selena smiled. "Sí, we are indeed now fortunate that the Spanish government has allowed us to trade more freely with foreign powers. If an American ship**

**had not pulled into San Pedro yesterday with a full cargo of seafood from a fishing trip in nearby waters, then we would not be eating this delicious gumbo."**

**Diego's father hesitantly tasted the gumbo. After he tried several teaspoons his eyebrows rose until they nearly reached his hairline. "It is rather spicy, isn't it? But I do like it indeed."**

**Don Diego was too busy eating his gumbo to comment further upon the wonderful meal Selena was serving. He was already starting his second bowl of gumbo when his father pushed himself away from the table stating that he was already full.**

**"Do not misunderstand me, Señorita, the food is absolutely wonderful. _Ai_ , for an old man like myself, it is really too spicy," the elder de la Vega stated quietly.**

**"I understand perfectly, Don Alejandro, there is no need to apologize. I dare say that the people in New Orleans have cast-iron stomachs!" Señorita de Rojas gaily noted.**

**Diego caught the appreciative glance his father gave Selena. He mused wryly. _Knowing my father as well as I do, I suspect that he has concocted something. We shall see when dessert is served._ While Juan Gomez and two young Indian girls cleared the dinner table under Amontildar‘s watchful eyes, the young caballero could not help but stare at his fiancée. Diego much preferred this dress she was wearing as it accentuated her bosom but revealed only hint of cleavage. And pale blue was definitely her color, although when he recalled visiting Selena in her bedroom as Zorro, his senses were inflamed by the deep rose hue of her silk nightgown.**

**“Father, there is something that I must tell you,” Diego said as he lit a cigar for his father and then one for himself.**

**“Oh? Hopefully you are going to tell me that you will supervise the annual transactions with our broker in San Pedro. _”_ Don Alejandro said between puffs on his cigar.**

**“Father! This is a very important step for me, no _us_.” Diego thrust out his chin and gingerly placed his hands over hers. “Selena and I are engaged to be married.”**

**“W-hat?” Don Alejandro replied in what he hoped was genuine surprise. “That is marvelous, Diego!”**

**Diego rolled his eyes heavenward. “Father, you have that mischievous look on your face!“ Diego swept his gaze from Selena, who was blushing most charmingly, back to Don Alejandro, who was balancing himself on the balls of his feet and assiduously avoiding his son’s scrutiny by blowing circles of cigar into the air.**

**_Ah, sí. I detect what has occurred while I was recuperating in bed._ Diego chuckled to himself. “Now, father, I ask that I may please have a moment alone with my fiancée.” Diego crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly into his father ‘s dark eyes.**

**“Ay, yi, yi! I suppose so, Diego. But only for a couple of moments. And Diego?” Don Alejandro said before he departed the _sala, “_ do try to behave yourself!”**

**“But of course. Am I not my father’s son?” he retorted wickedly.**

**Don Alejandro sighed. “I was afraid you were going to say that. _Five minutes, Diego, and five minutes only_!” **

**After Alejandro left the dining room, Diego held Selena in his arms.**

**_How long until we are united in marriage for all eternity. I never want to leave his arms again._ She decided as she reveled in the tenderness of his touch.**

**“Selena,” Diego began, “Selena I sense that you are not being totally forthright with me.” he said firmly. He cupped her chin in one of his massive hands. “Look at me. Did my father ---”**

**She pondered what he was going to say. _Here it comes. I am trapped ...he is going to ask me if Don Alejandro has learned that he is El Zorro._ “Si, Diego”? she replied innocently**

**_“_ How much pressure did my father exert to have you accept our betrothal? I want the truth, _querida_... now,.” he added firmly, keeping her face turned up to him.**

**Selena exhaled in relief _. Grace á Dieu, I do not think I can ever lie to Diego._ she thought. _How those hazel eyes pierce my soul!_**

**“Don Alejandro said both of our reputations would eventually be tarnished since someone who has seen you here will undoubtedly gossip. I told him that my ‘reputation,’ my good name, was in doubt once I passed the age of twenty still unmarried.”**

**Diego rolled his hazel eyes which now appeared to adopt some of the blue color of his _chaqueta_. “I can guess the remainder of his lecture. He wanted to protect the de la Vega family’s honor, correct?” He relaxed his hands fractionally and Selena was finally able to move her head.**

**_“Corazon_ , he could not believe that I would reject your proposal again if I thought you were going to marry me out of pity!” **

**Then her betrothed shifted Selena onto his lap and began kissing her in that tender, sensitive area below her right ear on her neck. “Wish I had been there to witness that conversation!” Diego murmured between kisses.**

**“Don Alejandro is all bark and no bite, at least regarding me. You are forgetting the effects my acerbic wit, my feminine charms, my adorable gray eyes have on men,” Selena dryly replied as returned his kisses with increased passion of her own.**

**“Por favor, I surrender!“ Diego laughed as her rocked her back and forth. “My love, when I think of how foolish I was not even to give you a chance!”**

**“That is in the past, Diego. “This is now--” Señorita de Rojas began, and ...”**

**But his lips obliterated the rest of her response. “I can barely wait until our wedding night, _mi corazon_. To Diego’s amused satisfaction Selena blushed at his bold statement.**

**She saw herself reflected in his vision. “Truly? I am so...”**

**“Let me prove it, Señorita.” he murmured against her cheek. He moved his left arm behind her back and he bent down to kiss her more deeply than he ever had before.**

**“Harrumph, Diego! Behave like a gentleman! I can see where you two will bear close watching. Ai!” Don Alejandro said in jest as he reentered the sala. “Of course, I do not blame you, Señorita de Rojas.“ Diego’s father chuckled at her vain attempt to convince him she was not avidly kissing Diego while his father was patiently allowing them some time alone together. Selena’s action of thrusting her arms behind her and adopting a well-practiced aura of innocence did not deceive Don Alejandro at all.**

**“Father you know of my opinion regarding long engagements?” Diego responded, while curling one of his arms around Selena’s waist as he ignored his father’s reproving look.**

**“Would December the first be so difficult for you, Diego?” Don Alejandro suggested as he quietly watched the beginning of the future of the de Vega line and this couple’s happiness.**

**Diego momentarily tore himself away from studying the smokiness of Selena’s gray eyes to answer his father. “Hmm. ... _I suppose_ six weeks will pass quickly.”**

**“My son, some of the social proprieties have to be observed!“ There was that strange twinkle in his father’s eyes again. “Besides, I have already arranged for the banns to be read in church this Sunday!”**

**“I, for one, am not surprised, father!’ Diego responded as he threw back his head and laughed heartily.**

**“Gentlemen, shall I pour three glasses of _jerez_ to celebrate the occasion?“ Selena asked as she went to the mahogany cabinet that displayed her mother’s crystal. **

**“Bueno,” Father and son responded as one.**

**Don Alejandro grasped Diego’s arm. “Diego there is one other matter that you need to tell your betrothed,” he gestured to Selena. “An important subject we were discussing while you were changing for luncheon, my dear.“**

**Diego hesitated before speaking. He wanted to choose his words carefully since he did not want to hurt Selena’s feelings. “ _Querida_ , I want you to move into _our hacienda_ as soon as possible. I do not believe that you will be safe here.”**

**“Because of that _couchon_ Glorioso?” She said between gritted teeth.**

**“He poses a real danger to you, Selena. You are an unmarried woman of considerable means and you have no living blood male relative. To Capitán Glorioso you would make an excellent wife for a member of the Grandee class. And father tells me you have granted the commandante permission to call upon you next week? Understand, Selena, I am not blaming you for what you did because you were trying to protect ...”**

**Diego paused. _Almost slipped and said to protect me--Zorro --from being taken prisoner by the commandante. Madre de Dios !_ Diego swallowed some _Jerez_ before continuing; “you know what I mean,” he added quietly. **

**‘Ah, si,“ Don Alejandro seized the sudden lull in conversation, “Diego is correct, my dear. That _violardo de mujeres_ is indeed insane,” his father added.**

**Selena de Rojas closed her eyes. Soon, despite her best efforts to restrain herself, tears marched silently down her cheeks.**

**Diego held her tightly. “Cry all you want, Selena, release all those pent up emotions now, rather than later.”**

**Except for those six years that she spent in Madrid with her mother’s sisters, she regarded this _hacienda_ as her home. Although she had lived a rather lonely existence, her social isolation made worse by the fact her father always referred to Selena as “his homely daughter,” this _casa_ was a place full of happy memories thanks to her dear mother, Señora Veronica Aulida Maria Cadiz y de Rojas Cabildo. Selena had lived most of her adolescent life here and both of her parents‘ graves were lying in the garden underneath a papper tree.**

**_But that is now in the past, and as Señora Veronica de Rojas believed, life is for the living., and you make your destiny,_ she heard her mother ‘s voice echoing in her head. Embarrassed beyond words, Selena dried her tears.**

**Diego patiently waited for her to compose herself. “Sweetheart, I realize that this is an extremely difficult thing for me to ask of you. I regret I have to insist on a decision today.“**

**“But it is the right thing to do, Diego,” Selena said resolutely as she looked at Don Alejandro and then shifted her full attention back to her beloved Diego.**

**He held up her hands to his lips and kissed them. “I can not wait until you are truly mine, _querida,”_ Diego whispered into her ear.**

**END OF CHAPTER 20**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise21.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	21. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE** ****

****

**THE UNWELCOME GUEST** ****

****

**Juan Ramon Glorioso, Visconde de Estrada groomed himself very meticulously the following** **morning because he was going to visit the object of his desire and lust, the exquisite, socially acceptable Señorita Selena de Rojas. He oiled his silver streaked black hair just so; leaving his a little disheveled with a few curls teasing his forehead. The capitán adjusted all of his military decorations and in a very conceited touch, replaced the customary dress white braid with two golden ones. _Perhaps I should consider growing a thicker mustache. I am certain that would only increase my appeal to the Señorita._ Glorioso grinned at his handsome reflection in the mirror and continued his mad daydreaming. _With her fortune and my ancient title, Visconde de Estrada, I will have more power than ever before! Who knows perhaps I can eventually return to Mexico. Then El Jefe, Santa Anna, will finally appreciate me. Perhaps one day I will even challenge Santa Anna for control of Mexico!_**

**Sergeant Garcia watched disgustedly as Capitán Glorioso mounted his horse, Bellum, and ordered the Cuartel gates to be opened. "What an ego the Commandante has! I am certain that he wants to wed Señorita Selena de Rojas and I feel sorry for her if she excepts his proposal of marriage. He is a bad one, much worse than Monastario ever was,” Garcia said to Corporal Reyes.**

**Corporal Reyes sighed wistfully. "You have to admit Sergeant Garcia that Señorita de Rojas is very beautiful. I wish that I had money and I could marry her!"**

**Garcia could not believe his ears. "Why in the world would Señorita de Rojas want to marry you? You only a corporal in the Spanish army! You are like a worm to her. And besides, where would _you_ get enough money to court her?”**

**“But Sergeant, if I had that much money, then the Señorita might consider my courtship. Do you not think so?" Reyes responded innocently.**

**“ _Baboso_! Even if you were the King of Spain, she would not look at you. It will take more than money and a title to win that lady’s generous heart. Are you not afraid for her?“ Garcia stood with his large hands his hips, looking with disgust at the corporal.**

**Reyes’s mouth fell open and his large brown eyes widened in genuine surprise. “She is in danger? Who has threatened the Señorita, tell me Sergeant Garcia and I will rush to her aid _immediamente!”_**

**“ _Idioso!_ Calm down!” Garcia leaned closer to him. “Do you want someone to hear you? You know that this Commandante is a scoundrel! He wants her and he _would force_ the Señorita to marry him!”**

****

**Reyes shook his head. “That is terrible, Sergeant Garcia! Everyone in Los Ángeles knows that Don Diego wants to marry the señorita. But I have one question.”**

**“Si, what is it, now corporal?” replied the sergeant, now anxious to get out of the sun and take a siesta.**

**“What is a scoundrel, Sergeant Garcia?”**

**“Well, you see corporal, a scoundrel is ...oh, baboso, never mind!” He pointed to the stables and ordered Reyes to help Lancer Peldar clean out the stalls. “Immediamente!” The sergeant looked heavenward and then his wide shoulders drooped. “Madre de Dios! _Even that horrible place, La Casa, looks inviting due to this unusual October heat and my dealings with Reyes. Just when I thought he was making sense for the first time in his life!_ he thought disgustedly. “Well, I will just have to drown my sorrows in a mug of wine.” Garcia said aloud as he stalked from the Cuartel and headed for the tavern.**

**Reyes rubbed his head in bewilderment as he watched he portly sergeant head straight for the _La Casa._ “What did I do, eh?”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amontildar Perrileaux was in the patio arranging some roses for the _sala_ ’s table and sipping some café au lait when she heard a rider stop outside the patio gate. She peered through the gate’s peephole and frowned. “Oh, no! I had forgotten today is Wednesday! Mon Dieu! C’est Le Diable himself, Commandante Glorioso!” Amontildar collected her wits. _Me, I had better receive him first and then go warn my mistress._**

**The odious Spaniard glared at Mam‘selle Perrileaux as if she were some sort of annoying insect that needed swatting. Selena’s _criada_ greeted the capitán civilly. “May I help you, Monsieur Commandante?” She asked without smiling.**

**Glorioso said imperiously. “You _may_. Please you will inform Señorita de Rojas at once that Capitán Juan Glorioso is here to see her! “**

**“Monsieur Le Capitaine, may I inquire-” Amontildar began.**

**He interrupted Selena’s personal maid as he lost his patience. “ _You_ may not! Just obey my orders, Negro! I will not explain myself to you again! Now go!”**

**She curtsied politely and asked him to please sit down. “Of course, Monsieur. But first, please be seated and I shall obtain the refreshment,“ she replied amiably as she rang a silver bell on the nearby patio table. _Sauvage bete! [Savage animal]_ She mumbled just out of the capitán’s earshot.**

**“Si, Señorita Perilleaux?” Teodores strolled into the patio. “You wish something?” The giant Chumash Indian contemptuously watched Glorioso through narrowed eyes. But**

**the Capitán ignored the question, because, after all a Grandée never spoke to servants, especially Negroes and Indians.**

**“Bring some hot chocolate and service for two, Teodores,” Amontildar asked.**

**“Bueno, señorita, at once.” Teodores slowly walked away from the patio full of fear, not for himself, but for his mistress, Selena.**

**Amontildar bowed to Glorioso. “Your pardon, mon capitaine. I must take your leave to fetch the señorita. _Excusez-moi, s’il vous plait_.” She scurried as fast as she could up the stairs to Selena’s’ bedroom. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**“Mam’selle! Mam’selle! That _couchon_ the Commandante is in the patio demanding that you see him _tout de suite!”_**

**_What on earth could Glorioso want with her_? Selena wondered. It was ten thirty in the morning and she was trying to close up the _hacienda_ in preparation for her move into Diego’s house. “Oh, by my faith Amontildar! I completely forgot I invited the _bete_ for refreshments today but it was for this afternoon! Do not antagonize him Amontildar. I shall go to the patio now!”**

**Amontildar whispered to her mistress as they descended the stairs into the sala. “Please, chere, you watch him like de _faucon,_ [hawk] you hear? Me, I watch dat Spaniard from de bay window.”**

**“Merci beaucoup. J’espere que vous avez tort du capitaine mais je crains que vous corrige le plus certainement en ce qui concerne lui. Il est un homme tres dangereux! [“Thank you. I hope you are wrong but I fear you are most certainly correct regarding the capitiane. He is a very dangerous man.“**

**“D’accord, mam’selle,” [Agreed mistress]. replied the Creole servant,**

**Selena held her head high and glided effortlessly from her _sala_ into the patio. “Capitán, you should really send a messenger before you decide to visit me earlier than I expected. Then I could have had the red velvet cake ready for our tête-à-tête!” Selena poured on all the charm she possessed and raised her right hand for him to kiss.**

**“I like to surprise people,” he responded cryptically. The capitán looked around the patio and noticed packages and bundles stacked in a corner. “Ah, Señorita, your _hacienda_ is in splendid condition,” Glorioso said in between sips of his hot chocolate, “surely you are not renovating?”**

**“Oh, no. I am preparing to move.” Selena hid her delight behind one of her silk fans as Glorioso’s eyes widened. _Mi Commandante, perhaps I should have Teodores bring you some brandy rather than hot chocolate when you hear my reason for moving._**

**“I do not understand señorita,” replied an obviously bewildered Glorioso.**

**“Commandante, you may call me Selena.”**

**He bowed his head. “’Selena, a most endearing name. You are leaving Los Ángeles?” Glorioso began sweating as his blood pressure rose. _Dios! I pray not. Then all my plans for uniting our Grandee blood will be useless, to say nothing of the size of her dowry I will lose._ He thought bitterly.**

**She laughed. “No I am engaged to be married and my fiance believes that ...”**

**“What?” he gasped. “Your indulgence, Selena, but am I to understand that you are betrothed? Already?” The sinister sycophant retorted in astonishment. “Surely not, señorita!”**

**“Si.” was all she said. _How I love seeing you squirm!_ Selena wryly noted to herself. _“_ More hot chocolate?” Selena asked, pretending to be oblivious to his distress.**

**Glorioso’s face twisted with anger. _No, I can not permit anyone to interfere with my plans!_ But he calmed himself down and asked her the name of the caba _llero_ through gritted teeth. His normally icy blue eyes remain riveted on her face as the white-hot fires of lust flared in his soul. “Who is the lucky _caballero?”_**

**_“_ Don Diego de la Vega.” Selena was now acutely aware how agitated Glorioso had become. The capitán’s veins bulged in his neck and his pupils seemed to grow exponentially with each passing minute. Then his entire body went rigid.**

**“Señorita, I find it difficult to believe that you would entertain the idea of wedlock with such a _weakling_ as de la Vega. I simply cannot believe that you would accept second best _...a lady of your Grandee class should marry a physically strong virile man, such as myself!”_ Glorioso shouted as he slammed his cup with such force that it shattered against the patio’s iron table.**

**“Indeed?” Selena replied coolly. “Gracias for your vastly inflated opinion of yourself, Commandante Glorioso. Now please leave! _Oh, Mon Dieu_!” she jumped as he suddenly leapt from his seat.**

**Glorioso lunged for her before Selena finished speaking, tossing aside the wrought iron patio chairs as if they were light as feathers. “Come here, señorita!” he hissed.**

**The señorita moved with surprising swiftness as she deftly eluded his first attack. Selena then picked up the heavy silver chocolate pot and hurled it at his face as she turned to run into her _hacienda_. He merely laughed at her and used his _mañuelo to_ hastily wipe the hot chocolate, which had landed on the left sleeve of his uniform. Unfortunately for Selena, Glorioso was far more agile then she was and not encumbered by a long dress and heels.**

**He threw the table aside, grabbed Selena and tried to kiss her but failed. Selena managed to break his hold around her waist and, backhanded him across the fa _ce._ She **

**paused to catch her breath. _Remain calm, Selena.. Teodores! Call for Teodores!_ She thought.**

**Astonished by her formidable physical strength, he said menacingly, “I shall not make the same mistake twice. Nothing can stop me, Selena. _Nothing._ You are alone, woman, all alone!” He circled around her, edging himself closer and closer toward Selena. Glorioso carefully feigned his next attack to his right, and the señorita sidestepped him.**

**“Perfecto, Selena! Now you have nowhere to run!” he crowed.**

**When she saw that Glorioso had positioned himself between her and the _hacienda’s_ entrance Selena did the only thing she could. She yelled for her Indian servant, Teodores.**

**“Teodores! J’ai besoin de vous! Aidez-vous moi! Maintenant! [Now, Teodores! I need you, help me!] TEODORES! TEODORES!”**

**Momentarily paralyzed by the shock of seeing her worst fears realized regarding Glorioso, Amontildar also shouted for the Indian servant. Desperately searching for anything to use as a weapon, she grabbed a broom and ran outside.**

**“Where is your beloved fiancé, Diego de la Vega?” Glorioso sneered as finally succeeded in grasping her wrists and pulling them behind her back. He adjusted his grip and used one hand to keep her arms pinned against her body to grant her the high honor of his kiss. “Maravillosa. So beautiful, he murmured into her ear.**

****

**Selena finally realized the futility of breaking free from his excruciatingly hard embrace and temporarily relaxed her body against him. When Glorioso’s lips touched her own, Selena bit him on his mouth as hard as she could.**

**“AYIEE! _PUTA!!_**

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise22.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	22. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**AFTERMATH**

**“WHACK!” WHACK!” The Creole servant struck the Spaniard with her makeshift weapon. She thrust the blunt end of the broom into his stomach and then continued hitting him in the head with the other end.**

**“DIOS!” the capitán yelped as he pushed Selena away to protect himself from this madwoman. Although he had no time to think about the damage Selena had done to his lip, the tart metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth infuriated him beyond all reason.**

**Amontildar added several more blows with her kitchen broom. “Bête! You leave my mistress be! _“VA T’EN! A LA GARE! Go away! Hit the road!]_**

**Commandante Glorioso ducked Amontildar’s quasi-lethal weapon as quickly as he could, and he received no more blows as his military hand-to-hand combat training enabled him to evade her best efforts. Selena continued yelling for her manservant, Teodores, as the capitán easily disarmed Amontildar and backhanded her across another patio table. However, Selena knew she could not elude this lunatic forever. Glorioso shifted his balance slightly, hoping Selena would go on the offensive and try to kick him in the shins. To his relief, the señorita reacted exactly as he hoped. As she lashed out with her foot, Glorioso sidestepped her blow and struck Selena on the right side of her face. She lost her balance as she fainted. Unfortunately for Selena, he caught the señorita before she fell down.**

**“Enough of your foolishness, Selena! I will not be trifled with!” he said, smoldering from both fury and desire. Glorioso pulled another clean _pañuelo_ from his pocket and wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked at the unconscious señorita lying limply in his arms before he kissed her again and said “You will pay dearly for this insult, señorita, dearly!”**

**“Señor, please release my mistress!” said a deep masculine voice behind him.**

**The capitán did not even bother to turn around. “Whoever you are do not try to interfere!”**

**In one swift motion, Teodores plucked the capitán from Selena and held him up several feet from the ground. “SELVAJE!“ The huge Chumash Indian bellowed. Then he threw the commandante to the ground. Teodores looked down at his semi-conscious mistress and saw a bruise forming on her right cheek. He gingerly lifted her up and carried her into the _sala_ where a few of the young girl servants had just came downstairs from packing Selena‘s personal items. **

**Teodores spoke to them in their native tongue. “Watch the mistress. I go to take care of that _camaróncito_ , [ _little shrimp]_ the capitán!“ **

**The huge Indian loomed over Glorioso, who still remained on the ground in a half-sitting position. “You hurt the señorita!” he roared at the commandante. “You hurt my mistress bad!“**

**Stunned, Glorioso simply stared at the giant and desperately tried to scramble to his feet. Again Teodores picked up the capitán, who began to yell for help. The giant shook him until the commandante stopped shouting. Teodores placed him under one arm, carried him to his horse and threw the Spanish officer over his saddle. He yanked Glorioso upright, shoved his hat on the Commandante’s head, thrust the officer’s**

******feet into his stirrups and slapped the horse’s rear. Selena’s faithful servant watched the retreating horse long enough to see the animal heading to Los Ángeles. Then Teodores rushed back into the patio to help Amontildar.**

**The Creole woman had recovered enough to walk with Teodores’ assistance into the sala. _Sacre bleu!_ Amontildar collected her wits and ordered Teodores to carry Selena upstairs to her bedroom. Once there, another maid brought a large bowl of cool water and clean cloths for Amontildar. Selena’s _criada_ gave Manuela the key to her _farmacia_ cabinet and told the maid to bring a bottle of ivy healing cream and a bottle of sleeping elixir to Mam’selle’s bedroom. **

**“ _Ma chere, ma pauvre petite_!” [My dear poor little one!]she crooned into Selena’s ear while she bathed her mistress’s fevered brow. Teodores hovered outside Selena’s bedroom until Amontildar reassured him that the señorita would recover.**

**“Teodores, please fetch Don Diego and his father at once! Dey must be told at once, mon ami!“ When the Indian hesitated, she reminded him once the de la Vegas arrived, there would be more than enough men to protect his mistress.**

**“You go now, _vite, vi_ te, mon ami. Mistress be fine with Amontildar’s help.”**

**The Indian nodded. “I go now, for help for the good señorita.”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Don Diego awoke the next morning at eleven o’clock after riding through the entire night and past dawn as Zorro. Satisfied that he had distributed as much money as possible to needy peons so that they could pay their taxes by the end of October, he simply fell into bed after he returned home. The young _caballero_ was so exhausted he had slept through Bernardo’s efforts to rouse him an hour before. Diego was more than grateful that his _mozo_ permitted him to get some much needed rest. _I guess four hours sleep will suffice._ he thought as he yawned. He heard Bernardo’s coded knock on his bedroom door and said “Entrar.”**

**Bernardo smiled at Diego as he entered his room. _Good morning, my master. You need a shave, his_ _mozo_ signed. _Are you ready now?_**

**Diego scratched his face. “Oh, si. I have to help Selena finish packing the remainder of her things today and I would not want to frighten my fiancee with my unkempt appearance!”**

**His _mozo_ grinned at Diego’s humor and began lathering Diego’s face while the young _caballero_ discussed his previous evening’s activities. **

**“Bernardo, Selena is amazing. Yesterday I learned from some péons that _she_ had also decided to donate her money to her tenants whom she knew would be at the commandante’s mercy because they were made penniless by last month’s new round of taxes!”**

_**See I told you that she had a good heart, Don Diego. As far I am concerned the señorita can walk on water!**_ **Bernardo mimed.**

**“Diego!” his father’s voice called out as he knocked on the door. “Are you awake yet?”**

**“Come in, father.”**

**“Diego!“ Don Alejandro’s face was full of confusion. “Señorita de Rojas’s Indian manservant is downstairs asking to speak with you. He insists that he has urgent news and will only speak with you. He is quite agitated and I was unable to calm him down!” Alejandro exclaimed. “You had better come down right away.”**

**“Say no more, father.” Diego hastily threw on a clean shirt and his rust colored _calzoneros._ Bernardo carried his _chaqueta_ with him as Diego sprinted downstairs.**

**“Teodores, what is wrong ...” Diego stared at Teodores’ ashen face.**

**“Don Diego ... Commandante Glorioso, he come to mistress’s _hacienda_ this morning. He ...” Teodores’ face was covered with tears. “He mistreat her, Señor. I threw him out! I want to kill him!” The Indian said fiercely.**

**“ _Dios, mi!”_ was all Diego could manage to say. When he looked at his father, Don Alejandro’s visage had turned purple with outrage. **

**“BY ALL THE SAINTS! We will leave immediately, Teodores. I am coming with you. Diego, what are you going to do my son?” Alejandro heatedly declared.**

**Diego finished buttoning up his shirt as Bernardo handed him his _chaqueta_ and sombrero. **

**“About Glorioso?” his son replied, somehow managing to remain calm.**

**“Of course I am referring to the commandante!“ Don Alejandro instantly regretted his choice of words, for Diego’s eyes became misty.**

**Diego bowed his head and furiously balled his fists. When he looked up again, his father was taken aback by the vengeful look in his son’s eyes. “First things first. I must take care of Selena. Capitán Glorioso will regret ever having crossed El --” He stopped himself just in time _. Dios! I almost said El Zorro! Compose yourself, man!_**

**Don Alejandro grinned to himself. “Bueno, Diego.” He had no doubt that El Zorro would properly deal with Glorioso, but he was curious to know what action _Diego_ would take. _Hmm, if I were the commandante, I would depart at once for Spain._**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amontildar bathed Selena’s bruised cheek and neck with cool water and mixed one of her ivy scented herb potions that would heal the señorita’s skin fairly quickly. She checked her mistress’ pulse regularly and was relieved to see Selena was resting comfortably.**

**Manuela Perez, one of Selena’s household staff, saw the de la Vegas’ arrival and ran upstairs to inform Amontildar.**

**“Mam’selle Perrileaux,” Manuela said to her, “Teodores has returned with Don Diego and Don Alejandro.”**

**“Bien, chere. Now you run back to de kitchen child and tell cook dat she should give you a sweet! Go now _, vite, vite_!” Amontildar said as she patted the **

**Don Diego knocked on Selena’s bedroom door and was grateful to see Amontildar tending to his fiancée when the Creole lady told him to enter.**

**“Monsieur Diego! I am _tres heureuse_ to see you! “ the Creole lady exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in relief. **

**“Calm yourself, Amontildar. I am here and will make certain Selena remains safe. And I am most relieved the both of you were not seriously injured. Mam’selle, I beg you to tell me everything,” he said in a low but strangled tone. Diego watched Selena’s chest rise and fall as she rested peacefully while listening to Amontildar.**

**The Creole servant dropped her voice to a whisper. “Glorioso told my mistress she not to marry you, Monsieur. The señorita she told him to leave, yes! But him, dat _bête,_ he grab and force her to kiss him! I found zee broom and me, I hit him good!”**

**Amontildar dramatically demonstrated her assault broom technique for him and Diego bit his lip to prevent him from bursting into laughter. “Me, I hit him in de tête, on de shoulder and on dat ugly Spanish head of his!” She hesitated and then curtsied to him. “Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, me, I meant no offense!”**

**“None taken, mam’selle.” he assured her. “Please do continue.”**

**“Your fiancée, she den starts to yell for Teodores and he come, he done trow out dat couchon _, yes!_ Zee whole story, Monsieur! Amontildar, she no _menteur! [liar]_ And me, I give my mistress somezing to make zee sleep come!”**

**Diego led her from the bedroom. “Amontildar, you did your best and I believe you. _Dieu vous bénisse_ , mam’selle. [God bless you]. Por favor, I want to stay with Selena a little while.” He smiled warmly at the octaroon lady and told her to get some rest as he bowed slightly.**

**“Monsieur if that _bête_ had had his way with her, me, I promise you dat Teodores and I would have his head!” Amontildar added before she went downstairs to the kitchen.**

****

**Diego reentered Selena’s bedroom, closed the door and went to sit beside her bed. “ _Merde_!” he winced. One bruise was forming on her neck but otherwise she appeared to be resting **

**comfortably. He gently caressed her face and kissed her sweet lips. Diego then silently expressed his thanks to the Blessed Mother. “I shall be right outside, beloved, if you need me, just say my name.” he whispered into her ear before he left.**

**Amontildar was waiting for Diego as he came into the sala.**

**“Everything is well with you, mam‘selle?” he inquired politely.**

**“Monsieur, I must tell you ‘bout how brave Selena was. I zee her throw zee hot chocolate all over zee commandante. Dat one,” Mam’selle Perilleaux continued, “she a lady but she be tough. You should see le capitaine’s face! Her, she scratched him all over!”**

**Diego’s eyes widened. _So like her, to confront evil directly regardless of the personal cost. Thank the Virgin she was not seriously injured_. “Stay with her mam’selle. I have to discuss some plans with my father.”**

**“ _Très bien_ , Monsieur. Oh, me, I told the cook dat we have guests for luncheon,” Amontildar added.**

**“Mam’selle you are a treasure, gracias.” Diego bowed again. “If she calls for me, well, you know where I shall be.”**

**“But of course, Monsieur.” Amontildar sighed blissfully as she watched him stide from the sala with those long well muscled legs of his. “Wish I could find me a good Creole man from New Orleans like Don Diego!”**

**In the de Rojas’s _sala,_ Don Alejandro poured some _Jerez as_ tried to comfort his son. His father sighed. “Diego, I am sorry I did not see the commandante’s truly base desire for Selena well before today!”**

**Diego shook his head in disagreement. “Do not blame yourself, father.”**

**“We obviously can not permit Selena to remain here any longer. Also, what are you going to do about Commandante Glorioso?” Don Alejandro asked, wondering if his son would now take this opportunity to reveal the truth to his father about his secret identity as Zorro.**

**“Something that he would never expect Diego de la Vega to do,” his son muttered dourly. Diego brooded for several minutes longer and then shook himself from his unpleasant reverie. “Father, I agree that Selena should move into our home at once. Would you have any objection if I sent word to Father Felipe to marry us as soon as possible?”**

**Alejandro nodded. “No objections whatsoever. Allow me to contact Father Felipe so that you can concentrate on helping Selena to recover from this ... this ..” his father sputtered angrily. “If only I were twenty years younger... “**

**Diego looked grimly at his father. “I shall handle the capitán in my own way and in a very special manner.” he vowed. “I swear this before Our Holy Savior, Glorioso will live to regret he ever came to Los Angeles!” _And,_ he thought darkly as his anger burned white hot in his veins, _it will very difficult to restrain myself either as Zorro or Diego!_**

**END OF CHAPTER 22**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise23.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	23. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**DIEGO’S STRATEGY**

**(Our noble caballero takes action against Glorioso)**

**Selena imagined her most desired fantasy had become reality. Her chivalrous knight, a benign specter in black satin, had whisked her away from all danger, past, present and future. El Zorro’s arms surrounded her, an eternal protection against all evil, and soon he would make her his wife in the holy state of matrimony. The brilliant light that emanated from her beloved’s hazel eyes finally vanquished the gloom that had previously been an integral part of her life. Selena was aware she was dreaming, for in her fantasy, El Zorro laughed when she asked him if she could remain with him forever in this precious cocoon of their love.**

**“No, _querida_ , we both must return to our lives and remain as faithful to the Lord and to each other as the Savior would wish us to do. My dearest Selena I will be with you forever.“ **

**The light surrounding them began to dissipate and he faded from her view. Selena cried out his name three times. “Zorro, Zorro, Zorro,” hoping this sacred number would ward the two of them from all future evil in their lives.**

**“Selena, Selena! Please open up your eyes! Selena, _mi corazon!”_ Diego lightly stroked her face. “Darling, the Commandante can no longer hurt you. I am here to protect you.”**

**“Diego. I had a.. nightmare.. G-glorioso ... he.. ” Selena tried to explain.**

**He sat on her bed and gently pulled her up to him. “Ah, _querida_ , you need no longer fear him. Zorro and I both will take care of that _raton_!” Diego then whispered his new plans for their nuptials and was rewarded with her lips pressing against his. **

**“I am going to stay with you until you fall asleep, under Amontildar’s watchful gaze, of course,” he playfully added.**

**She smiled lazily at him. “Oh, but of course, beloved ...tired... sleepy.” Diego held her hand tightly between his own much stronger ones until Selena had settled down completely and no longer tossed in her sleep.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Faced with a dilemma of his own making, Diego pondered cautiously his move on the chess board of their lives against his deadly**

** opponent, the evil Glorioso. IF as Diego, he were to use brute force against the Commandante, his adversary was ****more than clever enough to quickly deduce his secret identity. Were he to retreat into Diego’s non-violent shell by saying or doing nothing, then he believed he would forever lose any chance of redeeming himself in his father’s eyes. He also had to consider his fellow _hidalgos’_ opinions. According to their rigid code of behavior, Diego was honor bound to take umbrage _and_ action against Glorioso. He could not expect his own alter ego, El Zorro, to solve this sensitive problem for him. Of course, on a more serious and personal level, Diego felt extremely guilty that had failed to shield her from the commandante’s craven appetites. **

**He rejected numerous schemes and ideas concerning a “Diego de la Vega” appropriate response to Glorioso’s deplorable behavior. Just before he was ready to seek his father’s advice and prepared to finally disclose his alter ego to Don Alejandro, something amusing occurred to him. Diego rubbed his pencil thin moustache playfully. Why not beard the lion in his den? Yes, the seemingly indolent composer of song and verse would confront the commandante where he least expected it, at the _La Casa de Hospitalidad!_ As he mentally pursued this new intrigue, Diego became more animated as he considered the new possibility of how _Diego and not Zorro_ could undermine both Glorioso and his whole financial empire. When one of the house maids sent word to the young _caballero_ thatDon Alejandro was waiting to dine with him downstairs, Selena’s fiance felt more confident in his ability to handle the capitán as Diego de la Vega and not as alter ego, El Zorro.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The next day, Capitán Glorioso applied some ointment over his facial scratches and then took some of Señora Soto’s flesh-toned stage makeup to hopefully conceal the angry welts. _The bitch will certainly rue the day she cavalierly dismissed my marriage proposal to wed beneath her class! What in the name of the three Marias is wrong with that female? Perhaps I misread the true nature of her character ... she must be mad ...no, on second thought she must feel desperate._ He stalked into the _Casa de Hospitalidad_ and ordered some luncheon.**

**“ _Chiquito, que tal_? You look so angry!” Señora Soto said attempting to cheer him up.**

**“Silencio!” he snarled at her. “Go away! Can you not see that I am ravenous!” Glorioso briefly raised his head.**

**“Dios! And who was the unfortunate woman who left her mark on you, Commandante?” Teresa Soto asked.**

**He yanked her towards him. “Not a word of this to any do you hear? I proposed to Señorita de Rojas yesterday.”**

**She smiled bitterly, “I am not surprised, capitán, and being the lady that she is, besides being Don Diego’s betrothed, Señorita de Rojas would not have you eh?”**

**“I was unaware that news of my little social call to the señorita was known in the pueblo as I was out of town in San Pedro until the day before yesterday with those _babosos_ Garcia and Reyes!“ Glorioso growled as he threw her to the floor. “Damn you, woman,” he hissed beneath his breath. When Teresa did not respond, he asked crossly, “What is wrong? Answer me!”**

**Looking beyond the capitán, Soto crossed herself several times before she got up and adjusted her clothing. To Glorioso, who continued to glare at her, she said, “Perhaps mi capitán wishes to retire upstairs to eat his meal?”**

**At his uncomprehending stare, she continued with a smirk, “Don Diego de la Vega just came into _La Casa!”_**

**_“_ WHAT?” Glorioso briefly considered fleeing but then, the presence of Teresa Soto and the half dozen or so patrons in his Posada dissuaded him from that idea. Too many witnesses. Blast that de la Vega! _I shall deal with you later, Teresa!_ he muttered to her.**

**Teresa noticed something strange regarding Don Diego‘s mood. _Knowing how much he despised this tavern and Glorioso personally, the caballero is positively glowing with joy._ _I must be going mad. Don Diego should be tearing the place down to get to the commandante to rip out his heart._ She also observed the caballero was wearing a single red rose in the lapel of his chaqueta as he strolled over to the bar.**

**“Ah, greetings _muchachos and caballeros!_ All refreshments are on me! I am here to celebrate my imminent nuptials!” Don Diego gaily announced. “I wanted to inform everyone that my fiancée and I have decided to forego our overly long six-week engagement and marry as soon as possible!”**

**“Gracias, Don Diego.“ Don Stefano Alvarez saluted his fellow _hidalgo_. “ I am here with my Uncle Don Alfredo and his solicitor, Señor Mercates, to rewrite our cattle contracts with the Spanish Viceroy. But tell me --“**

**“What prompted this change of plans?” Diego lazily replied through heavy lidded eyes as he turned to face Commandante Glorioso.**

**“Si, Don Diego,” said Don Alfredo, chimed in, “please tell us! We were just about to leave.”**

**_“_ Well, as everyone knows by now, I have the good Commandante to thank señores,”Diego stated as casually to his audience as if he were discussing the price of beef hides, “Capitán Glorioso suggested that Señorita de Rojas might be feeling quite lonely living in that enormous hacienda _when he visited my betrothed at her home yesterday afternoon._ And as we all know, the Commandante can be very persuasive!” Diego’s smile was disarming as he directed his gaze toward Glorioso. Not a word was uttered in the tavern. All eyes focused on the capitán’s face. Despite his best efforts to conceal Selena’s scratches and his cut lip, the injuries were quite visible to the Posada’s customers. And the dons and their guests immediately grasped the serious implications in Diego’s seemingly innocuous statement.**

**_Diablo! He is deliberately toying with me._ Capitán Glorioso fidgeted in his seat as he looked around the room. _And the dons know it. Damn you de la Vega. Curse you and your weak hidalgo ancestors to Hades!_**

**Teresa Soto stifled a giggle. _Who could have known that the sweet Don Diego could be so bold? Rich, most handsome and brave enough to face the Commandante here on his own territory? Wish he were my fiancé! Ay Yi Yi!_**

**“Tomorrow evening at Señorita de Rojas’ _hacienda_ , we shall become man and wife. Diego’s gaze never wavered from the Capitán’s face as his fierce expression _dared_ Glorioso to make some disparaging remark. When Glorioso refused to take the bait, Diego grinned. There was more than a hint of malice in the _hidalgo’s_ hazel eyes and in his voice.**

**“Oh Commandante, this is certainly not the time to be _shy_! We all know that reticence is not your forté!” Diego said as he chuckled at his little joke. The dons laughed with him, but only the capitán noticed Don Diego’s humor did not extend to his eyes.**

**Diego placed a bag of coins on the bar. “Come, come gentlemen! Drink up! Bartender, produce your best _tapas_ for all patrons!” The young _caballero_ waved everyone toward the bar as the bartender placed large bottles of wine and brandy on the counter. Diego told the bartender to bring up a keg of his finest _Jerez._ He waited until the keg had been opened and his small tumbler was filled with the delicate yet formidable liquor before making a toast.**

**“Don Diego!” said Sergeant Garcia as he waddled toward his friend, “To what occasion do we owe this great display of generosity?”**

**“Why, Sergeant you are standing in the presence of a very happy man! I am celebrating my wedding tomorrow night to the exquisite Señorita Selena de Rojas!” Diego replied with his face decorated with sincere joy.**

**“Splendid, splendid, Don Diego. And gracias for the wine and _tapas!”_ Garcia replied.**

**Corporal Reyes shook Don Diego ‘s hand. “May I offer my congratulations Señor? Your intended is most assuredly a fine lady.”**

**Don Diego’s heart was stirred by Reyes’ sincerity. “Gracias, corporal and drink up!”**

**Capitán Glorioso was baffled by Diego’s actions. He swirled the wine in his tankard wondering -- and sweating -- _when_ Selena’s fiancé would make his move. Or would the _hombre perezoso_ do the intelligent thing and ignore the entire affair? He watched from his peripheral vision as the _caballero_ rested his tall and lean frame on the bar, conversing with those miserable excuses for soldiers, Garcia and Reyes. Diego abruptly drained his tumbler of Jerez and bid his friends good afternoon. Before leaving the bar, he ordered a large tumbler of brandy and headed for the Commandante’s table.**

**“Con permiso, Capitán, may I join you?” Diego asked politely. He detected the Commandante’s discomfort immediately. Glorioso failed to meet Diego’s sardonic gaze, and was perspiring profusely. The Spanish officer’s hands trembled slightly as he attempted to light his cigar. Finally, after a few seconds, Diego struck a match and completed the capitán’s task. And before young de la Vega settled in the chair next to Glorioso, Diego lit his own large cigar and intentionally blew his smoke into the capitán’s face.**

**Diego sat quietly smoking his _puro,_ thoroughly enjoying Glorioso’s squirming, periodically blowing perfect blue colored circles into the air. The capitán did not touch his drink. Finally, Diego pushed the brandy toward the Commandante. The variable color of de la Vega’s eyes changed from pale golden brown to dark brown almost instantly as he drew himself closer to Glorioso’s face. Diego reached down and laid his massive left hand on the capitán’s thigh, increasing the pressure of his grip with each word as he spoke. Glorioso’s face contorted as he struggled to keep his composure. He had never felt such strength in a young _hidalgo._ “By the way, Visconde de Estrada, _if you ever so much as look at Selena de Rojas again I will kill you, Señor!”_ This was said with such menace that Glorioso could have sworn that he was sitting at the table with a complete stranger.**

**“Buenos tardes, mi capitan!” Diego said as he rose and then loudly slapped Glorioso on his back. The _caballero_ exited _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ without a backward glance.**

****

**As for Commandante Glorioso, he spent another hour in the tavern watching the few patrons the posada had been able to attract despite El Zorro’s threat whisper to each other and turn away when Glorioso returned their**

**stares. He thought angrily, _Thanks to Don Diego I am now the laughing stock of the Pueblo de Los Angeles!_**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**The following day, Father Felipe stood before the two young people whom he had just married and proudly announced: “Señores y Señoras, I proudly present to you, their honored guests, Don Diego and Doña Selena de la Vega!”**

**“Bienvenidos,” said her new father-in-law, Don Alejandro, “and welcome to our family!” Both Alejandro and Diego chuckled as Selena blushed.**

**Although the wedding was planned and done on such short notice, Don Alejandro insisted upon having in attendance Don Diego’s _padrino de boda,_ Don Alfredo Alvarez. His wife, Doña Monica Gonzales Alvarez, served as Selena’s honorary _madrina de boda._ Selena decided against wearing traditional black for her wedding since she had spent the past month in mourning for her late father. Instead, she chose a deep rose hued frock with a classically fitted bodice and demi-flared sheath. She had purchased the dress in Paris three years ago and Diego had never seen her in it. The gown was heavily beaded with nearly five hundred tiny pearls at the base of the curved neckline, all around the shoulders, sleeves and the remainder of the bodice. The sheath of the dress was deliberately designed without ornamentation to focus the observer’s eye upward to the cleverly embroidered bodice and of course, on the bride’s lovely face.**

**“Happy?” Selena asked Diego quietly as they sipped some of his father’s best _Madeira._**

**“Completely sweetheart. Still nervous about your wedding night?” he teased her. “I can not wait to have you alone in my arms!”**

**“Terrified, _mi corazon_.” Careful someone might overhear us!” Selena retorted.**

**“What is this? A bride who is afraid of her bridegroom? Surely not!” Diego nudged her arm. Then he looked down at the shadows that were beginning to form under her eyes and knew that Selena had endured enough excitement for the day. He excused himself from her and had a brief discussion with his father and Don Alfredo.**

**“Don Diego, Alejandro just informed me about the capitán’s repugnant behavior. Surely you confronted him?” Don Alfredo asked politely, for he had broached the subject with Diego’s father. Don Alfredo had been there and witnessed the entire incident, but he knew his friend Alejandro wanted to hear about the incident from his son.**

**Don Alejandro leaned forward eagerly, hoping that his son did stand up to that miserable _porco._ Since things were in such chaos after the commandante‘s “visit“ to the de Rojas’s hacienda and the rush to make the marriage arrangements, Don Alejandro had not had a chance to discuss Diego’s confrontation in detail with Glorioso.**

**Diego looked at Alejandro meaningfully. “Let me just say that I made it clear to the commandante to mind his manners in the future, or else he would suffer the consequences. You were there at the Posada yesterday afternoon, eh?” he said forcefully to Don Alfredo.**

**Don Alfredo laughed. “I thought the commandante looked rather peaked after your conversation with him yesterday! Very clever of you, my boy, to deliberately emphasize that the capitán tried to force Selena to break her engagement to you. We all have seen his scarred face! Now all of the dons and their families know exactly what type of dreadful man he really is. Very brave of you to threaten Glorioso with bodily harm!”**

**When Diego looked puzzled, Don Alfredo explained, “the bartender overheard the commandante repeating his conversation with you to some of the Posada’s servants when Glorioso got roaring drunk later that afternoon. Ah,” Don Alfredo patted Diego on his back. “do not worry about Doña Selena’s reputation, Diego. All of our friends have told the other _hidalgos_ in the area about his despicable reputation. You have no idea, Diego, how we have come to respect Selena is here in the pueblo.”**

**“Bravo, my son!” Don Alejandro. “I realize how difficult that must have been for you ...”**

**“Actually, I rather enjoyed the shocked expression on Glorioso’s face! I suppose Glorioso believed all the gossip regarding ‘my-retiring lifestyle.’” Diego glanced meaningfully at his Father who smiled slightly. “It appears that we have little concern regarding any harm to Selena’s honor,“ Diego said.**

**“That is a huge relief, my son,” Don Alejandro sincerely replied.**

**Changing the subject, Diego told his father, “Selena is exhausted, so I am insisting we take our leave of everyone now.“**

**Don Alejandro glanced at his pocket watch. “Ay, yi yi! It is already ten-thirty! Do not worry Diego,” he winked at his son. Our guests were just about to depart!” Alejandro hugged him and kissed Selena goodnight.**

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY** **-THREE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise24.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY

CHAPTER TWENTY

**The Promise**

**by**

**Gail Manfre**  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

TRUE LOVE

Diego tried to conceal his impatience at waiting almost a half-hour for his bride to emerge from her _toilette._ Although he had wanted to marry Selena at his father's hacienda, he agreed to hold their wedding ceremony at Don Martino's home. Ever since her unpleasant confrontation with the commandante, Selena had been extremely nervous regarding her pending nuptials. Diego really could not find fault with his bride’s feelings because Glorioso had come perilously close to ravishing her. _Ay yi yi! To have such a terrible thing happen to a young bride just before her wedding! I wager that if I were in her position I too would be frightened of all men._

But, this hacienda was her last remaining physical tie with her deceased father, Don Martino de Rojas, and her new bridegroom truly wanted Selena when she made her final departure from her home, to retain only happy memories of this place. Diego also hoped to make Selena‘s transition to womanhood as pleasant as possible.

He glanced admiringly around the elegantly appointed bedroom, impressed by Selena’s exquisite taste. Unlike the de la Vegas’ furnishings, Selena preferred lighter cherry finishes for her bedchamber. Her antique 17th century canopy bed was draped with heavy silk damask and organdy, with pale lavender sheets covered by a deep rose colored silk bedspread. He had placed a bottle of twenty-five year old _Jerez,_ together with a pair of gold rimmed lead crystal wine glasses to toast each other’s happiness artfully arranged on one of the night tables. Selena had instructed her servants to light white candles and place them in her parents’ wedding silver candlesticks. She personally added a dozen red roses to the setting and Diego believed their scent perfectly complimented the lingering trace of lavender which filled the air whenever Selena was present. He finished the last of his _cubano puro_ as he stepped onto Selena’s bedroom balcony. Diego thought again, W _hat could possibly be taking her so long to make herself presentable to me? I wonder if she is as really frightened of me as she claims to be?_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sitting at her _toilette_ , Selena was far more uneasy than Don Diego suspected. She repeatedly brushed her long dark hair so much that it shone in the moonlight that peered through her boudoir drapes. She also carefully examined and reexamined her face for every “blemish” real, or imagined, in her mirror. Then she repeated the brushing of her hair routine three or four more times. Earlier that evening her maidservant, Amontildar, had carefully rubbed her entire torso with Selena's favorite lavender scented bath oils. _She observed her reflection in her dressing table mirror and sighed. You know, Selena, it is a little late to tell Diego that you are exceedingly afraid of him. You should have paid more attention when you were seventeen to your grandmother's lectures regarding the wifely duties of the Spanish Grandee female on her wedding night. No, I would have fainted if I had absorbed everything my abuela said! And most of what she told me was probably censored. I could never imagine Condessa de Cortez, Talia Anna Manuela de Rojas y Espiñoza outlining the facts of life in minute detail. “You will learn to trust your husband, whoever he may be, child. That is the way of our culture.”_

Between the ages of seventeen and twenty, Selena had rejected more than her share of suitors, five, to be exact. Don Martino angrily declined the first three proposals of marriage because those Grandees were far too old, [over fifty] or simply wanted the de Rojas fortune. Besides, Selena told her father, she preferred to remain at Court in Madrid. There she was the Queen’s favorite lady-in-waiting and Her Majesty had become her friend and confidante.

One day nearly four years ago, Don Estevan Tomaso de la Cruz introduced his nephew from Los Angeles, Alta California, Diego de la Vega de la Cruz. Diego was easily noticed among the throng of caballeros being presented to Their Majesties on that occasion because he was so tall. But Selena was particularly struck by the young de la Vega’s gracious manners and wry wit. The Queen noticed her interest with amusement. 

“Young Diego does not think very much of arranged betrothals, Señorita de Rojas. He is an incurable romantic.“ _Which, caused Selena to wonder at the time, why the Queen considered this opinion to be a detriment to marriage?_ “I know the de la Vegas well, fine people,” Her Majesty continued,” pity they are _only_ hidalgos, child. Don Martino would never approve of that idea. You are, after all, the granddaughter of a Condessa!”

So Selena tried in vain to erase the memory of her first meeting with Don Diego. His eyes, oh, they were as beautiful as any woman’s, light brown with fine flecks of gold, framed by long dark lashes, but there was an undercurrent of masculine strength in their hazel depths. His bearing even then at age eighteen bespoke of elegant breeding and class. His long, lean frame was crowned by strong, well-muscled shoulders. Diego de la Vega was enormously popular with the Queen’s coterie of ladies, but since Selena was nearly two years his elder, he regarded her almost as an older sister. But the Queen encouraged Selena to seek the favor of men slightly older than she, and were of the **same** social classwhic h automatically excluded the de la Vega.

Frustrated by this stringent social convention, Selena instead focused her attention to reporting court intrigues to her father and became adept at making business contacts for her father when he was in California. Although she reveled in the Intrigues of the Spanish Court, Don Martino de Rojas decided in early 1820 to setttle down in California where he had extensive holdings in the Los Angeles/San Gabriel area. Thus she found herself living in Los Angeles as Diego’s closest neighbor.She might as well been living on the moon, for the wagging tongues in the Pueblo de Los Angeles labeled her as an old maid, and an unattractive one at that!

As she unfolded her wedding lingerie, Selena warmly remembered the night that El Zorro graced her windowsill. Something in his eyes told her that he favored this color, so she decided to have her maidservant, Amontildar, and the Creole’s assistants quickly make a new set of lingerie, This nightgown revealed far more of her cleavage -- and was far more sheer -- than she desired. _These things were not made for your benefit, woman!_ The new Doña de la Vega wryly noted. After Selena slipped into the soft silk clothes, she marveled how wonderful they felt against her skin. _Ah, Selena,_ she whispered to her reflection in the mirror, _there is no logical reason for you to fear Diego and you are supposed to enjoy your first night with your husband! Stop acting as if you were a teenage bride and not an adult woman. If you make Diego wait any longer, he may no longer recognize you!_ Now she was prepared to see Diego and become his wife. She hoped. As Selena left her toilette, she thought she heard her late mother’s voice floating through the chamber to her ears. _“Remember, child, faith is everything in life. When you do marry, step into that new stage of your life on faith, Selena. Faith in your husband, faith in God, but most importantly you must have faith in yourself as a woman, as a person, for then you will find happiness.”_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Diego rechecked his timepiece for a third time and shrugged his strong, wide shoulders. "Ah, women, they have such strange feminine habits! Who knows what women really think about men and marriage?" Diego wondered aloud. He suddenly remembered a conversation he had with his father just after he returned from University in Spain over a year ago.

"My son, I realize that you have not had a complete formal education. However, there are certain things in life that University cannot teach young man, such as respect for the sanctity of women." Don Alejandro said in a quiet voice. "What I 

mean to say is, that have you, ah, had any experience with any young ladies while you were in Madrid?"

Feigning embarrassment, Diego replied “Ah, do you mean did I--“

  
“Si, si, my boy. Although you probably had your choice of women, I sincerely hope you did not visit with, ah, consort with women of dubious reputation!” Don Alejandro said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a pañuelo. _I can not understand why it has become warm in this room. Hmmm._ his father wondered to himself. _And why is Diego smiling?_

Diego decided to have some fun with his father. “Well, I did visit the Old Quarter several times with Don Ricardo Suarez and Miguel Perrala, where we ...” 

But when he saw the horrified look on Don Alejandro’s face, Diego completely lost control of himself. He laughed uproariously until he could no longer breathe. “My father, did you really believe that I would .....dally with such women?” 

“Diego! Do not ever treat my concerns for your well being ...your physical... education. ....” Don Alejandro started to laugh as he watched his son gasping for air. Oh, Diego, you are most certainly your father’s son.”

“Gracias, I think.” Diego said, wiping tears from his eyes.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Forty minutes have passed. This our wedding night. Do all women possess no concept of time?_ Diego sardonically noted as he forced himself back to reality. He knew that marital relations between a man and his wife on their first night together was not a topic of discussion among proper Spanish upper class women. _What little information Selena received probably came from a maiden aunt or worse, court gossip._ He glanced at the palms of his hands. _Sweaty. Hmm. **I** am nervous. _Diego laughed softly as he extinguished his _puro. Remember she **trusts** you. _He was just reentering Selena’s bedroom when he heard the faint rustle of silk.

Selena stepped from behind the bed’s heavy drapery and slowly walked to him, with her arms extended. _Blessed Mother! Was she wearing the same color satin nightgown he had seen her in the night he visited her boudoir as Zorro? Ah, no.. this one....is oh, so revealing ..perfect!_ Diego smiled down at her.As she slowly twirled herself around so Diego could admire the way the practically transparent fabric emphasized her voluptuous charms, she brushed against him. Seeing his 

obvious excitement, Selena halted and shot Diego a questioning look. His hazel eyes sparkled with ardor. Even in the gentle glow of the candlelight Diego saw her skin flush scarlet. 

_“My husband ....”_ she said softly as she leaned against him. Diego hugged her tightly until he could control himself no longer. He released her and Selena thought, _now what do I do? Perhaps I should start undressing myself_? She began disrobing but Diego’s hand stopped her.

“No. Allow me, Señora de la Vega.”

“Si, beloved. Teach me to please you. I am so ...unschooled in the ways of men.” Selena murmured huskily. 

“Gladly, if you promise me to _relax_ and allow me make love to you. Always remember that I would not intentionally hurt you.” Her eyes brightened at his declaration of love.

Diego slowly caressed her neck and shoulders through the satin fabric. He tossed aside his own robe, revealing a tantalizing view of his wide, well muscled chest. Then he carefully took his time removing her robe. _God, her bare skin was softer than he remembered and lightly smelled of lavender_. Before sliding the satin fabric down her lithe body, he paused to kiss the swell of her breasts. Selena moaned his name. 

“Hush. You are here to learn, eh?” His teased her.

“Si.“ she contritely replied. “I love you very much, Señor de le Vega.”

Her husband removed the clinging satin nightgown, pausing to shower kisses on every inch of her body that was now revealed for his eyes only. Selena responded as he hoped she would. “Liar,“ he whispered in her ear. “you were not afraid of me, you are eager to become mine! I am most gratified,“ he said as he laid her gently down on their bed. Selena’s frame relaxed against him. He caressed Selena in areas that she did not realize could arouse her passion. Diego proceeded to lightly draw circles on her neck and shoulders and shifted his position again so he could kiss Selena long and hard on her wonderful mouth. He paused only long enough to murmur how lovely she was, then he resumed kissing her body and when his hands explored further, Selena’s mind and soul dissolved in ecstasy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The following day was Saturday and the new mistress of the de la Vega _hacienda_ awakened slowly and found her Adonis staring down at her. “Buenos 

dias, Senora de la Vega. You certainly slept well. “

“ _Bon matin, mon mari._ Did I please you last night, Diego?” Selena’s light gray eyes quickly scanned her beloved’s face for confirmation. “As you probably guessed, Señor de la Vega,” his bride added, “I will require a lot of instruction for many years to come!”

He chuckled at her humor. “Surely not _years_ of instruction, _querida mia?_

  
Selena’s expression changed to one of mock surprise as she rolled over and propped herself on her left arm to face him. “And I had such great anticipation in getting to know my instructor better. Perhaps if I make _gentle_ inquiries I can...”

“Perhaps you should, Doña de la Vega.” he retorted, curling a thick lock of her sable dark hair around his fingertips.

“Diego! I was only jesting, I ...”

“Darling,” he sardonically interrupted her, “I can assure you that you that _thi_ s bridegroom is one lucky and happy man. Ah, it is still early, judging by the angle of the sunlight striking the window.” He began kissing the base of her throat as she stretched out her body for him. Diego decided to concentrate on nuzzling her chest. 

“Diego, I never knew this loving could feel so good. Tell me, Señor de la Vega, do have any plans for the rest of the day?” she innocently inquired.

“Plans? _Querida mia,_ last night I thought we agreed to remain in our bedroom!” Diego responded mockingly.

Selena failed to control the urge to giggle by covering her mouth with a bed sheet. “O, Señor, your pardon!” She laughed uncontrollably.

Diego looked up to see Selena wiping tears from her eyes and grinning at him. “Señora de la Vega, you force me to give you my special and undivided attention. Therefore, today’s lesson will be ....” 

“Be quiet, Señor.“ Selena teased him. Diego did not have a chance to finish his sentence as she pulled him toward her parted lips.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise25.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	25. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**MORE TROUBLE ON THE HORIZON**

**The main bartender at _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ related to Señora Soto the details of Don Diego de la Vega’s visit to see Capitán Glorioso. When she heard what the _caballero_ said to the commandante, she laughed hysterically. Gomez Barbossa, the bartender, added that he had never seen the capitán so frightened in his life. **

**Barbossa continued, “Don Alfredo, his nephew Don Stefano, Don Roberto and Don Carlos were also here yesterday when the young de la Vega made it clear that the commandante deliberately went to see Señorita de Rojas, knowing she was _alone_ in her hacienda. To quote Don Carlos, ‘a _true_ Grandee gentlemen would never think of doing such a thing! We will be certain, commandante, to inform our friends regarding your conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman! Dons Roberto and Alfredo then told Glorioso they were going to report him to Governor Pablo Vicente de Sola ‘immediamente!’”**

**“What did the capitán do then, Señor Barbossa?” Teresa Soto breathlessly inquired.**

**“Capitán Glorioso, he ...” Barbossa laughed until his sides began hurting, “him, his face turn red, very red. Then he ran back upstairs where the maid in charge heard our brave commandante swear his revenge on de la Vega if he hears any unfavorable gossip about his visit to the de Rojas’s _hacienda.”_**

**“A little late for that thought, eh Barbossa?”Teresa sardonically observed.**

**The _camarero_ grinned “Of course. By the day of the up coming _Los Muertos_ fiesta, Capitán Glorioso’s reputation, _and not the Señorita‘s,_ I mean, Doña de la Vega’s good name, will be ...”**

**“As black as stable yard mud,” Teresa finished the sentence for him. “Muchas gracias, _camarero,” she_ said, giving him a peso for the valuable [at least to her] information. “Well, well,” Teresa said aloud, “the capitán was obviously not thinking clearly as far as Selena de la Vega is concerned!” And Teresa was determined to destroy him anyway that she could. _Commandante, I know that I have to work in this foul business if I want to eat, but somehow I shall have my vengeance upon you for murdering my daughter. I swear this by the Blessed Virgin, Our Lady of Guadalupe!”_**

**Señora Soto took extra care with her makeup before she walked slowly downstairs to _La Casa’s_ kitchen to eat some _empanadas de rosbif. I must find a way to tell El Zorro about my daughter’s murder, and Conchetta Reyes, who was the first of three girls to end up in early graves!_ she shrugged inwardly. _But the Fox has probably heard this news. Well, then, I can surely think of other ways to help Zorro get rid of this murderer. And if my efforts cost me my life, so is it!_**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The commandante observed the péons and trades people setting up their booths to sell their native crafts and imported wares for the pueblo’s annual celebration of the _Dia de Los Muertos [Day of the Dead]._ He knew quite well how popular this fiesta was to the indigenous people of Alta California, having spent most of his military career in Mexico. He considered the amount of revenue generated from this annual fiesta which flowed into both Mexico City and the Spanish **

****

**Royal Tax Collector’s personal coffers. Don Christophe Ricardo Castile y Gomez, the Spanish Crown’s Finance Minister of Mexico, always charged a fee applicable to all fiesta goers more than 20 years ago. In addition, vendors who wanted to sell their goods at the _Los Muertos_ Fiesta had to pay a special registration fee so Don Christophe could issue licenses for that purpose. _To be sure!_ Don Christophe’s defunct plan gave him an idea. It was too late to impose a license fee, so he would collect an attendance fee from everyone or he would cancel the fiesta! _Too bad that the matters of state were going to interfere with an ancient Indian superstitious custom. All the more reason to intimidate these péons. After all, a military officer of the King of Spain can not permit foolish local customs to interfere with Crown business!_ he gloated to himself.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The _Dia de Los Muertos_ ritual was probably first celebrated nearly three millennia ago. More than three hundred years ago, in 1519, when the Spanish Conquistadors landed in what is now known as Mexico, they encountered natives practicing a rite that seemed to mock death. Most of the**

**Meso-American tribes viewed death as a continuation of life. Life was literally a dream and only in death did they become truly awake.**

**However, the Spanish with their religious manifest destiny, decried the Indians celebrations honoring the dead to be barbaric and pagan. From Mexico north and west to Baja California [which from the late 18th century included Los Angeles], the indigenous peoples used human skulls as trophies during their “Day of the Dead” month-long annual celebrations. These Mesoamerican civilizations believed that their dead ancestors came back to visit their loved ones during this time. Pre-Hispanic people also believed duality to be dynamic and, unlike Western Civilization, never separated death from pain, or wealth from poverty. The _“_ Day of the Dead” was originally celebrated in the ninth month of the Aztec calendar, approximately on August 1.**

**Despite or rather because the Spanish Church tried to obliterate what they considered to be a ghoulish custom, Indians from California, Arizona and Mexico tenaciously clung to their heritage. In order to appease them and**

**cement their conversion to Catholicism, their Spanish masters moved the dates of this celebration to October 30th through November 2nd. Thus a pagan fiestawas adjusted to coincide with the Catholic Feast Days of All Saints [November 1] and All Souls Day [November 2].**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The marketplace in the Pueblo de Los Angeles was filled with Indians selling _alfenique_ , a concoction used to make candy in the shapes of skulls, fruits and other religious figures, both native and Christian. Wooden altars were scattered throughout the plaza, all of these structures were covered with skull candy and lighted candles. Each skull bore the name of the deceased ancestor and was usually consumed by the departed souls’ relatives. **

**Everyone [except the upper classes] wore _calacas_ ; wooden skull masks and danced in the marketplace from sunset to sunrise for four days, October 30th through November 2. The **

**Indians would sing songs and compose poetry about the dead. Offerings of _alfenique_ , _atole,_ an ancient drink made from corn meal, water and flavored with citrus fruits, and _pollo con mole,_ chicken with a thick sauce made from chilies, sesame seeds, herbs, spices and chocolate filled every available table.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**Perfect.**_ **Commandante Juan Ramon Glorioso, Visconde de Estrada, thought as he surveyed the gaiety taking place around him. The pueblo’s marketplace was choked with people of every economic class. But the capitán’s utter disdain was concentrated on the Indians and the _mestizos [mixed blood]_ peons. _Time for these dogs to perform their civic duty and pay the admission fees._ Glorioso adjusted his snugly fitted dress uniform so that he could comfortably sit while he observed the fee collections personally. He placed a plumed _bicorn_ military hat on his head to impress the populace as befitting his rank.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, call out the lancers for special duty!” Glorioso yelled as he stepped archly down his office’s steps.**

**Corporal Reyes and Sergeant Garcia watched nervously in the garrison’s yard as the lancers quickly formed ranks as per Glorioso’s orders. The sergeant hurried the men into their assigned places before the commandante could yell at him for what Glorioso called his usual “sloppy execution” of his orders.**

**"Sergeant, do you know why the capitán has called out the lancers for special guard duty on the day of this Fiesta?" whispered Corporal Reyes.**

**But Garcia was just as puzzled as Corporal Reyes was. "No, but the capitán will scream his reason to us soon enough,” he whispered back to Reyes. “Hush, here he comes now! Lancers, atención!" Garcia again did his best imitation of a person “holding in” his rather prominent stomach and rigidly saluted Glorioso.**

**The Visconde swaggered up to the line of soldiers that guarded the Cuartel of the Pueblo de Los Angeles and privately cringed as he performed a quick visual inspection of the scruffy troops, _Troops? Soldiers? These men are an insult to the honor of the Spanish Army. I shall be enormously pleased to leave this strange place of gross ineptitude!_**

**"Sergeant Garcia,” the Visconde said frostily, “I recently discovered during my research of the Pueblo's tax records that in past years, an attendance fee regarding the celebration of this fiesta was charged by the officer in command of this cuartel. I have decided to reinstate this levy immediately. All péons coming to the Day of the Dead Fiesta will have to pay an attendance fee of 2 reales per person. Merchants will pay one peso each, _caballeros_ and _dons_ two pesos each. No exceptions."**

**“What attendance fee?I have never heard of such a fee, Capitán.“ He held up his hands. “These people are so poor, Your Excellency. This fiesta means quite a lot to everyone in Los Angeles. Breaking up their fiesta would make you very unpopular." Sergeant Garcia pleaded with his superior officer. _As if you were not already unpopular enough._ The sergeant grumbled to himself.**

**"Oh, are you questioning my orders, Sergeant? And why would such a decision be unwise?” Capitán Glorioso replied in a curious tone.**

**Garcia and Corporal Reyes were completely astonished by the capitán's remark. "Commandante, this is the biggest event of the year in the péons’ lives! These poor people have been celebrating this Fiesta for a long time and they have so little to look forward to in their miserable lives!" said Sergeant Garcia.**

**Corporal Reyes nodded in agreement. "Si, commandante. And the shopkeepers need the fiesta money to live on for an entire year.”**

**Visconde de Estrada fingered the bullwhip that by now the two lancers thought of as one of his personal appendages and not simply as an object. “Of course, I have no real intention of not allowing this Fiesta to proceed, Sergeant Garcia, provided that the people comply with the laws of the pueblo," he replied nonchalantly, "I just follow orders as a good officer of the king is a honor bound to do so. Therefore, I repeat, carry out my order!"**

**Seeing the stern look in his eyes, Garcia reluctantly relented. “Si, Your Excellency! Come on Reyes; let us lancers become even more unpopular than we already are,” he grumbled sotto voce to the corporal.**

**“Atencion! Atencion! Please everybody listen!“ Garcia shouted as loud as he could as the armed lancers began to wade through the thick crowds, shoving shopkeepers and peons away from the vendors’ stalls.**

**“Today, the Visconde de Estrada, Juan Ramon Glorioso, has decided to commence collection of a Fiesta Attendance Fee. Everyone please line up where the lancers show you.”**

**The townspeople's murmurs grew louder and surlier. One of the tradesmen, Tomás Ballarias, stepped forward and demanded to know why the fiesta had been halted.**

**“Por favor, Capitán, this celebration brings quite a bit of revenue into Los Angeles! What is this nonsense about an ‘attendance fee’”? Señor Ballarias asked, his anger increasing with every word he spoke.**

**Glorioso smiled. “Excellent thinking, Señor Ballarias. But my orders are to reinstate the _lapsed_ fee collections starting today. That is the only explanation I am willing to provide you. Presidente Pablo de Sola’s orders are not to be considered ‘nonsense.’ His orders must be followed to the letter!“**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Stefano was escorting a young señorita named Carmela Maria de Bolivar to the opening of the Day of the Dead Fiesta. Since his uncle Don Alfredo’s admonition not to patronize _La Casa_ , and, not wanting another personal visit from El Zorro, he had reluctantly decided to amend his ways and concentrate on finding a suitable young lady to marry. _If only Don Alfredo had not threatened to disinherit me, which he can do since Tio Alfredo is the executor of my father’s estate ..._ Don Stefano thought disgustedly _. Ah, well ..._**

**The young couple, accompanied by Señorita de Bolivar’s dueña, had just arrived in the Plaza when they saw the soldiers directing everyone in the crowd towards Capitán Glorioso. The Visconde, who was sitting in a leather armchair behind a large table, tapped his long fingers on a tax collections book, impatiently waiting for the lancers to finish gathering the crowd before him. Don Stefano noticed his uncle’s old friend, Don Carlos, looking quite irritated at Glorioso.**

**"Your pardon, Don Carlos, but what is happening in the plaza?” Don Stefano asked.**

**Don Carlos scowled deeply. "It seems my young _caballero,_ that the Commandante has decided to levy an attendance fee for everyone who wishes to visit the Day of the Dead Fiesta. This is most unusual and frankly, quite absurd!” The elder Grandée slapped his riding gloves impatiently against his legs. “Did Don Alfredo come to the fiesta, Don Stefano?"**

**Don Stefano quietly replied, "Sí, do you want me to fetch him?"**

**"That won't be necessary, gracias, Don Stefano. I will find him myself and together we shall protest this ridiculous assessment! Con permiso, I shall speak with you later.“ With a curt bow to the young couple, Don Carlos jostled his way through the crowd, heading directly for the church where most of the dons’ horses were stabled.**

**While Don Carlos searched for his uncle, Don Stefano noticed the mood of the crowd becoming more and more unruly. Nearly everyone in the plaza was loudly complaining about the Visconde’s announcement of charginga festival attendance fee.**

**“We will not pay such a fee!” Tomás Ballarias yelled again. Two reales represent a lot of money to most people, especially the _pobrecitos!_ My friends and fellow merchants, please join me in refusal to pay this outrageous levy!” the tailor continued to goad the crowd.**

**Garcia pleaded with the citizens of the pueblo to cooperate. “ _Por favor_ , Señores and Señoritas, you do not want to upset the Commandante! He is capable of meting out harsh punishment!” But the noise from the crowd grew louder and louder as Garcia noted to his sorrow. _If only Don Diego were here, he could reason with the people and handle that equally difficult sourpuss Don Carlos!_**

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise26.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	26. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**STIRRING THE POT**

**Diego and Selena had decided on a whim to attend the annual _Dia de Los Muertos_ Fiesta in the Pueblo de Los Ángeles. They had spent nearly all of the past week or so in conjugal bliss, which surprised Diego endlessly. Selena de la Vega de Rojas was a woman who actually _enjoyed_ the physical aspects of marriage and was eager to please her bridegroom. _Gracias a Dios,_ he was blessed with a wife who was kind, attractive, passionate _and intelligent_. Many of the señoritas in his past that literally threw themselves into his arms were, and here Diego was being charitable, empty-headed clotheshorses. **

**Yet Diego had discovered despite Selena’s obvious conviviality, his bride was actually very shy and sensitive. The new Señora de la Vega loved to socialize and attract all the masculine attention at a fiesta, but when they were alone, she became charmingly demure. Her modesty, even in their intimate moments, both surprised and delighted him.**

**Wherever the newly married couple went in the Pueblo’s marketplace, every shopkeeper and péon they encountered were especially attentive to Salina. Diego had secretly been afraid that when they finally ventured in public, Selena would be subjected to everything from hushed whisperings to hostility or complete social ostracism. By now, everyone in Pueblo had heard the story regarding Commandante Glorioso’s foul behavior during his visit to the Rojas Hacienda. As they strolled among the vendors’ stalls, Señor Ballarias, a tailor and the owner of the only fabric shop in Los Ångeles, rushed to greet them.**

**"Bienvenidos, Don Diego and Doña Selena de la Vega. I am glad, Doña Selena, that you are not seriously hurt by the commandante." He glanced up Don Diego, who cocked his head in surprise and frowned slightly that the merchant broached this delicate matter. Selena felt him tighten his grip on her hand, reassuring her that he would handle this difficulty if necessary. But Selena gave her husband a soothing look that said _Señor Ballarias is a true friend._**

**_“_ Your pardon, Don Diego. Por favor, be assured that no one in the pueblo believes the Señora is to be blamed in this matter. The people _know_ what kind of man Capitán Glorioso really is,” Ballarias reached for Selena’s hand, and Doña de la Vega graciously obliged. As the merchant kissed the back of her hand, he turned to face Don Diego. “Perhaps I should explain myself, Señor, Ballarias volunteered. “Con permiso?”**

**Intrigued yet slightly bothered by Señor Ballarias’s overly friendly behavior, Diego replied, “ _Ciertamente.”_**

**“Doña Veronica Martino, Señora Selena’s mother, knew my parents in Madrid. My mother, Señora Mañuela, was Doña Veronica’s favorite seamstress. After my parents died from old age, I wanted to come to Alta California to start my own fabric and design shop. You see, Don Diego, your beloved wife’s mother sponsored my family and me and gave me the capital to establish my business here in Los Ångeles. So anything Doña Selena wants, it is hers for the asking.”**

**"Gracias," Selena replied, blushing furiously. "I did fancy some of the Alçenon lace you have just received from Madrid, via Paris."**

**Señor Ballarias smiled. "Ah, sí, I know the material you want, but I only have six yards left. I shall wrap up the bolt at once and have it sent to you mañana, Doña Selena.”**

**Don Diego reached into his _chaqueta_ to pay for the lace, but Señor Ballarias told him that he could not accept Don Diego’s money. **

**“Consider this as a small wedding present.” Ballarias bowed to them.**

**At every stall they visited, Diego repeatedly heard stories from festival attendees how Selena helped them weather a harsh winter, loss of crops or death of the family breadwinner with her generosity since she arrived in Los Ångeles over a year ago. He realized just how much he had to learn about his bride and Diego’s heart overflowed with love.**

**She was puzzled when he suddenly guided her away from the bustle of the fiesta and into a nearly deserted alleyway. “Diego is everything all--?”**

**Her _caballero_ pressed his lips to hers and when he released her mouth, his eyes were filled with tears. “Oh, Selena, my beloved Selena!”**

**“Diego! What is wrong? Please tell me!”**

**“ _Mi corazon!_ I had no idea. It serves me right for believing the ugly gossip regarding you. I did not know that many times when Zorro was either unavailable or busy with another problem in the pueblo, it was YOU who provided food, clothing, shelter and money to anyone and everyone for almost a year. You caused me many a sleepless night wondering _who_ was the people’s ‘other angel!’” Diego cupped her face in his large hands and then crushed her against him again.**

**“Oh, Diego, this time you did alarm me!” She was right, for he felt her heart pounding in her chest and she suddenly grew very pale. “Feel dizzy...”**

**Immediately he sat Selena down, for she began shaking. Diego held her gently but firmly in his embrace until Selena’s body relaxed somewhat. Feeling better?” he whispered as he gazed into her smoky gray eyes. “The color is beginning to return to your cheeks.”**

**“Yes, better,” she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed.**

**Diego called out to a little _muchacho_ who happened to be passing by them and asked the child to bring a large cup of cool water for the señora. When the boy returned, the _caballero_ tossed a couple of pesos to the astonished lad.**

**“Drink all of the water, beloved, slowly,” he said as he held the cup of the refreshing liquid to her lips.**

**“Aahh, Diego this tastes marvelous,” his bride replied as she pulled him closer to her. “Mon coeur, I am content enough to sit here forever in your arms.” Selena would have closed her eyes and taken a nap in the middle of the plaza if she had not jumped at the commotion they both heard coming from the other side of the marketplace.**

**“I wonder what is the problem?” he said, never taking his eyes from her still pale complexion.**

**She moved her head a little from his shoulder and groaned, “Diego, soldiers are stopping the festival.”**

**Diego’s jaw tightened. “You are my main concern, _querida_. We shall rest here until _I_ am satisfied that you are strong enough to return to the carriage _!’_**

**_“_ There is no other place I would rather be, Diego,” she leaned her body against his strong shoulder, “but I am hungry.“**

**He grasped her chin firmly in his left hand. “Hmm. All right. One of the vendors will have some of your favorite _tapas._ Are you sure you are ready to walk?” Diego asked as he helped her up.**

**Selena’s head cleared. “Si, the water was wonderful. Perhaps I should have eaten more for breakfast than a tortilla and some hot chocolate ...”**

**“NO! WE PROTEST! WE WILL NOT PAY THIS FEE!” Many voices shouted. “THIS IS NOT FAIR! WE WILL NOT PAY!”**

**The newlyweds turned around at hearing the festival goers‘ shouting grow louder. Diego saw Corporal Reyes was directing people into two lines and his first thought Reyes was collecting the special inventory and livestock two days early. _No, Glorioso can not be that stupid to interrupt or possibly cancel the fiesta! Or can he?_ “Come Selena, I must see what trouble the commandante has planned now, and you are certain ...”**

**“Si, _querido_. I am feeling better. Indeed let us see what our malevolent madman has done to create this rather noisy situation,” Selena said firmly as she entwined her arm with his and together they marched toward the center of the plaza.**

**Diego found Garcia trying to calm down Señor Ballarias who was disputing Glorioso’s right to levy an attendance fee.**

**“Buenos dias, Sergeant. “Why has the fiesta music stopped?” Diego politely inquired.**

**“Oh, hello, Don Diego,” Garcia said as he removed his hat and bowed to Selena. “You are looking very nice today, Señora de la Vega!”**

**“Sergeant Garcia, the Commandante wants you to hurry up and start gathering the new attendance fee for the Day of the Dead Festival,” Corporal Reyes told him. When Garcia moved, Reyes saw Selena.**

**Señora! May I?” Reyes shifted his _escopeta_ to his other hand. He reached down and kissed the back of her right hand. “So pleasant to see you again Señora de la Vega.”**

**“Gracias, Corporal you are so sweet and have the manners of a gentleman!”**

**Poor Reyes was so entranced that he forgot to release her hand.**

**“Garcia! Reyes! Where are you two? I am ready to record collection of the festival attendance fees!” Commandante Glorioso froze into rigid attention when he saw Don Diego and Doña Selena. “Your pardon, Señor and Señora de la Vega. “Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes return to your posts. Don Diego,” he asked in a neutral tone of voice, “since you both are fiesta goers, would you follow me, _por favor_?“**

**Diego felt Selena’s body began shaking, and he encircled his waist with one of his arms to reassure her. “Exactly what is the problem, Commandante?” His query was frigid but sharp, and this further annoyed Glorioso.**

**Glorioso adjusted the high collar of starched white linen and frowned at Diego. “Señor, I am acting in the official capacity of a tax collector for the King of Spain. You will show me the proper respect as His Majesty Ferdinand VII’s legate and address me by my proper title, Visconde de Estrada!”**

**“Of course,” Diego said amiably as he casually reached into his vest pocket and lit a cigar with his free hand The caballero glared down at Glorioso and said, “ _Visconde de Estrada_ , no one here remembers _any_ commandante in the past charging an admission fee _._ Most unusual.” De la Vega took a long drag on his Cuban _puro_ and casually blew circles of blue smoke in the Visconde’s direction.**

**“Agreed, Don Diego.” said a clear crisp, masculine voice from behind Glorioso. Don Carlos stepped between Diego and the Visconde. When the elder don spoke his voice dripped with disapproval and disdain.**

**“Visconde de Estrada, I have lived in this pueblo for over thirty years and I can state unequivocally no one has ever charged the members of this community an ‘attendance fee,’” the _Grandee_ said in precise, measured tones.**

**Glorioso struggled mightily to control his temper. “Are you insinuating I am a liar, señor?” the Visconde’s face darkened with anger.**

**Don Carlos drew himself to his full height. “I believe that my statement is self-explanatory, sir!”**

**Señor Ballarias now rejoined the conversation and he and nearly all of the pueblo merchants echoed Don Carlos’s remarks.**

**“Don Diego, all of the péons and a good number of the merchants can not afford this fee. You know how much the people of this pueblo depend on this fiesta to earn enough money for food and supplies for the winter!”**

**Ballarias edged himself closer to the Visconde, who responded by raising his left hand. The lancers rapidly encircled de Estrada to protect him.**

**Don Diego held out his hand to stop Ballarias from doing anything foolish. “My friend, you can not win an argument against an _escopeta._ ” The _caballero_ motioned for the tailor to keep quiet.**

**“Tell your soldiers to lower their weapons,” Don Diego said in a calm tone that belied the stern look on his face, “por favor, Your Excellency. The people will not give you any trouble.”**

**Young de la Vega crossed his arms and glared down at Glorioso. _Well, commandante_ , was the message the Visconde read in Diego’s fierce look, _are you prepared to kill dons as well as_ pé _ons over such a small amount of money? Are you?_ The two men were locked a test of wills. The commandante’s men still had their weapons aimed at Señor Ballarias and Don Diego refused to move an inch. No one in the plaza dared to breathe in the tense, emotion charged atmosphere. Selena felt Diego tighten his grip on her as she momentarily closed her eyes and prayed that Glorioso would listen to her husband’s advice.**

**Finally, Glorioso broke the impasse. “The attendance fee must be paid, Señor de la Vega.”**

**“Order the lancers to lower their weapons and then we will discuss the matter,” Diego angrily retorted. Don Alfredo arrived just then and positioned himself next to Don Diego and Don Carlos.**

**“Si, Your Excellency, unless you wish to murder innocent bystanders!” Don Alfredo irately pointed out.**

**In his peripheral vision, Glorioso could see the péons and merchants arming themselves with hoes, shovels sticks and rocks. The crowd began closing around the lancers. _These dons must be suffering from sunstroke! There is no other rational explanation for their concern for this.... rabble._ He muttered to himself. The Visconde’s face burned from barely contained rage. **

**“You dare to give me orders?” He replied incredulously. “By all the Saints! This situation is intolerable! I ...”**

**“Visconde!” Diego said loudly. “You have as a clear choice here, allow your common sense to make the correct decision, or permit your anger to force you to make a move you will forever regret!”**

**_Once again I underestimated you Don Diego, but for the last time, I swear it!_ Glorioso thought dourly as he scanned the crowd for any signs of weakness. He saw only eyes full of hatred and disgust. _Curse him, de la Vega is right. Better to swallow my pride now than later_.**

**“Lancers, withdraw at once!” When the soldiers were slow to move, the Visconde waved his bullwhip in the air. Don Diego and the other _hidalgos_ retreated and the crowd’s mood softened.**

**“Let the fiesta continue!” the Visconde shouted, “and the attendance fee will be collected,” he paused to gauge Diego’s reaction, “but not until next year!”**

**Don Diego then walked away without a glance at His Excellency with his arms wrapped protectively around Selena. Glorioso watched the happy pair in moody silence, and did not know what infuriated him more, having lost the verbal skirmish this day or losing Selena to that pitiful imitation of a _caballero_ , Diego de la Vega. _Selena de la Vega, Selena de la Vega. One day, Don Diego, what you possess and cherish will be mine, I swear it!_ The Visconde later grumbled bitterly in the privacy of his quarters.**

**END OF CHAPTER 26**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-seven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise27.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	27. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_****_

**As they distanced themselves from the Visconde de Estrada, Diego considered his “conversation“ with the Visconde, and the more he ruminated about de Estrada, the more he agitated he became. He did not realize how his rapid shift in mood affected his gait, but Selena did.**

**“Diego,” Selena hesitated, seeing the way her husband stalked away, ramrod straight, although he still kept his arm around her waist from his _enfrentamiento_ with the belligerent Glorioso, “I am surprised that you did not disarm the Capitán and run him through with his own saber!” **

**“Do not tempt me, Selena,” he sharply retorted, not daring to glance down and subject her to the terrible look of scorn that marred his handsome face.**

**Her head snapped up at the ugly tone in his voice as she reached out to touch him. “Diego, do not allow that despicable _porco_ to control your emotions.”**

**Diego reproached himself for using Selena to vent his anger with Glorioso. _“Querida, lo siento mucho,“_ he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close to him. “Enough discussion about that vermin Glorioso! Come on, first we shall satisfy your appetite, although I must say, I can not imagine where you put all of your food lately. And we still have to find the silver jewelry that you wanted to see,” he said as he gently kissed her again before they started back to the vendors’ stalls. “I liked the way the silver chain you tried on last week hangs on your neck, Selena.”**

**“And I _love_ the man’s hands that placed the jewelry around my neck!” she whispered, lightly caressing his ear with her lips.**

**“Selena!“ Diego’s face redden slightly. “In public, I am scandalized, oh my!”**

**She lowered her eyes in mock regret. “ _Querido_ , I am...”**

**Diego could not maintain his composure and he chuckled. “Well, maybe just this _one time,_ Selena! People will think we are newlyweds!”**

**As his laughter gaily colored the air around her and Selena de la Vega silently repeated the ancient prayer taught her long ago in Spain by the Franciscan nuns in thanksgiving to her Blessed Mother for answering her petitions, _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee...._**

_****_****

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The morning of November 3, 1821 was full of sunshine, but with just a hint of fall in the cool temperatures. Here and there, the scent of marigolds from the _Dia de Los Muertos’_ fiesta still lingered, mixed with the appetizing aromas of hot chocolate and tortillas cooking for breakfast. The merchants were still retrieving the last wooden remnants of their stalls and any bits and pieces of fabric, paper, or any trash left behind by fiesta goers. They had to clear the area as soon as possible, for Capitán Glorioso’s lancers had told the vendors to be finished by nine o’clock a.m., and no one wished to displease the commandante on tax collection day.**

**Lancers from the Cuartel busied themselves with arranging appropriate tables for the collection of taxes from the _caballeros,_ the tradesmen and finally the peasant class, which consisted of mestizosand full-blooded Indians. Visconde de Estrada, as was his usual daily custom, toyed with his bullwhip just outside his office, flicking it at the hitching post, at lancers walking by and at anything or anyone else within his eyesight. He ceased his playing and once again placed his ostrich plumed bicorn hat on his head, rechecked his reflection in his highly polish cavalry boots, and marched further into the cuartel’s yard to commence the day’s business. **

**“O pen wide both gates, Sergeant Garcia! And inform me immediately when the whipping post the carpenter promised me would be finished before noon is ready!” Glorioso’s harsh voice echoed throughout the cuartel.**

**“At once, Your Excellency!” replied Sergeant Garcia.**

**“Open up both of the gates, Lancer Peldar!” Garcia shouted. “And lancers perform your duties quickly!” _Dios! I hope not too many people will be unable to pay these taxes. The commandante’s temper has become worse since the day of his argument with the dons and townspeople, especially Don Diego._ Garcia mused as he wiped his sweaty hands on his uniform.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**As the citizenry began arriving to pay their taxes, the lancers directed them to three separate tables, one for each class represented in the pueblo. Glorioso sat in his ornate mahogany chair which had the flag of Spain carved into the expensive hand rubbed wood. He perversely wanted to watch the péons vainly protest that they could not pay their assessments. The Visconde, of course, would sentence them to prison, then he would spend hours devising new methods of torture to punish the scofflaws. He always won these financial battles for several reasons. If the prisoners survived their appointments with the public whipping post, he would sell their wretched hides to the mining companies or perhaps to some unscrupulous sea captains who were not very particular where or how they obtained a fresh supply of labor. On the other hand, if his temporary guests died during their jail terms, then no one really cared about the loss of a few scruffy péons did they?**

**If the tradesmen could not afford their taxes, he confiscated their goods and sold them at a considerable profit on California’s enormous underground economy, the black market.**

**The Commandante then had the former business owners escorted from the Pueblo to destinations unknown where they would become someone else’s problem. Visconde de Estrada never worried about collecting the assessments from the _hidalgos_. When they were unable to pay him in gold or silver, the _caballeros_ would pay him in hides, wine or other commodities. _Time for the tax collections to begin. I am sure there will be no shortage of amusement for me today!_ Glorioso crowed privately to himself. He settled into his very comfortable chair and ordered the collection process to begin.**

**Outside the gates of the Cuartel, everyone was lining up in their appointed places to deliver their bags of reales and pesos to enrich the Capitan’s already overflowing coffers. Visconde de Estrada decided to collect the taxes from the hidalgos first. Don Diego strode up to Glorioso and asked in a tight voice how much his father’s new taxes were now. Don Alejandro would not come in person, as was his usual habit because he could not trust himself not to strangle Glorioso on sight.**

**“Two hundred pesos is the de la Vega portion due for the special tax this year, Don Diego.“ said Corporal Mendoza.**

**“Muy bien, gracias, corporal.” Don Diego said as he placed the leather bag containing the de la Vega taxes directly before Visconde Estrada. The _caballero_ smiled at His Excellency, revealing his perfectly white teeth. Diego’s grin had its usual unnerving effect upon de Estrada as the Visconde mopped his sweating brow with his _pañuelo_. _Dios! Mocking me as usual, I see._ the Visconde slowly counted to ten to maintain his composure.**

**The collection of taxes from the _hidalgos_ only took about half an hour as they usually had the necessary funds to cover their levies. Of course, he was looking forward to the collection of taxes from the péons because he knew most of the _pobrecitos_ had no money whatsoever especially after spending their last _reales y centavos at_ the _Dia de Los Muertos_ festival just yesterday. _After yesterday’s verbal brouhaha in the marketplace this is just the diversion I need,_ de Estrada chuckled to himself.**

**The pueblo’s merchants today had no problem in producing their taxes. However, they were quite vocal in complaining about this new levy of sales tax and inventory tax. Since this was the second tax gathering this year that they had to pay, the shopkeepers knew that they would face the new year without any capital to buy manufactured goods for sale in the Pueblo. In particular, the _modisto_ , Señor Roberto Ballarias, told the Commandante Glorioso that he would file a formal complaint with Señor Ulloa, the Minister of Finance in Monterey.**

**“You may certainly protest to Señor Ulloa, but I can assure you, Señor Ballarias, that it will do you no good. The Minister of Finance, the Marquis of Grenada, Hector Gonsalves Perez Ulloa, has promised me that I have complete authority and jurisdiction regarding tax matters. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" While the capitán spoke, he tapped his bullwhip against his free hand and focused his gaze on Señor Ballarias’s face.**

**Selena was standing next to Don Diego while Señor Ballarias continued to argue the onerous burden of these new taxes. “Diego, if the good tailor persists with this foolish talk,” she whispered to him as she tugged on his arm, “can you not reason with him, _mi corazón_?”**

**Her husband nodded. Diego, who by now knew what the limits of His Excellency’s patience were, and those boundaries were indeed quite narrow, saw his opportunity to defuse the situation and plunged in.**

**“Señor Ballarias,” the young de la Vega said as he placed one of his hands on the _modisto’s_ shoulders, “no one questions your _right_ to protest taxes, but there is a proper time and a place to do so. Trust me, señor.”**

**Señor Ballarias hesitated. He knew that if he decided to write a letter to the governor or make a trip personally to Monterey he would find no sympathy there for the people of the Pueblo the Los Angeles. Many others had protested taxes in the past and very few in Los Angeles; even some of the _hidalgos_ had not been successful. _Is the Governor really blind regarding the people’s plight here in our Pueblo? Or, as rumor in the pueblo had it, was the Marquis de Granada Glorioso’s secret business partner in the La Casa de Hospitalidad?_ Ballarias wondered to himself. He certainly did not want to end up in Glorioso's jail or receive a taste of the capitán’s whip or perhaps suffer _both_ punishments.**

**“Muy bien, Don Diego, I shall take your advice,” Before Ballarias withdrew he cast one last contemptuous look at Glorioso and stalked back to his store.**

**"Ah. Your pardon, Commandante," said Sergeant Garcia, “but you did order me to...”**

**"What is it now Sergeant?" griped the Visconde. “There is much official business for me to conduct this day!” He c ontinued to snap his bullwhip as he impatiently waited for Garcia’s response.**

**Sergeant Garcia leaned over so he could whisper into the capitán's ear. "The item that you requested from the carpenter is ready for your inspection."**

**"Excellente!" Glorioso enthused, clapping his white-gloved hands together. He ordered Sergeant Garcia to immediately install the brand-new whipping post. The carpenter rolled his wagon into the center of the marketplace and, with the lancers help, unloaded the whipping post and erected it under the supervision of Sergeant Garcia. A sullen hush fell over the crowd as they watched the soldiers install the captain's torture device.**

**Don Diego and Selena were glad they decided to wait around and observe the remainder of the tax collections. They particularly wished to gauge Glorioso’s reaction to the fact that the péons would be able to meet** **their assessments and not to beg for food or risk starvation this winter. Let the Commandante wonder where the people obtained the means to pay their taxes.**

**_And thank the good Lord that the de la Vegas are financially secure and could help them! Oh, and guess I should thank that despicable Glorioso for giving El Zorro an extra two days to see that everyone had enough money for taxes and food!_ Selena said to herself. She nudged Diego. “I know what you are thinking, my husband.”**

**“Oh, you have now developed mind reading capabilities, _quierda mia?”_ he chuckled.**

**“Diego, please, I am trying to be serious! Selena mildly protested.**

**“Lo siento mucho, dearest. Please continue,” Diego replied.**

**“As I was saying, you were thinking perhaps the capitán will leave the péons alone after this tax collection," replied his lovely wife**

**“Es verdad, si,” Diego wistfully answered.**

**Selena de la Vega sternly shook her head, "And perhaps the sun will stop shining, Diego!"**

**"I would have to agree with you Selena. One cannot expect a leopard to change it spots especially in light of the fact that Glorioso has decided to place the whipping post in the marketplace for everyone to see. I know that if I were a péon, I would certainly be frightened. We all know how much Glorioso despises the lower classes. He doesn't consider them to be human beings at all.”**

**Selena squeezed her husband’s broad chest. “The Commandante is in a class all his own, Diego. His domain is the ugly world of bigotry, hatred and monumental selfishness and I am proud to say I know I very little about such vile things!”**

**“Amen to that, sweetheart!” Diego agreed. “But I greatly fear that some of our beneficiaries, such as the Gonzalez’s family, the Videras and especially the Tiñtero brothers may have been a little too generous with their reales at the fiesta. At least that is what I heard from eaves dropping on a conversation between some péons yesterday.”**

**Selena rolled her eyes in dismay. “May _Dios_ perish those thoughts. By the Blessed Virgin, will some men never learn not to over indulge?” Her handsome _caballero_ tightened his arms around Selena’s waist and kissed the top of her head. “We shall certainly know in a little while. It is now time for the péons to pay their taxes.”**

**Doña de la Vega’s eyes glistened from unshed tears. “Diego, please do not think I am expressing a foolish women’s fear, but I truly have a**

******bad feeling regarding what may happen today,” she did not resist when he elevated her chin to read the concern lurking in those velvety gray eyes.**

**“For me, for us?” he shook his head and elevated both eyebrows. “Surely not for your beloved husband, _mi corazón._ Do you not have faith in me, or in Our Savior, that everything in this life occurs for a purpose? “ **

**Selena was pleased to see the frown he wore did not extend to those stunning hazel eyes. “Oh, Diego, you are more than a match for my wit! My answer to both of your questions is the same, ‘sí!’”**

**Nevertheless, Selena began fingering her rosary and saying the Glorious Mysteries, hoping against hope that her feminine intuition was wrong, very wrong.**

**END OF CHAPTER 27**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-eight](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise28.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	28. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**TROUBLE FOR THE TINTEROS**

****

**“Call out the names of the péons, Corporal Mendoza.” Glorioso quietly ordered while he carefully examined his nails. _This should be most amusing to watch! I will not only make a commission from the pittance of money collected from the_ péon _s, I shall also receive kickbacks from ship capitáns from selling them new crewmembers and from “leasing’” peons as workers for the mine owners._ He malevolently grinned to himself. _Oh, and not to mention the pleasure I shall experience today from baptizing my new prize, the whipping post, with blood from peons who can not pay their taxes!_**

**Corporal Mendoza checked off each of the péons’ names in proper order. “Pedro Alvarez?” he called out the first name. “Your tax this year is two silver reales. Alvarez shuffled to the table and grinned as he dug into his tattered change purse, but the péon was not fast enough for the commandante’s taste.**

**“Hurry up, _idioso_! I suppose that you do not have the money, eh? In that case, you will serve---“ Visconde Estrada began, pleased because it appeared his first victim had so easily fallen into his more than eager hands, “ six months at hard labor, and ..”**

**“No, no mi commandante!” the péon interrupted him, “I mean Your Excellency. Here is my tax money. Dos reales?” Pedro Alvarez smiled again at both Mendoza and Glorioso. “Buenos dias, Your Excellency.”**

**_By all the Saints,_ the Visconde thought, _that péon actually had the money to pay his taxes._ De Estrada perused a list of names of habitual delinquent tax payers he had composed for his quick reference. _There! Prior to this recent levy, Alvarez paid only a portion of his taxes and “worked off” the balance doing three to six months of chores for the Cuartel, since Alvarez was too old to fetch a decent price on either a chain gang or a ship’s crew. Strange, but perhaps Alvarez will prove to be the exception._**

**Mendoza checked off another name. "Juan Anderos, step forward! You are to pay to silver reales and three centavos." The corporal announced calmly.**

**Visconde de Estrada placed his bullwhip down next to the péon’s hand with a loud thud. Poor Anderos dropped his money pouch on the ground and nearly fainted from shock.**

**“Well, péon! Speak when you are spoken to! “Do you pr do you not have your tax money?” de Estrada barked at Señor Anderos.**

**"Oh, sí, Your Excellency! Here is my money." Corporal Mendoza counted the correct sum and marked “paid” in the tax collection ledger on the desk. Anderos then performed his crude version of a bow to the Visconde and disappeared into the crowd.**

**“Gracias," muttered Corporal Mendoza, looking askance at Sergeant Garcia. The good sergeant was silently mumbling prayers of thanks to the Virgin, as each péon who came forward today had the money to pay his taxes. Never had Corporal Mendoza or Sergeant Garcia seen péons _happy on tax collection day!_ It was almost too good to be true, perhaps even a miracle, but the Sergeant kept praying that the péons’ good luck would last for the rest of the day. He truly did not want to see anyone endure a flogging at the cruel hands of Glorioso.**

**The next péon‘s name on the list was Tomás Barrero. Mendoza called out his name and the amount of taxes owed: one silver reale. Barrero also paid without a single word to the corporal and bowed respectfully towards His Excellency before beating a hasty retreat home to his hut on the outskirts of the pueblo.**

**Visconde de Estrada now suspected something was truly amiss, because when he researched the pueblo’s tax records for the past decade in his quest to fashion new avenues to make money, Tomás Barrero was one of the péons who never had any money to pay his regular taxes. Since Barrero was over fifty, the previous commandante, Monastario, allowed the péon to “work off” his taxes by working for Don Alfredo as a house servant. Don Alfredo actually paid Barrero’s tax and this arrangement was beneficial to all concerned. _Very strange_ , he thought, _that this péon now had money for his taxes, especially the day after important festival such as such as the day of the dead. It would simply defy logic if all of the péons were able to pay their taxes. Ah, but the day is young yet and there are more than two hundred names on the tax rolls. Patience, Visconde, patience._**

**Corporal Mendoza continued checking off the names of the péons who paid their taxes on time, until he came to the name of "Ramon Gonzales." After he had called out the name Ramon Gonzales several more times and the péon failed to appear, Visconde de Estrada issued a warrant for his arrest. _Si, things are looking much better._ The Visconde gloated silently. **

**Six more péons, Hector Huerta, Juan Ibarra, Rafael Marianno, Enriqué Martinez, Jaime Ramiro and Julio Tenago also failed at appear to pay their taxes, or were noted by Sergeant Garcia to be locked inside a jail cell for being drunk and disorderly during the Day of the Dead fiesta. At least I will have a half dozen able-bodied men to send to the port of San Pedro or to copper mines in Arizona! De Estrada then chuckled aloud as he sentenced all of these péons to twenty lashes and 6 months hard labor at his discretion. Around noon, Mendoza Garcia announced the last names on the tax rolls, the brothers José and Miguel Tiñtero.**

****

**The corporal checked the tax rolls as the two péons slowly sauntered forward. “José, you are to pay one peso and Miguel owes one peso and two silver reales in taxes. “** ****

**José and Miguel kept their eyes on the ground. “Well?” TheVisconde asked briskly, hoping against hope that at last he was going to enjoy this day after all. “ _Babosos_! I do not like to be kept waiting!“**

**The Tiñteros looked sheepish. “Señor, we ...spent all of our tax money at the Day of the Dead fiesta, Your Excellency.”**

**_This was a stroke of luck._ Glorioso cracked his whip in the air just to frighten them. “So, Señores, and I use that term quite loosely, you are saying that you cannot pay your taxes, correct?”**

**"Sí, your Excellency." The forty-something year old brothers suddenly knelt before him.**

**"Please spare us, Commandante!" Miguel, the eldest brother pleaded. "We can get some more money in a few days. Everyone in Los Angeles knows that we have been very ill and unable to work very much."**

**“SILENCIO, DOGS!“ the Visconde yelled directly into their faces.**

**Diego watched with mounting horror as he realized what the Visconde was planning. His hazel eyes darted from the chagrined Tiñtero brothers to the sadistic Glorioso caressing his whip as if it were a lover. _I have to do something!_ He reached again into his _chaqueta’s_ money pocket. There were ten one peso silver coins and a half dozen ten peso coins.**

**"Commandante Glorioso, I mean, Your Excellency, Visconde de Estrada. Con permiso, may I offer to pay the Tinteros' taxes for them? After all, they are my father's tenants and the Spanish government does need every peso it can get, does it not?" Diego asked politely.**

**Miguel Tiñtero raised his head. “Gracias, Don Diego, but no. It was our fault we wasted the tax money on wine. We should pay the penalty, right José?”**

**José agreed. “Si, Don Diego.” Then José hung his head again; “it is my entire fault Don Diego. I .... convinced Miguel to waste every last centavo on wine. You know much ... I love vino.” he added despondently, deeply ashamed he could not face his patron.**

**"Señores, _por favor,_ do you realize what you are saying? I do not think so," Diego argued. "Miguel, you have a bad heart and consumption. And you, José, have recently recovered from the fever. Much as you both hate to admit it, you are no longer young men. I ask you to reconsider."**

**De Estrada casually walked up the the brothers. He had to make himself appear sympathetic to their situation, if only to curry some sort of favor from the crowd. "Don Diego speaks wisely, señores. What is your answer?"**

**Roberto Ballarias, the pueblo's tailor and Hernan Guiterrez, Ballarias's assistant, also stepped forward to help the Tiñteros.**

**"Your Excellency, _por favor, uno memento,"_ begged Ballarias. Señor Guiterrez and I can pay the Tiñteros' taxes. Sí, they were unwise to spend all of their money at the festival, but they are péons and certainly far less educated then the Visconde."**

**Glorioso, willing to continue his charade of concern for a little while longer, nodded his head. “That is true, señores, but what are you proposing ?”**

**Both tailors handed the tax amount due to Corporal Mendoza who wrote a receipt for the paid taxes and handed it to Señor Ballarias.**

**Inwardly, Visconde de Estrada was fuming. He had been deprived of some much-anticipated diversion and angrily struck his bullwhip against the top of his high boots. _Temper, temper, mi capitán. Your breeding and comportment is much more refined than men such as these could never have! Proceed cautiously, things may yet work out for the better._ __**

**_"_ Corporal Mendoza, return everything to my office and when you have completed that task report back to me here in the plaza!” De Estrada said angrily as he threw on his plumed bicorn and marched towards the cuartel.**

**“By your command, Your Excellency!” the corporal saluted obediently.**

**José and Miguel remained silent while the lancers retrieved the furniture and revenue books from the plaza and returned everything to the Cuartel. Slowly, the townspeople dispersed and went their respective ways. Diego and Selena remained behind to speak with the obviously happy but repentant Tiñtero brothers.**

**“Señores perhaps this time you have finally learned your lesson?” Diego tempered his sarcasm somewhat with a little humor. “You two realize the commandante was looking for any reason -- any excuse to flog a péon?”**

****

**Both brothers kept their eyes downcast. “Sí, and gracias for your help, Don Diego. We will not waste our tax money again!”** ****

**“Remember today gentlemen, how close you came to be beaten like animals. You are most fortunate to have wonderful friends such as Señores Ballarias and Guiterrez.”**

**Selena de la Vega opened her drawstring purse and gave two pesos each to the brothers. “Use this money to purchase food for your families, señores.”**

**“Gracias, Señora de la Vega! May the Virgin bless you with many sons!” exclaimed José.**

**“ _Merci beaucoup,_ ” Selena replied sincerely as she watched the brothers back away, bowing repeatedly to the couple. “Diego, there go a pair of basically decent men, one of whom has suffered from consumption since birth and the other, physically and emotionally drained from caring his entire life for his sibling, has sought his solace in alcohol.” she added in low tones meant for his ears only.**

**Selena looked up and noticed the mental malaise in Diego’s eyes and grasped his arm before he helped her into the carriage.**

**“ _Mon coeur, qu’est-ce qu’il y’a? Le Capitaine? [ Beloved, is the capitaine still bothering you?]_ __**

**Diego sighed heavily in answering her _. “_ Si, beloved, the Tiñteros were just the type of victims Glorioso finds such pleasure in torturing.” His brow furrowed as he ruminated over the commandante’s all too obvious delight of having some people -- no, _péons --_ Diego reminded himself -- to publicly maltreat on his cherished whipping post. “The moral degenerate masquerading as the Commandante of the Pueblo of Los Angeles, our twisted Glorioso,” he continued, “His Excellency certainly _did not want anyone_ to pay the Tiñtero brothers’ taxes for them. De Estrada is even more sadistic than I ever imagined him to be.”**

**“Si,” Selena agreed. “I also saw the bloodlust haunting his face. He trulydesired to flog anyone to satisfy his mad urge to inflict pain.”**

**Her husband sighed again. “Zorro will have to accelerate his campaign to shut down _La Casa._ ”**

**Selena leaned on his shoulder. “Yes, it appears that Bernardo’s opinion of the capitán’s mental condition was right. Glorioso has crossed the fine delicate line between eccentricity and insanity.”**

**The _caballero_ whistled for the two horses pulling their carriage to begin heading for home. **

**“Don Diego! Don Diego! Please come back, Don Diego!” Señor Guiterrez was shouting. “Por favor, hurry!” Guiterrez was panting breathlessly when he reached their carriage. “Don Diego....”**

**Diego reversed the carriage at once. “Señor Guiterrez, calm yourself! What has happened?” The young de la Vega asked worriedly. "Tell me!”**

**“The commandante, _patron._ After the lancers returned to the Cuartel, the Tiñteros changed their minds abut accepting our money to pay their taxes, and spoke with Glorioso--”**

**“Say no more, Señor; I believe I know what will occur now.“ Diego leapt down from the carriage and looked up at his wife. “ _Madre de Dios_! What could have changed their minds! This is folly, sheer folly!“ He told Selena. “Stay here, _querida--”_ __**

**“Mais, non!” Selena exclaimed as she insisted Diego helped her step down from the carriage. “My place is beside you, my husband!”**

**“Don Diego!” Ballarias said desperately, wringing his hands as he spoke, “Please hurry! See, the lancers are tying José Tiñtero to the whipping post now!”**

**Diego’s long limbs easily covered the distance from their carriage to the center of the plaza, where de Estrada stood, eager to administer corporal punishment. The horrible sight of an ill and helpless péon’s stick-thin limbs tied to the whipping post moved Diego to pity ... and action.**

**“No, Your Excellency, you can not. They both will probably die under the lash!” Diego pleaded with the Visconde with all his heart. “Show mercy to the poor, I beg of you!” Diego reiterated, but any further protest was halted by the menacing look on Glorioso‘s face.**

**Glorioso rasped out his answer. “The law is the law, Don Diego.” he coldly replied. The Tiñteros have declined Señores’ Ballarias and Guiterrez’s generous offer. Therefore, their tax bill is still unpaid and is immediately delinquent.”**

**De Estrada repeatedly flexed his right arm and the whip cracked in the still air as if it alive, sensing that it was soon going to draw human blood. He turned toward José, whose bare back beckoned to him like some obscene canvas upon which he was about to paint with his whip, providing unbelievable strokes of pain.**

**"Because you are no longer young men, you both will receive only ten lashes each. Sergeant Garcia, step aside while I execute sentence upon José Tiñtero!”**

****

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY 28** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-nine](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise29.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	29. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**DIEGO’S SACRIFICE**

**Diego could not believe his eyes and ears. _Blessed Virgin...help me to be strong ... I can not let those poor men suffer such terrible pain. I cannot!_ He returned to his bride and whispered to Selena. “This is something that I must do, _querida mia_.”**

**She began to protest but she saw the indomitable will in his bearing and kissed him deeply. “A man must do what a man has to do,” Selena heard herself saying as if from a great distance.“I shall not leave your side, Diego!” _Blessed Mother of God, help him!_ she fervently prayed.**

**“Whatever did I do to deserve such an amazing woman?” he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Diego then stepped away from her embrace and faced the Commandante.**

**“Your Excellency, Visconde de Estrada,” Diego stood ramrod straight as he formally addressed the commandante, “I cannot in good conscience permit you to torture and possibly kill these men, especially when there are viable solutions to this problem that you have failed to consider.”**

**Something intangible in the caballero’s voice caught de Estrada’s attention. He stopped popping his whip in mid-stroke. “What do you propose, Don Diego?”**

**“Simply this. Either accept my payment of the Tiñteros’ taxes or allow me to take their places at the whipping post.”**

**De Estrada looked around the nearly deserted plaza. Thanks to that tailor’s shouting regarding José’s decision to return Señores Ballarias and Guiterrez’s money to them, the Visconde was not only going to have a chance to feed his bloodlust but also have a much coveted audience while he did so. _And now de la Vega, one of my most bitter enemies, offers himself to me? Surely, Dios has greatly favored me this day_. **

**Like Selena and Diego, Don Alfredo Alvarez had also remained in town to make certain that none of _his_ tenants would be imprisoned or brutalized by this madman. When he spied Don Alejandro’s son rushing back towards the plaza, he knew trouble was afoot. And now, his worst fears were confirmed. He also could see the blood lust in the Commandante’s eyes. But had Diego lost his mind? Don Alfredo cringed visibly as he heard Diego’s foolish proposal. _No slight against your honor, my boy, but you would not be able to withstand that torture either._ Don Alfredo worriedly thought. He made his **

**way to where Señora de la Vega was standing and stood next to help her maintain her composure should Diego continue to foolishly confront Glorioso.**

**“Surely Diego realizes that de Estrada is a cruel and evil man, Señora? is this action necessary?” Don Alfredo asked her.**

**“To Diego it is very important, Don Alfredo.” She firmly replied.**

**De Estrada waved his free hand at Garcia. “Sergeant Garcia, release José Tiñtero. Don Diego, you are positive you are willing to submit to my authority?” Glorioso could not believe that de la Vega was so stupid to suffer public humiliation on behalf of pé _ons!_**

**_“_ Si, I will.” Selena’s husband responded loudly and clearly for everyone in the suddenly repopulated plaza to hear. He paused to look again at his wife and was rewarded with a look full of nothing but love and encouragement in her eyes. **

**_“Dieu_ vous bénissez _, Diego!” [God bless you!]_ he heard her say. Diego turned around to face de Estrada. “I am ready for you, Visconde.”**

**“Very well, Sergeant Garcia relieve Don Diego of his _chaqueta_ and shirt.”**

**Diego held up his hands. “That will not be necessary, sergeant.” The _caballero_ slowly removed his clothes and handed them to Selena. “Visconde, I am your prisoner.”**

**“B-but Commandante, he is a _caballero!_ You can not be serious!”**

**“Bind him to the whipping post!” de Estrada angrily ordered. “Do as I say!”**

**Don Alfredo grasped Selena’s hand. To his amazement, the new Señora de la Vega was quite calm and kept her gaze firmly on her husband.**

**Señor Ballarias once again became de Estrada’s most vocal gadfly, angrily shouting to everyone within earshot that de Estrada was about to horsewhip a _caballero,_ and not just any _caballero, but_ _Don Diego de la Vega._**

**“No! We must stop the Visconde!” Ballarias yelled. “Señores, are you with me?”**

****

**The crowd’s mood grew uglier as it increased in size. Many male voices in the plaza hurled insults at de Estrada. Some debris was thrown in his direction, but did not strike him. Both Diego and Selena feared that the Visconde would order the lancers to open fire on the people.**

**Suddenly Glorioso whirled around to warn them. “Señores and Señoras! Hear**

**me well! Don Diego has agreed to receive the Tiñteros brothers’ full sentence of twenty lashes,” Glorioso paused to look meaningfully at Selena de la Vega, “and should anyone in the plaza utter one word of protest I shall add another lash to the sentence for each spoken word? _Claro_?” No one spoke. **

**“Excellente. Sergeant you will keep count for me,” Glorioso said in a pleased tone.**

**“Si.” Garcia walked up to his dear friend and apologized. “Por favor, forgive me, my friend,” Garcia said as he watched two lancers bind him to the whipping post. “‘Here, Don Diego bite down on this. Please!” The sergeant pleaded.**

**Diego nodded and replied before opening his mouth to grasp the bit of leather, “there is nothing to forgive sergeant.”**

**“Step away Sergeant so I can execute the sentence.” Glorioso flicked the bullwhip against Diego’s feet to see if he would flinch, but the caballero remained silent. _Oh, my fine young hidalgo, you will be screaming for mercy by the fifth lash!_**

**The Visconde reared his arm and twisted his wrist at the last second so that it would land --hard -- across Diego’s entire bare back.**

**“Whack! Whack! Whack!” Glorioso landed three strokes in rapid succession. Diego remained standing perfectly still with his head held high against the post.**

**“I am impressed; Señor de la Vega,” Glorioso taunted. “You are very stoic!” He twirled the long metal studded lash before lying on the whip until beads of sweat appeared on his upper lip.**

**“WHACK, WHACK, WHACK and WHACK!”**

**_Oh, by my faith! He felt his back muscles spasm._ Diego bit as hard as he could into the leather. DIOS! THE PAIN! _No, I will not give that animal the satisfaction of shuddering or crying out. I WILL NOT! BY SAINT TERESA OF AVILA I SHAN’T! I SHAN’T”_**

_****_

**His tormentor waited. Glorioso was now curious why the “weakling” de la Vega failed to so much as even moan during his flogging. Thirteen more strokes to go. Anger and frustration dominated Glorioso now. He redoubled his efforts to force Diego to reveal that he was in agony as Sergeant Garcia counted another three strokes.**

**Diego closed his eyes. Never had he experienced pain such as this! The whip seemed to brand itself deeper and**

**deeper into his lacerated back. Blood oozed from a spidery network of cuts, becoming trails of white-hot fire as it coursed towards his waist. He focused on the pain to help him remain conscious. _St. Teresa help me endure this suffering. I could not allow the Tiñtero brothers to experience this!_ Diego continued praying fervently as the whip etched more bloody marks into his now throbbing upper torso. **

**Several of the peons in the crowd fainted at the sickening sound and cruel sight of a whip ripping into bare flesh. Selena, like Diego, constantly invoked Heaven to keep them both strong.**

**“Eight, nine, ten, eleven!” Garcia dutifully called the count in a strangled voice. Finally, Garcia stepped in front of Diego. “Por favor! Don Diego is a _caballero!_ He has had enough _!“_**

**De Estrada walked up to Diego and asked sarcastically, “Well, de la Vega? Had enough?”**

**Diego managed to look the Commandante directly in his face. His steely gaze engaged the Visconde’s own hostile look. Diego then shook his head. _No._**

**“Very well. Peldar. Hand me the cat-o-nine tails! Now!” Glorioso yelled. “Quickly, lancer, quickly!”**

**Diego felt his resolve slipping, despite his fervent praying. _De Estrada is baiting you, Diego... concentrate, man. Think of Our Savior’s suffering while he was being flogged. O Dios and Blessed Virgin, not a cat-o-nine tails whip!_ The _caballero_ knew from witnessing disciplinary scourgings aboard the vessel returning him home to California what terrible tissue damage a ‘cat’ could do to a bare back. **

**As the first lash sliced into his flesh, his trapezeius muscles visibly spasmed. He bit down even harder on the leather scrap Sergeant Garcia had given him. Gr _acias a Dios_ _for small favors and for friends such as Garcia,_ Diego sighed inwardly. _Dear St. Teresa of Avila, I solemnly ... promise to make a novena to you..._ he wrestled with the white hot tongues of fire that he felt as the cat o nine tails burn more gashes into his shoulders... _please, O Patron Saint of Spain, intercede on my behalf before ... the throne of the Creator ... so I may not faint._**

**Doña de la Vega persisted in staring directly at Diego’s mutilated back, forcing herself not to flinch as each horrible stroke struck him. She knew Diego was struggling not to lose consciousness, so she prayed quietly, _Our Lady of Prompt Succor, please sustain Diego in his hour of suffering_.Selena **

**de la Vega was very thankful to God that at least some of her prayers were answered, for an eerie silence fell over the people witnessing Diego’s torment. So intense was her concentration that Selena was completely unaware of anything else, she only saw her beloved husband nobly suffering** a public scourging. Doña Selena began perspiring, and the moisture would have cascaded down her lovely face had not Don Alfredo been there to wipe her brow. 

**A small movement to his right distracted Don Alfredo. A péon next to him knelt down, removed his sombrero, bowed his head and wordlessly moved his lips in prayer. Curious, he scanned the remainder of the plaza, and to his surprise, péons and merchants followed suit. Several of the _hidalgos,_ Cornelius Esperón, Alfredo’s nephew Stefano, and Sebastián del Oro bowed their heads, refusing to watch the Visconde’s gory spectacle. Even the dour Don Carlos crossed himself and Don Alfredo heard him quietly begin mumbling words of encouragement to Diego.**

**Señor Tomás Ballarias made a concerted effort as he walked through the plaza to prevent the crowd from shouting anything in order not to provoke de Estrada further. His dark eyes searched the crowd and everywhere he looked, he saw people bore anguished looks on their faces. DIOS! At least, no one is saying a word. That is one small way we can thank Don Diego for his sacrifice. The tailor mused as he also fell to his knees. He fervently resolved to topple Visconde de Estrada, Juan Ramon Glorioso. Ballarias then determined to enlist the aid of the rest of vendors who participated in the Fiesta the Day of the Dead. Together they would work to remove de Estrada from power, the sooner the better!**

**_“_ Twelve, thirteen, fourteen _,_ fifteen, sixteen _!”_ Garcia’s gravelly basso voice echoed throughout the plaza. **

**The pain now became excruciating as Diego realized that de Estrada was deliberately angling his blows so that the new stripes fell directly on the older wounds. De Estrada was doing his best to scar his back deeply. _Think of how those two sick old men would have suffered had the Commandante whipped them,_ he reminded himself. _Focus, man, keep focused on the pain and you will walk away from this punishment under your own power._ If possible, Glorioso laid on the cat even harder than the bullwhip. Diego groaned to himself as he mentally counting the last four strokes.**

**“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!“ Sergeant Garcia shouted and then again stood between the Visconde and his poor friend languishing at the whipping post. “The sentence has been carried out, Your Excellency!”**

**Glorioso tossed aside the ‘cat’ in utter disgust. “Very well, Sergeant Garcia. Disperse the crowd and then you may release the prisoner!” _Who would have thought de la Vega, of all men, could remain conscious? I flogged him as hard as I could! Bah!_**

**Don Alfredo nearly wept at his best friend Don Alejandro’s only son’s display of courage. _I myself shall describe Diego’s stoic bravery to his father._ He **

**pledged silently. _Alejandro, Doña Bethia can rest in peace, for your son is certainly no coward._ Don Alfredo was also quite astonished by Selena de la Vega’s fortitude. Not once did she recoil as the lash cruelly cut into her husband’s back, nor did she faint when she saw his blood discolor the fabric of his _calzoneros._ Only after Garcia announced the final stroke did Selena permit herself to shudder.**

**Don Alfredo subdued his personal loathing of Glorioso as he walked with his arm around Selena’s waist. He forced himself to calmly speak to the Visconde despite the fact that he was ready to murder the man.**

**“Your Excellency, my men and I shall take care of Don Diego, he said in a voice that brooked no opposition.**

**The Visconde waved his assent with revulsion. “Garcia! Remove him from my sight _immediamente!”_**

**But the sergeant had already released Diego and gently wrapped a blanket around him. Tears formed in Garcia’s eyes for his valiant friend who remained silent while he was being whipped. Garcia had always had the greatest respect for Diego and now the good sergeant would forever praise the name of Diego de la Vega to everyone in the Pueblo!**

**Señores Ballarias and Guiterrez were openly weeping, as were many in the plaza, at the horrible sight of torn skin and bloody gashes that crisscrossed Don Diego’s back. Tomás Ballarias spoke to Selena first.**

**“Doña de la Vega,” he muttered into Selena’s ear, “we shall avenge your husband’s suffering this very day!” Ballarias then raised his voice so no one could misunderstand his message.**

**“Señores, hear me, por favor,” Ballarias shouted, as he began his rant against Glorioso, “it is time for the people to act!”**

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise30.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	30. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**SACRIFICE’S CONSEQUENCES**

**“Corporal Reyes, bring some cool water quickly!” Garcia shouted. Then the sergeant noticed everyone in the plaza was kneeling, and the only movement he saw their lips mouthing silent prayers. _What reverence they are showing my good friend Don Diego!_ he thought, pleased beyond words. After he and Reyes helped untie Don Diego from the whipping post, Garcia announced:**

**“Make way for Don Diego! Your pardon, señores and señoras! Make way for him, please! Can you not see he needs a doctor? Make way!” Garcia and Reyes offered to help him to walk over to Selena, but the _caballero_ flatly refused their kind gesture.**

**Diego raised his head and forced himself to walk erect as possible despite the searing pain from the muscles in his back. When he saw the depth of respect and love in Selena’s eyes, he felt the flogging was worth the suffering he endured. But he had only taken a few steps from the whipping post when péons, vendors and caballeros alike were rising up from their kneeling positions on the ground and shouting that he was a hero.**

**“ _Viva, Don Diego_!” Señores Ballarias and Guiterrez exclaimed. “Your sacrifice will never be forgotten! _Viva Don Diego_! _Viva, Don Diego_ , _hero of the people!”_**

**_“_ Sí, sí!” many others in the crowd echoed. “He is a hero!”**

**Diego paused as Don Alfredo and Selena rushed to Diego’s side. She lightly began rubbing his forehead with the wet cloth given to her by Sergeant Garcia, but Diego stayed her hand.**

**“I must say something to the crowd, _querida,_ just be patient ..with me ...a little ... while...longer.” He even managed to smile, albeit from between gritted teeth. “Por favor...” Diego was unable to complete the sentence until Selena got him to drink some much-needed water. **

**“Slowly, slowly, my brave _caballero_ ,” Selena whispered. **

**“Beloved, for a few moments, lend me your arm. I need ... your help...”**

**“Señor, your every wish is my command.” Diego’s wife responded quietly. He winced from pain but forced himself to laugh. She tossed the water cup aside as he carefully draped his left arm around Selena’s shoulder, trying hard to balance himself so he would not place most of his weight on her five foot six inch frame. Diego told her to pivot him so he could face the crowd.**

**“My friends ...” he began again, silently beseeching God for a few more moments of consciousness, “por favor ... go home. You will only make...things worse by ...remaining here.”**

**“And why did not El Zorro come to rescue you, Don Diego?” asked one péon.**

**“Sí, where is El Zorro? asked another man in the crowd. “He should have been here to prevent your suffering!”**

**The crowd picked up the refrain and chanted “Where is El Zorro? Where is El Zorro?” until Glorioso could tolerate the commotion no longer.**

**“Disperse at once, do you hear, péons? Vamoose!” He fidgeted with his scabbard and then hastily withdrew his saber from its sheath. “Lancers clear the plaza at once!”**

**Sergeant Garcia echoed Don Diego’s plea. “Por favor, listen to Don Diego! There has been enough blood shed this day, citizens! Please, do not make the commandante any angrier than he is already is!”**

**Diego saw the Visconde’s belligerent response and raised his free hand to get the crowd’s attention.**

**“Por favor.... Zorro can not be ... everywhere, my friends. Go....home..” He ceased talking and whispered to Selena and Don Alfredo to take him home.**

**The crowd watched in hushed reverence as Don Diego walked unassisted to Don Alfredo’s wagon. Selena’s husband climbed aboard the wagon under his own power and did not allow his wife to being treating his wounds until they had left the pueblo. Several of Don Alfredo’s _vaqueros_ turned Diego over on his stomach to temporarily prevent any more strain on his back. Selena finally broke down and cried when Diego smiled at her and murmured her name.**

**“I am here, my beloved. Soon the pain will disappear I promise!” she told him between outbursts of crying. _Must compose myself! Diego will worry even more if he hears or sees me in this self- pitying state!_**

_****_

_**“**_ **Driver, please take us to the de la Vega hacienda, pronto!” She ordered the**

**vaquero.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro clenched his fists when he heard the news from one of Don Alfredo’s _vaqueros_ that the Commandante had horsewhipped Diego. He stood at the patio gate as the _vaqueros_ removed Diego from the wagon. When he saw the horrible condition of his son’s back, he gasped audibly. He reached out to touch Diego‘s arm before the vaqueros carried him upstairs. **

**“My son, my son ... “ Alejandro’s normally iron strong self-control wavered momentarily.**

**Diego opened his eyes. “Father ... will be fine ... where ...is ... Selena ... Selena ...” then he lost unconsciousness.**

**“Here,” Selena softly replied, where I always am, beside you.**

**Don Alejandro began to say, “I will come with you, my son.”**

**But Amontildar gently pulled the elder don away as the omnipresent Teodores gingerly bore much of Diego’s weight so he could bring Diego upstairs**

**“Señor,“ Amontildar, whispered, “my mistress and me, we take care of votre**

**fils [your son.] We promise you, yes, indeed, we do dat for him.”**

**“Come, Alejandro,” Alfredo held him, “let us have some brandy..”**

**“Sí .. you are correct ... Señorita Amontildar.” Don Alejandro pulled at his banda. “Alfredo, come into the sala for some brandy and tell me everything!”**

**While Don Alejandro was hearing about the day’s events, Jorge Paco and Selena’s Indian manservant gingerly brought Diego upstairs to their bedroom. Once Diego was settled in bed, Selena sent for Amontildar to bring her some of the Creole’s homemade salves she had not yet unpacked to clean his wounds and one with soothing aloe to ease the harsh pain. Selena knew both from his grimaces and the intense muscle spasms she noted rippling across his back that Diego was in agony.**

**Amontildar brought some ivory colored powder and mixed the painkiller into a glass of some watered down wine. Teodores supported Diego’s head while Amontildar got Selena’s husband to drink as much as he could. Mam’selle Perrileaux then helped Selena clean his lacerations after the medication finally put Diego to sleep. Over an hour later, the two women finished bandaging his back and had removed the remainder of his blood soaked clothes.**

**“Ma chère, you be leaving Monsieur Diego to me, you hear? Go, go and get something to eat and drink! Me, I call for you to return in ze little while, Amontildar promise!”**

**“You promise, mam’selle?” Selena whispered, not wanting to awaken her husband.**

**“Mais, has Amontildar ever broken a promise she made to you! By the voodoo god Baron Samedi, non! And me, I never do dat.” Her Creole maid crossed herself three times forwards and backwards to seal her words before the One Christian God and her West African ancestral spirits.**

**“Very well, mam’selle.”**

**Selena trudged wearily downstairs to speak with Don Alejandro. She felt as if she were going to collapse herself. He was so anxious to see if Diego was resting that she nearly collided with him at the bottom of the staircase.**

**”My dear, you looked exhausted! How is Diego?” Don Alejandro asked as he helped her into the hacienda.**

**“Amontildar used some wonderful healing cream on Diego’s wounds and administered an ancient Creole painkiller. She is a miracle worker, that one!” Selena said before sipping the _Jerez_ her father-in-law had given to her as they sat in the library.**

**“Si, Selena. Amontildar is an impressive woman, much like her mistress. Drink some more, my dear, it will settle your nerves. Don Alfredo explained to me what happened in the plaza today. I, for one, could not be prouder of Diego, that he chose to save another man’s life by being beaten like an animal... words are not sufficient to express the profound respect and love I have for him!”**

**“Amen, father.” Her face contorted with rage. “Alejandro, were I man, I would challenge the _raton_ Glorioso to a duel with sabers!”**

**Don Alejandro smiled. “Spoken like a true de la Vega! He kissed her on the cheek. “Don Alfredo said that you were very brave today, my dear.“**

**“Father?” Selena asked tiredly, “there is something else that deeply concerns me.**

**“Si, my daughter, what is it?”**

**“You will tell Diego when he recovers how much...” she began sobbing and Don Alejandro held her tightly as he patiently waited for her to finish.**

**“Of course, my child,” he replied softly. “Now I do believe that you have a patient upstairs who requires some attention, eh? Come, I shall personally escort you to Diego’s bedside.”**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**After the de la Vega fiasco in the plaza earlier today, Capitán Glorioso found that he could not travel to his place of business at _La Casa_ without an escort of lancers. As he made his way to the Posada, several rotten tomatoes and **

**other equally foul produce were thrown at him. By the time he settled down at his table to eat lunch, his uniform was kaleidoscope of red, green and yellow garbage. He yelled for Teresa to get him a fresh uniform jacket.**

**When Glorioso entered the Posada, several of the local dons were drinking in _La Casa_ and loudly discussing Don Diego’s extraordinary act of courage in the plaza. The capitán turned to listen. and the longer he listened to their chatter the angrier he became.**

**“Who or what can stop that tyrant now! By San Luis Obispo! Flogging a _caballero_ , and a de la Vega at that! Alejandro will surely take action!”**

**Don Hector agreed. “I myself do not think much about péons, but the commandante knew that the Tiñteros were in poor health! Why create trouble for himself? Why not take Diego’s offer of the money and be done with the péons? _Fool!”_**

**_“_ Buenos tardes, gentlemen. Do you wish to register a complaint?” Glorioso said behind them in a tight voice, as he flicked his omnipresent whip against their feet.**

**The dons looked up and froze in mid argument. “C-commandante! We, uh..uh..!”**

**“VAMOOSE!” he roared. “Before I lash all of _your_ miserable hides! NOW!” Glorioso waved his riding crop at the frightened dons. “TERESA! WHERE IS MY CLEAN JACKET!” he bellowed. “I WANT IT NOW!”**

**All three dons flew from the posada like so much chaff in the wind.**

**Señora Soto took her time in retrieving a new uniform for that _porco,_ the Visconde. Teresa had overheard nothing but insulting remarks about the commandante as soon as Garcia came into _La Casa_ after de Estrada finished with Don Diego’s punishment. The bartender had waved at her to come and see the capitán make his way to _La Casa._ As they stood in the doorway, the “tavern maid” and the bartender gleefully watched Glorioso dodge refuse being thrown at him. In her humble opinion, the capitán _was_ garbage.**

**After she fetched Glorioso’s clean uniform jacket for him, Teresa noticed Sergeant Garcia was sitting at a table in the rear of the inn, with his back to the posada’s entrance. She delivered the jacket to the sullen Visconde and then walked over to speak with Garcia. She had never seen the usual jovial Sergeant Garcia so miserable.**

**“Buenos tardes, sergeant. Can I do something for you?” she asked.**

**“No, gracias, Señora Soto. I-I wish to be left alone.” Garcia shrugged his shoulders.**

**“As you wish, sergeant.” Teresa shrugged and walked away, shaking her head. _How strange. The Visconde’s second most important enemy, Don Diego de La Vega, volunteers to be publicly beaten like a dog and de Estrada is angry! Sergeant Garcia, always happy and looking for a handout, is miserable sitting in a corner by himself. By the three Marias, the world has gone muy loco!_**

**Garcia was grateful that the bartender had suggested that he sit at this particular table and Dons Hector’s and Cornelio’s conversation he had just overheard drove him deeper into misery. Since the commandante managed to publicly whip a son of a _hidalgo_ , then even the rich landed gentry were not safe from his bouts of blind rage. The sergeant buried his head in his hands. _My poor best friend Diego! How kind it was of the young caballero to prevent that devil of a commandante from maiming or even murdering the Tiñtero brothers._ Tears started to fall from his already reddened eyes. Diego’s back... _Dios, mi ... his back_... As long he lived, Demetrio Lopez Garcia would never forgive himself for not disobeying Glorioso’s order to tie Don Diego to the whipping post. _Coward. How could you let something that terrible happen to him?_ Demetrio reproached himself bitterly. _How could you?_**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Outside _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ the crowd was growing larger and larger. The tailor Tomás Ballarias ran through the marketplace, telling everyone that they needed to “do something about the Commandante.” Someone began **

**tossing rocks at _La Casa_ , and a large one shattered the window close to Capitán Glorioso’s table.**

**“ _Mierda_!!” Glorioso looked through the ruined window and scowled. “So, the rabble disagrees with my interpretation of justice, eh? He stalked back to his chair and retrieved the clean jacket and his plumed hat. **

**“Sergeant Garcia!” the Visconde yelled, “Bring Lancers Peldar and Hugo and follow me!”**

**Garcia had not noticed anything was wrong until he heard the sound of breaking glass. _Santa Maria! Has everyone in the pueblo gone mad?_ The sergeant quickly obeyed the capitán's order. Garcia drew his saber as Peldar and Hugo primed their _escopetas._ Glorioso held a cocked _pistol_ a in his right hand and his saber in the other. “Now, Sergeant! Head for the cuartel!”**

**Visconde de Estrada and his lancers stepped outside into hell. Mestizos, Indians and many of the pueblo’s shopkeepers pushed and shoved themselves up against him and his lancers. Debris and stones rained down on them from all sides. Glorioso angrily responded to this personal assault by indiscriminately slashing and swinging his saber all around him. Cries of pain told him that he at least wounded some of the troublemakers. Glorioso craned his neck to peer over the heads of the townspeople whom he firmly believed were going to kill him. Spotting a squadron of lancers emerging from the cuartel, he redoubled his blows.**

**“Peldar! Hugo! Fire into the crowd! That is a direct order!” the Commandante yelled.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise31.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	31. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

_**CHAOS BECKONS**_

**Lancer Hugo was too scared to move, but Peldar raised his weapon and fired. Garcia was standing next to him and at the last moment, pushed himself against the lancer. Peldar’s shot whizzed over Tómas Ballarias’s head. Several of the rescue party from the Cuartel fired their rifles into the air. Their strategy worked crowd panicked as men trampled on those who had the bad luck to fall down and in less than ten minutes after the riot started it dissipated.**

**Glorioso was incensed. “I am declaring martial law! Lancers arrest anyone whom you can catch but capturing Tómas Ballarias is crucial! _I want him taken alive! Andelante!”_**

**Back in his office, the Vizconde de Estrada marched up and down the length his room. _MADRE DE DI0S! The mendacity of these_ péons! Glorioso muttered aloud as he threw himself into his red leather chair and propped his feet up on his desk. _Odd that only a handful of péons had no money to pay his new taxes. My jail cells should be full of half-breeds and other scum whom I would later sell their services to shipmasters in San Pedro. Yes, something is not quite right here. And I bet that diablo, El Zorro, is the answer to this puzzle! First things first._ Glorioso felt the pleasant sensation of blood rushing to his head contemplating the ways, most of them excruciatingly painful, of extracting information from uncooperative prisoners the lancers would soon be tossing into his jail cells.**

**Benito Fuentes, the de la Vegas’s foreman, was about to turn onto the street leading to the plaza of the Pueblo de Los Angeles when he heard screaming and shouting emanating from the marketplace. Groups of people ran toward him, yelling for Benito to ride out of town.**

**“What is happening, _compadre_?” Benito asked. **

**“Commandante Glorioso has finally gone mad, amigo. Yesterday, he beat Don Diego de la Vega with his whip before everyone in the Pueblo! Now he is arresting _anyone_ caught on the streets after three o’clock in the afternoon! Run, _amigo_ , run!” explained the frightened péon.**

**Benito could not believe what he was hearing. _Glorioso flogged Don Diego? This is truly madness!_ He thought disgustedly as he pulled his chestnut horse into an alley at the far end of the plaza. Fuentes’ heart burned with hatred as he saw the Commandante use his saber on men and women alike. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego slept fitfully through the night and Selena remained by his side so that she could respond each time he called her name. When she awoke Bernardo was setting up some breakfast for her.**

**She smiled at him. “Buenos dias, Bernardo.” Noticing his blank look Selena, she laughed. “Ah, Bernardo, Diego chose his friends well. You forgot that I know that you can hear!”**

**Diego’s _mozo_ returned her compliment. _I assumed you were both asleep when I knocked on your door earlier this morning. Will my master rest much longer?_ He asked her in his peculiar sign language.**

**“He should awaken very soon, Bernardo. When he does, I shall--”**

**“The master of this _hacienda_ is not only awake he is ravenous.” Diego announced suddenly. Will someone get me some hot chocolate, some huevos rancheros, and ...”**

**Bernardo ran to Diego’s side with tears of joy streaming down his face.**

**“I am going to eat and I have to ... Dios, mi!” Diego attempted to sit up but the sharp pains in his back stopped him.**

**Selena pretended to be angry with him. She marched back and forth in their bedroom holding her hands over her cheeks. “Oh, sí, _Don_ Diego! Your every whim is our command! Bernardo, go and fetch Jorge Paco and Teodores-- and tell Don Alejandro that _Don_ Diego is awake and being more difficult than usual!”**

**Bernardo wisely retreated downstairs and did not return for a good while to allow the couple some privacy.**

**“Me? Difficult? _Jamas en la vida_!” [Never in my life!]**

**“ _Taites-vous, Mon ame_.” Selena said as she sat in the bed to kiss him.**

**“Mmmm.” Diego relaxed, as his bride tasted his face and neck repeatedly with her lips.**

**“Hush, Señor!” Selena playfully reproached him.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

****

**Two days later Diego felt quite refreshed and had had his fill of “bed rest.” He gazed at Selena sleeping restlessly on a cot across the bedroom. Lovely as she was, Diego noticed signs of fatigue on her face, dark smudges beneath her eyes and lines around her mouth. So Diego ordered Amontildar to prepare a sleeping tonic for Selena that afternoon after Bernardo helped him with a quick bath. Don Diego also insisted that Bernardo set up a cot in their bedroom so that he could make certain she would sleep. Between his _mozo_ and Selena’s _le bonne gouvernmante personelle_ [personal maid and housekeeper], Diego would rest far easier knowing that his wife was in excellent hands.**

**Amontildar finally convinced her mistress to drink some milk, and although Selena hated milk, to placate her husband she took a couple of sips. _Oh, goodness...this contains Amontildar’s famous sleeping medicine, sh_ e groused to herself.**

**“Mais chere, Je ne l‘ai pas de boire!” [I can not drink this!”] Selena sighed, but with both Diego and Amontildar hovering above her, Selena finished the entire glass of milk.**

**“I really am not tired.” She yawned. Her husband and her maid nodded silently. Diego leaned on the fireplace mantel watching her reaction to the “spiked” liquid and not quite managing to stifle a grin as she finished the milk.**

**“Amontildar did you ... double.... potion.. Mon Dieu...” Selena’s head fell back against her pillows and within minutes she was asleep.**

**“Monsieur, you two folks be the worst people I ever have as patients. That one,” Amontildar whispered, indicating Selena, “she be hard to handle since she born!”**

**Diego smiled down at Amontildar, and like her mistress, she also melted when this _tres beau_ man did so. “Mam’selle, somehow I do not find that hard to believe. Amontildar, Selena simply can not live without you, “ he gently replied as he escorted the Creole maidservant from their bedroom. “Now, I shall watch over Selena. You go and get some rest.”**

**“Oui, monsieur.” Amontildar exhaled dreamily as she went downstairs to the servants’ quarters. _As usual, le Monsieur cared far more others around him than he did for his own welfare. Quel homme! Quand je le vois, il fait un oscillation du mon coeur sauvagement! [Sigh, what a man! Whenever I see him my heart flutters like something wild]!_**

**As Diego lay in bed observing Selena, he almost forgot the deep soreness in his back muscles caused by the flogging. _My sweet love! How terrible she must have felt to watch that canaille Glorioso beat me. Becoming drowsy myself. Would not doubt it that wise Creole servant slipped a tad of her “sleep medicine” into my brandy._ Gradually, he dozed off but he had a nightmare that the commandante kidnapped Selena and forced her to watch El Zorro hang. Then Glorioso put her to work in his brothel...**

**“Selena! Mi corazon! NO! NO! NO!” he yelled.**

**Soft hands stroked his face and Diego felt something deliciously cool applied over his forehead. “Hush, beloved. I am sitting right next to you. Everything is going to be fine.”**

**Diego opened his eyes hoping that he would find Selena’s cheery face smiling at him. _Sí, she was here with him. Gracias a Dios!_**

**“Ah, Señora de la Vega ... are you aware that there is a beautiful woman in your husband’s bedroom nursing him back to health?” he teased her as he lightly caressed the delicate skin on her face.**

**“Mon Dieu! Do you think I should call Amontildar and have her use her broom on _la petite demi-mondaine_ and drive her from this _hacienda!”_**

**He dropped himself against the pillows, laughing as hard as he could, despite his back muscles’ protest. “OUCH!” Diego yelped. It hurts when I laugh!”**

**“Serves you right, _Monsieur Renard!_ Whatever will your _belle femme [pretty/woman/ wife] say_?”**

**Diego drew her to his lips. “I would hope,” he began huskily, “that _ma belle femme_ would forgive her _corazon_ ’s poor attempts at humor and love her husband for all eternity!” His touch once again caused her passion to erupt and Selena momentarily forgot his sore back. When she started to pull away, Diego tried to grasp her waist and grimaced.**

**“See? I am going to call Bernardo and he can help me change your dressing!”**

**“ _Querida_ , just one more thing?” Diego pleaded. **

**Her eyebrows arched. “Sí?”**

**“Is there anything to eat? “ He rubbed his stomach in mock despair. “I am starving!”**

**She rolled her eyes. “Fortunately, Amontildar obtained some seafood this morning. Will shrimp étouffée do for dinner?”**

**Diego grinned. “I suppose so. One must make do with what one is offered!“ Selena tossed several pillows at him before she closed the door.**

**zzzzzzzzz**

**Don Alejandro paced back and forth in the patio. He still had not come to terms with the knowledge that Diego was El Zorro. Alejandro did not enjoy the fact that his son believed that his father despised him, and in the recent past Alejandro had called him a coward. Now the elder de la Vega saw Diego’s true self, kind, generous and very brave. _Bethia de la Cruz, my darling wife, I know that you are as proud as I am that our son is a bona fide hero!_**

**Diego exited their bedroom and saw the de la Vegas’ head vaquero, Benito, enter the patio looking for Don Alejandro. The _caballero_ saw the anger in Benito’s hurried gait and Diego flew downstairs to learn what troubled the young man. _._**

**_“_ Patron, Glorioso has arrested many townspeople,” Benito exclaimed angrily. “Some of the men were sold to the capitáns in San Pedro, others the commandante flogged until the poor souls were almost dead!”**

**_“_ Father, why did you not inform me about the situation in the pueblo?“ Diego’s face was a jarring image of disgust and resolve fighting to see which would dominate his mood. **

**Don Alejandro put his hand on Diego’s shoulder. “My son you have made me---” his voice choked with emotion.**

**Diego stared at his father. _Surely he does not know about my masquerade as Zorro? How in St. Teresa’s name did he--_**

**_“_ You must leave something for this El Zorro fellow to do. Whoever he may be you are equally as brave in your own way! Besides, do you not think that the Fox is aware of these new developments in the Pueblo?” Don Alejandro said matter of factly.**

**His son swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and slowly relaxed the tension from his body. “Si, it is said of the Masked Avenger that one only has to speak into the air and the wind will carry your plea to his ears!”**

**“That I can easily believe, Diego.”**

**_The people of Los Angeles need El Zorro now,_ Diego chided himself bitterly, _time doe the Fox to ride!_**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**“Capitán! Capitán!” an excited Lancer Peldar knocked on Glorioso’s office door.**

**“Yes, entrar!” the capitán glanced up briefly to see who was disturbing him after such a distressing tax collection day. “Si,” he said irritably, “what in the name of the Savior is it, soldier?”**

**“We have arrested Tómas Ballarias, mi commandante. Gomez and I caught him in a meeting of shopkeepers who were discussing you, capitán.”**

**‘WHAT! Excellente! Good work, Peldar, you and Gomez shall both be promoted to corporal immediately! Please treat the prisoner as my personal guest until I am ready to properly deal with him. You are dismissed for now!”**

**Capitán Glorioso was secretly quite thrilled, but now all he wanted to do was to take a hot bath and change his clothes. He could interrogate this particular prisoner at _his_ leisure. _Let the tailor stew in his own fears! Serves him right for publicly defying me!_ He muttered aloud. But there was one other order Glorioso had to issue before considering his own creature comforts. He walked to his office door and yelled for Corporal Reyes to come inside. **

**“By your command, c-capitán.” Corporal Reyes stuttered, shaking as usual whenever he had to meet face to face with the commandante.**

**Glorioso eyed the quaking corporal and scowled. “For God’s sake, Reyes, stop fidgeting! Stand still! I do not bite, you know!”**

**Corporal Reyes swallowed uncomfortably and thought warily, _no, commandante, but your whip certainly does! And I am not as brave as Don Diego is! I admit that I am a coward!_**

**“Dios mi,” Glorioso shouted, scaring poor Reyes out of several years’ growth in the process, “whatever have I done to be saddled with such an incompetent soldier as yourself!”**

**Reyes shrugged nonchalantly as he replied." I do not know mi commandante.”**

**“By the Virgin, corporal, that was a moot question, requiring no answer on your part! Now shut up and listen to my order!”**

****

**After briefly outlining his order for barring all visitors to the cuartel unless the capitán granted express permission for the guards to do so, Glorioso hastily dismissed Reyes. _By the three Marias! With a bit of luck and whatever useful information I can obtain from Ballarias, Los Ángeles will be last posting until my triumphant return to the restoration of my family’s glory and the Spanish Court._**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise32.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	32. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**CAPITAN GLORIOSO STRIKES BACK**

**After taking a refreshing bath, Glorioso began writing his latest order:**

**AVISO**

**Please be advised that the Commandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles has declared that as of one o’clock this afternoon, this 9th day of November, in the year of Our Lord, one thousand eight hundred and twenty one, there exists, to wit:**

**A STATE OF MARTIAL LAW**

**IN THE PUEBLO OF LOS ANGELES**

**UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Anyone seen on the streets of the Pueblo after one thirty o’clock p.m. TODAY, WILL BE SUBJECT TO ARREST, IMPRISONMENT CORPORAL PUNISHMENT AND EXECUTION..**

**SIGNED**

**JUAN RAMON GLORIOSO**

**COMMANDANTE PUEBLO DE LOS ANGELES**

**The capitán then opened his door and shouted for Garcia and Reyes to report to him at once.**

**From behind the locked cuartel gates, Garcia listened to the roar of the unruly crowd outside and thought to himself, _I wish the people would go home and try to forget about what happened to Don Diego today in the plaza. There is nothing they can do about his flogging, and the longer they remain in the pueblo, the more likely Commandante Glorioso will send soldiers outside to force them to leave. I hope he does not decide use more physical force but knowing the commandante he would completely enjoy doing so._**

**“I might as well see what problems the commandante has made for us lancers now! Garcia told Reyes as they slowly and reluctantly climbed the stairs leading to the capitán’s office and knocked on the door.**

**“Entrar," Glorioso testily ordered**

**"You sent for us, Capitán?" Garcia and Reyes chorused as they saluted their superior officer.**

**Glorioso got up from his chair and stood toe to toe with Garcia. Reyes stood as still as a statue, petrified beyond belief. "Sergeant, may I ask you a personal question?"**

**"Of course, Commandante. What is it?" Sergeant Garcia did his best to avoid the glacial stare in Glorioso’s eyes but failed. The sergeant began sweating.**

**Glorioso tapped his bullwhip against the desk in a familiar pattern known only to him. "Tell me sergeant, how did you feel about Don Diego is de la Vega’s flogging in the Plaza today? Did you feel pity for him? Or did you feel that he deserved that particular punishment?" The capitán walked around the increasingly uncomfortable Garcia several times, each time stepping closer and closer to the sergeant's face. "Well, I am waiting for your answer, Garcia!"**

**Garcia tugged at the collar of his uniform which for some strange reason had suddenly become very tight around his neck. _What do I say? I have the odd feeling that whatever I say the capitán will twist to his advantage. Well, Demetrio, say something...._**

**_"_ Commandante, although Don Diego is a good friend, he did ...ah ... volunteer to submit to the lash. As a good soldier, I am honor bound to carry out your orders." Garcia replied anxiously, hoping his remarks would satisfy Glorioso.**

**“And yourself, Corporal Reyes, you are of the same opinion, eh?” Glorioso asked.**

**“Si, mi commandante!”**

**“Excellent response, gentlemen. Continue having that attitude and you and I shall have a most beneficial relationship. Now for the business at hand. Take a squadron of soldiers outside to enforce my newly declared aviso of martial**

**law. Use whatever physical force necessary to clear the street, Sergeant!” Glorioso said emphatically. “Do you understand me, Garcia, and Corporal Reyes, use _any physical_ force required to fulfill your orders! If I learn of any reports of leniency on your part, you will live to regret ever having met me!**

**The commandante looked disgustedly at both Reyes and Garcia. “You two are dismissed**

." ****

**“At your command!” the lancers hastily replied as Garcia and Reyes saluted and escaped from the capitán’s foul presence as quickly as they could. _Dios mi,_ Garcia prayed, _por favor, let the people obey my orders to go home! I honestly do not know if I can bring myself to shoot my friends._ **

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_****_

**Tomás Ballarias struggled for breath. Although he was bound to the whipping**

**post and stripped to the waist, Capitán Glorioso had left him alone for quite a while. The problem was Tomás had had neither food nor water for nearly thirty-six hours. His tongue seemed glued to the roof of his cracked and raw mouth, and his lips were swollen and blistered. Being tied by the wrists for that period of time not only reduced circulation to the arms but also stretched all of the bones in his upper torso to the brink of nearly dislocating both shoulders. Ballarias feared that he had reached the limits of his physical endurance...by all of the saints he was so thirsty!**

**In his office the Commandante grew weary of listening to Sergeant Garcia’s pleas to be given permission to let Ballarias have some water. _Inhuman am I?_ he thought in amusement. _Who or rather what is a tailor to the Vizconde de Estrada? Trouble was that people like Ballarias occasionally needed to be reminded of their proper station in polite society. This merchant simply required more persuasion of the physical nature. How tedious his life had become ..._**

**Glorioso had an excellent view of Ballarias’s discomfort from where he was sitting. After the prisoner had been captured, the Commandante had ordered that the Cuartel’s whipping post to be moved closer to his quarters which meant that his prisoner’s condition would not be visible to anyone in the plaza whenever the Cuartel’s gates were opened. He leisurely finished the tasty morning meal, which Teresa had prepared for him, while Garcia droned on. Weary of the sergeant’s complaints regarding the tailor, Glorioso suddenly had an idea.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, perhaps I have been too harsh in my treatment of Señor Balleras. I am going to release Tomás Ballarias today and I shall even see that he has food and water before noon. Dismissed.”**

**“Gracias, the Commandante is most generous.” the sergeant said wondering what in the name of Heaven had changed Glorioso’s mind. He met Corporal Peldar as he opened the door to leave.**

**“Your pardon, sir. I have some information that may prove useful to the Commandante.”**

**“Si? Well speak up corporal!” Glorioso replied dismissively.**

**“Sir, one of the other p éons you arrested yesterday said something very strange before he, ah, died.”**

**“Come on corporal, I am a busy man.” the commandante said more sharply this time, without looking at Peldar.**

**“This half-breed told me that Señora de la Vega had given him and the other tenants on her property money to pay the new taxes.”**

**“ _SEÑORA DE LA VEGA_?” he shouted. “ _NOT EL ZORRO_?’**

**“Oh, sí, mi Capitán. The p éon also said that some of his _compadres_ were also given money by the Fox _and Señora de la Vega_ for the same purpose.”**

**“That is all, Peldar. You have done very well. Dismissed!” He was completely stunned by this bit of news. _Selena de la Vega? Conspiring with El Zorro the outlaw? I am intrigued. If I could force one or even better, two of those wretches to admit that she working with Zorro, Señora de la Vega’s actions, despite her good intentions, will condemn her to jail or worse._ The church bell rang loudly signaling that it was eight o’clock in the morning. Glorioso scrutinized himself before his bedroom mirror and sucked his abdomen in. Certainly, another visit to see the exquisite Selena was in order. But other matters deserved his attention now and he went straight to where Ballaras kept to question him personally. _Good! Any fool could see that Señor Ballarias was in dire straits. He should be ready to talk_. The prisoner hung limply from his wrist manacles, his dry mouth and tongue swollen from lack of water.**

**_“_ Corporal Peldar, awaken this _pero_ at once!” **

**Peldar slapped Ballarias’s face several times before the man opened his eyes.**

**“Señor Ballarias. I will make you a fair and equitable trade. Your life for your signature on a certain confession. Interested?” Glorioso casually asked.**

**“W-water....water....”**

**“No water, Señor Ballarias, not until after you admit that you received money from Señora de la Vega or El Zorro.”**

**“I- did not ...not from Señora de la Vega ... but El Zorro...sí.” the prisoner forced out these last words from his sunburned lips.**

**“Ah, El Zorro supplied you with pésos and reales to pay the special taxes?” Glorioso cruelly persisted, taking a cup of water from a lancer and deliberately drinking some in front of the thirsty tailor.**

**Ballarias hung his head. “S-si! The Fox gave many people money. Water, for the love of God, commandante!”**

**“And,” Glorioso prodded the prisoner with the butt of his bullwhip; “did not he also say that he and Señora de la Vega were acting together in this plan to help the p éons meet their financial obligations?” When Ballarias did not answer him, the Capitán slapped the merchant with his whip across his face. “If you want to live, tailor, you will confess everything. Be quick about revealing what you know about this conspiracy between Doña de la Vega and that criminal vagabond, El Zorro! My patience will soon vanish!“**

**Ballarias looked skyward and prayed for forgiveness from El Zorro and especially from Doña de la Vega. He truly respected Selena de la Vega y de Rojas and he knew that in order to save his own hide he would have to lie. _Madre de Dios!_ he sighed inwardly.**

**Glorioso removed his jacket and pulled on his gloves. “All right, I am finished with our discussion, tailor! You shall now receive ten lashes on your back and then IF you are still uncooperative, ten more, and then ten more after that until either you are dead or until you decide to tell the truth!”**

**Horrified, Sergeant Garcia watched the Commandante’ threatening the tailor from Glorioso’s office steps.**

**“Your pardon, mi Capitán... but you promised to release the prisoner, and ...” Garcia protested.**

**“So I did, sergeant, I just did not say exactly when. Now move aside!” Glorioso ordered.**

**Lancers Peldar, Gomez and Hugo untied Ballarias and repositioned him once again on the whipping post.**

**“N-no! Wait, commandante! I w-will speak, por favor!” Señor Balleras begged.**

**Capitán Glorioso handed his bullwhip to Gomez. “You will not only be doing yourself a favor by giving me the truth, but you would also be protecting your wife and young _niño!_ Well, I do not like to be kept waiting, Señor!”**

**“I myself.... did not receive money from the Señora de la Vega, but heard some p éons...talking. They took money from her and El Zorro. Everyone said. ‘They must have planned this together.’ I swear on my mother’s grave, commandante!” Ballarias pleaded.**

**“You are willing to sign this document --- Lancer Gomez handed him a blank piece of parchment with the seal of the Spanish Crown government in the lower right hand corner---immediately, then?”**

**“Si, Capitán,” Ballarias mournfully replied, not even glancing at what he was about to sign. The tailor hung his head. _Santa Maria, I already regret what I have done ...forgive me, Doña Selena, forgive me..._**

**“Release the prisoner’s hands Corporal Peldar.” The Commandante placed a quill already dipped in ink and placed the document atop a leather binder within Tomás Ballarias’s reach. “Sign here, Señor.”**

**Ballarias did as he was told and felt that he just made a pact with El Diablo himself.**

**“Give the prisoner all the water he desires,” Glorioso ordered Lancer Gomez before he walked back to his office to draft the complaint against Señora de la Vega. “Peldar, come here at once!”**

**“Si, mi Capitán!”**

**“Corporal, after you are satisfied that Tómas Ballarias has refreshed himself adequately, return him to the whipping post and give him ten lashes, understood?”**

**“Perfectly.” Peldar smiled at him.**

**“Peldar, continue your excellent work and soon you will become a sergeant and perhaps take Garcia’s place!” Glorioso replied sincerely.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Don Alejandro called to order the long delayed meeting of all the local dons. Dons Alfredo Alvarez, Cornelio Esperon, Nacho Torres, Miguelito Suarez, Romero Perez y Salazar and his nineteen year old son, Rodolfo, Eugenio Doloros, Carlos Caudillo and Roberto Gomez y Battelas, answered Don Alejandro de la Vega’s summons eager to find any means of removing Commandante Glorioso from his post at the Pueblo de Los Angeles.**

**El Zorro watched from behind the wall in the library, as all of the invited dons arrived at the de la Vega _hacienda_. He counted to fifty as he raced through the secret passageways to the stable and reentered the _hacienda_ , waiting for the signal that he had prearranged with Don Alejandro. **

**Zorro had been puzzled by the strange look on his father’s face when he visited him yesterday in his bedroom. There was a welcome change in Don Alejandro’s attitude towards him that the Fox could not understand. Since Diego had conversed with his father many times in the library, Don Alejandro had never been so.. respectful to him. As he stood before his father, Don Alejandro spoke to him tenderly as if he knew it was Diego behind the mask. _Dios, mi! Had I slipped up, let down my guard, thus leading him to guess my secret?_ Zorro anxiously thought.**

**“Don Alejandro, are you unwell sir?” he had asked his father last night, after the elder de la Vega just silently stared at Zorro’s masked face for quite a while before answering the Fox’s question.**

**“No. You must excuse an old man’s feelings, Señor Zorro. You have, of course, heard about the Commandante’s sadistic treatment of my son, Diego.”**

**“Si.” was all the Fox replied, growing very uneasy regarding what direction this conversation was heading.**

**“Zorro, do you remember the dream I had after you rescued me from a trap set by Commandante Monastario? In that dream, I longed to remove the mask and hoped to find that you were in reality, my dear son, Diego.”**

**The Masked Avenger’s body tensed. Forcing himself to keep his voice calm, he replied, “Of course, Don Alejandro. Please continue, I am most ... interested in what you have to say.”**

**“Gracias, El Zorro. Diego’s noble unselfishness that he displayed earlier his week made me realize how ... badly I misjudged him. He is not like you, Zorro, and he never will be. Diego prefers to wage war behind the scenes and cares little for glory. Whereas you, my young _caballero, you_ thrive on the excitement and danger of the hunt. You are above all else a man of action. Si, I have learned an important lesson from my son.”**

**“And that is?” the Fox prompted him, hoping he adequately concealed the anxiety in his voice from his father.**

**Don Alejandro’s dark eyes grew misty and he found that he could not bear to look at El Zorro. He would lose all emotional control and reveal his knowledge of his son’s secret identity. “Every man must find his own way, chose his own destiny, “ he said softly over his shoulder, “and I pray that Diego will find it in his heart to forgive me.”**

**The man in black silk smiled. “Excellente, Don Alejandro. Don Diego is a lucky indeed to have you as his father. Until the meeting, adios!” He bowed slightly from the waist and gave Don Alejandro a brief salute. Zorro leaped through an open window and rode home with a light heart.**

**“Vaya con Dios, Señor Zorro, my son!” Alejandro had whispered.**

**END OF THIRTY TWO**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise33.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	33. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**ZORRO'S STRATEGY**

**"Señores, por favor, please settle down so we can begin the meeting!" announced Don Alejandro. I have asked everyone here tonight on behalf of the citizens of Los Angeles. This is a critical time for everyone in the community, and as the pueblo’s leaders, Don Alfredo and I have decided to coordinate our efforts to eliminate Commandante Glorioso with ... a señor who is also important member of this community.” Don Alejandro said as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned away from his friends. “This is why I have asked you, señores, to meet with ...”**

**As Bernardo held open the library door, Zorro slipped quietly into the room. "To meet with _me,_ señores. Gracias, Don Alejandro, for agreeing to have this meeting in your haciendaand gracias to everyone for coming,” he warmly hailed the dons. “I am afraid, señores, that I require the help of everyone in **

**this room. Commandante Glorioso has recently imprisoned and tortured many of our citizens because of his own personal hatred of the lower classes. In addition, señores, I have proof that the capitán has also murdered three innocent young women who worked for him in the posada." Total shocked silence reigned in the de la Vega library as the Fox revealed this news.**

**Don Alfredo stood up and exclaimed, "What exactly do you propose, Señor Zorro? I for one believe we should take immediate action against the capitán."**

**“Here, here, Don Alfredo,” seconded Don Nacho Torres. “We are with you, Señor Zorro!”**

**“Gracias, Don Nacho, and an excellent idea, Don Alfredo, but as with all revolutions, solid plans must be made to obtain the desired objectives," replied Zorro in a firm voice. “First, the local dons must select a representative to send to Governor Pablo de Sola. I suggest that whomever you send to Monterey do not commit your strategy to paper. Your representative must memorize our plans and repeat them in person only to the governor himself."**

**"I am in complete agreement, El Zorro," said Don Alejandro. "May I present my recommendation to the señores for this committee's representative?"**

**Don Cornelio, Don Alfredo and his nephew, Don Stefano, nodded their heads. Don Carlos Caudillo said nothing and sat in his seat wearing his customary glum expression.**

**"Of course, Alejandro, you always have excellent advice." added Don Alfredo.**

**Don Alejandro continued, “The person whom I have selected to send to Monterey is my _mozo,_ Jorge Paco. Now, before some of you object to the idea of an _Indian_ as our official envoy to Governor de Sola, let me state for the record, I would trust Jorge with my life! That is all I have to say."**

**“Your _mozo,_ Don Alejandro?” Don Carlos finally spoke up in an incredulous tone.**

**The elder de la Vega whirled around angrily. “Don Carlos! Are we not gentlemen, and such, better than Capitán Glorioso?” After all, it was his enormous greed as well as his racial prejudice that has resulted in the chaos we are experiencing today!”**

**Don Alfredo confronted Don Carlos. “Alejandro is correct, Don Carlos.”**

**“Besides,” Diego’s father said crisply, “no one would suspect an Indian to be**

** the _hidalgos’_ emissary to Monterey. “Jorge Paco will leave later tonight and use paths to Monterey that only he and his people know!” **

**El Zorro walked throughout the room, looking at each don in the eye. “Excellent thinking. Gracias, Don Alejandro. Secondly,” the Dark Avenger resumed outlining his plan, “I am going to speak with the Alcalde of Los Angeles later night to persuade him to help control the people of our pueblo so they will not take any action against the Commandante until either I or Don Alejandro give the signal. I also propose that Don Alejandro revive his ‘citizens’ army’ he had raised against the Eagle, Señor Varga." The Fox exhaled audibly as some of the older dons muttered among themselves.**

**“Si, señores, I am suggesting a carefully _organized protest_ against the military authority in Los Angeles. If there any objections to my proposals, please so indicate now. There must be no dissention in our ranks,” the Fox added somberly, "for we must present a united front against Commandante Glorioso.“**

**“You mean a revolt, do you not?” asked Don Cornelius somberly.**

**When no one raised a hand or said a word, El Zorro continued to speak. “No, Don Cornelio, there is _no one_ disloyal to Spanish rule in this _hacienda, like the Eagle!_ " the Fox replied in a strong voice. “The purpose of this army is to control access to the city of Los Angeles. Don Cornelio and his _vaqueros_ will block all roads leading and exiting the pueblo. Dons’ Alejandro and Alfredo will be in charge of leading the péons and merchants in besieging the Cuartel. This is the broad outline of my plan. I welcome your suggestions and support, señores.”**

**Don Alejendro stepped forward and announced to the entire room: "I hereby pledge my life, my son Diego’s life and all of the resources at my command**

**to overthrowing Capitán Glorioso." He placed one hand on Don Carlos's shoulder in the other hand on El Zorro's shoulder. “Are we all agreed that we must support the Fox’s plans?"**

**Don Alfredo again asked for permission to speak. "Señores, I make the same pledge as Don Alejandro and I urge everyone in the room to do so. Yes, lives may be lost in our struggle against tyranny, but if we do not remove Glorioso, while informing Gobernador Sola regarding our intentions , we shall lose both our lives _and_ our freedom."**

**Everyone in the room applauded Don Alfredo’s speech. Don Alejandro asked for a vote regarding El Zorro's proposal and to the Fox's relief, his proposal was unanimously excepted. "Gracias, señores, for your vote of confidence. I shall take my leave of you and permit Don Alejandro and Don Alfredo to finalize their plans for our protest to take place in forty-eight hours."**

**As El Zorro exited the room, Don Alejandro asked him to stay for a few minutes so that he could speak with him in private. "Let us go into the sala Señor Fox."**

**The outlaw gave the old don a quizzical look. “Señor...?”**

**Don Alejandro was not usually at a loss for words but here he was alone again with El Zorro. _No, the Fox is my son, Diego_. _And I do not know what to say! May the Saints give me strength!_ he swallowed and realized his throat was dry. “May I offer you some brandy, Señor?”**

**“Gracias, no. For me, time grows short, Don Alejandro. I must ride to see the Alcalde. Adios!” Zorro touched his left hand to his hat’s brim and then bounded into the patio and out into the invigorating November air.**

**“Oh, sí, I had forgotten ...Vaya con Dios, El Zorro.” Don Alejandro whispered. Know that my prayers are always with you.” The old man’s words were uttered both with paternal pride and concern. _My dearest Bethia, there is much I have to discuss with you when I finally retire to bed later tonight..._**

**__**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**As Zorro and Tornado returned home in a long, circuitous route, he fought back tears of joy at hearing his father’s praise for his actions as Diego. _Ah, to no longer be considered a wastrel, a ne'er’ do well and a sloth! But seriously, I still feel that I can not yet reveal my secret to my father. Yet, Don Alejandro is certainly no fool for I could have sworn he knows I am Zorro. His eyes...no, I must be mistaken. Perhaps, once I have driven Glorioso and his house of ill repute from Los Angeles, I can tell him. We shall see ..._**

**When he and Tornado trotted into the cave, Bernardo was waiting for him with some hot food for him to eat. His _mozo_ saw several tears trickle down Diego’s face as he donned his _caballero‘s_ clothes.**

**_What is it, my master? Your eyes, your face are wet!_ Bernardo worriedly signed as poured some wine for Diego.**

**“They are tears of happiness, my friend. Allow me to eat and later I shall tell you about Zorro’s meeting with Don Alejandro.” Although the mute had overheard what had transpired in the library, Bernardo joyously clasped his hands and thanked God. _Dios mi, gracias for the three wonderful people in my life, Don Alejandro, Don Diego and Doña Selena de la Vega._**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Throughout the next evening the Fox remain troubled by Don Alejandro’s atypical behavior when he was in the sala with his father. _Dios mi, there can be only explanation... father knows ... somehow he knows! However, my personal problems must remain secondary because I have to consider the needs of the unfortunate souls jailed in Glorioso’s cuartel._ He shivered, but not long enough for his steed, Tornado, to notice. The stallion thundered on into the night, his mind totally focused on carrying El Zorro quickly and safely to his destination. The Man in Black was deep in thought when suddenly Tornado snorted as he halted in the alley behind the Alcalde’s home.**

**“W-what in the name of the Virgin?” The Fox was jolted back to the present by his steed’s sudden lack of movement. His faithful friend had stopped in an alleyway directly behind the Alcalde’s residence.**

**“Ah, gracias, my friend; I am glad someone is paying attention!” he praised his friend as he alighted from the saddle with a practiced, graceful ease. Hazel eyes rapidly examined the surroundings, searching the shadows first for any hint of danger, then beyond the alleyway out into the street. _Over there, someone is coming this way._ “How many, Tornado?” Zorro whispered to his mount. The charcoal hued animal softly pawed the ground once. _One, but who, a lancer or some Angelino trying to evade the lancers searching for curfew fugitives? t_ he Fox wondered.**

**The flip-flop of a man‘s sandals echoed through the plaza. _“_ Eight thirty o’clock in the evening and all is well!” the town crier announced. “Eight thirty o’clock in the evening and all is well!”**

**Zorro chuckled to himself. _Well, an outlaw can never be too cautious._ Then he hid Tornado deeper into the alley’s shadows and searched the _alcalde’s_ modest home for the welcome entrance of an open window. There on the second floor, was his invitation, and luck would have it, a window with a balcony. El Zorro unfurled his whip and quickly wrapped it around the balustrade. In one quick move, he climbed up the wall and easily vaulted over the balcony. After listening carefully for any sound inside the bedroom, slipped through the window. As El Zorro crept toward the hallway, he heard a pair of male voices outside the bedroom door. The Dark Avenger dropped to the floor and crawled underneath the Alcalde's bed.**

**"Juan, please call a meeting of as many of the _regidores_ you can notify as soon as possible. Take extra care in contacting the other señores because the Commandante's soldiers will be patrolling the streets to enforce his curfew. I do not want anyone else in pueblo to end up in Glorioso's jail. Now, Vaya con Dios!" said Alcalde Baltazar. The alcalde then opened his bedroom door and walked inside. He suddenly felt as if he were not alone in the room. _Ridiculous, my friend, there is no one here. Glorioso’s mad behavior even has me unusually nervous._ Baltazar noticed the open window and irritably stalked over to the balcony to close it. When he turned around he saw a tall dark figure standing before him.**

**"El Zorro! You made you way safely through the lancers’ patrols. Bienvenidos, señor!” exclaimed the _alcalde_.**

**"I do try to keep my appointments," the Fox dryly replied, "but I did have a bit of difficulty getting here. How many péons has the commandante imprisoned?"**

**Baltazar frowned deeply. "The cuartel is nearly full of prisoners. However, I am especially concerned about Señor Ballarias, since he has been the most outspoken opponent of the commandante. A few péons have been released from the cuartel, and these men have reported to me that Glorioso is cruelly torturing Señor Ballarias. He has neither been given food nor drink for the past two days. Señor Zorro, I can barely restrain the people from attacking the cuartel. And you know what would happen if they were to face Glorioso's well-equipped lancers; they would all be massacred." The alcalde spread his hands in a gesture of defeat.**

**"I am very sorry to hear about Señor Ballarias, alcalde.” _And this news will infuriate Selena and worry her endlessly._ The Fox mused as he continued his talk with the Alcalde, “Earlier this evening, I met with Don Alejandro and he **

**Cornelio, Carlos, Nacho and all the other dons in the area are united with me in this cause.” El Zorro edged closer to Baltazar and dropped his voice to a**

**whisper. “It is critical to the success of this revolt that the people of Los Angeles refrain from _any contact_ with the lancers. They must not take any action which might further provoke the Commandante.”**

**Señor Baltazar smiled wanly. “Ah, of course, El Zorro, you have a plan. I am eager to hear it. And I have dispatched my _mozo,_ Juan, to convene an informal gathering of the _regidores...”_**

**_“_ Si,” the Fox replied wryly, “I know, for I was eavesdropping on your conversation, Alcalde. I wish I could stay for this meeting but as I explained **

**to Don Alejandro, I believe there is very time left before Capitán Glorioso does something so despicable the people of Los Angeles will result in open rebellion and become Glorioso’s latest murder victims if they act alone.”**

**Zorro rubbed his chin in thought. “Beginning tomorrow afternoon, please ask all of the merchants not to open their shops and tell the péons to avoid the marketplace entirely on Friday. Capitán Glorioso will naturally become curious regarding this alteration in the pueblo’s routine. If we can lure Glorioso away from his men, we can capture him and hold him until Governor de Sola’s arrival.”**

**Baltazar was impressed. “You have contacted the _Gobernador?_ ” **

**“The less details you know regarding that phase of our plans, the better, Alcalde. Who knows, the Commandante may be plotting to _arrest you_ on a some false crime. I can not take that risk.” El Zorro’s forceful gaze swept over Baltazar face as the alcalde met the Fox’s stare. **

**“And after his insane flogging of Don Diego, I agree, Señor Fox. Of course, I shall do whatever you require of me. The _regidores_ and I will organize and monitor the people.” replied Baltazar. Suddenly, the alcalde chuckled.**

**“Why do you laugh, alcalde?” a bemused Zorro inquired.**

**“It seems that everyone in Los Angeles must now forego the skin of the lion and put on the guise of the Fox,“ Baltazar wittily observed.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

****

**Zorro reflected on his conversation with the alcalde as Tornado galloped toward the secret cave, where food and other creature comforts awaited**

**rider’s fatigue from their ride. Selena had earlier asked Diego’s _mozo_ about his master’s usual arrival time from a night mission because she wanted to prepare hot soup and tortillas for him when he returned.**

**“Sometimes the ...” Selena hesitated, not at all confident about her interpretations of Bernardo’s unique method of visual communication. “Repeat that, _por favor.”_**

**The mute brushed his hands together, meaning, _‘allow me to begin again.’_ The _mozo_ placed his index fingers behind his ears as he narrowed his eyes into slits. Bernardo finished his demonstration by rapidly moving his head back and forth and sniffing the air.**

**“’Fox!’ Of course! How clever of you, Bernardo. Please continue, for obviously I have a lot to learn!” Selena’s eyes were luminous with excitement.**

**He pulled a pocket watch from his vest and dramatically shrugged his shoulders. Then he pointed to her, meaning, _now do you understand?_**

**_“_ Si, you never know when Zorro shall return home, and you often wait up for him. Oh, my,” Selena gasped, looking at a very familiar figure in black behind Bernardo, “Zorro!”**

**Tornado’s neighing startled the Fox’s bride. When Selena reached up for him, her beloved was beaming at her with one of his brilliant smiles. “What are the two of you doing still awake? It must be almost ten o’clock!” Zorro laughed. He tossed aside his mask and beckoned her into his open arms. “Mmm. “Buenos noches, Señora de la Vega.” Diego murmured. “Does your husband know that you are entertaining a ‘dangerous outlaw‘ under his very own roof?”**

**Selena sighed contentedly. “I shall not tell him if you do not! And I propose ...” Diego’s beloved abruptly stopped talking and he felt her body begin to shake.**

**“Diego....weak ... dizzy again..” In less than two minutes the caballero rushed upstairs and placed her in their bed. “Bernardo, wake up father and bring him to me. I want him to write a note to Dr. Avila for you to take to him at once. Hurry!”**

**His wife’s complexion was as white as it had been on the first day of the Day of the Dead fiesta. Diego rung out the facecloth he had soaked in the basin of cool water Amontildar had earlier provided for him and placed it over her forehead. Despite Amontildar‘s objections, Diego had insisted on caring for Selena himself.**

**_What could possibly be wrong with my Selena? Surely it is not the dreaded mountain fever? Too early in the season for that malady to strike,_ he thought as anxiously awaited Dr. Avila’s arrival.**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise34.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	34. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**ARRESTING DEVELOPMENTS**

**Problemos for Selena ...**

**November 11, 1821**

**Commandante Glorioso took even greater pains with his military uniform regarding his personal grooming today, because this was the most important day of his career _._ His decision to arrest Selena de la Vega was his opportunity to determine the fate of his most lethal enemy, El Zorro. His valet, Lancer Gomez, helped him pull thigh high cavalry boots, which Gomez had polished so much the Visconde could almost see his reflection in them. Glorioso paused to admire his appearance in the full-length mirror in his private quarters. The blue wool jacket with the gold sash, made weighty with the scores of medals commemorating both his military experience and social status as the Fifth Visconde of Estrada, was perfectly tailored to flatter his broad chest. As Gomez fitted the red dyed ostrich plumed bicorn on his head, he dreamed of what he would do with the combined confiscated wealth of both the de la Vegas’ and the de Rojas’ estates.**

**To spare his beloved wife the humiliation and scandal of a public trial for treason, Glorioso was certain Diego and Alejandro de la Vega would pay a considerable bribe to prevent such a spectacle from ever taking place. And if the de la Vega men refused what the Visconde considered to be a most generous offer, he would proceed with the full prosecution of Selena de la Vega as a traitor to the Spanish Crown. Then he would play his trump card and inform Diego he would prevent his wife’s exile from Alta California and possible execution only if Selena de la Vega would betray El Zorro to him. And if she refused, _well_ , there would be one less arrogant female left to cross him in the pueblo. If that scenario came to pass, then Glorioso would still be able to seize _Selena de Rojas’s dowry_ of 70,000 acres, more than 1,000 head of livestock and the splendid de Rojas _hacienda._ _I have everything to gain and nothing to lose. And, my dear Selena, I will make whatever time you spend in my custody memorable for you in more ways than one._**

**When he finished dressing, he told Gomez to fetch Sergeant Garcia pronto. He had decided last night not to inform Garcia of the nature of this morning’s expedition outside the pueblo. _I can not wait to see the surprised expressions on the de la Vegas’ faces, especially Don Diego’s! Being the law-abiding citizen that he is, he would not jeopardize his social status and family honor by trying to obstruct justice._ He snickered to himself _. And to finally possess Selena de la Vega! The sublime visions Glorioso had been imagining of her in his bed was the only thing that had made his sojourn in Los Angeles bearable. As for Diego de la Vega, your “noble sacrifice” of taking Jose_**

_**Tiñtero’s punishment in the plaza was anything but that...it only accentuated your other weakness ... your misguided concern for the lower classes of this pueblo.**_ **His wonderful daydream was rudely sidetracked by a knock on his office door, Ah _, sí; that must be Garcia._**

**“Entrar, sergeant!”the capitán called out.**

**“Buenos dias ...” Garcia hesitated when he noticed Glorioso dressed in his special uniform. “Capitán ...I mean Your Excellency!” The sergeant then rigidly snapped to attention and nearly popped his own uniform’s buttons as he “sucked in” his enormous stomach.**

**“Gracias, sergeant. I am pleased you noticed my elegant attire, for today is indeed a special day. Today we are going to arrest a person who has aided and abetted the Fox for quite some time. And, in the process of incarcerating this person, we will be much closer to unmasking Zorro himself!”**

**_Oh, no!_ The sergeant thought as he tried to appear enthusiastic. “Very good, Your Excellency! Who is the person we are going to arrest?”**

**The Visconde de Estrada chuckled, although to Garcia it appeared as if he were frowning. “The identity of the traitor shall be revealed to everyone shortly. For now, call out the entire garrison and bring along the cart normally used to transport prisoners i _mmediamente_!”**

**“At once, Your Excellency!” Garcia saluted and was about to leave when the Visconde’s sharp voice stopped him.**

**“Just one more thing, Garcia. The person being arrested today will probably offer us stiff resistance, so your lancers must be prepared to execute that person or persons presenting resistance. Am I making myself perfectly clear?” Glorioso slapped his bullwhip against his thigh to emphasize his remarks while scrutinizing the sergeant’s face for any sign of weakness or revulsion at obeying such an order.**

**“O-of course, Your Excellency!” Garcia nervously responded, while praying to the Virgin that such a thing would be necessary.**

**“Fine, dismissed. Be prepared to leave the Cuartel in fifteen minutes.”**

**In less than half that time, Glorioso saw that the lancers were ready. After mounting his horse, he turned to give the sergeant their destination.**

**“We ride for the de la Vega hacienda! _Andelante!”_**

**Garcia and Reyes exchanged puzzled looks. _The de la Vega hacienda, but why?_ But neither lancer wanted to ask the Visconde and spoil his obviously good mood.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**“Selena, _querida,_ you seem a little pale this morning.” Diego noted worriedly. “Surely Dr. Avila did not find anything wrong with you yesterday afternoon. or did he?” Her husband persisted when he noted she avoided his eyes. “Selena,” Diego crossed his arms over his chest as he towered over her **

**as she sat in a chair at her dressing table.**

**“Oh, nothing much, just ...” Selena intentionally did not finish her thought.**

**He bent down and pulled her up to him. “Beloved, what is wrong, please tell me!” His hazel eyes searched her pale gray ones for whatever information she was hiding from him.**

**“Well,” Selena began, as she paused to look up at Diego, “we have been married for only three weeks, correct, my love?”**

**“Si, but what does that have to do...with anything...” Diego’s eyes widened considerably. “ _You can not be_....” **

**“Perhaps I should inform Dr. Avila’s his medical opinions are faulty and that he ...” his wife nonchalantly replied as she began to giggle.**

**“QUERIDA!” You are pregnant, no?” Diego crowed.**

**“I am pregnant, YES!” Selena playfully retorted.**

**“Selena, my darling Selena, is with child!’ He playfully twirled her around their bedroom. “Come we must tell father we--.” Diego saw her head roll slightly to one side and scooped her up in his arms.**

**“Just a little dizzy... and hungry.” She managed to say. “Diego, tell Amontildar to prepare some of her ‘women’s special tea,’ she will know what I want. Please ... and some plain tortillas.”**

**“Of course. And while I am gone, you are to remain in bed, young lady!” Diego said as he sat down on their bed and kissed her firmly on the mouth. “Promise?” He tenderly caressed her forehead and then placed one of his hands over her stomach. “The both of you remain right here!’” he added.**

**Selena’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Promise. I am ravenous and I do not think I can move until I have some food and drink some of that tea.”**

**But when Diego opened their door to leave, he saw Bernardo and Amontildar walking towards him. Both servants were carrying trays of food.**

**“Mam’selle, the Señora wishes a cup of --”**

**“Oui, ze especial thé [tea], Amontildar know what she needs. Her mistress is with child. Me, I notice de signs straight away. You lucky man, Monsieur Diego. Lucky man.”**

**After Bernardo and Amontildar left them alone to eat breakfast, Diego shook his head in amazement. Selena’s intellect and the dynamic force of her personality continued to intrigue him. One moment she was a charming conversationalist exchanging interesting theories regarding philosophy with him, and then she would make an apropos witty remark about their discussion and cause him to dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. Diego looked heavenward for thanks. _Oh, si, Selena could keep me puzzling over her and women in general for the rest of my life. I am so delighted she is my wife._**

**"But how did Amontildar possibly know you were pregnant? Surely you did not inform her before you told me!" Diego said to his wife when they were alone again.**

**Selena saw the amused look on his face and could not help but giggle. "Of course not, beloved, but you must realize that Amontildar is a Creole voodoo priestess from New Orleans. Her family has had secret knowledge of potions and spells for hundreds of years. Oh and by the way, she is convinced that I am going to have a son. Now are you happy?" Señora de la Vega replied quietly.**

**Diego threw up his arms and sighed in defeat. "Never mind. Of course I am happy Selena! Does this prove how happy I really am?" He covered her tender mouth with his own until she was gasping for air.**

**"Señor de la Vega, please allow me to drink my tea, and I must put something in my stomach or I will never be able to leave the bedroom today. I have good old-fashioned morning sickness, and I must say I am not enjoying this stage of pregnancy one little bit at the moment!" She looked up at Diego and winked. "My husband, please let me eat now and I promise you that I shall be a different person once the tea has had some time to work its magic."**

**"Well, Señora de la Vega, let us have breakfast together and then we shall discuss what you can or cannot do for the rest of day." Diego poured her a cup of her servant’s special tea and then proceeded to feed her some tortillas with his own hands. "Delicioso?" He asked as he watched the tea take effect in settling her stomach and some of her natural color gradually return to her cheeks.**

**"Much better, _mi caballero_."**

**“Drink another cup mi corazon, and then it is back to bed for you and the little one,” Diego insisted.**

**Soon Selena dozed and Diego was determined to remain at her side to insure that his pregnant wife obtained she needed and deserved.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Don Alejandro de la Vega was sitting at a patio table composing a letter to his solicitor, Señora Montero, regarding his calculation of the profits due to the de la Vega estate from the latest sale of cow hides. So intent was his concentration in writing the letter that he failed to hear the loud knocks at the patio gate until Bernardo tapped him on the shoulder. He instructed Diego's _mozo_ to see who their early morning visitors were.**

**Bernardo opened the patio gate slowly and when he saw the identity of the visitors he became very frightened. Before he could turn around and warn Don Alejandro, Glorioso marched in with a quartet of armed lancers, rudely shoving Bernardo aside.**

**Hearing the clatter of military boots, Don Alejandro leaped up from his chair as the Visconde strutted around the patio, his stern gaze continuously sweeping the area.**

**“Buenos dias, Don Alejandro,” said Glorioso coldly as he finally settled his attention on the elder de la Vega**

**Alejandro tried to stem his rising temper. “To what dubious honor do we owe this visit so early in the day Commandante? I must insist upon an answer.”**

**“You, Señor de la Vega, will address me as ‘Your Excellency.’ I am here to see Señora Selena de la Vega. Please inform her that my business with her is important and I that I am a very impatient man.”**

**Upstairs, Diego and Selena had just finished eating breakfast when Diego heard strange noises and then his father’s voice raised in anger. “I had better investigate _querida._ Wait here.” **

**Diego stepped out onto the balcony and gasped inwardly. _The Visconde! Dios, mi, but I must be hospitable to him._**

**“Buenos dias, Visconde de Estrada. How may I help you?” Diego announced.**

**“You may help me, Señor de la Vega,” he replied sarcastically, “by sending Selena de la Vega downstairs. My business is with her, not you!”**

**“Your Excellency,” Diego said, setting his jaw firmly to control his temper, you may discuss whatever ‘business’ you have regarding my wife with me!” The _caballero_ then bounded downstairs to confront the madman. _I pray Selena’s rest is deep enough so that she will not hear this conversation...._**

**Visconde de Estrada slapped his bullwhip on a patio table. “No amount of argument will prevent me from seeing ...”**

**“Forgive our manners, Your Excellency,” Selena said loudly as she descended the staircase to chill the heated conversation, “please, would you like some hot chocolate?“**

**Diego went instantly to help her negotiate the descent. _Oh, Selena, dearest, you should have remained in our bedroom. Well, what’s done is done._ But he noted with alarm that there was only the merest tint of color in her cheeks and her gray eyes were unnaturally bright.**

**Glorioso was a momentarily stunned by her graciousness, then he grimaced. _So much the better my dear! Your despair will be that more poignant when I lock you up away from your precious husband!_ he acidly thought.**

**“Thank you, no. I am afraid that I have come here on official business, Señora. You see I am compelled by certain events to place you under arrest for aiding and abetting the known outlaw, El Zorro. Lancers, arrest her in the name of His Majesty King Ferdinand VII! Surround her to prevent her from escaping!”**

**Diego stepped between her and de Estrada’s lancers. “Please, Your Excellency, the Señora is ill! Leave at once, Your Excellency, and I shall forget this display of odious behavior!”**

**Selena pushed Diego aside to face de Estrada. “Si, I must confess I am not myself today, Your Excellency. Could we not discuss this matter rationally here in the patio or perhaps in the _sala_ as civilized beings?“ **

**The Visconde snapped his fingers and his lancers aimed their rifles solely at Diego. “If anyone resists her arrest, then I will shoot that person! Now, _Senora,”_ he said as he reached for her wrists, “ _you will come with me_!”**

**From his position in the sala, Teodores could not believe his eyes as he watched the hated Glorioso try to take his mistress from her husband. He**

**clenched his fists. _The selvaje [savage] has returned and again he wants to hurt my mistress!_ Stifling tribal curses, he boldly stepped into the patio, slowly advancing towards Glorioso. **

**Corporal Peldar saw the giant Indian first and yelled “’Alto!’” But Teodores cared nothing about his personal safety. All he wanted to do was to get his massive hands around the Visconde’s neck! Peldar fired and the Indian fell to the stone floor.**

**Selena screamed and tried to run to the injured man. “Teodores!” Teodores, no!” but Diego held her tightly against his chest while she sobbed. “Murderer!” she yelled. “Murderer!”**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise35.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	35. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**AT THE CAPITÁN’S MERCY**

**“TEODORES! NO!” Selena yelled as she watched as her childhood Indian friend clutched his chest in agony and topple wordlessly to the ground. Diego grabbed Selena and used all of his broad shouldered, six foot three inch frame to keep her safe from the line of fire as Glorioso ordered his soldiers to encircle Selena.**

**Don Alejandro’s _mozo,_ Jorge Paco, who had rushed outside to the patio in a vain attempt to prevent Teodores from attacking Glorioso, went to the Indian’s aid. Jorge shook his head. “Muerte.”**

**“Now, to avoid any further unpleasantness,“ Glorioso calmly stated, “release Señora de la Vega to my authority, or so help me, Don Diego, by the Holy Trinity, I will shoot everyone in this _hacienda_ and then throw her into jail!” **

**Selena raised her head from her husband’s shoulders and dried her tears “Everything will be fine, _querida,_ ” she whispered to him. Señora de la Vega turned to face the Visconde. “What are the charges against me?”**

**Glorioso relaxed his guard somewhat. “As I said earlier to Don Alejandro, Señora Selena de la Vega y de Rojas, you are charged with conspiracy against the military authority of the Pueblo of Los Angeles. You and El Zorro gave money to the péons for taxes. That is, at the very least, aiding and abetting a known criminal!”**

**She laughed. “Is it now a crime to insure that our tenants have the money to pay their taxes? Do you really care where the péons obtain their tax money?” Selena glared at the Visconde as she spoke, “Señor, you grant me too much credit; indeed I have only met El Zorro twice. I found him to be charming but he is, after all, an outlaw!”**

**Diego still tried to shield her from the lancers who now completely surrounded them. “Selena, do not say anything more. My father and I will have an attorney here by tomorrow afternoon.”**

**Visconde de Estrada merely smirked. “But we are speaking of today, _right now,_ Don Diego. The Señora will spend the rest of today until her legal counsel arrives, as a guest in my cuartel.” De Estrada snapped his fingers and two lancers stepped forward. “Hugo and Gomez, arrest... ” **

**“Your Excellency! What is the trouble here?” Sergeant Garcia shouted as he rushed into the patio immediately after hearing the rifle shot. “Dios mi! What is going on, Excellency? I heard the Señora scream, and ...”**

**Glorioso immediately pushed Garcia forward and thrust some rope into his hands. “I order you, in the name of the Spanish Crown, to take Señora Selena de la Vega y de Rojas into custody. Place her immediately into the wagon and transport her to the Cuartel!”**

**“Surely mi Capitán, you are joking!” Garcia swiveled his head from the predatory look on Glorioso’s face to the fierce scowl of Don Diego, who was literally cocooning Selena in his arms and repeatedly knocking aside the lancers’ rifle butts away from him.**

**“Garcia, arrest the Señora on the charge of treason against the Spanish Crown at once!” de Estrada yelled, angrily balling his hands into fists.**

**But Garcia was stunned beyond belief. “I can not do this thing you ask, your Excellency! Surely you are joking, sí?“ Totally befuddled, Garcia glanced from Don Diego’s grim face to the awful look of triumph His Excellency wore.**

**“That is exactly what he intends to do, Sergeant Garcia,” Diego responded furiously, “but I shall not permit this outrage upon my wife’s person!” The sounds of five _escopetas_ being primed for discharge clicked in the newlyweds’ ears.**

**De Estrada was not about to give up this easily. _Sí, I know exactly how to get Don Diego to surrender his wife to me._ While Don Diego was trying to reason with Sergeant Garcia, the Visconde walked up to Don Alejandro and aimed his pistola at the old man’s head.**

**“Give me Selena, Don Diego, or by all the Saints, I will execute Don Alejandro! I am only performing my duty.” de Estrada’s face darkened. “Release her to my authority, Don Diego, or _all of you_ will suffer severe consequences!” **

**Alejandro exhaled audibly. “My son you have no choice in this matter.” His father glared at de Estrada. “This is far from over, capitán, far from over, I promise you that!”**

**Diego’s jaw was so tight that his teeth ached. _Despicable bastard! Zorro will deal with you, de Estrada later, when you least expect him!_ Diego’s mind raced in a hundred different directions. Then he kissed Selena’s upturned** **face and lips intensely. “Be brave, Selena, and I shall see what El Zorro can do,” Diego said in her ear.**

**_“Mon coeur, je retournerai a bientot_!” [I shall return soon!] she hoarsely replied, unshed tears straining her voice.**

**Lancers Hugo and Gomez stepped forward, but Sergeant Garcia blocked their way. He turned to Selena and removed his hat. “Forgive me, Señora, I am only following orders.”**

**“Of course, I shall not resist you, kind Señor.” As Selena held out her wrists for him to tie up she glared defiantly at Glorioso.**

**Glorioso called out: “No, Garcia! You shall place her hands behind her back and then tie her to the wagon’s pole!”**

**Diego stepped toward the armed lancers. “This is simply outrageous, de Estrada! Selena is a Grandee like yourself! I will not stand for it!! I-I ...” When the lancers again aimed their rifles at him, Diego sighed bitterly. “Father is right, _querida._ We have no choice but to cooperate.”**

**“B-but Commandante, the Señora is no common criminal!” Garcia stuttered from shock. “She will be hurt, and I do not want to harm the Señora!” To her surprise, tears welled up in the sergeant’s dark eyes.**

**“ _Baboso_! Do your duty, Sergeant!”**

**“It is perfectly fine, Sergeant Garcia,” Selena reassured him, “you, at least, know how to treat a lady.” She cast another long, loving look at Diego and then turned her back to the sergeant.**

**Garcia gently pulled her arms behind her back and slowly walked her to the wagon. He and two other soldiers helped her climb inside where Hugo and Gomez fastened her to a pole.**

**But the Visconde had already decided treat Selena de la Vega as a common thug in order to break her proud spirit. “Gomez, bind her by the waist also, and tight enough so that she can breathe but can not move,” Glorioso muttered to Garcia.**

**“Si, Excellency! Señora de la Vega, I am s-so sorry ...” the sergeant removed his hat and bowed slightly to her.**

****

**Selena grimaced slightly when the lancer pulled the additional restraint as tightly as he could. Then he retied her hands, and the rough rope bit into her wrists so much so that they began bleeding.**

**Diego watched helplessly with a lump in his throat when he saw how cruelly the lancers were treating Selena. Jorge Paco, his father and Bernardo all struggled to restrain Diego from trying to rescue Selena. _My pregnant wife! Oh, Virgin Mary, Santa Teresa, give her courage!_ her husband prayed. After the wagon began moving, Diego walked out to the road and asked Sergeant to tell the lancer to drive slowly until they reached the Camino Real. **

**“ _Je t’aime beaucoup_!” Diego called out as she and the soldiers disappeared from view. His eyes blinked back tears. _No, Diego, losing your head now will only make a bad situation worse._ He and his father would ride into the pueblo later. But first, Diego had Amontildar pack a change of clothes and some blankets for her mistress.**

**For Selena, the journey into Los Angeles was painful since the driver seemed to hit every hole and bump in the Camino Real. Her waist felt as if the heavy rope corseted it. The bonds on her hands were so tight that she could no longer feel her fingertips. But Selena would not give Capitan Glorioso the satisfaction of revealing that she was in pain. The wife of Diego de la Vega was determined to hold her head high as the caravan entered the marketplace.**

**She stared straight-ahead, ignoring the blatant lust in Glorioso’s wine dark eyes as he rode alongside the prisoners’ wagon. When they reached the gates of the Cuartel, the Commandante ordered the wagon to stop. Raising himself up in the saddle, he announced to a crowd of spectators:**

**“This morning I have arrested Selena de la Vega y de Rojas for the crime of giving aid and shelter to the man in black, El Zorro! The Señora will be tried two days from today when Judge Vasca arrives from Monterey. Anyone with information regarding her guilt --”**

**The Alcalde of the Pueblo, Don Manuel Roberto Baltazar interrupted him.**

**“One moment, Commandante! We, the local _regidores [members of the cabildo [town council],_ shall insure that this prisoner will not be mistreated! She is a distant cousin of His Majesty King Ferdinand VII and we will make certain that Señora de la Vega receives a fair trial. And that, Capitán Glorioso, is not a threat but a promise! “ **

**Glorioso’s veins throbbed visibly in his neck. “Surely you do not condone her behavior, Señor Alcalde?”**

**Señor Baltazar looked directly into the Commandante’s eyes. “ _Your words and your accusations,_ mi Capitán. There is no one in Los Angeles who will believe your lies!”**

**Visconde de Estrada fumed inwardly. _I did not expect this reaction from elected officials. Better get her into a jail cell now!_ He glanced around the **

**plaza. The crowd was mushrooming in size as merchants closed their shops and vendors in the plaza packed up their wares. Many of the péons were staring at him with deep hatred in their eyes. And then one tomato, and another and another, struck his uniform and his mount.**

**“FREE SEÑORA DE LA VEGA!” one man shouted! “SHE IS INNOCENT!” "DOWN WITH COMMANDANTE GLORIOSO!” “SI! LET US RESCUE HER!”**

**Selena knew exactly what cruelties the Commandante was capable of perpetrating on the populace. And they were behaving precisely the way Glorioso expected. _I must try to convince them to wait at least until Zorro would arrive!_**

**“Señores, please heed ... my warning!” Selena struggled to raise her voice and was rewarded for her efforts with a sharp pain in her side. “Capitán Glorioso is too... strong for you to ... resist at this time! I am willing ... to stand trial before ... an honest and just man, Judge Vasca! Please go home!” But now she was completely breathless and slumped against the wagon pole.**

**_Alcalde_ Baltazar agreed with her. “Citizens, listen to her. Go home! Allow the judge to take care of this matter!” The Alcalde looked up at Señora de la Vega and noticed how wan her face had become.**

**“You Excellency! The Señora has fainted! The least you can do is unbind her from the pole and summon Dr. Avila!”**

**“SILENCIO!” the Visconde shouted. “Garcia, open the cuartel gates and get her into a cell! _Andalante_! Inside the Cuartel quickly!”**

**Garcia and Reyes raced through the parted gates while de Estrada used his saber to cut his way through to safety.**

**“RELEASE SEÑORA DE LA VEGA!” A group of men pounded on the Cuartel’s now closed gate.**

**Glorioso whispered instructions to Lancer Peldar who relayed the Commandante’s wishes to a squadron of soldiers guarding the gate. The Capitán turned to Sergeant Garcia and nodded for him to bring Selena into**

**his office for questioning. When he looked again the Señora was unconscious.**

**“But, Your Excellency, even you can see that Señora de la Vega has fainted ...”**

**“Curse you, Garcia! Then revive her quickly and bring her inside!”**

**“Si, Your Excellency!” Garcia climbed into the wagon and when he removed the ropes from her waist and wrists and breathed out his disgust when he saw the raw and bloody condition of her hands.**

**“Reyes, bring me some water _pronto!”_ __**

**Garcia splashed some water on his _bandana_ and tenderly applied it over Selena’s face.**

**“T-hank you, sergeant. Want to drink ... water..” Selena muttered weakly. “Feel quite ill ...”**

**“Corporal Reyes, help me with the Señora,” Garcia ordered, “we must carry her into the commandante’s office!”**

**“At once, sergeant!”**

**“Sit here, Señora, please.” He went to a basin he knew was in the Commandante’s back room, filled it with cool water and wet a clean cloth. When Garcia returned, Glorioso was standing next to her glaring at him.**

**“I DID NOT ORDER HER BONDS TO BE REMOVED, SERGEANT!” his voice rocked the tiny office. She might have escaped! _Baboso_!”**

**”Do ... not the blame the good sergeant, your excellency. I pleaded with him to do this favor for me. It is ... entirely my fault,” Selena insisted as she pressed the wet cloth against her forehead.**

**“Get out of my sight, Garcia! I will deal with you shortly!” Glorioso refastened the ropes and tied her arms behind her to the back of the chair. He grinned as he focused his eyes on her chest, where the fabric of her blouse was pulled taut across her bosom by the restraints.**

**Sergeant Garcia did not like leaving Selena de la Vega alone with the Commandante. He raised his head to put on his hat and saw Corporal Reyes motioning for him.**

**“Why has the Señora been arrested, Sergeant?“**

**“The Señora is accused of treason.’’ Garcia said quietly. But you and I know that this is a stupid charge. All I know is that the Commandante is desperate to capture El Zorro and he will do anything, use anyone in any way he sees fit to get the Fox!’**

**“Sergeant?”**

**“Si,” Garcia replied, his gaze never leaving the door of Glorioso’s office.**

**“I am very worried about the Señora.”**

**“You and me both, Corporal.”**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**“Remain calm, Selena. Oh, may I call you by your Christian name?” De Estrada whispered, his voice as smooth as silk.**

**“You ... already have Your Excellency.” she replied keeping her eyes straight ahead.**

**“Indeed.“ Then Glorioso examined her face closely. “You are not faking, you _are_ ill,” he noted with surprise.**

**“S-something I ate last night...” Selena forced herself to sit erect and not look into those demonic eyes.**

**“Indeed. Do not fear, I shall not hurt you, just yet. At least, not very badly.”**

**Then he slapped her and Selena’s head seemed to whirl in every direction. He grinned maniacally as he saw a thin stream of blood trickle from her lips.**

**END OF CHAPTER 35**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise36.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	36. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirty-six**

**AT THE CAPITAN’S MERCY**

**PART II**

**In the hands of the devil himself ...**

**“You make no sound. Good, Señora de la Vega. Now you _will_ tell me about your joint scheme with Zorro will you not? Well?”The severity of Visconde’ Estrada’s voice made her wince again from the pain of his cruel blow. **

**She cautiously worked her jaw, amazed that she could still move it all. “Does it matter, Your Excellency? Regardless of what I say you will not believe me.”**

**Glorioso sighed in exasperation. “I shall prove that you conspired with the Fox! I have a signed affidavit from an eyewitness!” The Commandante lightly touched her shoulders, tracing the outline of her neck with his fingertips. She jerked her body but she was unable to move at all thanks to the knots Glorioso tied in the ropes. “Señora de la Vega, I honestly do not wish to harm you, but ...”**

**Selena closed her eyes. “Do your worst. When Judge Vasca realizes that you have brutalized me ...”**

**He collapsed into his red leather chair and guffawed until he could scarcely breathe. “For an intelligent woman such as yourself, you are incredibly naive! The judge will not hear your case because I will not send for him! By the time that Don Alejandro or your precious Diego can possibly contact His Honor, you and Zorro will be dead!” Glorioso moved toward her and viciously pulled her head back and pressed his lips on her mouth. “So soft...” he**

**murmured into her ear. The Commandante ran his fingers through her lavender scented hair and released the hairpins that held her head up and away from her face. Selena moved her head down but Glorioso none too gently forced her chin up once again and kissed her deeply.**

**“Uhhhhh.” Selena shuddered involuntarily both from the force of his grip and her revulsion from being touched by this rabid violator of women...**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

****

**The number of frenzied people running throughout the Pueblo De Los Angeles’s plaza astonished Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega. Garbage and debris littered the dusty but usually well maintained streets.**

****

**From the vantage point on their horses, the _hidalgos_ could see that many windows of La _Casa de Hospitalidad_ were shattered and the jagged remnants of glass almost completely covered the dirt area in front of the Posada. **

**De Estrada had instructed Corporal Peldar just before the lancer led Selena into his office to take a squadron of soldiers and disperse the “rabble.” He also ordered Peldar to do whatever he liked with anyone refusing to leave the plaza. After the Commandante had secured Selena again with restraints, Glorioso positioned himself atop the platform he had earlier constructed to provide an aerial view of the events transpiring in the plaza. This vantage point satisfied both his lust for chaos and also enabled Glorioso to keep visual track of Corporal Peldar’s execution of his orders.**

**“By my sainted ancestors!” Alejandro exclaimed. “This is madness! Utter madness!”**

**“Si,” Diego responded dourly. “And this destruction represents the despair of citizens pushed too far! Look at the soldiers,” he pointed to the middle of the plaza. “Dios! They are going to fire into the crowd!” Diego started to spur his chestnut horse forward but his father grabbed his reins.**

**“No, my son, not just yet.”**

**Ten rifles fired simultaneously. To their immense relief, Commandante Glorioso had told the lancers to fire above the crowd. Both men watched as the lancers reloaded their weapons as Peldar prepared to give the signal to fire again. But this time, the soldiers’ guns were aimed directly at the mob. Diego tore the reins loose from his father’s hands and forced his mount toward the front of the mob.**

**“Señores, por favor! This is not the way! You will all be slaughtered! For your families’ sakes, return to your homes!”**

**“Don Diego,” asked Señor Alemania, one of the Pueblo’s _regidores_ [councilmen], _you_ stand before us and ask that we allow Commandante Glorioso to trample our rights as citizens?”**

**“Señores, please heed the words of Don Diego.” Alcalde Baltazar urged.**

**The young _caballero_ replied. “Yes, I can. You must have seen the commandante arrest my wife. Although the charges are false,” here Diego, paused and turned to aim his next words directly at the lancers, “I shall abide by the due process of law. My father and I have already sent word to Judge Vasca!”**

****

**Señor Alemana raised his arms above the crowd. “I trust the words of Don Diego and his father, my fellow citizens. Let us withdraw and return to our homes!” He and several of the members of the _cabildo_ began ushering people out of the plaza.**

**While the younger de la Vega pleaded with the _Angelinos_ to leave the plaza, Commandante Glorioso slipped back inside the Cuartel and ran back to his office. _It would appear that I must permit Don Diego to visit his wife much earlier than expected,_ Glorioso swore under his breath, _I had better compose myself..._**

**Diego waited until the majority of the crowd was out of earshot before dismounting and angrily striding up through the lancers preventing anyone from entering the Cuartel and demanding to speak with Glorioso.**

**Sergeant Garcia yelled at the soldiers to permit Don Diego to enter the Cuartel.**

**“Of course, _mi amigo._ I shall personally ask His Excellency myself. Please wait here, Don Diego.”**

**Sergeant Garcia knocked on Glorioso’s door. “Your Excellency, Don Diego is here demanding to see the Señora.”**

**Glorioso opened his door and saw Don Diego unsuccessfully trying to push the lancers blocking his path out of the way. Garcia realized the frustrated Glorioso would shoot his friend if he did not do something. _Think, Demetrio, think ..._**

**“Your pardon, Excellency, perhaps you should permit Señor de la Vega to see his wife. If he knew the Señora was being well treated ... “ Garcia suggested, hoping Glorioso would catch his meaning.**

**The commandante stared at Garcia. “O-of course, make Señora de la Vega as comfortable as possible,” he whispered to the sergeant, “shall we say in fifteen minutes then Don Diego?” Glorioso said aloud to the young _caballero_.**

**De la Vega’s hazel eyes were unreadable but he forced himself to smile. “ _Ten_ minutes, Commandante.” Don Diego purposely glowered at the Commandante’s retreating back _. I shall give you no more time, Glorioso. I will not wait until I transform myself into the Fox to exact my revenge, he vowed_ to himself.**

**Once inside his office, Glorioso ordered Sergeant Garcia to release her ropes and escort Selena into his private quarters so he could help her clean her bloody wrists.**

**“Si, Excellency. “**

**“Thank you sergeant, once again, for your kindnesses. Ohh.” Selena winced as he cleaned her wrists.**

**“Your pardon , Señora. There, that is the best I can do.”**

**“Gracias, sergeant,” Selena replied as she leaned forward and lightly touched his face. “Don Diego shall hear of your concern for me.”**

**But then Glorioso returned to his bedroom unannounced and yelled for Sergeant Garcia to get out. Selena washed her face under the Capitán’s smoldering glare. She turned her back to him, tucked her blouse into her riding skirt and redressed her hair.**

**“That will do Selena. You are going to have company in about three minutes, he said as he yanked her against him and whispered roughly into her ear. “Behave or I shall kill your beloved here and now!”**

**She shuddered and turned away from his leering face.**

**“Ah, sí, I will do so unless you manage to convince your husband that you have not been mistreated. It will be our little secret.” His cologne overpowered her senses and she nearly fainted. He then very gently led her by the hand back to the chair opposite his desk.**

**Selena’s heart almost stopped when she heard a knock on the door. _Oh, Diego! Please, beloved, control your temper._ She prayed fervently. **

**“Entrar!” Glorioso called out as he poured three glasses of Madeira.**

**Diego walked as calmly as he could to Selena and pulled her to him and tenderly kissed her. “Are you all right, _querida_? he asked quietly, although he clearly saw the terror etched on her face.**

**She nodded wordlessly, seeing that Diego did read her fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hands and she trembled. Diego began to check her wrists when she whispered _‘plus tarde’ [later]._ He nodded and helped her back to her seat.**

**Selena knew how furious Diego was by the subtle changes in his body language. Two muscles twitched on the left side of his face and he subconsciously smoothed back his hair. Diego focused his entire being exclusively on the source of his irritation, as his warm hazel eyes became**

**glacial and foreboding as he glared at Glorioso. Diego’s entire frame radiated anger. Poor Glorioso. She almost felt sorry for her jailer.**

**“Some Madeira, Don Diego?”**

**Diego wordlessly handed a glass of wine first to Selena and then watched her drink a few sips but no more. “Enough beloved?” he inquired softly.**

**“Si, _mon coeur._ I feel a little better.” Diego reached out and gently touched the bruise that had formed on her mouth. He winced inwardly but said nothing. _Control, caballero. Glorioso is just salivating at the thought of you losing your temper. Well, Diego, you are just going to have to disappoint him._**

**"What are your intentions regarding my wife's case?"**

**Comandante Glorioso smiled thinly. “Of course Don Diego, _I have also sent for Judge Vasca.”_**

**Diego abruptly turned to Selena and her sarcastic look confirmed what he already knew. _De Estrada is lying, do not believe anything he says, beloved._**

**“When he arrives in forty-eight hours he will preside at her trial. I have an affidavit sworn by a witness who will testify that your wife conspired with El Zorro to obstruct justice and interfere with the duty of the fiscal authority of the colony of Alta California."**

**Don Diego merely arched his eyebrow. "In what way did my wife interfere with the government of Alta California?”**

**“By aiding and abetting a criminal named Zorro to urge the citizenry not to pay taxes to the Spanish Crown.“ the Commandante sneered. De Estrada then produced a document from his desk drawer. With great flourish he began to read the affidavit:**

**I, Tomas Ballarias, do hereby swear that I saw one _Señora Selena de la Vega y de Rojas_ meet with the outlaw known as El Zorro on the 10th day of October, eighteen hundred and twenty one. At said meeting, said female citizen of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, did plot to interfere with the collection of various imperial taxes by local tax authority, the Viscount de Estrada, Juan Ramon Glorioso. I both heard and saw said female citizen agree with El Zorro that the populace should be given money for food, clothing and shelter and _not for the payment of taxes_ due on the first day [later changed to the third day of November, one thousand eight hundred and twenty one.**

**Furthermore, I, Tomas Ballarias, do also swear that I did witness on the same date, the 19th day of October, eighteen hundred and twenty-one, Señora _Selena de la Vega y de Rojas_ , discuss with the outlaw known as El Zorro, ways to incite the peons of the Pueblo de Los Angeles to revolt against the local legal authority, namely the Viscount de Estrada, Juan Ramon Glorioso.**

_**Sworn by me and witnessed by me, Tomas Ballarias, tailor, in the Pueblo of Los Angeles, this fourth day of November, in the year of our Lord, One Thousand Eight Hundred and Twenty-one.“**_

**“ _Tomas Ballarias_?" Diego was dumbfounded. "I cannot believe that Señor Ballarias would even consider that Selena would be capable of committing such crimes. Your methods of persuasion must have been particularly inventive. Of course you will produce Señor Ballarias at the trial?" de la Vega sputtered impatiently.**

**“Certainly," replied Commandante affably, "Señor Ballarias is most eager to see that justice is done in this case. He _volunteered_ this information, of course." Glorioso returned Diego's hostile look daring him to question his word.**

**Diego thought briefly and said “Will you accept bail for the Señora de la Vega?” He had to reassure Selena that he was trying every means at his disposal to free her for her own safety.**

**“No, I do not trust either you or Zorro not to hide her from the Spanish Crown!” Glorioso snarled.**

**Diego briefly clenched and unclenched his fists. _To Hades with waiting to deal with this monster as El Zorro_! _IF only I could get my hands ..._ he silently argued with himself.**

**Selena saw his valiant efforts to corral his emotions so Glorioso would not have a reason to arrest Diego also and prayed even harder for husband to restrain himself.**

**Finally, Diego rose and said through gritted teeth “Very well. I shall return tomorrow to see my wife.” Diego rose and stood toe to toe with the Visconde, daring de Estrada to deny him access to Selena.**

**“But of course. May I say Señor de la Vega that you are taking the news regarding your wife’s treason very well? Most husbands would not be as ... understanding as you,” de Estrada said smoothly, deliberately trying to bait him. Diego merely bowed and turned to embrace Selena.**

****

**“See you _manana_ , sweetheart.” His hazel eyes met hers and the anguish she saw there over his inability to release her from this madman’s diabolical control nearly rendered her heart in two.**

**The Visconde pulled them apart and, as he pushed de Estrada away, Diego said evenly, “Do not ever touch me again, ‘your excellency‘! Never again!” The _caballero_ repeated his warning “NEVER!” He kissed Selena’s hands and departed before he would succumb to the urge to throttle Glorioso.**

****

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**“The bastard struck her, father! And the ropes tied by that _raton_ chafed her wrists enough to make them bleed. Dios, give me strength! _Mi preciosa_ Selena!” Diego’s ire finally exploded on the ride home. “I wanted to commit _murder_!”**

**Don Alejandro allowed Diego to rant because he needed the emotional release. _Perhaps now he will tell me now that he is El Zorro_. “I wonder what the Fox will do regarding this matter?" his father wondered aloud.**

**But Diego declined to take the opening offered by Don Alejandro. They rode together in silence until they reached the _hacienda._ His father tried a different tactic. **

**“What did Dr. Avila say regarding the cause of Selena’s illness?“ he asked Diego gently.**

**When Diego turned to face him his eyes were moist. “Father, Selena is with child.”**

**“That is wonderful, Diego!” Don Alejandro excitedly replied, but then he fully understood his son’s emotional dilemma. “Madre di Dios! And she is in the hands of that monster...”**

**"Father, if you will excuse me, I am going to retire to my room to consider the next step I should take in this terrible matter. With your permission." Diego bounded upstairs to his room and quickly went to find Bernardo in the secret cave.**

**"There you are Bernardo. I have to tell you about the latest developments in the Pueblo. Capitán Glorioso has decided to try Selena on charges of treason and conspiracy against the Spanish Crown. He showed me an affidavit signed by Tomas Ballarias as an eyewitness to meetings between El Zorro and Selena when the Fox was distributing money to the peons so they could pay the new taxes.”**

**His _mozo_ searched Diego’s face for the confirmation regarding Amontildar’s suspicion that the Señora was in a family way. _Is there not something else bothering you my master?_ Bernardo gently inquired.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-seven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise37.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	37. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY- SEVEN**

**SELENA’S TERROR**

**Diego hurriedly began getting into Zorro’s black silks, pausing before pulling on his headscarf and mask to express his fury regarding Glorioso’s ill treatment of Selena.**

**“Bernardo ... Selena is carrying my baby. Here I am, El Zorro, the Dark Knight, the Masked Avenger and I was unable to prevent Glorioso from brutalizing her!” The Fox clenched his fists and slammed them on the heavy wooden table in the cave. “ _Dios mi, mi preciosa,_ Selena!“ he shouted, startling Tornado in his stall.**

**Alarmed at the depth of Diego’s rage, Bernardo began to sign his thoughts _. My master, you are obviously dealing with a lunatic. You have to tread very carefully. With Selena in his custody, Glorioso may lose control and kill her to spite you. This is something you must consider when dealing with someone of questionable mental stability._**

**Diego’s hands still gripped the table as if the piece of furniture were his only lifeline to sanity. "Of course,” he said after a lengthy silence, “you are right as usual, Bernardo. But I must take _some_ sort of action. Today, I barely averted a riot in the Pueblo led by the péons and the shopkeepers. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed when AlcaldeBaltazar appeared on the scene and supported me in persuading the crowd not to attack the cuartel. And the alcalde and several of the other _regidores_ made certain that the péons would postpone antagonizing the Vizconde, albeit temporarily, until Gobernador de Sola’s arrival. That _raton_ Glorioso will shoot anyone who approaches the Cuartel."**

**Bernardo continued signing. _Glorioso believes that he has the right to arbitrarily decide who should live and who should die. Since the Señora is in his jail, he has total control of the situation. Worse, he realizes how much Selena means to you. I repeat, he will do everything he can to hurt you even if it means killing her._**

**His _mozo_ retrieved a rapier from the rack of practice weapons in the cave. Bernardo checked the feel and balance of the sword in his right hand. _Master, you are extremely angry and anger clouds your judgment and we both know poor judgment will..._**

**Diego wiped his eyes, which had become blurry again with unshed tears at the thought that Selena might lose their child while in Glorioso’s custody. _There was both wisdom and loving concern in Bernardo’s thoughts_ , he **

**reminded himself, Bernardo _loves you, Selena, and the unborn child very much._ “Si, my friend, poor judgment will cause me to make a mistake that might cost all of us our lives,” Diego finally managed to say aloud.**

**Bernardo held up another rapier and threw it across the cave to him. _You need to loosen up,_ his manservant insisted. _En garde!_**

**Diego‘s somber mood vanished at Bernardo‘s challenge. “Ah, well, if you insist, señor!” Diego poured his entire being into the mock duel, as he tossed aside the mask and deftly seized the rapier with genuine revolve. The _hidalgo_ flexed his strong trapezeius muscles as he executed a compound attack with his rapier to work off the tension that had built up during his frustrating meeting with Glorioso. As Bernardo started to press his master’s blade again and again with his own sword to create an opening for his own spirited offense, the _caballero_ responded with a series of rapid parries. Although the mute successfully blocked his master’s movements, Diego suddenly counterattacked by twisting his blade along Bernardo’s weapon several times. His _mozo_ fell for Diego’s clever ploys of misdirection as the young _hidalgo_ thrust his rapier forward and the manservant unexpectedly found himself disarmed. Bernardo bowed in gracious defeat and then applauded Diego’s _bravura_ performance.**

**Bernardo’s master heaved a sigh of relief. “’Tis all in the wrist, my friend. _Gracias_ for the fencing idea. Now,“ he added while splashing cool water on his face, “it is time to really apply pressure on the Vizconde. But first, I have to set some other things in motion,” Diego said as he scribbled a note and handed it to Bernardo.**

**“I do not have time to deliver this to my father,” The Fox said as he donned his mask. “What is the matter, Bernardo?” Zorro said as he saw his _mozo’s_ shocked glance at his timepiece.**

**_“Tis barely eleven o’clock in the morning ..._ Bernardo sighed as he waved his hands in the air and again pointed at his watch.**

**“Si, I know what time it is, but I dare not waste time because Selena ..” The Fox’s burned with rage and then he took several large deep breaths to relax. Finally he said, “Put on your black clothes. You shall briefly impersonate El Zorro after I have left for the pueblo!”**

**_My master you do know how to fulfill my fantasies!_ Bernardo grinned at him. **

**The Fox pulled Bernardo’s black Zorro’s hat over his manservant’s face. “Very funny! Wish me luck!“ The Man in Black called out before plunging into the darkness outside.**

**As he admiringly watched horse and rider leave the secret cave, Bernardo was vastly relieved that he managed to temporarily dampen some of Diego’s impulsiveness.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

****

**Don Alejandro sat in his patio incessantly stirring his hot chocolate, brooding over his beloved daughter-in-law languishing in Glorioso’s demonic clutches.**

**He closed his eyes and beseeched His Maker once more to spare Selena --and --Diego any further anguish. _Dios mi, yo quiero...”_ **

**PLOP! THUD!**

**“BY ALL THE SAINTS!” Don Alejandro nearly scalded himself as he jumped up at the sound of a rock landing on the tiled patio ground. _“_ A note addressed to me!” He ran to open the gate and saw a familiar rider in black on a dark horse waving from the road leading back to Los Angeles. Alejandro shook his head in amusement and returned the salute. _“_ My son, you were always the dramatic one, even in childhood,“ he mumbled to himself.**

**DON ALEJANDRO:**

**“The time has come to begin our move against Vizconde de Estrada. You, Don Alfredo and Don Cornelio must gather your _vaqueros and_ commence your plans to isolate the Pueblo de Los Angeles from the outside world for at least the next couple of days. I am riding this afternoon to speak with Alcalde Baltazar and the _regidores_ so they can keep the populace calm until the dons have taken control of all the access to the pueblo. As usual, Don Alejandro, please destroy this note after you have read this.”**

****

**EL ZORRO**

****

**Don Alejandro smiled to himself as he called a servant for his rapier and his horse. _Well, well, it did not take long for Diego to make his decision. Make haste, Alejandro, for every minute Selena spends in Glorioso’s cuartel is a hellish eternity for her!_**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Selena thanked God once again that her father, like the descendants of most of the original thirty families that comprised the core of the _Grandee_ class of Spain was a strict military disciplinarian. Don Martino de Rojas had always drilled his pair of female offspring in the importance of observing people. Humans’ body language revealed far more than their conversations and this knowledge had served her well at the Spanish Court. From her vantage point in her cell, Señora de la Vega had a full of view of the Cuartel and its surroundings, especially of the lancers’ barracks. Several times since her arrival this morning she overheard odd bits and pieces of the soldiers’ conversations. She learned that all was not well in the capitan’s personal and professional fiefdoms, the Cuartel and his house of ill repute. The lancers were growing tired of Glorioso’s brutality, and Teresa de Soto’s sarcastic attitude toward Glorioso further proved that things were not running smoothly for the Commandante financially.**

**Glorioso finally permitted her to leave his office and Selena looked hungrily at the food laying on the tray before her. Sergeant Garcia brought Señora de la Vega some soup and tortillas Teresa Soto had managed to cook from _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ just for Selena to eat. She had only one tortilla and a large cup of Amontildar’s special herb tea early in the day and was ravenous. Corporal Reyes found a small bottle of wine and proudly offered it to her. Señora de la Vega’s eyes glistened with tears. Reyes was heartbroken and his face fell. Selena dried her eyes and noticed both men walking away and begged them to stay with her. Reyes, of course, was delighted with her change in mood. **

**“Señores, please be careful. If the capitán discovers that you are treating me so well, he shall have your hides!” Selena cautioned Diego’s friends.**

**Reyes shook his head. “For once Señora, I must disagree. I do not care _what_ Glorioso does to me. That one is muy loco and cruel.”**

**Garcia gaped at Reyes in total shock. Twice in the past month, Reyes was actually making sense! _Who would have thought he used his head for something other than a hat rack_? The sergeant mused.**

**“S-si, Señora de la Vega.” the sergeant dropped his voice to a whisper. “There is talk among the soldiers that they should no longer obey Glorioso’s orders. We are quite upset over the Commandante’s... ah ...disrespect for such an important man as Don Diego,” he added sotto voce.**

**_Ah, I guessed correctly, then. The soldiers’ resentment of the Vizconde’s ruthless authority became firmly entrenched by the Commandante’s public flogging of my husband. The lancers hold Diego in such high esteem they considered Glorioso’s actions to be almost blasphemous_. _Interesting._ Selena lifted up her head to comment on Garcia’s remark as she finished eating the last of the tortillas. _Mon Dieu, non! Glorioso is coming!_ **

**“ _Atencion, peligro!”_ Selena cautioned. “Ah, Capitán Glorioso thank you for the food. It was simply delicious!” She said in a loud voice.**

**Garcia and Reyes’ faces became expressionless masks before the capitán reached her cell to ostensibly determine if Selena had everything she needed for her first night in the Cuartel. But the Commandante was not fooled by her bravado.**

**“You are most welcome, Señora de la Vega.” he replied politely mostly for the benefit of Garcia and Reyes. Glorioso turned his back to her and muttered under his breath that they had better return to their posts _en seguida!_ Although ordered to leave their posts pronto, the lancers deliberately walked slowly and reluctantly away from her cell. **

**As soon as Garcia and Reyes were out of sight, Glorioso leaned closer to her cell and grabbed one of her wrists. Selena cried out, for his touch reopened**

**some of the rope cuts. _Soon, Señora de la Vega,_ he whispered to her _I shall remove a lady of your charm and social class from this cesspool,”_ and he added lasciviously, “ _you shall discover what inestimable pleasure it is to become my woman and mine alone_!“ Without uttering another word, he stalked back into his office loudly slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.**

**A half-hour later, Corporal Peldar, Lancers Gomez and Esteves came to take her into the Commandante’s office.**

**“Put her in my quarters and stretch out her arms against the mattress and tie them to the bedpost, Peldar,“ Glorioso ordered nonchalantly, “but not too tightly. After all, the prisoner is the wife of a don!” The lancers carried out his orders and treated her as roughly as they did before.**

**_Oh, my arms ... by morning I shall be in a fine state. she_ thought darkly. Then Selena remembered the predatory, hungry desire in Glorioso’s eyes last night before he shoved a gag into her mouth. She trembled in terror as she realized suddenly what the Commandante’s planned to do to her. _Diego! Where are you my beloved? I want to be away from this couchon so badly and I miss you terribly_. _But be very careful, my love, the Commandante is a man who has nothing to lose!_ Selena mentally prayed her rosary, praying not for herself, but for the deliverance of the citizens of Los Angeles from the evil tyranny of Capitán Glorioso. But she saved her most special prayers for her dearest husband. _Mon Renard, whatever decision you have made regarding this raton of a commandante, I only hope that you will be very cautious._ When she finished her rosary she added a special petition for the safety of the horseman known as Zorro. **

**Glorioso ate an early dinner of _arroz con_ pollo and then strolled into his office in the Cuartel to check on his prisoner, Señora de la Vega. Her body jerked up at the sound of the door creaking. _How I wish it were El Zorro..._**

****

**“Ah, buenos tardes, Señora, I have returned to make you feel better, he added sarcastically, eyeing her obvious discomfort at having her hands tied above her head for several hours. “But I think that now you have learned your lesson that it is futile to resist me, eh?”**

**Selena did her best to ignore his verbal darts and turned her head away from him. A single tear crept from her left eye and slowly meandered down her cheek.**

**“Your concern for me is touching, Señora. You will have no time for such sadness when I bed you, my dear. Then you will finally know what it is like to be touched by a real man!” He continued speaking as he untied her arms and gently rubbed them to help circulate the blood in them. “Better?”**

**Selena shook her head in agreement. “Sí.”**

**“Bueno. Teresa Soto is coming in a little while so you can have help with your toilette. And a change of clothes.” She gasped when Glorioso pulled Selena up by her wrists, which caused sharp pain to radiate up through her shoulders.**

**“If you promise not to scream I shall remove the gag.”**

**Selena again nodded her assent.**

**“Very well.” No sooner had he removed the disgusting bit of cloth than he forced her head back and crushed his lips against hers.**

**“NO!” She tried to wriggle free but it was useless.**

**“I have decided now is the proper time for us to get better acquainted, Selena. With very little effort her pushed her back down on the bed.**

**Selena shuddered. _Blessed Virgin help me! What can I do? I can hardly feel my arms. Wrists are aching. Head throbs. I have but one chance._ Then she kicked him hard in one of his shins. The capitán merely laughed at her.**

**“Excellente. I adore it when my prey struggles. It only adds excitement to the hunt!” Glorioso again pinned her arms above her head and proceeded to attack her. Selena’s last rational thought was of Diego and the love that bound them together for eternity.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**“Señora de la Vega, it is Teresa. Por favor, wake up! You are all right. He has gone for now,“ Teresa Soto whispered to her as Selena managed to sit up.**

**“He ... he...” Selena started crying but stopped abruptly because it could have been much worse. She remembered the brutal and feral look in his eyes while he ravished her.**

**“Believe me, Señora I know how you feel. Come, I will help you get cleaned up and I brought a change of clothes. Do not worry, Señora de la Vega. El Zorro will come to your rescue, Señora Selena, he is such a clever handsome rogue!"**

**Selena nodded wordlessly, but inwardly recoiling over the horror she endured at Glorioso’s hands. She continued to bathe herself and then Teresa helped her into fresh lingerie, a riding outfit, and combed her hair.**

**"Could you possible leave me alone for a few minutes Señora?" Selena politely asked after Señora Soto finished her ministrations.**

**Teresa gave her an empathetic look and closed the door behind her as she left Capitán Glorioso's personal quarters.**

**Selena finally permitted herself to break down completely. _How will I ever be able to inform Diego that the commandante has taken advantage of me_? _Would he understand_? She had always heard tales of women who had been ravished and, when they told the nearest male relative, they were usually regarded thereafter with suspicion and/or shunned by polite society. Or so she had heard. _Please forgive me Diego. I tried to fight him to the best of my ability. I have prayed to the Blessed Virgin to give you the understanding to forgive me._**

**Teresa knocked loudly on the Commandante’s bedroom door. "Señora de la Vega, Glorioso is returning to his office and I am coming into the bedroom to help you finish dressing."**

**Selena hastily wiped away her tears and smiled warmly at Señora Soto.**

**“Gracias for all of your help Teresa. I promise you that I will leave any further heroics to the Fox! But, mon amie, I cannot help but think that you will get into trouble ...."**

**Teresa dismissed Selena’s concern with a wave of her hand. "Pah!" Both women suddenly froze they heard Capitán Glorioso bellowing for Teresa in his office.**

**"Soto! What are you doing here?"**

****

**"I am here by your command, capitán. You sent for me to attend to Señora de la Vega."**

**"Sí. I had forgotten my request.” Glorioso replied quietly but his eyes followed Teresa’s every move.**

**"I am finished now. May I go, commandante _? I_ have business to attend to!" Teresa flippantly said.**

**The commandante narrowed his eyes. " _Puta_ , remember your place." He said evenly. His large hands fingered the whip that he always carried. "Or do you want another taste of my little companion?" Glorioso warned.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-eight](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise38.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	38. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

**ZORRO, DR. AVILA, AND TERESA SOTO**

**COMMENCE .LE RAZ DE MAREE**

**Selena looked alarmingly at Teresa Soto who stood before the commandante defiantly, with her hands on her hips. "Teresa, please do not ...”**

**Glorioso pointed to Señora de la Vega with his whip. "Sound advice, Teresa. Now, leave at once before I change my mind and decide to really teach you a lesson."**

**Selena de la Vega again implored Teresa to be cautious, but she felt compelled to speak the truth even though she risked another depraved assault by Glorioso.**

**“Teresa, listen to me carefully. Capitán Glorioso is insane.” Selena heard the commandante sputter angrily but she dared not stop now. She motioned with a subtle nod of her head for Soto to gradually make her way to the bedroom door. “Glorioso wants me so badly he will murder anyone who opposes him. Please leave while you can!”**

**“No, Señora de la Vega, I will not leave you alone ...” Teresa started to say.**

**Glorioso yelled curses at both women but hurled his whip at Soto. The whip struck Teresa directly across her mouth. He quickly flipped his wrist again and wound the whip around her neck, choking the prostitute.**

**"C-can't b-breathe!" Teresa gasped as she struggled to untangle the leather vise cutting into her flesh. She fell to her knees as Glorioso dragged her towards him.**

**Selena, horrified by Glorioso's latest cruelty, rushed him from behind. She collided with the commandante and the three of them tumbled into a heap to on the floor. The impact forced him to release the whip and Teresa managed to untangle the vicious weapon from her neck.**

**Momentarily stunned, Glorioso did not see Teresa head for his office door. When he regained his senses, he yelled her name, but she had already fled.**

**Stunned by Señora de la Vega’s action, the commandante rubbed his aching forehead as he stared down at Selena who lay motionless at his feet _. I will publicly thrash Teresa when I catch her_. But Glorioso could not fathom Selena’s concern for a prostitute. _Señora de la Vega you should not trouble yourself with servants and putas. And like Teresa, you will pay many times over for your insult. ‘Insane‘? No, my Selena, I am simply a very daring man who takes whomever and whatever he desires My dear sweet Selena, I will teach you, one or way or the other, the proper respect and deference I demand from women. You are mine now in every sense of the word and I will never return you to your “beloved”’ Diego de la Vega._ He swore silently as he deposited Selena’s limp form on his bed.**

**Glorioso bounded down the stairs out into the cuartel yard, roaring commands to his lancers for the arrest of Señora Soto. In his haste to capture Teresa, he forgot to tie up Selena after he placed her on his bed. Once he was satisfied that the lancers were hustling to carry out his orders, he rushed back to his bedroom to check on Selena’s condition.**

**How long the capitán stood over Selena de la Vega he did not know. He knelt beside the bed and felt her wrist for a pulse. It was weak but steady and her complexion was pasty. _By the Virgin, if Selena is seriously injured or maimed by Teresa Soto’s foolishness, I will publicly flog her and then hang her in the center of the plaza! Foul woman! To think I permitted that puta to touch such a highborn lady as Selena!_ He muttered more oaths sotto voce. Again, he listened to her breathing and was glad when Selena began moaning. _I should summon Dr. Avila now and as discreetly as possible_. The capitán ran outside and saw that the newly promoted Corporal Peldar was in charge of the mid-morning guard duty shift. Glorioso waved to him to come into his office.**

**"Sí, mi Capitán?"**

**"Peldar, _quietly very quietly_ , fetch Dr. Avila. Tell him nothing but inform the old fool that the matter is urgent!"**

**“At once Commandante!” Peldar eagerly replied. _If I continue to do my job well, perhaps the capitán will transfer Garcia and Reyes to the Arizona colony and I shall be in charge of the all lancers._ The corporal smiled to himself as he sprinted down the main street of the pueblo toward Dr. Avila’s office. _Imagine, me, the son of péons, a sergeant in the King’s Alta California army!_**

**Glorioso shrugged _. Why could he have not been blessed with at least a dozen lancers with a sense of duty and loyalty such as Corporal Peldar?_ B _etter tend to Señora de la Vega, the devil take her for slipping and falling like that! Do not worry,_ he licked his lips as he brushed the top of her bosom with a practiced hand, _you will soon be well and you shall forever remain mine!_**

**Much to Glorioso’s disgust, Selena whimpered Diego’s name repeatedly, but the next words utterly surprised him.**

**“ _Querido_ ... my baby... Dieu...” Selena whispered. “My baby...”**

**The capitán grinned fiendishly. “So, you are pregnant! Oh, my dear Selena this alters the situation. I am more determined than ever to keep you. You shall never see your ‘ _corazon_ Diego‘ alive again. You will soon be a widow and then we can begin our lives together as the Vizconde and Vizcondessa de Estrada!”**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Tornado snorted a warning as Zorro mounted the great stallion in a side alley across the plaza from the cuartel. “Tornado, what do you see or smell? Turning around, he saw the Cuartel gate swing open. The Fox immediately jumped from the saddle and disappeared further into the alley’s somewhat protective mid-afternoon shadows. _Corporal Peldar leading Dr. Avila into the Cuartel? Madre de Dios! Selena!_ He felt his heart turn over at the thought that Glorioso had hurt her enough to require the good physician’s services. _Dios mi, give both of us strength to help us through this terrible time_! _I have already spoken with the alcalde but I better linger a little while longer._**

**Capitán Glorioso relentlessly paced in his office, fervently hoping that Señora de la Vega was not seriously injured. _If only she would not be so stubborn. Any woman of noble birth would be ecstatic to become my wife. With the money I have collected from the district taxes, bribes and the income from La Casa de Hospitalidad, I can retire to Madrid and live on the interest. And the de Estradas are long time friends of His Majesty Ferdinand VII. The king will soon favor our family again with royal patents and commissions. With such a beautiful -- extremely wealthy --descendant of the Grandees as my new wife, my social position in the Spanish Court would be unassailable. Who knows what offices, titles and loyalties could be purchased for the right price?_**

**The Vizconde de Estrada lit up a long _puro cubano_ and blew out circles of blue smoke into the air. _Ay yi! Doctors,_ he muttered derisively, _doctors are for women and children, not for men such as myself._ He derisively mused as stabbed the air with more staccato puffs of cigar smoke.**

**Dr. Avila opened the door to Glorioso’s private quarters and angrily dropped his medical bag on the capitán’s desk. He frowned heavily at the Commandante before speaking.**

**“Capitán, I have seen many cruelties and dealt with all sorts of brutes in my time and I will no longer keep silent! I shall inform Don Diego de la Vega immediately that you have assaulted his wife.” Dr. Avila said thoroughly outraged. “ Now out of my way!”**

**But Glorioso was thirty years younger than Avila and before the physician could shut his medical bag, the six foot tall, well-muscled commandante had his hands around Avila’s throat.**

**“If you so much as think about going to de la Vega with any news about my attacking his wife I shall kill her and you! Comprende?”**

**Dr. Avila nodded as much as he was able since the pressure on his neck did not relax at all. Glorioso released him but kept one hand on the physician’s shoulder as he escorted the elderly man from his office. When the capitán opened his door he saw that Peldar had obeyed his orders to the letter, for the only lancers in sight were guarding the cuartel’s gates.**

**“Corporal Peldar!” the capitán said tersely, pushing the physician next to the lancer, “Dr. Avila is ready to leave now -- and -- he will not be returning!” He nodded wordlessly at Peldar.**

**The ultra loyal Peldar snapped to attention. “Sí, the commandante’s wish is my command! Dr. Avila, come with me now!”**

**Somehow Dr. Avila kept his balance after being shoved through the Cuartel gate. He brushed off his _chaqueta_ where Glorioso had grasped his shoulder in a vain attempt to remove the Commandante’s touch from his memory. Preoccupied as he was, Señor Avila was surprised to see his office door ajar as he was about to use his key.**

**“Buenos tardes, Señor Médico. Please come inside.” The Fox welcomed the doctor from his comfortable perch on Avila’s windowsill. “Your pardon, señor for this intrusion.”**

**“El Zorro!”**

**“Dr. Avila, can you tell me, por favor, how badly injured Señora de la Vega is?” Zorro saw the hesitation distorting the physician’s face before the physician turned away.**

**“The capitán threatened you --?” he began to ask.**

**“Never mind what that _raton told me!_ She has a moderate concussion, Señor Fox. However given the little time I was allowed to examine her ... we all are aware of the Commandante’s cruel treatment of women.” Dr. Avila coughed nervously. “However, I am positive he...” the physician deliberately left his thought unfinished.**

**Zorro struggled to keep his face neutral but averted his eyes for the pain burning within them would surely have given away his secret identity. _BY THE VIRGIN! THE SWINE!_ “But she will ...recover fully?“ he inquired after settling his emotions and wholeheartedly praying the médico would not notice the desperation in his voice.**

**Dr. Avila stepped toward the Fox. “El Zorro you _can not_ possibly blame yourself for Capitán Glorioso’s barbaric actions. I shall not allow you to assume the burden of that man’s crimes when you have to deal with fighting tyranny and concealing your real identity. Please inform Don Diego that indeed she and their child shall be fine. If you can, Señor Fox, free the señora as soon as possible! Glorioso is a vicious animal who must be stopped.”**

**“Gracias, Dr. Avila,” Zorro whispered.**

**“Uno momento, Señor Fox. Would you tell an old man like myself _why_ such a dashing young _caballero_ as yourself has deliberately chosen to become an outlaw? _Why_ you would deny yourself a wife, a family and accept this lonely way of life? I would really like to know.”**

**Astounded by his acute perception Zorro turned to face his father’s long time friend. “Sí, I will answer your question, Señor. I decided to fight injustice for exactly the same reasons that you did in choosing to become a doctor. The people needed help and there was no one else to help protect them from evil men such as Monastario, Galindo, Ortega, the Eagle and now Glorioso. You combat disease to aid mankind. I fight unfairness and inequity so that people can live in freedom. Our jobs are the same, Dr. Avila. Neither one of us was coerced into our present duty. We both saw a real void that needed to be fulfilled so we acted. Sí, our lives are lonely but do we not owe our fellow man help when he is ill or enslaved?”**

**Dr. Avila did not expect to find such wisdom in a young _caballero._ “You are correct, El Zorro. Now _vaya con dios_ and do not forget to pass along the information regarding Señora de la Vega.”**

**“I shall. And gracias, Dr. Avila for your time and your courtesy,” Zorro saluted him.**

**The médico watched the Masked Avenger with a mixture of admiration and anxiety for the young hero as the Fox plunged through his office’s back window and moved with graceful ease from shadow to shadow.**

**El Zorro led Tornado back towards the safety of the Church of the Blessed Sacrament where he knew the good friars had prepared some hot food for Dons Alfredo, Alejandro and Cornelio’s vaqueros. As he approached the church the warm aromas of _tortillas,_ hot chocolate and other wonderful foods caressed his nostrils. _By Santiago I am quite famished._**

**Zorro was wrenched from his pleasant thoughts of a hot meal by the sound of a woman crying. He nudged Tornado closer to the Posada. It was Señora Teresa Soto and she was sobbing bitterly.The small and lithe figure in a white blouse rushed toward _La Casa de Hospitalidad,_ opened the Posada’s door and slammed it behind her. **

**_“_ Tornado _,_ my friend, I momentarily forgot Selena and I are not the only ones suffering as a result of Glorioso’s madness _.”_ Zorro’s eyes misted again at the depth of Señora Soto ‘s despair. True, she was a prostitute, but she was also a human being and a child of God. In good conscience he could not sit idle and watch her emotional breakdown. He and the great stallion carefully darted among the sparse shadows behind the Posada until the Fox discovered Teresa’s room. Between the slamming of doors and her anguished crying, her quarters were not difficult to find. Lady Fortune was still favoring him as her window was open. He found a stepladder propped against the wall and in seconds Zorro lithely climbed on her windowsill.**

**“I will have my revenge on you Commandante! I will, do you hear, I WILL!” Señora Soto sobbed all the way back upstairs to her room. Teresa threw herself onto the bed, promising all the saints in Heaven she would make novenas to each and every one if only they would implore her Savior to strike down Glorioso. She remained oblivious to El Zorro, who had climbed up to her room and was now perched on her windowsill until the Fox’s pleasant baritone floated through the room.**

**“Señora Teresa Soto, it is I, El Zorro.” he said softly in between her sobs, “What can I do to help you?”**

**“W--what? Who? Señor Zorro! W-hat are _you_ doing here?”**

**“Simple. I heard a lady crying and being a _caballero,_ I felt that it was my duty to offer any assistance I could.” He pushed himself down to the floor. “It appears that you and I have a common enemy, Commandante Glorioso.”**

**_“Bastardo!_ ” She bitterly exclaimed “Murderer! He killed my Carlita, Señor Zorro! Oh, sí, she jumped from her room to the stable yard below, but he was going to--” Teresa threw herself into Zorro’s arms, almost knocking him down.**

**The Fox responded by embracing her and allowed Teresa to continue crying a little while longer, then he then gently helped her to a chair.**

**“I apologize, Señor Zorro.”**

**“Most unnecessary Señora Soto. It must be terrible to lose one’s child!”**

**“Gracias. Oh, El Zorro! You must rescue Señora de la Vega. Glorioso is a brute! Why, I heard sounds of a struggle inside the Commandante’s office. Then Corporal Peldar fetched Dr. Avila. I know that Glorioso has seriously harmed her!”**

**The Fox nodded weakly, “I am aware of the Señora de la Vega’s injuries.” Somehow he mastered his rage and asked her “Will you help me, Teresa, to destroy the Commandante?”**

**She met his direct gaze. “Sí!”**

**END OF THIRTY-EIGHT**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirty-nine](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise39.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	39. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**UNPLANNED RESCUE**

**Zorro shook his head. “No, Señora. Much as I want to kill Glorioso, he must be brought to justice! I am no murderer, neither are you,” he added.**

**“Señor, I can see the capitán has badly hurt you or someone you love in some way,” she softly replied, “what do you want me to do?”**

**“Something bold and dangerous. Tomorrow morning, you and the other ladies are to refuse to work, and ...”**

**“Refuse to work, El Zorro? You must be mad to think the patrons sleeping upstairs will cooperate with us! And what about Glorioso?” Señora Soto’s brown eyes mocked him.” The Visconde will not be happy when the posada does not open !”**

**The Fox held up his hands to stifle her protests. “I shall keep the Visconde occupied. You will not be entertaining any new customers since the townspeople will boycott the Posada.”**

**“Everyone? _Including the dons_?” Teresa asked bitterly. “The dons believe that the ladies working in _La Casa_ are little more than so much trash. I... we ladies do not trust the dons, Señor Zorro!”**

**“ _Especially_ the dons. With a bit of luck and careful strategy, the only patrons in the Posada Thursday morning will be those ‘overnight guests’ currently in residence on this floor.” the Fox responded confidently.**

**Teresa held her chin in her hands. “Hmm IF the dons do their part to help get rid of that _muy grand raton_ Glorioso and IF the ladies believe they can trust _los ricos!“_**

**“Señora Teresa, all of you ladies can put your trust in me, can you not?” Zorro asked gently. “Come now, do you not have faith in the Fox?“**

**Teresa halted her pacing and gazed thoughtfully at him. “This just might work, Señor Zorro. Tell me your plan. By the way, most of our ‘guests’ are not asleep but are somewhat ..”**

**“... busy at the moment.” he concluded her statement for her as he laughed in a rich baritone. “Take whatever sleeping potions you have _en casa_ and then....” Zorro bent down to whisper the remainder of his instructions. **

**When the Fox stopped speaking, Teresa extended her hand for him to kiss and when he tried to do so, Teresa pressed her body and lips against his.**

**“That is my ‘fee’ for helping you,” Señora Soto said as she briefly rested her head on his broad shoulder.**

**Baffled, he asked, “And what will you charge for aiding Señora de la Vega?”**

**“Not even one _centavo_! Let us just say that the Señora is a wounded sister who needs my help. I will send word to Don Diego regarding his wife. And Señor Zorro, you know something, it feels good to be able to help someone ... besides myself, do you understand?”**

**Before leaving the way he entered her room, the Dark Angel brought her right hand up to his lips. Zorro tenderly caressed her hand after he kissed it.**

**“Oh, sí, Señora Soto, I know exactly what you mean!” he whispered as he Fox turned away, launched himself through her window and nimbly slid down the ladder he used to gain access to her room. Zorro leapt from the third rung of the ladder onto the patient Tornado’s saddle and headed his mount toward the Church of the Blessed Sacrament.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**No sooner than Zorro had departed when Glorioso’s men burst into Teresa Soto’s room and hauled her roughly downstairs. The Commandante was elated at the thought he would have the opportunity to finally dispose of her.**

**“Because of your histrionics, _puta_ , Señora de la Vega is unconscious. God help your miserable hide if she dies, for your death will! be protracted and infinitely painful!” Glorioso shouted venomously at her. He then sent Corporal Peldar and Lancer Gomez outside to see if any of the péons were loitering in the plaza or for any sign that El Zorro might be nearby.**

**“Mi Capitán!” Peldar reported back to Glorioso. “Everything is calm. I can not see anyone.”**

**The Commandante shouted up to Lancer Hugo if he could verify the corporal’s report. Hugo stood on the special ledge Glorioso had constructed around the inside perimeter so the soldiers could have a clear view of the area immediately surrounding the plaza.**

**“Sí, mi Commandante, all clear.”**

**Glorioso’s men crept slowly from the cuartel and cautiously looked around. The plaza was deserted.**

**_Interesting,_ the Commandante observed to himself, _that no one is defying the martial law edict. And the barricades placed earlier in front of the cuartel’s gate have been pulled aside._ But the ever vigilant and paranoid capitán further ordered the lancers to thoroughly canvass the plaza and to check the nearby alleys. Soon Corporal Peldar and Lancer Santos reported no activity in the immediate area.**

**However, one of Don Alejandro’s vaqueros, Jorge Manuelo, and Jacinto, an Indian who worked at the Church of the Blessed Sacrament, watched the capitán’s activities from their hiding place atop the roof of the butcher’s shop across the plaza from the cuartel.**

**_“Madre di Dios_!” Manuelo exclaimed as he watched the lancers drag Teresa Soto kicking and screaming to the whipping post. “ _Mira_ , the commandante is going to whip poor Teresa! Run and tell El Zorro. He just rode towards the church! I will come right behind you! Hurry, Jacinto, hurry!”**

**Jacinto sprinted as fast as his legs could move. Zorro was about to dismount from Tornado when the Indian called out to the Fox.**

**“Señor Zorro! the capitán is going to whip Señora Soto in the middle of the plaza! Come quickly!”**

**“Sí, Zorro, an out of breath Manuelo echoed. “You must hurry!”**

**The Fox noticed Jacinto was carrying his bow and arrows. “Dios! Jorge, you tell Don Alejandro to bring a small group of vaqueros but do not interfere with Glorioso’s actions yet. Jacinto, you come with me!!” the Masked Avenger said to the Indian.**

**Glorioso ordered a dozen lancers to escort him to the whipping post in the marketplace. He grinned when he saw Teresa struggle to free herself.**

**“Well, Teresa, I did warn you not to provoke me!” Glorioso said smugly. You will soon beg for mercy but I will ignore your pleas!**

**Teresa screamed as one of the lancers ripped open the back of her peasant blouse.**

**“NO! MI CAPITAN! POR DIOS, NO!” she cried piteously, knowing all too well that horrible pain awaited her. And Teresa knew Glorioso would not stop the flogging until she was dead.**

**Visconde de Estrada calmly removed his uniform jacket and handed it to Corporal Peldar. He patiently cracked his bullwhip closer and closer to his terrified victim’s back.**

**“CRACK!” The first blow landed squarely across Teresa’s already scarred shoulders. She screamed even louder and this only drove him into a greater fury. Glorioso arched the bullwhip for the second blow, which he fully intended to strike in the exact same place as the first stroke. Just as moved his arm forward to follow through with the next blow, a flaming arrow sliced through the upraised whip.**

**“For shame, Commandante! To have such little respect for the fairer sex! What would your mother say?” El Zorro’s mocking baritone drifted down to Glorioso’s ears.**

**Capitán Glorioso spun around, drawn saber in hand as he dropped his burning whip. “ZORRO!“ he yelled in frustration. “Coward! Show yourself!”**

**“Always happy to oblige you, commandante. But business before pleasure.” Two more flaming arrows flew through the air in rapid succession. They both landed on the whipping post where the wood immediately began burning. “Release Señora Soto now, or I shall bury the next one in your chest!“ El Zorro threatened. This time the Fox revealed himself to be standing atop the posada’s roof. He drew the bow tighter. “I am waiting, Your Excellency!”**

**Reluctantly, Glorioso ordered Corporal Peldar to cut Teresa down.**

**“You will also permit Teresa to be escorted by these men, Zorro pointed to a group of de la Vega _vaqueros_ who had ridden into the Capitan’s view at Zorro‘s signal, to the sanctuary of the Church of the Blessed Sacrament on the far side of the plaza!”**

**Zorro kept a flaming arrow aimed directly at Glorioso’s chest until the commandante told the _vaqueros_ to remove her from his sight. “Excellente mi capitán! You also forgot one useful lesson from your mother-- never play with fire!” The Fox’s hearty laughs at his public humiliation unnerved Glorioso. Despite the audible snickering from the lancers he had to at least maintain the pretense of being in control of his emotions. _I am a Grandee, the Visconde de Estrada. These men are mere peasants and by the Virgin, El Zorro will die under my whip._**

**The Fox shot two more arrows into the wooden post. Satisfied that the Capitán’s sadistic toy was completely afire, he disappeared from view.**

**_“_ Return to the Cuartel, lancers!” he sullenly ordered as he watched the fire consume his cherished whipping post. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Teresa Soto argued with Benito, the de la Vegas’ head _vaquero,_ as he attempted to bring her to safety at the Church of the Blessed Sacrament. **

**"But I agreed to help El Zorro by closing down the Posada! _Raton_! Let me go!" she screamed as she wriggled free from his grasp, kicked him in the shins for good measure, and made her way back to the kitchen entrance of _La Casa_.**

**_“Carrumba, mujer_!” Benito said as he rubbed his right leg. “Don Alejandro and El Zorro will _both_ have my hide if anything happens to the señorita now. Juan, inform the _patrón_ that I and three of the _vaqueros_ are remaining at the Posada to protect Teresa Soto."**

**"Sí, i _mmediamente_ , Benito!"**

**When Teresa arrived at the Posada she quickly called a meeting of the working ladies of Comandante Glorioso's _La Casa de Hospitalidad_. "I have promised the Fox that tomorrow morning we will not be working for the commandante any longer. We will not serve drinks and we will not prepare any food. And most important of all, WE WILL NOT SERVICE ANY OF THE MALE CUSTOMERS! Are you with me señoras and señoritas?"**

**Juanita Montecuma Flores jumped her feet. "Of course! I shall no longer obey that _canaille_ Glorioso! He cannot kill us all. Besides we shall not be acting alone will we, Teresa?"**

**Señora Soto nodded. "Correct. In the morning the peons will not visit the pueblo’s marketplace to shop, as the tradesmen will keep their shops shuttered."**

**Flores grasped Teresa’s arm. “What about _los hombres ricos,_ the dons _?_ Why would they want to help _us?”_**

**Señorita Gonzalez frowned. "Teresa, we have no good reason to trust the dons who think we are lower than dirt!”**

**Several other women at echoed her sentiment. "The dons!" Juanita spit on the floor and shouted "One can not trust the dons!"**

**Teresa yelled for order. " _Estupidas_! Listen to me! _I have El Zorro's promise_. I trust the Fox and I am willing to bet my life on it. He has pledged on his honor to me that the dons are using their _vaqueros_ to gain control of the cuartel. And have you forgotten Don Diego's brave endurance of his flogging? He very easily could have done nothing and permitted that animal Glorioso to torture the Tintero brothers. Well?" The _grande puta_ strode up and down the length of _La Casa’s_ main room as she scraped her blood red painted nails against her black cotton embroidered skirt. “I am waiting, ladies, and I have no patience as you well know!"**

**Flores and Gonzales grunted in unison. "Sí, what have women like us left to lose? Our reputations? Our self-respect?"**

**Teresa pointed an index finger at Juanita Flores. " _Exactemente_! We can we redeem something of our pride as females. Are you with me?"**

**Maria Gonzales, Carmelita Castillo, Juanita Flores led the rest of the women as they all yelled their agreement. "Si, Si, Si! We will take care of those _bastardos_ sleeping upstairs in a way they never expected."**

**"Bueno. Here is what we must do,” said Teresa Soto, “we will give our guests some drugged wine as soon as possible. Second, after we drug the men we gag and bind them to their beds. Then Don Alejandro's _vaqueros_ will escort us back to the Church. Now hurry up! We have a lot of work to do before dawn Friday!"**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise40.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	40. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY**

****

**EMISSARY**

**From his vantage point atop the posada’s roof across the street from the cuartel, Zorro watched the anger and resentment building in Glorioso’s strident form as the Visconde stalked back into his wretched cuartel.P _or Dios, do not allow Selena to suffer any more at the Capitan’s hands,_ the Fox thought soberly. He glanced heavenward. _At least I have rescued one soul, Teresa Soto, from Glorioso’s vengeance._ Zorro yawned. _Am so exhausted that I wish I could rest here on Tornado ...so very tired._ He removed his hat and wiped the perspiration from his neck and face before leaping from the roof onto his black stallion. As Zorro spurred his mount toward the de la Vega estate, Tornado perceived his master’s fatigue and propelled his four legs as swiftly as he could for home.**

****

**Weary as Zorro was when he returned to the secret cave, he immediately asked Bernardo to draw some hot water for a much-needed bath. Half an hour later Bernardo found Diego outside his bedroom staring up at the first stars sparkling in their nocturnal camouflage in the inky dark sky. His _mozo_ touched his arm and signed that his bath water was ready.**

****

_**Come my master, the heat of the water will relax your strained muscles. You will not do anyone any good if you are not rested enough for tomorrow’s activities.**_

****

**His manservant saw the dejection in Diego’s hazel eyes and that they were once again filled with tears.**

_**No, my young, master, do not torture yourself regarding situations beyond your control.I am certain that Señora Selena will be fine.Trust in Zorro’s --your abilities and in the power of the Almighty!**_ **Bernardo pleaded with Diego. _By assuming that burden of blame, you are giving Glorioso control over you._**

_****_

_**“**_ **Sí, Bernardo, you are wiser than I am. This is a situation beyond my control; I am not responsible for the monster that Juan Glorioso, Viscount de Estrada, has become. _He_ has made himself what he is today: vain, greedy and cruel. Look at poor Conchetta Reyes and Carlita Soto.“ Diego paused, emotion choking his voice. “And my dear Selena. He... that animal touched Selena...” Diego unashamedly let his tears course down his face. “Ah, Sweet Savior, I have yet to learn this important lesson ... _I can not save everyone.”_**

**Bernardo nodded in agreement. _My young friend, you can only rise each morning and do the best you can do with whatever talents God has favored you with. Come, ‘tis time for you to relax in the soothing bath and then off to bed.”_**

_****_

**Diego luxuriated in the steamy hot water for nearly an hour and only reluctantly emerged when Bernardo told him it was midnight. But Diego doubted he would find rest easier tonight especially after his conversation with Dr. Avila regarding Selena’s medical condition. The young _hidalgo_ rubbed out the _cubaño_ _puro_ he had just lit and idly swirled the brandy in his glass that Bernardo placed on his night table. Bernardo watched his master toying with drink, eagerly hoping Diego would toss the alcohol down and let the brandy work its usual somnolent effect on him. **

****

**The lithe _caballero_ rose from his seat and stepped out on his balcony and gazed up at the sky. Night’s darkness covering the earth like a benevolent cloak richly shot through not with diamonds, emerald or rubies but with the fiery beauty of stars, nebulae and constellations suspended in space. **

****

_**Ah,**_ **Diego mused, _Orion the Hunter is starting its westward descent and in a few hours will be hidden by the golden rays of sunrise._ As a student, he had spent many hours peering through a telescope at University in Madrid, particularly fascinated by the Constellation Orion, the most prominent and famous seasonal celestial guidepost in the winter sky of the Northern Hemisphere. This constellation’s appearance in the fall heralded the beginning of the growing seasons in most ancient civilizations, from the Sumerians to Mesoamerican indigenous people. Diego he did not require a telescope to see the one of the brightest stars in the heavens, the giant star Rigel. Diego then raised his head almost directly north of Rigel and remembering his astronomy, called out the names of the super giant stars that composed Orion’s belt, from west to east, Mintaka, Arabic for belt; Alnilam, “belt of pearls,” and Alnitak, or “girdle.”Beneath the silvery-blue glow of these three stellar gems, lay the exceedingly bright “Orion Nebula,” a cloud of reddish stardust, which can also be seen by the naked eye.**

****

**Diego favored the Greek myth regarding the origin of the constellation came to appear in the night sky. Orion, a hunter, had boasted to everyone that no creature on earth could defeat him.Legend tells of Orion becoming the lover of the Greek Virgin Goddess of the forest and the hunt, Artemis. She and her brother, Apollo, the Sun God, were Immortals and the twin children of the chief Greek Deity, Zeus. Orion was a giant and a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman and the Greek god of the Sea, Poseidon. When Artemis told her brother she was madly in love with Orion, Apollo realized that if she wed Orion, she would lose all her godlike powers. To spare her this fate, Apollo sent a huge scorpion to kill Orion. The Sun God’s assassin tracked Orion relentlessly all over the earth, until Orion, exhausted after fighting his divine stalker, fled into his father’s kingdom, the sea. But just as Orion leapt into the water, the scorpion stung Orion in his ankle and the hunter died soon thereafter. Artemis was inconsolable over her loss and Zeus permitted her to place Orion in the sky as a constellation so she could be near him for eternity.**

****

**Diego made an immediate connection of Glorioso’s megalomania with Orion’s fatal prideful boasting. The commandante, flush with the initial financial success of his _La Casa de Hospitalidad,_ was not satisfied with gains from his profane business. Visconde de Estrada proceeded to levy taxes at will, and the number of peons unable to pay the new taxes swelled the copper mine chain gangs and crews of ship captains at San Pedro. Glorioso had ruthlessly murdered three women who worked in his posada, murders ElZorro had been unable to prevent.Despite the Fox’s best efforts the posada, until recently still prospered, peons bore the brunt of Glorioso’s wrath, andnow his cherished wife, Selena lay ravished and imprisoned in the capitán’s cuartel. No wonder Glorioso felt invincible.The Visconde deEstrada was so narcissistic he strutted like a peacock around the pueblo ofLos Angeles as its lord andmaster. He was the omnipotent hunter and the Angelenos were his prey. But this time El Zorro enjoyed the full support of _all_ the people of Los Ángeles, and, like the fabled Scorpion, the Fox would pursue Glorioso relentlessly and kill his insane adversary if necessary. Just as a divine creature defeated Orion, the evil festering in Glorioso would fall before the actions and strength of good, in the form of the Masked Avenger, El Zorro. _Pride goeth before a fall, relates the Bible, and Visconde de Estrada, you shall fall quite hard. My poor Selena I promise that this is the first and only night you will be in Glorioso’s clutches._ The young hidalgo pledged to himself as he finished the brandy.By the time Diego reached his bed, he was yawning broadly. _I must truly be fatigued. So sleepy...._**

****

**The sound of his master’s snoring was music to a pair of servants‘ ears. Bernardo looked at Amontildar and grinned.**

****

**“Ah, cher, you done listened to dis Creole _femme_ for once! See, he be fast in de sleep!” Amontildar said as she held up a lantern for Bernardo and herself as they made their way back to their quarters. “I been worried ‘bout ze young Monsieur Diego, yes!”**

****

**Bernardo nodded. _Sí,_ his hands barely visible in the fading lantern’s light whirled seamlessly, _teamwork, Amontildar, teamwork!_**

_****_

_**“**_ **D’accord, cher, what you say be so true!”She planted akiss onthe mozo’s cheek. “En plus tard, [later]Bernardo.” The octaroon said over her shoulder.**

****

**Diego’s _mozo_ lightly touched the spot on his cheek Amontildar had kissed. _My, my!If my master could see how embarrassed I am!_**

****

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Jorge Paco, Don Alejandro's manservant, finally made his way to Monterey late Tuesday night.He was very careful to avoid the Visconde of Granada’s**

**personal guards who always surrounded the _Gobernador's_ office.Fortunately Jorge spotted the new governor's _mozo,_ Pedro.Since it was a moonless night he did not have to worry about being seen lurking along the edges of buildings. Jorge crept along the side of the governor's personal quarters, keeping a close eye out for lancers’ patrols, which he knew passed every half-hour. Just as he was ready to emerge from the shadows, his sharp hearing detected a group of soldiers marching in his direction. Jorge clung to the wall and held his breath.Like most soldiers, the governor's guard saw only what they were trained to see. They never thought to look into the darkness for an enemy.**

****

**Jorge saw his friend Pedro through the room rear window of Gobernador Sola's office. When Pedro happened to turn his head toward him, Jorge made the tribal sign to come outside to speak with him. The governor's manservant nodded imperceptibly in agreement.Not ten minutes later Pedro made his way outside to see his old friend.**

****

**“Pedro Gomez!” Jorge Paco whispered behind his friend’s back.**

****

**Gomez turned slowly around. “Ah, Jorge!” Pedro smiled at Jorge Paco because he had not seen the Chiricahua Apache in a very long time."I heard you are working for Don Ricardo del‘Amo. How is the little _raton?“_**

****

**"Quite unlike his gentle father.” Paco shook his disgustedly. Now I work for Don Alejandro de la Vega.”**

****

**"The de la Vegas are truly kind and good people, Jorge! You are most fortunate.Tell me my friend, what brings you in the middle of the night to Monterey?" Pedro kept his voice low as his eyes darted around and his muscles relaxed, always alert for the sounds of trouble.**

****

**Jorge Paco whispered"I must see _Gobernador_ Sola at once. I have message for him from Don Alejandro. It very important."**

****

**Pedro looked funny at him. “But Jorge, I am afraid _Gobernador_ Sola is asleep now."**

****

**Jorge shook his head.“Pedro, I must speak with him now! My patron, Don Alejandro, say I talk to _Gobernador_ and I obey my master!"**

****

**Pedro saw the determination his friend’s eyes and acquiesced."Come with me through the back way. I shall help you." Jorge's tribal friend led him through the various hallways of _Gobernador_ Sola’s quarters directly outside governor's bedroom.They both looked at the guard stationed outside the official’s door wondering how they were going to be able to get rid of him.Pedro suddenly had an idea.**

****

**“Jorge, I will tell the lancer on duty that I must bring His Excellency’s medication immediately but I can not do so unless he accompanies me to the _farmacia._ The sergeant should listen to me.The rest you must do."**

****

**The Chumash Indian called to the soldier and said "Sergeant, please take me to the _farmacia._ The _gobernador_ needs some medicine now.“**

****

**Sergeant Padua looked askance at Pedro. "His Excellency requires some medication now? Why was I not told of those earlier?”**

****

**Pedro Gomez, the obedient and respectful servant that he was, lowered his eyes. “His Excellency just told me a few minutes ago, sergeant.”**

****

**“Very well, please come with me.”Sergeant Padua crisply replied.**

****

**“Muy bien, gracias, Sergeant Padua.” Pedro bowed to the guard. Gobernador Sola not get his medicine, he get very mad!“**

****

**Jorge double-checked the hallway before he entered the governor's bedroom.Like the Masked Avenger, he was a silent as a fox. He looked down at Sola, who tossing and turning in his bed. The Indian knelt down beside the official and briefly tapped Sola on the shoulder.**

****

**"Señor Sola, I must talk with you.I have message from your amigo named Don Alejandro de la Vega. _Por favor,_ Señor, wake up."**

****

_**Gobernador**_ **Sola sat straight up in bed, mystified at what he had just heard."Who is there, who is there?”**

****

**The Indian did his best to reassure him that he was in no danger."Gobernador Sola, my name Jorge Paco, Don Alejandro de la Vega’s _mozo._ Don Alejandro, he say there big trouble in the Pueblo de Los Angeles because of Commandante Glorioso.” Briefly Jorge outlined the trouble occurring in Los Angeles and waited for the governor's response.**

****

**The Spanish Governor was astounded by what he heard."I can not believe that such an honorable man as Commandante Glorioso, the Visconde de Estrada, has done such despicable things you told me. Can you prove to me that Don Alejandro sent you from Los Angeles to see me?“**

****

**"Two words Señor _Gobernado_ r.Don Alejandro said to me to tell you ‘Remember Madrid.’"**

****

**"Madrid, Madrid.” Tomas Sola’s mind traveled back in time to when he first met Don Alejandro de la Vega. _Ah, but of course, Madrid, 1778!_ Alejandro de la Vega had defended Sola in a dispute involving the honor of a young señorita back when Sola first met de la Vega.**

****

**“I remember now, and I believe you, Jorge. Let me get dressed and I will proceed with all haste to Los Angeles.When does the trial of Señora de la Vega begin?"**

****

**Jorge replied, "Señor Governor, the trial, it start on Friday afternoon. Don Alejandro say we must hurry!"**

_****_

_**Gobernador**_ **Sola checked his pocket watch and saw that the time was nearly nine o’clock p.m."If we leave no later than ten thirty tonight, I believe I can make it to Los Angeles well before eleven a.m. on Friday. _“Adonde es_ Pedro _?“_ he shouted, causing both Pedro and Sergeant Padua to burst through Sola’s unlocked door.**

****

**“Pedro! I have urgent business in Los Angeles. Come; help me get ready for this journey. By Santiago! I must make certain that Señora de la Vega comes to no harm!”The _Gobernador_ paused to think of his next move. “Pedro?“**

**‘Sí, Your Excellency?” his _mozo_ politely asked.**

**Sola tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and yawned. “Bring me parchment ...a quill ... ink,” the Gobernador briskly ordered. “I shall temporarily appoint the _Visconde de Granada as Acting Gobernador_ during my absence from Monterey!”**

**END OF CHAPTERFORTY**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise41.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	41. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

****

**BEGINNING OF THE END**

**Selena awoke, surprised to find her arms free. She tried to raise her head and immediately felt dizzy. When she touched her forehead, Selena realized someone had bandaged it. _Mon Dieu! I would give anything for one of Amontildar’s pain remedies now._ Señora de la Vega yawned and even that small action worsened the pain, which seemed to be centered near her left eye socket. _What in the name of the Holy Mother happened last night? I cannot recall ...wait. I foolishly tried to confront Glorioso as he was about to strangle Teresa Soto ... I stepped in between them ... cannot remember anything else_.**

**She attempted to swing her legs over the side of the commandante’s bed and fell back on the coverlet. _Equilibrium shaky ... better .. remain where I am. Diego, querido, have reached the limit of my endurance ... do not think ...that can fight Glorioso any longer..._ Selena began mumbling the Hail Mary, and in her usual fashion, alternately recited it in French and Spanish:**

_**Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén.**_

_**Je vous salue Marie, pleine de gracês, le Seigneur est avec vous, vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus le fruit de vos entrailles est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère du Dieu, priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, maintenant, et à l’heure de notre mort. Ainsi-soit-il.**_

**Selena fell insensible again and was thus oblivious to an extremely agitated Capitán Glorioso who burst into his bedroom following his latest altercation with El Zorro, intending to vent his frustrations upon the nearest female, Señora de la Vega. He rushed to his bed eager to sample her charms yet again. _BY ALL THAT IS HOLY! She is still unconscious!_ The capitán fumed. Rather than caress her face as he usually did when they were alone, Juan Glorioso sat down next to her on the bed and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. _Dios, she is so exquisite, so beautiful. Too much of women for that miserable excuse of a real man Diego de la Vega. It will not be that difficult for me to persuade Selena that she married someone who could not ......well.. when we are finally together .. you will realize that no_ _woman on this earth could possibly resist my charms._**

**Mentally he tossed around the words Selena had uttered yesterday. _“... my baby, my child...”_ she had muttered after Dr. Avila had given her a sedative. Glorioso would use this fact to force Selena to leave Los Angeles with him. He looked down again at her sleeping form. _I guess I had better obey Dr. Avila’s instructions regarding her recovery. You will give me strong sons for you are exactly the type of woman I want gracing my bed, and an integral part of my new life away from this misbegotten excuse for a Pueblo. And, if it is the last thing I do in this life, I will kill Teresa Soto for daring to come between Selena and myself._**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Diego awoke the following morning feeling much better than he had in the past week. When Bernardo came to help his young friend shave he immediately noticed how rested his master seemed.**

**"You know, Bernardo, I think that we are prepared for anything that Glorioso may do today. My father and Don Alfredo have stationed their _vaqueros_ around the Cuartel effectively isolating the capitán from any outside help that may be forthcoming. Don Esperon is guarding all entrances to Los Angeles with his men and he will be the first one to greet His Excellency, the _Gobernador,_ when he arrives hopefully... later today."**

**Bernardo touched his master's arm and smiled. _Remember that you are the Fox and no one is more cunning than El Zorro._**

**_"_ Gracias, Bernardo,” the tall _caballero_ replied.**

**Don Diego quickly put on the black costume and ran downstairs toward his faithful steed, Tornado. The stallion impatiently pawed the earth with his right front hoof anxious, to begin their day’s work. Zorro affectionately patted Tornado's neck and fed his four-legged companion some carrots before beginning what he knew would be an extremely long and difficult day. The Masked Avenger would have preferred to travel under the comforting camouflage of night, but in order to terminate Capitán Glorioso’s reign of terror as rapidly as possible, he must confront his evil adversary in the brilliant California sunshine, and, with the vividly painful image of a brutalized**

**Selena still remaining Glorioso’s prisoner the earlier the better...**

**_By this afternoon, Selena, we both shall be free of that monster named Juan Glorioso, Visconde de Estrada. Mi corazon, I am coming. I AM COMING!_ Zorro mentally willed his declaration of love to his wife as he urged Tornado on towards the Pueblo de Los Angeles.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**CHURCH OF THE BLESSED SACRAMENT**

**8:30 a.m.**

**In the rear of the Church of the Blessed Sacrament, Teresa Soto and her _La Casa_ ladies were sharing their stories of how they turned the tables on their male customers as El Zorro rode into the Pueblo. Don Alejandro chuckled as he listened to Señora Soto’s spirited version of how the prostitutes of _La Casa_ administered the sleeping drug to the guests late last night and when every customer finally awoke, he would find himself bound and gagged.**

**By Mary Magdalena! I certainly would have paid good money to see such a sight,” the elder de la Vega said.**

**El Zorro grinned in agreement. “Well, Señores, I see that all the dons have the Pueblo quite secure--”**

**Tomas Ballarias led a crowd of shopkeepers and peons whose shouting interrupted the Fox.**

**“El Zorro! We demand to be permitted to attack the Cuartel! We have been patient long enough! We have the right to ...” Ballarias began to argue.**

**Don Alejandro held up his right hand. “Senores, I also am anxious to eliminate this _canaille_. But surely we can wait for the Fox’s instructions!”**

**Zorro wheeled Tornado between the dons and the crowd. “Agreed, Señor Ballarias. Does everyone remember what to do?”**

**“Sí, Señor Fox! Of course we do! Down with Glorioso!” Alcalde Baltazar declared firmly. “The entire _cabildo_ [town council] is with you, El Zorro!”**

**“Bueno. Shall we proceed to the garrison like gentlemen?” Zorro asked quietly. He raised himself in the saddle and was heartened by the view. He saw a veritable horde of men, from the haughtiest aristocratic dons, middle class town merchants, and the poorest of mestizos and Indians, united for a common cause, to retrieve their town from a tyrant. _Perhaps at last the people of the Pueblo de Los Angeles realize that I alone can not solve all of their problems. Citizens of a community must take responsibility for their own welfare..._**

**The Black Knight rode Tornado at the head of the “Citizens Group,” as Zorro now referred to the gathering townspeople, and again gestured for silence. He wheeled Tornado to within thirty feet of the Cuartel’s gate and shouted at the guards stationed in the two kiosks constructed into the brick wall. Teresa Soto pushed her way to the front of the citizenry. When Zorro crushed Glorioso she wanted to be in the front lines to witness the downfall of her daughter‘s murderer.**

**He paused briefly to see if everyone had gathered behind him, because he knew the bloodthirsty Visconde de Estrada would not hesitate to shoot all of the townspeople if necessary. When the Visconde decided to commence hostilities, the Fox wanted his enemy to focus his fire on him and not on the populace. Zorro yelled out his message in a loud, firm voice:**

**“HOLA, CAPITAN GLORIOSO! SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW! THE GOOD CITIZENS OF LOS ANGELES HAVE THE CUARTEL COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! I, EL ZORRO, PROMISE YOU A FAIR TRIAL BY JUDGE VASCA, IF, I REPEAT IF, YOU RELEASE SEÑORA DE LA VEGA, UNHARMED AND RELINQUISH COMMAND OF YOUR POST BY 10:00 O‘CLOCK A. M. TODAY! IT IS NOW 9:30 O’CLOCK A.M. GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER IN HALF AN HOUR. BUT I WARN YOU, CAPITAN, IF YOU CHOOSE TO FIGHT, YOU SHALL BE DEFEATED!”**

**Glorioso listened to El Zorro demands with mounting anger. _I cannot and shall not acquiesce to the demands of a mob of led by an outlaw. These people still have not learned their proper place in society. I am, after all, the Viscount de Estrada!_ Then he calmed himself down and decided to issue new orders to the soldiers in the Cuartel. He rushed back to his office to see if Señora de la Vega had recovered sufficiently from her accident yesterday. Much to his chagrin, she was still unconscious although breathing normally.**

**_Diego de la Vega, I have taken your wife to be mine, and there was nothing you could do about it. I wonder how you will react when I tell everyone in the Plaza how much I enjoyed her._ Glorioso bent down just to kiss Selena gently on her mouth. _Señora de la Vega, when we have escaped from this hellhole, you will not regret becoming Señora Glorioso. I have much wealth stored in San Pedro, and I promise you that we will be able to recover that money and return to Spain in triumph._**

**Capitán Glorioso combed his silver streaked hair and applied extra wax to his mustache. He donned his red ostrich plumed bicorn with the golden star emblem of the de Estrada family emblazoned on the right side and checked his appearance in his mirror one last time. Then stepped outside into the sunshine.**

**"Corporal Peldar, please move the whipping post into position directly in front of the Cuartel's gate. After you have done so, take Lancer Gomez and fetch Señora de la Vega. Bring her to the whipping post at once. I want the stake repositioned again so that when I order the cuartel's gate opened, everyone in the plaza will have a clear view of her. Once both the Fox and the peons see that she is completely under my control, the "good citizens" of Los Angeles will not allow the Señora to be harmed.” _And,_ he added to himself, Selena _de la Vega and I will then be able to personally shake the dust from this pitiful pueblo, ultimately arriving in Spain!_ “Carry out your orders, Corporal!” Glorioso barked.**

**Ten minutes later after Corporal Peldar fastened Selena securely to the whipping post, Glorioso yelled for the cuartel's gates to be opened. When the gates finally swung apart, the Commandante stepped just outside and calmly surveyed the antagonistic crowd in the Plaza. He moved slightly to his right and smiled grimly as the crowd finally saw who was standing behind him.**

**“Señora de la Vega! What has Glorioso done to her? Tomás Ballarias shouted.**

**“Madre de Dios! She is mu _erte!_ ” Teresa Soto exclaimed, crossing herself and mumbling “Dios, mi!” several times.**

**“Attack the cuartel!” shouted Señor Ballarias. “Avenge Señora de la Vega!”**

**“Alto!” Sergeant Garcia pleaded with the mob. “the Señora lives, but the Visconde shall execute the Señora if you do not stay back! Listen to me, please?” The visibly distraught sergeant glanced at El Zorro.**

**The Fox was completely shocked at Selena’s appearance. Large bruises were visible on both sides her face even from this distance. She dangled listlessly from the post but Zorro thanked God that he could see she was still breathing. _Blessed Jesu!_**

**The mob moved forward slowly and when the citizens refused to heed Sergeant Garcia’s advice, Zorro abruptly wheeled Tornado into the crowd. The Fox yelled for order as Don Alejandro, Don Alfredo and their men came forward to help him restrain the people. Then Zorro and Don Alejandro leaped from their horses and approached the Commandante. The elder de la Vega’s face was bright red and although the black silk mask hid most of the Fox’s reaction, Glorioso knew that his adversary was extremely agitated.**

**Don Alejandro leaned next to El Zorro and whispered "Control your temper, Señor Fox, _we will rescue the Señora and Glorioso will be brought to justice."_**

**The Visconde de Estrada chuckled maniacally at the obvious pain and concern etched on the masked avenger’s features." You see, I have you, the aristocrats, the shopkeepers, and the filthy peons checkmated." He turned slightly and then spoke to the lancers inside the Cuartel. "New orders, my soldiers! I want you to aim your _escopetas_ directly at Señora de la Vega and shoot to kill if anyone other than a soldier or myself approaches her."**

**El Zorro stepped closer to the commandante. "You wouldn't do such a terrible thing, Glorioso. You are, after all, a _Grandee."_**

**"Normally, Señor Fox, I would agree with you. However, I find my present situation to be intolerable. I shall leave Los Angeles at my own discretion and _with_ the Señora de la Vega or I will kill her. Do I make myself perfectly clear Señor?" Glorioso coldly added.**

**Zorro read the fierce determination and the chaotic madness that raged in the Commandante's eyes. "I know that you are a man of your word, Visconde de Estrada,” the Fox replied. _There must be another solution to this problem. Think, man, think! Appeal to his vanity, his manhood. What does Glorioso desire above all else, even more than his despicable lust for Selena?_ The Fox smiled to himself. _Of course. Just hope that I can coordinate my ruse with Gobernador Sola’s arrival later today._**

**Glorioso continued in a sarcastic tone, “I also want Don Diego present when you give me your answer to my most reasonable requests.”**

**The Dark Angel shook his head. “I am afraid that Señor de la Vega is escorting Judge Vasca back from Santa Barbara we speak. And I am certain that he will abide by any decision I make regarding the Señora’s welfare!”**

**Tense muscles rippled along the Capitán’s jaw line. “Very well. _You_ , Señor Fox, _have ten minutes_ to make your decision, or, by St. Teresa of Avila, I shall execute Selena de la Vega myself!” The Visconde viciously replied. “Well, accursed outlaw, what is your answer?”**

**Zorro reluctantly realized he had seriously underestimated the Visconde, but he could not allow either fear or indecision to show on his face. He just needed a little more time, and Zorro knew he had very little of that precious commodity left. The trapped animal known as Juan Glorioso de Estrada had unexpectedly grown a new set of teeth and was biting back, hard.**

_**END OF CHAPTER 41**_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise42.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	42. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

**ZORRO VERSUS GLORIOSO**

**Sergeant Garcia kept pulling at his uniform collar during Glorioso’s verbal exchange with El Zorro. There was no hot sun baking the Pueblo’s dirt streets on this November day, since the morning’s winds had been blowing in from the colder regions in the northwest. No, his unease was caused by Señora’ de la Vega’s bruised face and her gaunt look. And the sergeant had her moan several times after that _loco_ weasel Corporal Peldar had roughly dragged Don Diego’s wife from the Commandante’s office and thrown her against the whipping post.**

**But Garcia had already decided what he and the majority of the soldiers would do about Capitán Glorioso. Although he and Corporal Reyes had originally wanted to wait until Judge Vasca’s arrival, the shock of seeing the beautiful and kind Señora de la Vega so blatantly mistreated pierced his tender heart. Again, he felt quite ashamed that he had permitted his best friend’s wife to be so abused. _By The Three Marias, we lancers will stop this madness today!_**

**Garcia nodded silently in Corporal Reyes’ direction. Reyes did his best to nonchalantly make his way to where the sergeant was standing behind the whipping post. _Dios must be with us,_ Garcia thought as he rolled his eyes heavenward. The corporal as usual dragged his feet as he walked, and his boots kicked up enough dust to choke the entire Cuartel and made sufficient noise to wake the dead. Fortunately, the Commandante only had eyes and ears for El Zorro.**

**“Reyes, how many of the lancers are with us?” the sergeant whispered to his friend.**

**Reyes shrugged. “I do not know what you mean--” he halted in mid-sentence at Garcia’s stern look. “Oh, sí, _that ‘_ with us’ plan! Uh, I think Ramirez, Gonzalez, Lugo, Ortega, Fuentes, Ramon, Tenares, Pasquale, Los Cruces, Diaz, plus you and me.”**

**“And ..... everyone knows what to do?” Garcia asked nervously, fervently hoping Reyes would not ruin their mutiny.**

**Corporal Reyes whispered, “Sí. We are doing this for the Señora de le Vega. I would kill myself if she dies!”**

**“No, you would not need to worry about, corporal. In that case I would kill you myself! Now go and see that everyone is in position!”**

**“Sí, Sergeant Garcia.” Yet Reyes remained where he was.**

**Garcia reached over and slapped the corporal on his rear end with the flat of his saber. “ _Baboso_! Now!” _Dios, mi! Please allow Reyes’ brain to work normally at least until Zorro rescues the Señora de la Vega!_**

_****_

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Capitán Glorioso glanced somewhat impatiently at his vest pocket watch while waiting for Zorro to consider his demands as he paced back and forth just inside the now locked Cuartel gates. The Commandante dearly wished he could tell Don Diego personally about his joyous night of passion with his _preciosa,_ Selena. _Oh, well. One cannot have everything in life._ There was something else in El Zorro’s reaction at seeing Selena de la Vega’s bruised form bound to the whipping post, something interesting or perhaps Glorioso misinterpreted the Fox’s anguished glances toward the Señora. _Yes, intriguing he decided to himself. Those eyes, so full of anger, so ravaged by hate, very similar to the reaction of an outraged husband. Husband! Of course, Dios be praised!_**

**Glorioso grinned mischievously. _How could I have been so blind! Those hazel eyes ! I have seen the same look in Don Diego’s eyes. Diego de la Vega is Zorro! Very clever of the young hidalgo. Although the mask hides most of your features, caballero, the anguish of your heart shone in your eyes. Your love for Selena has betrayed you !_ The Visconde de Estrada laughed aloud. How fortune had favored him! After today, Zorro and Diego de la Vega will both be dead. _And it is very gracious of Don Diego to bring Gobernador Sola. His Excellency will personally witness the triumph of the superior Grandeé intellect over an hidalgo such as Diego de la Vega. As for El Zorro, “hero of the people,_ he scornfully thought, _the people, bah! And they will longer have Zorro to defend them!!_**

**“Sergeant Garcia, come here at once!” the Visconde shouted. “I have additional orders for you. I will request that El Zorro must enter the Cuartel _alone_ to rescue the Señora. When he reaches this spot,” Glorioso drew an “x” in the dirt in front of him, “you are to close the gates immediately. I shall have the Fox trapped.”**

**“Sí, Your Excellency, “ Garcia responded as he saluted smartly. _But I will not obey those orders, mi capitán, as you will soon see,_ the sergeant grimly determined. _I let Don Diego down but I will not allow anything to happen to my other good friend, the Fox. Must make certain that all of the lancers in our group are ready to move!_**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**El Zorro rubbed his chin thoughtfully, _Glorioso has some new twist in his plans to depart Los Angeles with Selena!. Santa Maria, what has his twisted mind devised now?_ The Fox leaned against his faithful mount, Tornado.. “My friend, I am afraid I may need to resort to the unthinkable to save Selena,” he whispered to the stallion.**

**He walked over to where his father was discussing the Visconde’s latest demands with Don Alfredo. "“Don Alejandro, we must act immediately. Señores, I believe that there is only one way to respond to Capitán Glorioso's threat to kill Señora de la Vega. Please inform everyone to retreat from the Cuartel fifty yards towards the Church of the Blessed Sacrament, but I wish to speak with Jacinto and his Indian _compadres._ Por favor, Don Alejandro, Don Alfredo, there is very little time left!” Zorro said anxiously.**

**When the elder de la Vega began to protest his orders, El Zorro gently grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Please, Don Alejandro, do not question me now. It is imperative that you follow my instructions to the letter. Here is what I want you to do…” The Fox then whispered his plan into his father’s ear**

**Alejandro de la Vega smiled encouragingly at him. “Senor, trust yourself and above all else, trust in God.”**

**“Amen, Don Alejandro, and gracias for all of your help and faith in me. ”Zorro replied sincerely. _My father, pray especially hard for Selena who has suffered terribly while in Glorioso’s custody_ , the Fox thought in his heart.**

**Zorro positioned Tornado so that his mount prevented the lancers from seeing what he removed from his saddlebag. He quickly stuck a pair of small sized _pistolas_ [ the kind women usually armed themselves with] into his _banda_ behind his back.. He removed his saber and cape and tossed them down. The Masked Avenger watched soberly as his father moved everyone back to the relative safety of the Church. Don Alejandro selected a small group of his _vaqueros_ and told them to follow him. The Fox nodded to himself after he saw the de la Vega men run behind the Cuartel. Zorro prayed silently _. Blessed Virgin, I beseech you to grant success to my plan. As always, Holy Mother, please implore your Divine Son to help me at my desperate hour of need_.**

**He signaled Don Alejandro that he was ready to speak with Commandante Glorioso. The Fox placed himself directly before the cuartel gate. "Hear me, Visconde de Estrada, this is my final offer. I surrender myself to you so that you can claim the reward for capturing the infamous outlaw, El Zorro, and have the tantalizing thrill of unmasking me in public. I am alone and I await your reply."**

**_BY SANTIAGO!_ the Visconde muttered to himself. _How is it possible for de la Vega to read my mind? Praise all the Communion of Saints! This situation is developing better than I could have imagined._**

**De Estrada repositioned his bicorn on his slicked back hair and pulled out his saber. He held his back as straight as humanly possible and bellowed, “Guards, how many people are in the plaza?”**

**“Only El Zorro, Your Excellency. The others have moved back to the church.” reported Lancer Gomez.**

**“Then by all means, open the gates, Corporal Peldar, for our important guest, por favor.” de Estrada ordered.**

**As Zorro assumed, the Commandante's appearance was almost immediate. The heavy wooden gates of the Cuartel slowly swung open. Capitán Glorioso strode into the Plaza like a peacock. He raised his aristocratic chin and sneered at El Zorro.**

**"Checkmate, Señor Fox. Not only shall I have the pleasure of stealing the wealthiest _caballero_ in all of California’s wife from him I also shall have the supreme joy of finally discovering your secret identity. Unless of course, being an outlaw, you will renege on your word."**

**Zorro used every ounce of self-control to present a cool demeanor. He finally said between gritted teeth, "You sir, are the true coward because you hide behind a woman's skirts!"**

**Glorioso sputtered angrily as he stepped toward the Fox. Heresheathed his saber and removed his favorite toy, his bullwhip, from the buckle on his left side. The Commandante raised the whip to strike El Zorro but halted in mid-air.**

**"Excellente, Señor Fox, you almost goaded me into committing a tactical error. Very clever, very clever. Now, Señor, you will walk into the Cuartel and I will tie you to the whipping post and proceed to carry out a sentence of death upon your person."**

**"No.” Zorro stood defiantly before him, and repeated his answer ,“No!”**

**Capitán Glorioso was incredulous. "What did you say, Señor Fox?"**

**His masked adversary glared at him. "You heard me correctly, Commandante. I will not surrender myself to you unless you release Señora de la Vega. I cannot, as a Spanish gentlemen, permit the Señora to suffer any more indignities at your hands than she already has had to endure. Therefore you will release her from the whipping post and have the doctor treat her wounds immediately!" El Zorro moved toward Comandante until he towered over him. "Well, Viscount de Estrada, I am waiting."**

**Glorioso carefully scrutinized the Fox who stood brazenly before him with his arms crossed over his chest. “You cannot be serious, _bandito_. You dare attempt to dictate terms to _me?_ ”**

**“Sí!” Zorro snarled viciously at Glorioso. “Consider this, Viscount de Estrada. If you attempt to leave Los Angeles with Senora de la Vega, you will surely die. And I can promise you that the peons’ means of your execution will be far more protracted and painful than even you could imagine!”**

**The Viscount’s face purpled from rage. “But I shall have had the satisfaction of unmasking you. Besides, _Don Diego,”_ de Estrada said _sotto voce,_ I shall inform the citizens of the pueblo that I have sported with _your wife_ in my--”**

**Visconde de Estrada never finished his sentence because El Zorro backhanded the Commandante so hard the officer’s head actually bounced when he struck the ground. Momentarily stunned, Glorioso groped around for his bullwhip.**

**“Looking for this, Commandante?” the Fox said mockingly as he twirled the Commandante’s lethal weapon around and around his head. In one quick movement, Zorro leaped over Glorioso and cracked the whip at the lancers guarding Señora de la Vega. With his left hand Zorro flashed one of the _pistolas_ and shot Corporal Peldar who was aiming his weapon at Selena.**

**Peldar fell, and the remainder of the lancers surrounding Señora de la Vega scattered, as they abandoned all thoughts of obeying Glorioso’s last order to kill Señora de la Vega in desperate attempts to avoid any contact with their Commandante’s whip.**

**Garcia and Reyes watched stunned by the sudden turn of events.**

**“Corporal, now would be a good time to signal our men!” Garcia bellowed.**

**“W-what signal sergeant?” Reyes sputtered in his usual bewildered fashion.**

**“BABOSO!!! TO ARMS, ALL LANCERS WHO ARE WITH ME AND CORPORAL REYES! PROTECT THE SEÑORA!”**

**Hugo, Ramirez, Gonsalves, Mendoza, Orlando, Corporal Reyes and Sergeant Garcia all primed their own weaponsand began encircling the whipping post.**

**“Surrender, Your Excellency.” Zorro said, or forfeit your own life!” The Fox drew his other pistola and aimed the small firearm directly at de Estrada’s head.**

**END OF CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise43.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	43. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

**GLORIOSO MEETS SENORITA JUSTICE AT LAST**

**... and her little companion, retribution**

**“ _Give myself up to_ a _common thief_? NEVER!” was the Visconde’s caustic response. _“_ Lancers, arrest El Zorro!” he yelled while shaking his fists in the air.**

****

**A quartet of soldiers moved toward Zorro with their razor sharp lances and the Fox quickly sprang into action. He flung Glorioso’s bullwhip across the eyes of one soldier and shot another one in the left shoulder with his _pistola._ The Fox spun around again, just as the third lancer announced his presence behind Zorro by yelling, “I have you now, Señor Fox!“ Then the soldier foolishly moved himself between the Dark Knight and his beloved Selena. **

****

**“Lesson number one, lancer ...” Zorro said while adroitly relieving his opponent of his weapon by flicking Glorioso’s bullwhip around the lancer’s rifle, “is never shout at your prey if you are trying to catch him unawares!”**

****

**The sub-altern stood open-mouthed as his lance flew from his grasp and into the Fox’s waiting empty left hand. “Lesson number two is, never challenge me one-on-one if you do not know what you are doing,” El Zorro said mockingly. “HEYAAAH!” The Fox used the lance’s blunt end to butt the soldier in the stomach.As that man doubled over, the outlaw shoved him into yet another man loyal to the Commandante.**

****

**Meanwhile, Garcia and Reyes fended off the few remaining lancers controlled by the Visconde. Lancer Hugo and his _amigos_ easily disarmed the attackers, for the commandante’s men lost their enthusiasm for battle when they saw El Zorro overpower four of Glorioso’s men so easily.**

****

**Frustrated by the Fox’s superior agility, the Visconde yanked Private Jimenez, who was immobilized by his fear of the military’s legendary opponent, and shoved poor Jimenez toward Zorro. “Kill him,” Visconde de Estrada ordered,“and I will add two hundred pesos to the posted reward!”**

****

**But Joaquin Jimenez’s _madre_ had not raised a fool. Jimenez turned tail and ran fort he cuartel gate.**

****

**“Gracias for your help, amigos!” Zorro yelled out while striking down the last soldier left standing who was determined to kill the Fox.**

****

**Garcia acknowledged Zorro’s gratitude with a broad grin. “I should have acted sooner. I feel responsible for Señora de la Vega’s injuries.”**

****

**“No, my friend, you most certainly are not.The guilty party in this farce is now groveling at my feet.” Zorro tweaked the Commandante by flicking his wrist just a fraction, causing the whip to merely graze Glorioso’s head.**

****

**“Y-you ... crass ... _hueco!”_ the Visconde snarled.**

****

**“For you, Señor _Cobarde_ [coward], your punishment is just beginning,“ Zorro grimly stated. “So, _collarse!”_**

****

**“Keep your eyes open, Corporal Reyes,” Garcia ordered, while looking around the Cuartel’s yard. “Zorro wounded that miserable _raton_ Corporal Peldar. _But where is he?”_ the sergeant wondered aloud.**

****

**“I do not see him anywhere in the yard,” Reyes replied, as his eyes quickly scanned the area.**

****

**The sergeant frowned.“Reyes, you, Hugo and Diaz release Señora de la Vega and _stay with her_. “As for me, I am going to ...”**

****

**Corporal Reyes was already untying one of Selena’s wrists when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. _Santa Maria!_ It was the injured Peldar who was aiming an _escopeta_ at Zorro’s back.**

****

**“SERGEANT!” Reyes screamed, “To your left, it is Corporal Peldar! He has a rifle!”Reyes’ friends carefully laid down Señora de la Vega on the ground as the corporal grabbed a discarded lance from the ground and charged toward Peldar.**

****

**Garcia shifted his considerable bulk as he turned toward the steps leading to the lancer’s barracks. His mouth opened in horror. _Oh no, you don’t, raton!_ Garcia said to himself while trying to decide what to do. The sergeant estimated that there was about six feet between him and the Fox.**

****

**“ZORRO! LOOK OUT!” Garcia yelled.**

****

**Capitán Glorioso had noticed Peldar crawling by the soldiers’ quarters’ steps and saw the corporal lift an _escopeta_ at his masked nemesis. The Visconde wiped the blood trickling from cuts on his forehead made by Zorro using Glorioso’s own favorite whip with his _panuelo_.He struggled to his feet and grinned at the Fox.“Now I have you, accursed enemy _._ Peldar, shoot!”**

**Zorro froze momentarily. His eyes had followed the Visconde’s gaze behind him. _Dios, mi! Peldar!_ The Fox had been so preoccupied with neutralizing Glorioso that he forgot about Corporal Peldar _...no time to think, man, and move!_ In the split second of his hesitation, Zorro saw the flash of the escopeta’s muzzle and he groaned inwardly _. Too late ... too late..._**

_****_

**“CRACK!“ The sound of an _escopeta_ firing echoed in the cuartel, and Sergeant Garcia did the only thing he could do - he hurled himself with all his strength at the Fox. **

_****_

_**“OOOOOOOFFFF!”**_ **Zorro exclaimed as the force of impact with the huge sergeant slammed the Fox face first into the dirt. When the man in black recovered his senses, he Fox looked down at a powerful pair of hands gripping his legs, a pair of hands belonging to Sergeant Garcia.**

****

**“W-whew ...” the Fox gasped as air slowly returned to his lungs, “y-you s-saved m-my life, sergeant. For that, I am m=most thankful ...I-I think!”Zorro gingerly rubbed the right side of his neck. _Madre de Dios! I shall certainly have a massive headache later ..._ Zorro thought as he tried to move his now sore neck.**

****

**“GOT HIM!”Reyes exclaimed as he stood over Corporal Peldar, whose body now sported a lance thrust into his back.**

****

**Zorro managed to stand and found himself staring at the second of the most improbable sights he had ever witnessed. _Who could have guessed Corporal Reyes was a man of action. First, Garcia prevents me from being shot and now Reyes killed Peldar, the soldier who intended to kill me. Amazing,_ he muttered to himself, simply _amazing!_**

_****_

**Glorioso saw his chance and took it.He stumbled toward the Cuartel’s gates. But he never got any farther than a couple of feet when he suddenly felt himself jerked backward.**

****

**“DIOS!” he yelped. Zorro had wrapped the whip expertly around one of the Visconde’s ankles.**

****

**“Leaving us so soon, Capitán? I think not!”he heard the Fox laugh above his head. as Glorioso tripped and fell. “Now, get up!” Zorro commanded while he unwound the whip. “Pronto!”**

****

**Diaz and Lugo were carrying the Señora into the commandante’s office when they were distracted by the sight and sound of men climbing over the back wall of the Cuartel.The men scampered down the roofs of the stables and the barracks and then surged forward to help Garcia round up the remaining  
prisoners and to make certain the situation was under their control until Zorro gave the order to open the gates.**

****

**“Not to worry, señores.”Zorro announced while keeping Glorioso at bay with the capitán’s whip, “those are Don Alejandro’s men. _And none too soon,_ he hastily added to himself.**

**Sergeant Garcia ordered Sanchez, Miro, and several other Glorioso loyalists into the jail cells.He also told Corporal Reyes to open the Cuartel gates and send for Dr. Avila _pronto._**

_****_

**Zorro nodded at the sergeant. “Sí, I believe that is time for the good people of Los Angeles to deal with their tormentor.”** ****

**Garcia himself and Reyes threw open the gates and then returned to see what El Zorro would do with the visibly shaking commandante.**

****

**“Settle down, Commandante Glorioso, or I perhaps I should call you by your proper title, the _former_ Visconde de Estrada?” the Fox taunted the profusely sweating officer. Perhaps since you are so uncomfortable in your dress uniform I could relieve you of oh, say your fancy rank ensigns?” the Masked Avenger commented wryly.**

****

**The now much hated whip struck Glorioso on both shoulders and then Zorro again wound it around his legs, sending the Visconde tumbling back into the dirt.**

****

**“Do not touch me again with that whip!” Glorioso shouted, “Garcia, arrest the outlaw known as El Zorro, and I swear, upon my honor as a Spanish Grandee, that I will share the five thousand pesos award with you!”**

****

**The portly sergeant shook his head. “I am very sorry....” Garcia stopped and glanced around the pinched expressions of his brother lancers and felt all of the pent up anger that lurked beneath the crowd’s silence., “but I can no longer obey an officer of the King who enjoys flogging people ... hurts innocent women!You should be ashamed of yourself!” The sergeant finished what was for him, the longest and most important things he had ever said.**

**“No, I make no apologies for my actions today!” he proudly stated. “Corporal Reyes! Hugo! Lock up this _criminal, pronto!”_**

_****_

**Zorro laughed until his sides hurt. “Well said, Sergeant Garcia!”But as he helped Glorioso to his feet, he grabbed the Visconde’s uniform collar and found he could no longer stifle his rage over the Visconde’s assault of his wife. He soundly cuffed the capitán twicewith the butt of the whip.**

****

**“Did I not warn you earlier, Glorioso, never to touch me or Senora de la Vegaagain?” Zorro hissed into his ears. “You are most fortunate that I am the not the Eternal Judge or else you would be condemned forevermore in the next life! “This blow is for me ... and _this one is for Selena.”_ The Fox clasped his hands together and landed a bone crunching backhanded blow to Glorioso’s right jaw. **

****

**The Visconde rocketed to the ground and vainly tried to shake the vertigo from clouding his wits. Zorro watched with undisguised joy, his hands planted on his hips, at the sight of the aristocratic Grandee crawling through the dirt. Finally, the Fox began to haul Glorioso to his feet. But the Visconde de Estrada tried playing what he thought was his trump card. _There might be one chance left for me._ Slowly and very painfully, the commandante straightened himself as much as he could in the iron grasp of the Fox’s powerful hands.**

****

**“L-listen to me everyone! _Don Diego is really El Zorro_!” de Estrada yelled. “Make Zorro remove his mask, Sergeant Garcia, I order you!”**

****

**“Don Diego’ is the Fox’?”Garcia said incredulously.“You are _muy loco_ , Excellency. It seems that every commandante posted to Los Angeles thought my friend was Zorro! Besides, _Señor Glorioso_ ,” Garcia said menacingly, _you_ have caused enough trouble and pain for Don Diego and the dear Señora de la Vega, so shut up!” **

****

**“I know that Don Diego is really Zorro and I can prove it. Make him remove his mask, I tell you. De la Vega is the Fox!” the Visconde insisted petulantly.**

****

**Zorro pushed the commandante away from him. Then the Dark Angel tossed back the whip and lightly popped off the remnant of Glorioso’s left sleeve.**

****

**“ _Porco_!”the capitán shouted at Zorro.**

****

**“No, no, no, commandante. Have you already forgotten my name? Permit me to refresh your memory.”Once more the outlaw twirled the lash so fast in the air that the whip was nearly invisible to the growing crowd of Angelinos who stood at the gate watching and enjoying Glorioso’s public humiliation.**

****

**“CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!”Zorro deftly engraved his “Z” into the Capitán’s dress military jacket.“Do you remember now, Commandante? My name is _Zorro, not porco_!“ Another blow here and there, and buttons flew from his uniform. The Commandante briefly turned his back to El Zorro and the Fox immediately hit him squarely across his bottom.**

****

**Tomás Ballarias laughed so long and hard that his face hurt. “Hit him some more for me, Zorro!”**

****

**Glorioso sputtered angrily as Zorro ‘s whip entangled his feet yet again and forced the Grandée to his knees. “I DEMAND that I also be given a whip to defend himself. “After all, Señor Fox, _I_ am a gentleman and you are a thief!”**

****

**“Defend yourself, eh?” Beneath the black silk mask Zorro‘s face flushed red. “Very well, I shall offer you the same chance that you permitted Conchetta, Maria and Teresa Soto’s daughter, Carlita. _None at all._ Now, stand up, pronto!”**

****

**“NO!” Glorioso balled his hands into fists.“I REFUSE! I AM THE VISCOUNT DE ESTRADA! I AM--”**

****

**“And I AM EL ZORRO, THE FOX AND I THINK YOU TALK TOO MUCH, SEÑOR!” the man in black angrily retorted.**

****

**Zorro snapped the lash a half dozen times across Glorioso’s chest and back, completely shredding his dress jacket. As the capitán tossed aside his ruined clothes, the Fox continued striking him all over his body, hitting Glorioso whenever and wherever he wished.**

**The crowd roared its approval with each blow that the Fox gave his prisoner.“More, El Zorro, more! We want to hear him scream for mercy!” Señor Ballarias, the tailor told the Fox.“Make him suffer the way that Don Diego and I did!”**

****

**Teresa Soto anxiously pushed her way inside the Cuartel. “And I say the Commandante should pay for his crimes with his death!Hang him!“**

****

**The tailor approached Zorro, who was becoming very alarmed at the souring mood of the _Angelinos_. “You must release this _raton_ to us, Señor Fox. He **

**brutally tormented us so we,” the merchant said as pointed to all of the shopkeepers, peons and Indians who comprised the majority of the crowd, “are the ones who have the right to punish this \--this--animal!”**

****

**To Glorioso, Ballarias’s statement was patently absurd. “Fools, you will never learn to keep your assigned place in society!We, the _Grandées,_ were born to rule those entire not of our class because It is the divine order of things. You are merely merchants, weavers, tailors, _mestizo_ peons,” and here Glorioso spat out his last words, “And Indians! Bah!”**

****

**Señora Teresa Soto glared at the capitán. “If what you say is true, o high and noble Visconde de Estrada, then how were we lowly citizens able to defeat you, eh?”**

****

**Juan Ramon Glorioso, the Visconde de Estrada imperiously straightened himself to recover some of the dignity that he had just lost. “Because you had the power of the obviously misguided dons behind you, _puta!”_**

****

**Señora Soto grasped his shirt and spit in his face. “ _Canaille_!I will see you hang! Judge Vasca is a fair and honorable man and he despises corrupt officials!”**

****

**“And I shall be sure to inform the good Judge about your torture and murder of my great niece, Conchetta Reyes Miro,” an elderly _vaquero_ angrily told Glorioso.“I am Armando Reyes.No one in Los Angeles shall permit you to escape the King’s justice!”**

****

**“ Sí! Sí!”The Pueblo’s citizens wanted to execute Glorioso now, the law be damned. “Why wait for the Judge, amigos? Hang him _immediamente!”_ Several peons shouted. **

****

**Visconde de Estrada was astonished by the depth of the _Añgelinos_ hatred. _They are uneducated, simple-minded creatures. They must be ruled with an iron fist._ he growled _sotto voce_ as his volcanic anger erupted yet again.**

****

**“Señores, you do not understand,” Glorioso ranted. “This is the sacred, divine order of the Lord’s Universe!We, the highborn, are preordained by God to maintain discipline in society.It is the natural way of things.The poor and middle classes live to serve the rich, just as women were created to be taken and conquered by men!”**

****

**Zorro and a few of the de la Vega _vaqueros_ had to restrain Armando Reyes.**

**The Fox handed Reyes to Pepito, his father’s foreman. “Take this _raton, Glorioso and throw him_ into a nice, filthy and flea infested cell before I change my mind and allow Señor Reyes and the townspeople whom he despise so much have their way with him!”**

****

**But before Pepito and the de la Vega _vaqueros_ had finished tying the Visconde’s hands behind him, Zorro looked pensively at the whipping post which moments ago, his beloved Selena had been a prisoner.**

****

**“ _Uno momento_ , muchachos,” the Fox grinned and then chuckled. _Of course..._**

****

**“Sí, El Zorro!”**

****

**The Fox refocused his attention on Glorioso. “Señor, I have been suddenly _divinely_ inspired by Señorita Justice. Citizens of Los Angeles, listen to me. _Gobernador_ Sola is en route to our Pueblo as I speak. Everyone says that they want to see ‘justice served’ by hanging Commandante Glorioso without **

**a trial. Amigos, we are not animals. We are civilized citizens of the Spanish Empire. I propose a fitting punishment for our beloved capitán.I shall bind him to his own whipping post.What say you, amigos?”**

****

**Teresa Soto roared with laughter.“Sí, Sí! We not kill him Señor Zorro; we will merely decorate his back with his own whip!”**

**END OF CHAPTER 43**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise44.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	44. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

**SENORITA JUSTICE AT LAST**

**PART TWO**

**Don Cornelio Esperon met _Gobernador_ Roberto Sola just outside the Pueblo’s main entrance. Although Sola was disappointed that his old friend, Don Alejandro de la Vega, was not present to greet him, Don Cornelio reassured the Gobernador he would see Don Alejandro very soon.**

**“Don Alejandro has the situation here fairly under control now,” Don Cornelio began to explain to the Gobernador when he was interrupted by a vaquero.**

**“Don Cornelio! Don Cornelio!” shouted a rider who was heading for the _Gobernador’s_ party.**

**‘Why, that is Rolando Gilberto, my head _vaquero_! “ exclaimed Don Cornelio. “ Gilberto what is happening in the Cuartel? Have El Zorro, Don Alejandro and Don Alfredo taken Commandante Glorioso prisoner?”**

**Señor Gilberto removed his sombrero before greeting his _patron. “_ Don Cornelio, Don Alejandro sent me to bring you and the _Gobernador_ as quickly as possible to him. Zorro and the _Angeliños_ have begun their attack on the Cuartel!”**

**“Zorro!” _Gobernador_ Sola was thoroughly shocked by this news. Don Cornelio, Don Alejandro’s _mozo_ made no mention of that outlaw being involved in this affair! This is a most disturbing development. Take me to the Cuartel _immediamente_!” Sola commented indignantly.**

**“Certainly, Your Excellency! _Andalante!”_ Don Cornelio ordered his men.**

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Visconde de Estrada struggled uselessly against the combined strength of both peons and lancers who hastily bound his wrists to the Cuartel’s whipping post. He wondered what the raging mob would do to him now that he was at their mercy. _Must endure the insults of these insufferable riffraff until I can argue my case before Gobernador Sola. He is a_ Grandee _who understands the proper order of things in our society. Sola will most certainly restore command of this garrison to me and, after I have executed Zorro, I shall be rid of both that vagabond and Diego de la Vega!_ But truthfully, Glorioso believed that now that the true “brutish” nature of the lower classes was running amuck in the pueblo, he would be torn to pieces..........**

**Teresa Soto playfully tossed a couple of rotten tomatoes back and forth in her hands. “Ready, _señoras and señoritas?_**

**Juanita Montezuma Flores smiled wickedly. “Ready, Señora Soto!”**

**“Bueno. Remember, _amigos,_ the ‘female employees’ of _La Casa de Hospitalidad_ have the first shots at our esteemed Commandante Glorioso. Only after all of us, and I do mean _all seven of us_ , have each had a shot at this _porco,_ will the rest of you good citizens of Los Angeles be allowed a chance to teach him some manners!” Soto addressed the crowd.**

**“Enough talking!” Señorita Aña Gonzalez shouted. “I want to begin our fun now!”**

**Señora Soto glanced at Zorro who saluted her to start the festivities.**

**“NOW!” Soto yelled to her fellow former employees of Capitán Glorioso’s _La Casa de Hospitalidad._**

**The seven remaining La _Casa “_ ladies” threw their overripe produce at Glorioso with all of their strength.**

**“SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!”**

**The capitán desperately struggled for air but each time Glorioso opened his mouth, his taste buds were rewarded with the delectable bouquet of spoiled tomatoes, bits of lettuce and/or squash. His pristine white uniform tunic soon resembled an artist‘s palette of the primary colors red, green and yellow. Glorioso’s nostrils became filled the accompanying stench of rotten vegetables and he began to gag.**

**“Water, water, por favor! “ he painfully gasped. “I demand that you give me water! DO YOU HEAR ME?“ he to roared, “ I AM THE VISCONDE DE ESTRADA....”**

**Juanita Montezuma placed her fist against the Visconde’s nose. “You _demand, Señor Raton?_ You are filth, and by the Three Marias, you will feel what is like to be slapped around like a dog!” **

**El Zorro grasped Señora Montezuma’s arm to prevent her from carrying out her threat. “ Give him some water, Señora. After all, we are civilized ...”**

**“....civilized people even though we are mere shopkeepers and peons!” Teresa Soto hastily declared.**

**The Fox laughed, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. “Exactly so,” he bowed to the ladies. “Your pardon, but I promised Don Diego I would see to the Señora de la Vega’s comforts and return her safely back to him. I shall leave Sergeant Garcia in charge. _Gobernador_ Sola should arrive shortly. Remember, Señoras, no fists, no rocks, just rotten vegetables, eh?”**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Dr. Avila helped Selena into a sitting position and plumped several pillows behind her. “I am glad that you are better, Señora de la Vega.”**

**“Sí, gracias, Dr. Avila. I can not wait for Diego to take me away from this place.” she replied sadly.**

**“Allow me to be a reasonable substitute, but only _con tu permiso_ , Señora.” said a voice Selena recognized belonged to he most handsome man in the entire world .. her husband.**

**“EL ZORRO!” Selena was overjoyed to see him at last, especially clad all in black... She looked at Dr. Avila and quietly asked him to leave.**

**Zorro nodded to Dr. Avila. “I made a vow to Don Diego that I would personally deliver the Señora to him as soon as possible... if the Señora is well enough to travel.”**

**Dr. Avila chuckled. “Of course, Señor Fox. I shall see if Don Alejandro has a wagon ready to transport her home. Hasta la luego.” The doctor bowed to her and winked at Zorro as he closed the door to the Commandante’s bedroom.**

**Only when Zorro was certain they were truly alone did he crush her body against him.**

**“ _Querida!_ Oh, Selena, Selena, forgive me for taking so long to rescue you ...” A few ears trickled down his mask.**

**“There is nothing to forgive _mon coeur._ Diego, I am so... tired...” she never completed the sentence as Selena closed her eyes and fell asleep gently against his shoulder.**

**_Gracias a Dios, she is asleep. Time to go home._ The Fox opened the bedroom door and returned to the bed to scoop Selena into his strong arms. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**Gobernador**_ **Sola, and Don Cornelio entered the Pueblo de Los Angeles’s plaza as Zorro exited the Cuartel carrying the exhausted Selena de la Vega. Don Alejandro told his head _vaquero,_ Pepito, to place her into the back of one of his _rancho’s_ carriages. Corporal Reyes and Lancer Hugo rushed forward to assist Pepito. Don Alejandro noticed Sola’s group approaching the Cuartel and urged the Fox to leave immediately.**

**“No, Señor de la Vega. I promised your son I would deliver her to your _hacienda._ My personal safety is secondary to hers.”**

**Don Alejandro bit his lip to prevent himself from calling the Fox ‘Diego’ in public. “My.. dear _amigo_ , El Zorro,” he began. **

**“LANCERS, SEIZE AND ARREST EL ZORRO!” Sola shouted, extremely disturbed by the sight of Capitán Glorioso bound to a stake and covered from head to foot with refuse. But as _Gobernador_ Sola’s soldiers attempted to arrest the Fox a solid wall of Angeliños who blocked their movements. “Capitan Tameron, please execute my orders at once!”**

**“El Zorro is our hero! No! It is Glorioso who should be imprisoned!” Several peons in the crowd shouted. “Leave El Zorro alone!”**

**Teresa Soto, Tomas Ballarias and Alcalde Baltazar confronted Capitán Eduardo Tameron who was in charge _of Gobernador_ Sola’s military escort. They refused to move when Tameron repeated Sola’s orders. **

**“Commandante Glorioso is the real criminal, Your Excellency.” Alcalde Baltazar assured the _Gobernador._ I myself will give testimony regarding the Capitán's criminal activities.”**

**Zorro’s shoulder muscles tensed. _I pray that Sola listens to them._ In his peripheral vision he saw the crowd part for Tornado who trotted up to him. _But I did not summon him. How--?_ Then Don Alejandro spoke from behind the Alcalde. **

**“I hope you did not mind, El Zorro. All I said to your horse was ‘your master needs you.’ A most remarkable animal.“ Don Alejandro said quietly. Diego’s father then told _Gobernador_ Sola. "Good to see you again, Luis. It has been almost thirty years, has it not?"**

**“Don Alejandro, to say that I am appalled by what I have seen here in Los Angeles today, that is a drastic understatement,” Sola testily responded.**

**Alejandro de la Vega scowled. "If you will step inside the Commandante's office Luis, the Alcalde and I will explain everything to your complete satisfaction."**

**_Gobernador_ Sola looked at El Zorro who was mounting Tornado. "I cannot allow this thief and outlaw to leave. He must be placed under arrest."**

**Teresa Soto and her ladies shoved the lancers away from the Fox. “Over our dead bodies, Your Excellency. Come on, señoras, we have handled men far worse than the likes of you!“**

**But Sola insisted that El Zorro leave Señora de la Vega with Don Alejandro.**

**Don Alejandro looked into the Fox’s hazel eyes now red from fatigue. “You have done all that you possibly could, Señor Zorro. Por favor, vaya con dios.“**

**Zorro nodded in agreement and even managed a slight chuckle. “I believe, Your Excellency your lancers will have some difficulty in carrying out your orders. Now if you will excuse me, there is still some work I have left to do. Hasta la luego!" The Fox gently mounted Tornado, saluted his Excellency and quickly disappeared from sight.**

****

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**As the Fox had prearranged with his _mozo_ , he rode to a small hut at the outskirts of Los Angeles and told Tornado to wait behind the building. He knocked three times on the door and was very happy to see Bernardo waiting for him. **

**"Hurry my friend, I must change quickly and return to Plaza as Don Diego. His manservant signed frantically in the air _. And how is Señora Señor de la Vega? Is she badly hurt?_**

**A look of intense pain cross Diego's face as he removed his mask. "Bernardo, I know that the capitán assaulted her. “ He paused as the _mozo_ looked deeply into his master’s eyes. “No, Bernardo, Glorioso will answer to the Spanish Crown for his crimes. I must hurry now and make an appearance as Diego in Los Angeles before we can all go home."**

**Bernardo nodded. _I understand my friend_. His manservant finished pulling his own Zorro costume and Diego helped his _mozo_ tie on the black mask.**

**"Do you remember what to do?" Bernardo nodded. "Bueno. Then off you go!"**

**The _caballero_ rushed into his rust colored suede suit and then quickly mounted his horse Bernardo had saddled and waiting for him. Don Diego de la Vega urged his palomino towards the Cuartel and tried his best to feign surprise at the lancers were just locking up Commandante Glorioso in one of his own cells. The péons and shopkeepers were celebrating the fact that Gobernador Sola had ordered Capitán Glorioso arrested. Teresa Soto was the first person to notice him. She waved to Don Diego and said "Señor de la Vega you just missed El Zorro!"**

**The younger de la Vega dismounted and walked over to her. "No, I did not, for you see _there_ is El Zorro." He pointed toward the Church where Bernardo, disguised as Zorro, saluted him aboard Tornado and then rode off. “The Fox was very kind enough to escort me to the Cuartel just as I returned from Santa Barbara."**

**“Diego! Welcome back! Were you able to contact Judge Vasca?” Don Alejandro hugged his son. “Oh, where are my manners? Roberto Sola, this is my son, Diego de la Vega de la Cruz.”**

**“Very pleased to meet a friend of my father’s from Madrid.” Diego bowed.**

**Gobernador Sola acknowledged Diego ‘s respectful greeting. “Señores, and good people of Los Angeles. Do not concern yourself about His Excellency the judge. One of my own soldiers will bring him to Los Angeles tomorrow.” Sola announced solemnly.**

**Don Alejandro laughed. “Excellente! He glanced at the commandante, who somehow managed to look both indignant and resigned at the same time. “I can not think of a more fitting place than the whipping post for you, cobarde,“ Don Alejandrp said derisively to Glorioso, “except at the end of a hangman’s rope!“**

**Teresa Soto and the citizens of Los Angeles yelled and the men threw their sombreros into the air. Once again, dons, merchants and peons alike shouted “Viva Señorita Justice! Viva Sola! VIVA EL ZORRO!”**

**“Father, I hate to be impolite, but _where is Selena_?” Diego anxiously inquired as they walked away from the Cuartel.**

**END OF CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise45.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	45. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

****

**THE MARQUIS DE GRANADA**

**Señor Hector Gonsalves Ulloa hurried to Glorioso’s jail cell. He had to determine how to rid himself of the now major liability known as the Visconde de Estrada _before_ His Excellency, the _Gobernador_ , or anyone else in this seedy backwater town discovered their secret business partnership. The Marquis de Granada drew himself up [all five feet four inches of him] and puffed out his chest, hoping to intimidate the two lancers guarding their former commandante. **

**“Lancer, I wish to speak with Capitán Glorioso immediately!” the Marquis de Granada announced arrogantly.**

**“I am sorry, Your Excellency, but _Gobernador_ Sola has given us strict orders not to allow anyone save himself or Judge Vasca talk to this prisoner.” Corporal Reyes explained.**

**“What! Corporal,“ the Marquis de Granada retorted incredulously, “do you know who I am?”**

**Reyes squinted at him. “I am the Lance Corporal in Charge of the Night Guard, Your Excellency, and I have never seen you before in my life. Now, please go away, orders are orders.” Corporal Reyes was determined to follow Gobernador Sola’s orders to the letter.**

**The Marquis de Granada contemplated offering Reyes a bribe, but dismissed the notion. _Why should he risk losing everything that he had gained to save Glorioso? In my opinion, the Marquis de Estrada is an animal, even though his Grandee blood is pure and undiluted for almost a thousand years. Ah, well, I must consider my family’s good name and honor._ Señor Ulloa had made a decision, and his future would certainly not include Juan Ramon Glorioso**

**Señor Ulloa held his perfume scented _pañuelo_ before his nose to block the stench of the Cuartel from injuring his delicate nostrils. “Such impudence!” He bellowed to anyone who would listen, and then he arrogantly stalked away from Glorioso’s cell.**

**The Marquis de Estrada angrily called out to him. “Señor Ulloa! Come back! Hector, we need to talk!**

**Instead the Marquis de Granada hurried toward the Commandante’s office, mounted his chestnut horse and sped away as fast as he could from Los Angeles.**

**Capitán Juan Glorioso was livid with rage at Señor Ulloa’s betrayal. _Oh no, my dear Hector, you will pay for this desertion in coinage most dear._ “Corporal Reyes! I want to see His Excellency Roberto Sola, NOW!” Glorioso rattled the cell’s iron door. **

**_“_ Quiet down!And just _why_ do you wish to see His Excellency the Gobernador, mi former commandante?” Reyes nonchalantly asked while he rested his chin on his rifle.**

**_“Tonto_! _Idioso!_ Hurry! The real prize in this insane drama has just left the Cuartel, and I shall inform Gobernador Sola that it was your entire _fault,_ Corporal! Glorioso desperately wanted to strangle the insipid Reyes, but now the commandant was behind bars and found that the corporal was wisely standing guard just beyond his reach.**

**“Oh, sí, of course, Commandante Glorioso! I-I mean ... Sergeant Garcia, would you come over here please?“**

**“Yes, yes, Reyes, what is it?” Garcia lazily inquired.**

**Glorioso began jumping up and down in exasperation. “Garcia! The greatest thief in all California has escaped from your custody!”**

**“W-what? Who?” the sergeant said blinking his in disbelief.**

**“THE MARQUIS DE GRANADA, BABOSO! _HE WAS MY BUSINESS PARTNER_!” Glorioso yelled with all his strength as he fruitlessly shook the bars of his jail cell. “NOW TAKE ME TO SEE THE GOBERNADOR!”**

**“Reyes! Open this cell. I think that the Gobernador _would_ like to speak with the commandante!” Garcia ordered as he watched Reyes fumble with the cell’s keys.**

**Glorioso sighed wearily. I _will most certainly be thrilled to leave this pueblo, and immediately would not be soon enough, if only to never these pair of babosos again!_**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Commandante Glorioso was exhausted after an entire night of revealing his and Señor Ulloa’s bribery, theft of imperial taxes, auctioning political offices to the highest bidders, and finally, Glorioso’s own bland, cold admission of murdering three serving girls of La _Casa de Hospitalidad._**

**Juan Ramon Glorioso demonstrated absolutely no regret concerning the deaths of Conchetta de Reyes, Carlita Soto and Maria Reyes. What were the lives of a trio of _mestizo_ peons when measured against his noble family name and blood? He permitted himself a bit of a smile. _Of course, Gobernador will understand!_**

**“Senor .... to be perfectly frank...I loathe the sight of you... I expected a much higher standard of behavior from someone of your ... class!” Gobernador testily responded when Glorioso had finished recounting his criminal misuse of power. You shall suffer the full measure of the royal law. You, Señor, have committed treason against General Santa Anna and the Mexican Government!”**

**“TREASON? YOU DARE ACCUSE AND THEN TRY A GRANDEE OF THE SPANISH EMPIRE FOR TREASON?” Glorioso yelled as he leapt to his feet.**

**Gobernador Sola grimaced in disgust, “Your blood, such as it is, is the same color as mine.” His Excellency Roberto Sola then bitterly added, “As a human being, you are a complete abomination, my dear Visconde. I would suggest that you quickly place all of your affairs in order. One can only be thankful to God you are a bachelor. The world will not have to suffer the existence of any of your children! Return this piece of ... Oh, forgive me, my dear Visconde, this NOBLE piece to his cell to await sentencing and execution!” Sola mockingly added**

**As the Visconde struggled uselessly against his chains, he shouted, “EL ZORRO! If it were not for that odious outlaw I would be rich, successful, and have Selena de le Vega as my most treasured possession!”**

**Gobernador Sola stiffened. “I suppose that you will also blame the Marquis de Granada for all of your crimes, you pathetic excuse for a man! But do not fear, Visconde de Estrada. _You will not hang alone!_ Remove the prisoner! Sola ordered Capitan Tamer on. And, if the prisoner continues to make trouble, flog him.”**

**“Y-you would not dare whip me,” Glorioso sneered at the Spanish officer.**

**Tameron roughly pulled the chained Glorioso down the steps towards his jail cell. “The Gobernador might not do so, but I dare you, Señor, to speak another word. For each word that escapes from those foul lips, you will receive five lashes, _comprende_?“**

**The Visconde bit his lip and nodded in agreement.**

**An hour later, a group of lancers under Capitán Muro’s command headed to the port of San Pedro to arrest Glorioso’s partner, Señor Ulloa.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Hector Gonsalves Ulloa, the Marquis de Granada, could not believe the amount of gold and silver he and Juan Glorioso had managed to extort from the _Angelinos. There must be over 8,000 pesos in gold and 5,000 silver reales. Dios! Combined with his estate income and this unexpected windfall ... why he could disappear in the Far East and exist in unimaginable luxury. He estimated his income from Mexico and California for the past three years to be almost 20,000 pesos!_**

**A sudden creaking sound in the dark warehouse halted his mental calculations and Señor Ulloa extinguished his torch.**

**“Capitán Muro. I know I saw a light in here, sir. And I heard laughter,” Corporal Hernández said.**

**“As did I, Corporal Hernandez.We know you are in here, Your Excellency, Señor Ulloa! We have the building surrounded.” Muro announced. “You are under arrest by order of Gobernador Sola.”**

**_Curse that diablo Glorioso, the talkative coward_! Ulloa thought acidly as he aimed his _pistola_ and fired it into the darkness. “You will not take me alive!” **

**“Your choice, Excellency! Lancers move in!” Muro ordered.**

**_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I am not going to prison, therefore..._ Ulloa muttered aloud.**

**_C_ apitán Muro and his lancers heard the sound of a pistola being fired and the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the ground. “Hurry men! Find the Marquis!”**

**Corporal Hernandez and Lancer Enstancio almost tripped over Ulloa’s prostrate form. “Over here! The Marquis shot himself!”**

**Muro held the torch next to the now deceased Marquis de Granada. “So I see, corporal. Report this news immediately to Gobernador Sola. “When he held the torch to the bags near Ulloa’s feet, he gasped in astonishment at the large piles of coins that spilled from one of the opened moneybags. “Such ill gotten goods. I wonder if Señores Ulloa and Glorioso think this was all worth their deaths?” the capitán tersely noted.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**De la Vega Hacienda**_ ****

**_December 4, 1821_**

**Don Alejandro returned to his _hacienda_ just before sundown. He was prepared to tell Diego the particulars regarding the trial of the Visconde de Estrada before Judge Vasca but stopped when he saw how exhausted his son was. Diego was sitting in the cool night air of the patio, smoking a particularly fragrant _puro cubano._ Alejandro noticed that his son was absentmindedly spinning some _Jerez_ around in a crystal glass .**

**“How is Selena doing?” Diego’s father asked quietly.**

**“Physically, fine. Otherwise, I am not sure.” Suddenly Diego rose and rubbed out his cigar. “I am sorry, father, I do not feel like talking tonight.”**

**“My son, it is perfectly natural for you to feel ... helpless.” Don Alejandro began. “You must understand what happened to Selena was the worst sort of violation a woman could endure. You proceed slowly, gently. “**

**The younger de la Vega rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. “I have tried, father, I truly have! Surely Selena can not be afraid that I no longer love ... her ...” Diego suddenly slapped himself on the forehead. “ _Dios, mi!_ Of course! She probably feels ...abandoned!” his voice broke and he turned away from Don Alejandro.**

**“My son, there is no shame in crying,” Alejandro sighed, “if you only knew how many nights I wept after Bethia passed away.”**

**But Diego merely nodded at his father and left the patio, his young caballero’smind in a sorry state of confusion and despair. Alejandro watched as his son mounted the stairs to their bedroom. Then the elder de la Vega hurried into the _hacienda’s_ small chapel for another night of prayer.**

**_If I judge Diego's mood correctly, he is riding tonight as El Zorro, if for no other reason to keep himself sane._ _Oh, my dearest Bethia, talk to our son. I cannot reach either one of our children_. Don Alejandro began praying in the chapel. Although he knew his son would ride as Zorro tonight despite the inclement weather, he wished Diego had remained with Selena. Diego’s place was at his wife’s side.**

**Lightning repeatedly crackled the night air and the resultant thunder sounded like canon fire, disrupting the elder de la Vega’s chain of thought. Alejandro shook his head in exasperation. He rose from kneeling, rubbing his knees as he wearily sat down in one of the little pews. Don Alejandro knew Selena would eventually realize Diego would never blame her for what happened in the Cuartel. He also hoped that Diego would have enough patience to endure this terrible test to their young marriage. If Selena were to shut Diego completely from her life his son would be devastated. And despite everything that Diego had endured in the past month, Don Alejandro was not certain that his son could recover from such a profound emotional blow as losing Selena’s love.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Selena de la Vega dreaded going to sleep, for her nights were filled with demons, each one wearing the macabre leering face of Capitán Glorioso. Although each evening before Diego put her to bed, he lit votive candles to accompany his prayers to the Blessed Virgin, she still suffered from the terrible nightmares. But the worst thing for Diego to endure was Selena’s strange objection to any physical contact with Diego, not even permitting him to hold her hand. Only after Selena drank one of Amontildar’s strong sleeping potions did she rest, and not dream, through the entire night.**

**Whenever her husband broached the subject of intimacy, the thought of Diego wanting to make love to Selena made her all the more anxious. He now began to fear for her sanity, so strenuous were her arguments. He had to do something to break through the emotional barrier Selena had constructed around her self. Diego crept into their bedroom and just stood on the side of the bed, staring down at the restless Selena, mentally willing her to get better. Before Diego left to ride as Zorro, he sat Selena up in their bed, and held her, tightly but tenderly, until Amontildar’s potion took effect. But before the drug could induce sleep, Selena’s nocturnal self-recriminating mutterings tore at his heart.**

**‘NO!” she moaned, ... have ... disappointed mon coeur ... oh, Diego, mon cher ... not worthy ... be your wife. Unable to stop Glorioso ... should have fought harder ... NO ... please ... do not touch me!”**

**Diego continued to rock her in his embrace until Selena’s quiet, rhythmic breathing told him she had fallen asleep. With sorely wounded heart and soul, Diego slipped into the secret room to become his alter ego and escape the sad emotional void that was now their marriage.**

****

**END OF CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise46.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	46. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

**DIEGO AND SELENA**

**LOVE’S REFINING FIRE**

**Diego hesitated before pressing the mantel button to open the secret room’s door because Selena was again calling his name. The young _caballero_ stifled a cry of anguish. He inhaled deeply and whispered to her, “Nothing ... can alter my love for you, Selena, nothing.” Diego listened to the roar of the wind-driven rain against the _hacienda’s_ tiled roof, as he again scooped her into his arms, just holding her gently but firmly. After twenty minutes or so, he felt Selena’s shoulder muscles relax as she finally drifted into a deep sleep. Diego placed her back gently on their bed. He looked at his beloved spouse again, torn between his almost palpable urge to shake her from the mental hell, which she had condemned herself and his need to get away from the _hacienda_ for just a little while. Then he pressed the hidden button on the fireplace, rapidly threw on his black clothing, and fled downstairs to the secret cave. **

**The Fox could not have selected a worse night to ride Tornado in order to compose his thoughts. A fine mist replaced the previous deluge, and the rain, combined with low temperatures, greatly added to Zorro’s sense of insurmountable despair. The tired hazel eyes, their natural sparkle dimmed from nearly a week’s lack of sleep, vainly searched the gloomy heavens for the moon. But Zorro’s usual Celestial Guide and Guardian was concealed by thick, dark and billowy clouds. Shivering beneath the black wool cloak that Bernardo had insisted he wear, Zorro had not felt this lonely since the death of his mother fifteen years earlier. The dampness chilled his soul and he was at his wit’s end when Tornado finally halted near one of the numerous caves more than five miles from the de la Vega _hacienda._**

**_“_ Gracias, _mi amigo_ ,” Zorro said as he alighted from his steed’s back and rushed Tornado into “their” secret place, for now the gentle rain once more seemed to literally pour from the heavens, perhaps in response to the brilliant jagged lightening bolts that ripped through the sky. “Come, Tornado, I brought extra blankets for such weather.” The stallion whinnied his thanks as Zorro removed the wet riding gear, the small soaked riding blanket and used a large one to rub the animal down. **

**He quickly started a fire and removed his own waterlogged wool cape, squeezed out the excess moisture and draped all of the wet items over some rocks to dry. The Fox spread out a smaller blanket to sit on and retrieved a bottle of brandy from his saddlebag. Zorro poured some into a tumbler and sat silently before the fire, watching the flames dance their ancient, hypnotic rhythm as he began to relax.**

**He noticed a small leather bound book laying beside the bottle of brandy _. I do not remember packing this... ah ... the New Testament of the Bible mother gave me just before she died._ He paused to clear the lump that had strangely formed in his throat. _Bernardo ... Bernardo must have believed I needed to read ... what is this?_**

**He pulled back the purple silk bookmark where it had been placed and found a note addressed to him:**

**_My master who is also my dearest friend, please reflect on the Gospel of St. Mark. Give particular thought to Chapter 5, verse 36._ Nothing more was written on the paper except for Bernardo’s signature. Zorro then read aloud Verse 36:**

_**“Do not ye be afraid, only have faith.”**_

**The blessed words of the gospel became seared into his heart. _He had lost faith in himself, both as Diego and Zorro_. _No,_ he said to himself, _I could not have prevented Selena’s brutal suffering anymore than either I could eliminate poverty forever from the pueblo of Los Angeles._**

**“Jesu, dios mi! I do have faith!” Zorro exclaimed, “I do!”**

**The Fox now knew he had to return home and fight the memory of Selena’s violation that threatened her love for him and her very sanity. This was a battle he could win and _would._ The blankets were dry and by the time Zorro re-saddled Tornado and packed everything the rain had ceased. **

**“Tornado, my friend, may you run more swifter than ever before tonight! My beloved Selena needs me! Fly home, fly!”**

**The black stallion, invigorated by the both the fire’s warmth and his master’s impassioned speech, immediately leaped into a furious gallop. Tornado’s pace was so rapid, Zorro was certain the stallion’s hooves never touched the damp earth.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amontildar crept into Diego’s and Selena’s bedroom to croon some more Creole lullabies to her beloved mistress. _Ah, grace a le Bon Dieu! Elle dorme bien._ As Señora de la Vega slept peacefully, her lifelong friend and _marraine_ repeatedly caressed her mistress’s forehead with loving hands. She whispered into Selena’s ears:**

**"Mon chere, please believe me when I tell you dat your handsome Spanish nobleman truly love you, yes he does! When you goin’ to realize dis chere? Oh my Selena, you must let go of ze past. Whatever happened between you and dat commandante be nothing, nothing compared to ze feelings you have for each other! Don Diego, dat fine gentleman, he love you more than his own life, yes! You listen well now, when I tell you dis!”**

**Diego changed into the fresh nightshirt that Bernardo had laid out for him in the secret room and donned his blue brocaded robe. When he turned the lock to open the way into their bedroom, he choked back fresh tears as he listened to the Creole lady’s prayers.**

**“Mam’selle Amontildar, thank you for trying to help Selena.“ He bent down and raised up the servant to her feet. Diego placed a light kiss on her cheek and informed the maidservant that he would take care of Selena for the rest of the night.**

**Amontildar’s face turned crimson. “Mais, le Monsieur did not have to do dat. You do make dis Creole lady blush, oh yes you do.”**

**He grinned. “Off to bed with you, _ma jeune femme_ [my young lady].**

**"Oh yes, indeed! Dat Don Diego, he be a fine gentleman, and he be a wonderful father, for sure! Oh, Mon Dieu, I pray me that Mistress Selena she listen to him because he do love her," Amontildar murmured to herself as picked up her long skirt and fairly danced down the stairs. Everything _would_ be fine. Her prayers for Selena’s complete recovery _would_ be answered. No one could withstand the combined power of Amontildar’s Baron Samedi, the Blessed Virgin ... and true love.**

**Diego knelt beside his resting wife and kissed her lips. “Dearest Selena, I love you with my entire being. Glorioso was an animal who forced himself upon you. You fought him, Selena, as befits a truly brave Spanish woman. You are _my_ woman, Selena, and what the commandante did to you _can never alter that fact,”_ he hesitated, wanting to say more but wondering how he could convince her to return fully to him. **

**“Forgive me, _mi corazon_ , for not fully understanding how you felt after I rescued you from Glorioso. And most importantly, _forgive yourself_. We made wedding vows never to desert each other. Selena, I shall never leave you, even unto death and beyond. That is my eternal promise to you.” Diego cradled her head in his embrace until he fell asleep.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Two voices, one female, one male, penetrated the baleful gloom surrounding Selena as she floated back and forth between exhaustion and drug-fueled sleep. She clung to these sweet melodious sounds, especially clinging to the single baritone message of comforting love she felt emanating from it. Then she finally recognized the owner of the voice.**

_**Mais, oui! C’etait El Zorro, the man in black who had overloaded her senses one night in her boudoir when she was thinking of Diego de la Vega, who was her first real love. Yet when I gazed into the Fox’s tender eyes, they were the wonderful hazel ones belonging to my dearest Diego.**_

**_El Zorro had wanted to make me his then. And now that I know the Fox and my husband are one and the same. ... Oh mon coeur, Diego, how I had missed you when I was held captive by Glorioso. My thoughts were only of you when he ravished me. ONLY YOU. Tell him how you feel, woman!_ Selena heard yet a third voice join the chorus in her head. _Will you toss away your happiness because of something that occurred which was beyond your control?_**

**_“NO!”_ She heard herself say in her dream, now no longer a nightmare. Selena felt herself drawn towards the light that shone before her. The light was the source of the voices.**

**_Awaken and seek out your beloved. He needs you. You need each other._ The voices sang. _Love is stronger than evil, child._ Selena recognized a female voice as her mother’s. _Child, wake up. Where is your faith? Where is your faith?_**

**_What of our baby, Selena? Do you not care what happens to the child?_ said Diego’s voice. _I know you love me and our child. Return to me, por favor, return to me ..._**

**Then the light grew brighter than the sun itself and began consuming the darkness that had threatened to engulf her soul. _Faith and love, child. Faith and love ..._**

**“Oh, Diego, my love... I am coming back to you ... coming back,” Selena muttered. “Mother Allie, Mother Bethia ... I understand your message.” Her gray eyes found it difficult to focus in the dark, for the candle Amontildar had placed on her night stand had nearly burned out. Yet she was determined to get up. _But where washe?_ “Diego ... _mi corazon ..._ Selena whispered _._**

**Usually either Amontildar or Diego were supposed to be with Selena, but Diego had gone in search of some fresh air and her maidservant had slipped out for some hot chocolate. Selena pulled and slid her way over to the last bedpost and she clung to it, then slowly made her way to the door. With all her strength, she pushed it ajar ...**

_****_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Although Don Alejandro de la Vega celebrated the Christmas season the night before by attending Don Alfredo’s fiesta, Diego remained at their _hacienda_ , in the fervent hope that Selena’s condition would miraculously vanish in this, the month of the Christ child’s birth. Diego thought of the coming birth of his own child next June and prayed all the harder that his wife would recover to enjoy their infant’s arrival. During Dr. Avila’s visit last week, the physician had reassured the harried young expectant father that Selena would be fine, and the baby would, as long as Selena remained calm and rested, was in excellent health also. **

**“And how is Selena, my son?” Alejandro’s eyes searched his son’s face with fatherly concern.**

**“Selena seemed more relaxed while she slept last night. “She actually smiled after I spoke to her, father,” Diego said, his face bright with renewed hope. “I believe ...” then he gasped, not in shock, but in wonder, as his hazel eyes were drawn upward.**

**“Diego, what is the matter?” Alejandro said as he followed Diego’s gaze, which was directed at the top of the patio’s stairwell.**

**“SELENA!” Diego shouted, “SELENA!” he bounded up the stairs, reaching her as she swayed against the top of the stairs.**

**“D-diego .. heard you calling ... _mi corazon .... love you, only you ...”_ she fell into her beloved husband’s waiting arms. **

**Diego slowly and carefully carried her back to bed. He turned to Don Alejandro who had followed him into their bedroom. “Father, can you write a note for Bernardo to fetch Dr. Avila?”**

**“I will go myself, Diego, for Dr. Avila was traveling with me on his way back to the pueblo from Don Alfredo’s fiesta! Do not worry, Dr. Avila can not be more than two miles from our _haci_ enda.”**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Dr. Avila listened closely to the tiny but strong heartbeat with his small conical earpiece placed against Selena’s abdomen. He lined face broke into a smile as he looked up at Diego ‘s worried countenance. Selena had insisted on her husband being present during the physician’s examination. When Dr. Avila protested, Diego quietly said “wild horses could never tear me away when Selena says she needs me, so I am staying!”**

**After a few more tries to reconfirm the baby’s life signs, the doctor pronounced both patients to be in very good health.**

**“Praise the Virgin!” Diego exclaimed. “Gracias, Dr. Avila, gracias.”**

**“Do not thank me, Don Diego, the thanks belong to God’s love for your family to be and you and Selena’s strong love for each other.” The doctor smiled as he turned to go downstairs.**

**“Before you leave, Dr. Avila, I want to ask you,” Diego whispered to the physician as Dr. Avila stepped outside their bedroom,“ this next question may seem somewhat ...” the young don hesitated.**

**But the doctor had anticipated just such a query. “Selena will let you know, Señor, she will let know when she is ready. Give her a couple of days and then you both use the imaginations the Creator gave to you.”**

**Diego smiled sheepishly. “Gracias, Dr. Avila. Vaya con Dios.”**

**“Buenos tardes, Don Diego,” Dr. Avila gaily replied as he walked downstairs to talk with Don Alejandro.**

****

**The expectant father immediately ran back into their bedroom. “Did you hear what Dr. Avila said,” he asked Selena gently, “you and our child are fine!”**

**_The hazel color in Diego’s eyes is even more gorgeous tonight._ Selena thought dreamily. _I love him so..._**

**END OF CHAPTER 46**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-seven](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise47.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	47. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

**The Spanish fiesta of Christmas blends the religious spirit of the Nativity with the culinary delights of the table, and the ancient Iberian passion for song, and the universal pleasure of renewing family ties. The _Nachimiento Belenes_ , or Bethlehem Crib, is more important to a Spanish family than the Christmas tree. Christmas Eve is known as Noche Buena, "good night". An old Spanish verse says “ _Esta nochos es Noche-Buena, y no es noche de domir_ ,” which translates as “this is the good night, therefore it is not meant for sleep** **.” After an elaborate Christmas Eve Midnight Mass, upon returning home, every child receives one gift. The other unopened gifts must wait the date of the epiphany, (Twelve days after Christmas, January sixth), since the three Kings are the legendary gift bearers. The Kings leave gifts in the children’s’ shoes that Spanish families place outside their doors for their royal passing.**

**PREPARATION FOR THE DE LA VEGA CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION**

**DECEMBER 15, 1821**

**Amontildar and Selena crept down the stairs toward the _hacienda’s_ Nativity display. Since she had been ill for the past three weeks, Don Alejandro had ordered the servants to stop working on the statues of the Holy Family. Alejandro had only her best interests at heart, but Selena’s maidservant had told the Señora de la Vega of their quiet disappointment at the unfinished state of _the Nachimiento_. All that remained to be put in place was the _crêche_ itself and the usual stable animals. The Spanish people especially honor the cow at Christmas because it is thought that when Mary gave birth to Jesus, the cow in the stable breathed on the Baby Jesus to keep him warm. The _hacienda_ ’s head servant, Crescencia, was scandalized at the thought of the de la Vega _Nachimiento_ being revealed to the fiesta attendees minus the “sacred cow!“ So together Selena and Amontildar plotted to complete the _crêche_ tonight, sleep or no sleep. **

**Crescencia asked Amontildar, “All is clear, mam’selle? Is everyone in the _hacienda_ asleep?”**

**“Oui, _commencez_ [begin] !” the Creole whispered. “Now, my mistress, everyone is ready!”**

**Selena glanced at Bernardo, who nodded that his workmen were ready.**

**At Senora de la Vega’s wave of her hand, all of the male servants came into the courtyard and began putting the Nativity scene together.**

**The plump Spanish woman spoke in crisp but quiet tones. “Pronto, señores! We have very little time and _mucho trabajo_ , _comprendo eh, muchachos? And remember to work silencioamente!”_ Crescencia faced the _vaqueros_ and house staff with her hands on her rather formidable hips.**

**“Ouch!” Selena yelped suddenly, “I stubbed my toe on ...”**

**Crescencia and everyone else in the courtyard froze. A dozen heads swerved back and forth, and twelve pairs of eyes darted from Don Alejandro’s room to Don Diego’s door. Bernardo lightly climbed the stairs and double-checked underneath the doorways. Neither _haciendado_ stirred. _Nothing_ , he finally signed _._**

**Amontildar’ s dark eyes bulged in horror. “Never you mind, chere! You set dere and look _charmante_. Diego, your _beau,_ he kill me dead if you be hurts out here!’**

**Selena sigh wearily and nodded sleepily. “Did you give Diego the ‘night potion‘?”**

**Amontildar chuckled. “Mais, oui, chere, both the _pere et fils_ [father and son]. Now you be still!”**

**Selena shook her head in disbelief. _Amontildar has ten thousand tricks up her sleeve, and I think that it is better I do not know very many of them!_ Señora de la Vega said to herself. _And I hope Diego does not learn Amontildar added a little something “extra” in his brandy._ Aloud she began to say, “Could I please be ...”**

**“Hush your mouth, mistress!” Amontildar reproached her. “ _Tais -toi!”_**

**Bernardo joined them after _another_ look under the dons’ doors. He signed to Selena, _my master claims he never snores, but he certainly does!_ he grimaced good-naturedly.**

**Selena smothered another giggle. “Quite true, Bernardo, quite true!’ she signed in response.**

**Crescencia watched Señora de la Vega and Bernardo continue their silent dialogue. “Amontildar, you understand any of that?” the Spanish housekeeper asked.**

**“Moi? Certainly not.” Amontildar praying that this smart lady could not tell the Creole was lying.**

**“Ah, by the Virgin, eh, Amontildar?” Crescencia said emphatically as she crossed herself. “Back to work, _amigos y amigas_! So tell me, Amontildar, when does the señora’s sleeping draught begin to work, eh?”**

**“Not to worry ‘bout dat, Señora Crescencia.” The Creole winked, “Sooner than my mistress tink!”**

**Jorge Paco, Juan, Bernardo, Benito and eight of the de la Vegas’ _vaqueros_ hauled, pushed and shoved the carved wooden statue of the _de rigeur_ cow next to the statues of the lamb and a donkey. Everything was _finally_ in place. ... finished. Bernardo checked his timepiece. One-thirty a.m.**

**“ _Parfait_!” Amontildar exclaimed as she touched Crescencia’s arm.**

**“ _Excellente, hombres_!” Crescencia echoed, “ _Gracias a Dios_!”**

**Bernardo nudged Amontildar as he looked over at Selena, who had propped herself against the bottom of the stairway and was asleep.**

**“Sainte Thérèse!” Amontildar said sotto voce. “Bernardo, Crescencia, we must get my mistress to her bed!” Fortunately, Selena was too exhausted to protest, and somehow the trio managed to get her upstairs, whereupon the women guided Bernardo from the room, removed her night robe and placed her ever so gently beside a snoring Diego.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**DECEMBER 16, 1821**

**8:30 o’clock a.m.**

**Diego awakened when the sunshine fell onto his eyes and especially after he heard the unmistakable noises of the _hacienda_ staff preparing breakfast. He yawned and gazed lovingly down at his adorable Selena. “Mother of my child, wake up. Do you intend to sleep until noon, or have you forgotten that we both promised my father and the servants we would finish the _crêche_ before luncheon this afternoon?”**

**He playfully nuzzled Selena’s neck, showering sweet kisses from her throat to her earlobe. The lavender scent she always wore again aroused him. Diego caressed Selena’s soft as silk neck. _What in...dios, mi!_ His wife merely rolled over and slept on. _Hmm..._ Diego picked up her teacup and smelled what was left of the liquid. _Ah, I thought so ... Amontildar does follow my orders to the letter._**

**_“_ Beloved, never mind, sleep as long as you --both of you -- like.” Diego got up, dressed, and sprinted downstairs into the sala for breakfast. “Buenos dias, father,” Diego stared at Don Alejandro, who was a strange sight to behold, as he still wore his maroon silk brocaded robe over a nightshirt and a pair of calzoneroswith his slippers, “are you not feeling well?”**

**Alejandro yawned. “No, I am fine, gracias. I think that I slept too well, for I do not remember even falling asleep. And where is your lovely bride?” The old don’s eyes were sparkling with merriment.**

**Diego yawned several times himself. “I did not want to awaken her. She and the baby need their rest, you know.” Well, I believe that I shall inspect the status of the N _achimiento.”_**

**Don Alejandro nodded. “If you can wait ten minutes, I shall change into some decent clothing and accompany you to the courtyard.”**

**“Fine, I shall have a large cup of hot chocolate.” Diego sat down again and signed for Bernardo to pour him some more of the delicious beverage. “Bernardo,” his master said while he looked around to see if any of the other servants, especially, Crescencia, were within hearing range, “are you prepared to work on the _Nachimiento_ today? I, for one, will be delighted to see the faces of the children when they see we have all of our Christmas decorations finally displayed tonight.”**

**Bernardo signed that he should wait for his wife and then asked where Doña Selena was.**

**Diego grinned. “Resting as she should be thanks to Amontildar’s magic.”**

**The mute rocked back and forth on his heels and said nothing as he trailed behind the de la Vega men as they left the sala. Don Alejandro and Don Diego arrived in the courtyard nearthe _hacienda's_ Chapel just as Crescencia ordered the blankets removed that were protecting the _Nachimiento_ earlier that morning. Everyone the courtyard stopped working to gaze at the lovely portrayal of the Nativity now erected in the de la Vega yard. Diego and his folder could scarcely believe their eyes.**

**"But how did they ..." Don Diego wondered aloud, “finish the _Nachimiento creche_?" He folded his arms across his chest and whispered to Bernardo, ”Por favor, tell me how in the name of heaven did all of you manage to complete this display overnight?"**

**Don Alejandro muttered, “Perhaps you should not ask _that question_ , Diego, for you may not like the answer.”**

**Bernardo looked at the ground, reluctant to divulge Selena’s secret.**

**Don Alejandro and Don Diego exchanged exasperated looks. "Bernardo, please .... if you can, reveal to us how you performed this wonderful miracle?" Diego further inquired.**

**The _mozo_ rapidly began his explanation, waving his hands back and forth in the air. _Señora de la Vega’s idea, my master. She realized how much her ... illness_ _disrupted the hacienda’s holiday celebrations. The señora supervised everything until almost two this morning ... oops_. Bernardo rolled his eyes up. _I was told not to mention that ..._**

**Diego sighed. _I should have known Selena would not sit idly by and disappoint the children on the de la Vega estates._ Then he wondered, _but why did I not awaken when she left our bed ... unless ..._ He glanced at Bernardo, who was probably the worst liar the young _caballero_ had ever known.**

**“Bernardo, did Selena tell Amontildar to ah ...”**

**The _mozo_ merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled.**

**“By the Virgin, Bernardo, between you and Amontildar, I simply do not have a chance, do I, eh?” Diego said quietly.**

**His manservant winked at him. _I believe, my master, you have answered your own question ..._**

**After pronouncing the _Nachimiento_ a success, Diego went upstairs to check on Selena. When he discreetly opened the door and peered inside, his beautiful wife was already sitting up at her dressing table and drinking a cup of Amontildar’s special tea. **

**“Buenos dias,” Diego murmured as he kissed the back of her neck, “how are ‘we’ feeling this morning?”**

**“’We’ are feeling much better, especially since you are here now, _mon coeur.”_ Selena replied softly. “Did you and your father approve of the servants’ efforts in completing the display for tonight?”**

**“Oh, sí, but what I do not approve of is my wife’s version of a nightcap.” Diego said in a mocking tone.**

**Selena giggled. “Am I forgiven, _mi corazon_ , for after all, you have not slept very well these past two weeks worrying about me ...” she lowered her face and sighed.**

**“Selena,” he began, “I believe I know exactly what you need, some quiet time with me later tonight.”**

**She raised her head and searched his handsome face, and saw both love and desire blazing within those hazel eyes. “ _Vraiment_? [Really?] Why not surprise me tonight after the children have seen _their Nachimiento?”_**

**“Anything for my beloved.” Diego huskily responded. “Until eleven o’clock, then, Selena.” He straightened his navy blue _chaqueta as_ he walked to the bedroom door.**

**“That long?” Selena teased.**

**“Ah, but I must have time to finalize my plans, and I know you and Amontildar have to supervise the cooking, baking, and whatnot.” Diego blew her a kiss.**

**“ _D’accord, mon cher_ , jus’qua ce soir.” [Until tonight then, my dear]. Selena responded dreamily. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**In the de la Vegas kitchen, Amontildar was instructing one of the young Indian cooks how to make pralines. The teenager could not help laughing at the Creole’s constant chattering in French, bemoaning the fact that she did not have any pecans for her rich sugary _pralines_ that Selena loved. **

**“ _Pas de noisettes_!” [No pecans!] Amontildar exclaimed as she poured out the _praline_ mixture on the flat, iron baking trays, “what will my mistress tink?“**

**“Your mistress, Mam’selle Amontildar, will certainly not be offended if the candies lack any pecans!” Selena said brightly as she glided into the kitchen while tying on an apron.**

**“Mais, chere, what you be doin, eh?” the Creole’s eyes widened in mock surprise.**

**Selena defiantly crossed her arms. “I am going to make some red velvet cake for dinner tonight. Any objections?”**

**Amontildar shook her head. “Non, but dat cake be already done, but you can apply the _glacé_ , [icing] mistress,” the Creole smiled. “But me, I thought I tole you to wait upstairs a little while longer and I be dere real soon to make you look fine for your Monsieur tonight pour _La Fête du Noel_ , mais oui?”**

**“I am bored, Amontildar, and ...” she stopped when she saw the fierce look on her servant’s face. Selena then decided that a hasty retreat was in order, “n-nevermind, and mam’selle, I suddenly seem to be developing a headache.”**

**“Tres bien, chere,” Amontildar chided her mistress; “you walk carefully up ze stairs _maintenant, oui?”_**

_**END OF CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Forty-eight](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise48.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	48. The Promise

The Promise

_**The Promise**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

****

**DENOUEMENT**

**DUSK, DECEMBER 16, 1821**

**COMMENCEMENT OF THE DE LA**

**VEGA ANNUAL HOLIDAY LA POSADA’S**

**DE LA VEGA HACIENDA**

**Diego had indeed made plans for him and Selena after the “official” presentation of the de la Vegas’ Nachimiento Belenes. Just the two of us, period. A very intimate one to be sure, he muttered to himself, as he squeezed Selena’s hand and watched the pueblo and tenants’ children swarm up to the courtyard gate to gaze in awe and wonder at the colorful sight. They stared at the elaborate gold painted statues and semi-precious jewel encrusted clothing of the Three Magi, who were kept at a discreet distance from the Holy Family.**

**Don Alejandro ordered the courtyard gate to be opened and dozens of animated, squealing children flowed inside, heading directly for the Nachimiento Belenes.**

**Selena raised her right eyebrow as she felt Diego’s breath against her neck. “Mi corazon, did you say something?” Her gray eyes searched his face for an answer.**

**“No, ma chere. I was only admiring the view and I do not mean la crêche!” he retorted in a humorous tone.**

**“Monsieur de la Vega,” Selena murmured, “flattery will definitely earn this lady’s favors tonight.”**

**Diego pulled up her chin. “El Zorro shall hold you to this promise, Madame de la Vega. “Tonight, then.”**

**“Surprise me, Señor Fox!” she said beneath her Austrian crystal decorated fan so no one else could hear their conversation.**

**Diego returned her smile and chuckled aloud. “We shall see, Señora de la Vega. Could my bride still be that impatient to be with her husband?”**

**“Peut-être, [perhaps], we shall see,” was all Selena responded cryptically as she fluttered the fan back and forth across the lower half of her face.**

**Diego’s heart raced and he felt sweat forming on his brow. Selena is truly ready this time. It had only been the past week since she had felt well enough ... he wrenched from that pleasant memory as he realized Selena had been talking to him and he did not hear anything she had said.**

**“Faites attention a la fete, Monsieur Renard!” she scolded him in French. “The children have worked so hard and ...”**

**The festival music emanating from the local musicians guitars and drums announced the arrival of the Posada procession interrupted Selena’s thought.**

**“Taisez-vous, Madame,” Diego whispered, “be quiet, because the children worked so hard, and ...”**

**Selena smothered yet another chuckle with her fan. “Touché, Monsieur!”**

**Just behind the musicians marched two children; José Hernan and Maria Teresa Planito, each attired in fine cloth of gold and silver satin robes and gold shoes. They represented San José and the Virgen Maria, who was riding a burro and were accompanied by the rest of the pobrecitos, some of whom where portraying angels, the Santos Reyes [three Kings], and a host of pastores y pastoras [shepherds and shepherdesses]. All of these children wore colorful handmade costumes; each of them carried a báculo [staff], faroles [paper lanterns] or lit candles.**

**The parade of Santos Peregrinos [Holy Pilgrims] halted at the courtyard entrance and inquired in song, the traditional Holy Family’s request for lodging. Upon the third request, Diego and Selena replied that the couple could have shelter in the de la Vega stable. After San José and the Virgen Maria took their assigned places in the Nativity Scene, and Father Felipé blessed everyone present. Then the de la Vega servants brought a half dozen pinatas for the children to break open and partake of the shower of fruits, sugar cane, peanuts and other candies contained therein. For the children opening the pinatas was the highlight of the evening.**

**Selena laughed as Jose and Maria began this eagerly awaited event of the festival by striking a grandee piñata made especially for San Jose and the Virgen Maria. She particularly enjoyed all the children’s efforts in attempting to crack open two piñatas decorated to look like the Fox himself. Selena took charge of the piñata made for the girls and Diego supervised the placement of bandanas around the boys’ eyes.**

**The boys’ Zorro piñata survived all the young pobrecitos’ attempts to crack it open and shower the lucky boy with its sugary treats. Finally, it was Pedro Suarez’s turn. Pedro was ten years old and was barely over two feet tall. The Suarez family was the largest and the poorest of all the de la Vegas’ tenants. Juan and Lupita Suarez were the parents of six children, all boys, and Señora Suarez was pregnant again. Pedro often did not get enough to eat after his madre doled out twice daily servings of tortillas y frioles, for he often shared his meager meals with his four younger brothers. Lupita’s youngest was a year old and not yet weaned. If it were not for Diego’s charity, the Suarez children would go without goat’s milk and fresh vegetables. When Selena first saw Juan and Lupita’s children, she wept at the sight of their poverty.**

**“How long have they been your father‘s tenants, Diego?” she had asked him.**

**“Less than six months, Selena. You should have seen the filthy hovel they inhabited before Padre Felipe took them in and informed El Zorro they needed a decent place to live. I then had our servants rebuild one of the empty buildings on our estate and deepened the nearby well for some fresh water. I also gave them some land to farm, and little Pedro will soon be apprenticed to the farrier in the pueblo.” Diego added quietly, watching her expression change from painful sympathy to genuine happiness at his encouraging words.**

**“Is it any wonder that I fell in love with you again when my father brought me to your hacienda for our betrothal?” she said as she leaned against his strong shoulders.**

**Diego felt her body shake as she tried in vain to stifle another yawn. His handsome, hazel eyes watched her with great concern.**

**“Dearest Selena, you are muy fatigada. You should already be resting in bed ... with your spouse,” he added quickly as he drew her close to his chest.**

**“Oui, Monsieur, I quite agree.” Selena nodded. She ran her fingers from his shirt ruffles at his throat to his banda until her hand found an envelope inside the large pocket of Diego’s chaqueta “My, my, what is this, Señor Fox?”**

**Long sable dark eyelashes partially obscured the desire in his eyes. “El Zorro asked me to give you this.” Diego kissed her forehead. Then he released her saying, “Jusqu’a ce soir, madame.”**

**Startled by his abrupt departure, Selena gasped “W-what ... ?”**

**“Read the letter, Madame de la Vega, “everything you wish to know lies within,” Diego blew her kiss from the entrance to the patio stairs leading to their bedroom, “you can begin this evening’s adventure by perusing its contents,“ and then he was gone.**

**Mon Dieu, Selena muttered to herself, what has Diego, or should El Zorro, concocted now? Read the letter, woman read the letter! She waited several minutes and then slowly mounted the stairs to their bedroom. Selena pressed the mantel lever to open the secret room but, as she expected, the black silk costume that Bernardo had placed there was missing and El Zorro had probably already left the secret cave. While she gingerly rubbed the small of her aching back, Selena slit the note open addressed to her:**

**Mi corazon would do me the supreme honor of dining with me at eleven o’clock this evening upon my return to our hacienda? I know that you will accept my humble offer of companionship and whatever else you desire of Monsieur Renard tonight.**

**Mam’selle Amontildar has prepared everything necessary for a private Réveillion [midnight supper], so you need not concern yourself with such trivial matters. Further instructions for your preparation to receive me have been placed on our bed. Señora de la Vega, please comply with my simple wishes and I shall promise you a night that you will never forget.**

**The lovely, musk scented note was signed only with a large:**

**“Z.”**

**A light knock at her door startled Selena. Mais, who could this be? She checked Diego’s timepiece laying on the nightstand. Hmm, nine thirty in the evening.**

**“Chere, Selena, me, I know you be in there. I have come with hot water and lavender oil for a quick bath. S’IL vous plait, I be coming in!”**

**“Do come inside, Mam’selle,” Selena giggled as she fashioned a courtesy before her personal maid. “But I bathed this morning!”**

**“Me, I do not care, my mistress. Dis be Monsieur Renard’s orders,” Amontildar said as she began helping Selena remove her elegant ball gown, “at trente minutes past the hour of nine dis evening, I am to bathe you and massage the monsieur’s favorite body oil, lavender on you.” Amontildar had quickly soaped and rinsed Selena twice in less than fifteen minutes. “And,” the Creole octaroon shot Selena a sly glance; “I am to see that Madame de la Vega wears the special silk lingerie Monsieur Renard had Señor Ballerais’s wife made for you.”**

**Hearing this, Selena wrapped herself in one of Diego’s large white cotton towels and ran over to their bed. She pulled back the coverlet and found a package swathed in gauze and carefully went through the layers of wrapping. She gasped when she saw the peignoir set. Ah, a blush rose satin floor length robe... a full gown made with the most ornate and delicate Alçenon lace Selena had seen in Señor Ballarias’s shop that awful day Glorioso whipped Diego. Mon Dieu! As she shook the negligée loose from the package, she gasped yet again and then chuckled aloud. The nightgown was made of the sheerest silk Selena had ever seen, save for several strategically placed appliqués of the Alçenon lace.**

**Amontildar tapped her shoulder. “Dat Monsieur Renard, he have de best taste n’est-ce pas?”**

**“Absolument,” Selena breathed out when she recovered her composure. Then the Creole helped her mistress put on the exquisite peignoir set.**

**“Now, just you sit there on de bed while de other servants clean up this mess and me; I be back toute de suite with your Revéillon food. Amontildar rolled her deep green eyes. “Sois sage, madame, restez-vous ici.” [Behave and rest there ].**

**Selena wanted to protest, but her maid pressed her fingers to her lips.**

**“Now you get under de covers and you be quiet and wait for Monsieur Renard’s return, you hear!” Amontildar chided her.**

**Selena somehow managed to look contrite and obeyed. A mollified Amontildar and the servants hastily retreated from her bedroom after the Creole maid announced her approval of the food, wine and candles they set on a small dining room table. She only got up once to look at Diego’s watch. Ten thirty ... oh no ... getting sleepy . ... must stay awake...**

**At precisely eleven o’clock p.m., the door of the secret room whooshed open as El Zorro slipped into their bedroom. His eyes fell on the elegantly appointed table laid out in Selena’s crystal and his mother’s linen, and a wonderful repast of grillades, tortillas, baked oysters in Sauterne wine sauce and some sugar coated beignets sparkling in the candle light. Then he turned around, expecting to see Selena sitting up in bed waiting for him.**

**Ah, she was exhausted ... she is asleep ... Madre de Dios... she is so beautiful.... Oh my love. He had removed all of his costume except the silk mask and donned his brocade robe. The Fox sat down as gently as possible on the bed and brushed her neck and lips with his own. Zorro moved a lock of her dark chestnut hair and again nuzzled the base of her throat.**

**“Mmm ... what a pleasant way to wake up ... but am I dreaming?” She asked quietly with her eyes still closed, “a bride can only hope that this is not a dream but reality.”**

**‘My dearest darling, I am as real as the lips that are touching your own now,” he murmured before beginning the first of several long, deep kisses.**

**The silk of El Zorro’s mask and his moustache thrilled her senses. Selena opened her eyes after he finished kissing her. “Monsieur Renard, you have convinced me to be yours for the evening. Will you help me with my robe...?”**

**The Fox gracefully removed the outer layer of silk and his eyes twinkled at her thinly veiled beauty. She reached up and untied the mask as she said, “Let us have no secrets between us, mon ame.”**

**Nodding his agreement, Diego gently slide the negligee from her shoulders and laid her back down on their bed. As his hands moved down her arms, Selena felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. She gasped, “Oh, my ...”**

**“Selena!” Diego’s mood abruptly changed. “What is wrong, mi corazon?”**

**She touched her abdomen. “I could have sworn that I felt,” she hesitated, “there I felt it that time!”**

**“Felt what, Selena? Answer me?” Diego pleaded his voice heavy with alarm.**

**She took his right hand and placed it on her abdomen. “Wait a few seconds... there! Selena whispered excitedly, “did you feel--”**

**“Sí!“ Diego said excitedly, “our child is moving...**

**“Hmmm .... According to Amontildar, I should not have felt the baby kick for another month. I think, Diego that we may become parents sooner than we think ...perhaps mid-May and not late June!”**

**In the candlelight she saw his grin broaden into his most dazzling smile. “I shall most assuredly hold you to that promise, Señora de la Vega,” he said as he toyed with the sensitive area behind one of her ears.**

**“Agreed, beloved....” she murmured, but the remainder of her response was lost in another of Diego‘s most tender embraces.**

**FINIS**  
  
---  
  
**Like the story? Let the author know.....**[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net)  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/gm/promise1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
